Hermanas
by Kaiserelle
Summary: El tiempo pasa para todos, da igual que seas una loca terrorista o una agente de la ley. Pero hay veces, en las que el tiempo te trae el mayor peligro que puedas tener en tu vida desde el oscuro pasado. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Jinx y a Vi, ahora sus vidas y la de los suyos están pendientes de un hilo.
1. Prologo

_(Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games.)_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

\- Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy el verdadero peligro, Vi. - decía Jinx tras los barrotes de la celda. - Ella no se detendrá ante nada. Mató a nuestros padres, y ahora nos quiere a nosotras. -

La pelirrosa se encontraba al otro lado de la celda. Sin sus guanteletes, observaba a la famosa criminal de brazos cruzados. Tras tanto tiempo de espera, de persecuciones y maldiciones, por fin la había atrapado. Había necesitado diez largos años para ello, pero al menos logró su objetivo.

No obstante, no se alegraba por ello. En el pasado, ella se habría mofado de la peliazul, bailando mientras ella se pudría en la cárcel, celebrando una fiesta por todo lo alto, bebiendo hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta, demostrarle a Caitlyn que si pudo con la más escurridiza de todos los criminales, que pudo superar a la propia sheriff. Pero no era así.

Por su parte, Jinx no habría dudado en escaparse en cuanto la agente se hubiera largado, coger a Espinas y a los demás, y volver a causar el caos en la ciudad. Destruir edificios, falsificar carteles de "Se busca", robar y reír con tal de matar el aburrimiento. Seguiría siendo la misma loca sanguinaria con tal de causar el caos eternamente. Pero eso ya es agua pasada.

\- Por última vez, ellos no son nuestros padres. - Vi apretó tan fuerte el chupa-chups con los dientes, que llegó a romperse. - Ni siquiera yo soy tu hermana.

\- Puede que no fueran nuestros padres, pero no puedes negar el hecho de que la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - la agente golpeó los barrotes hasta hacerlos resonar. - ¡Yo soy Vi, la Agente de Piltover, ¿me oyes? Agente de la ley, quien lucha por la vidas de los habitantes de esta ciudad. Nunca he tenido una hermana, y menos aún una que estuviera loca como tú! -

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella, dejando a la única terrorista del nivel seis de la prisión. Ella dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, antes de gritar:

\- ESO ES, HUYE DE LA VERDAD, HUYE COMO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. ¿CREES QUE ESO EVITARÁ QUE ELLA ESTÉ AQUÍ? SI YO HE ESTADO VIVIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, TEN CLARO QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN LO ESTARÁ. - Vi no la hizo caso y dio un portazo en cuanto salió de la sala, dejando sola a Jinx. Ésta se agarró a los barrotes, dándose por vencida. - Si ella me volvió loca, también hará lo mismo contigo. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender Manazas? -

Jinx se tumbó en la cama, con las manos en su nuca. Su intento había fracasado, y ahora tendría que pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos en la sala. Levantó la mirada y vio a la famosa sheriff al otro lado de la celda. Ella también había cambiado.

Ya no llevaba aquel vestido morado de antes. No. Ahora llevaba aquella larga gabardina morada, con esa camisa de gran escote y los pantalones largos morados. Mantenía esas botas marrones de tacón, y su clásico sombrero morado, sólo que un poco más pequeño. Su rifle estaba colgado al hombro, mientras que en sus manos estaba una taza de porcelana con té jonio, aquel que tanto le gustaba.

\- Muy bien Jinx. - dijo Caitlyn. - Empieza por el principio. - dio un sorbo a su té.

La llamada entonces Bala Perdida, se incorporó.

**Por fin estrenamos el grupo Alcrews S.A.**

**Me presento, soy Omega, una de los varios escritores de Alcrews S.A.**

**Gracias por leer nuestro primer fic, esperemos que os haya gustado y que sigáis con nosotros hasta el final.**

**¡Un saludo del grupo Alcrews S.A.!**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games._

**1**

_Hace diez años. Piltover. _

Era una pacífica mañana en la Ciudad del Progreso. Sus habitantes iban de un lado para otro en sus coches y el comercio se abría con la llegada de los primeros zepelines mercantes. Era un día perfecto, como cualquier otro.

Caitlyn había mandado las primeras patrullas del día, mientras que ella realizaba un papeleo. Eran los típicos casos de siempre. Los aburridos robos: ella encontraba una pista que al ladrón se le había olvidado, buscaba en la base de datos, y a las tres horas ya estaba en casa del ladrón esposándolo. Las misteriosas desapariciones: eran las que más odiaba, la persona desaparecida solía ser siempre un niño cercano a los doce años, ella analizaba las pistas dejadas por el menor, se tomaba unas cuantas tazas de té, y a la semana ya estaba el niño con sus padres y el secuestrador entre rejas.

¿Qué hay amenaza de bomba? Evacuación y desconexión de la bomba en tiempo récord. ¿Secuestro de un banco con rehenes a punto de morir? La estrategia de las alcantarillas y los conductos del aire. Los maleantes tendrían armas apuntándoles por la espalda en cuestión de minutos. Todos y muchos otros casos que había resuelto gracias a su ingenio, ahora se los dejaba a sus oficiales para que hicieran su labor.

¿Pero qué eran de esos dos escurridizos criminales que siempre se les escapaba? El famoso ladrón "C". Siempre dejaba sus cartas en el lugar del crimen, recordándola que él nunca bajaría la guardia hasta acabar con la sheriff. Pero ella no se daría por vencida, sería el único caso en el que no permitiría que nadie le ayudase. Lo que le faltaba para lograrlo era una cara, o mejor aún, una simple muestra de ADN, y tendría cerrado el caso.

Observando la foto de la otra criminal, se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre ambos. Jinx era una total psicópata a quien le encantaba crear el caos, le gustaba que todos supieran de ella. Quien era, como vestía, su forma de ser. "C" era al contrario, era como una sombra. Actuaba y desaparecía sin más. En lo único en lo que coincidían era en lo escurridizos que eran para escapar.

Caitlyn dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, después de apilar todos los documentos. Había terminado con los primeros informes de la mañana. A veces ser la sheriff era agotador. Despejó su mesa y se levantó de su silla de cuero. Su despacho no era gran cosa, una larga mesa llena de informes y una radio de comunicaciones. La ventaja con la que contaba era con su tetera y su té jonio, algo que le encantaba desde que era niña. Bueno, eso y el rifle del calibre 49 que le regaló su padre, el cual descansaba apoyado en la mesa.

Una vez terminado de calentarse el agua y poner la bolsita en la taza, volvió a sentarse mientras subía y bajaba la bolsa. De pronto, una bandeja de cupcakes fueron puestos encima de su mesa. Eran de aquel tipo que a ella le encantaba: chocolate con nata de fresa y una cereza en la punta. Desde que los probó por primera vez, no quiso probar de ningún otro tipo. Tanto le gustaron, que acabó usándolos como cebo para las trampas para yordles.

Caitlyn levantó la mirada y allí estaba él, tan bien arreglado como siempre, con su martillo en el otro brazo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana como lo llamaban en la Liga de Leyendas. Ambos habían adquirido la fama de formas diferentes. Ella eliminando la delincuencia que existía en Piltover, y él protegiéndola de Viktor y sus máquinas. El primer día que se vieron, el día en el que se conocieron, algo que ella nunca cambiaría por nada.

\- Al menos que quieras vengarte de lo que te hizo Teemo en la Grieta, no le veo el sentido de traerme unos cupcakes.

\- Caitlyn, esa excusa sólo serviría para alguien que no fuera una famosa detective. – se acercó a ella y cogió su taza de té. Le dio un pequeño sorbo. – Hmm, veo que tu preferencia por el té jonio no ha cambiado.

\- Jayce. – recuperó su taza. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Hoy hace un espléndido día, perfecto para ir de patrulla por el puerto.

\- El crimen nunca descansa.

\- Ni tampoco la justicia, pero creo que ambos necesitan un respiro. – se la quedó mirando. Esa mirada, esa dichosa mirada que ella no aguantaba, más que nada porque le hacía actuar como una adolescente hormonada.

\- Hmm. – era imposible, no podía ganar en este "caso" – Está bien, pero déjame llevar mi rifle.

\- Iba a dejarte mi martillo, pero creo que ambas cosas está bien.

\- _¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff!_ – interrumpió la llamada de la radio. – _¡Hemos encontrado a la agente Vi en medio de una persecución de grado 2! ¡Pedimos permiso para interferir!_

\- ¿Grado 2? ¿Eso no es robo a gran escala? – preguntó Jayce

\- No, todos los robos de todas las escalas están en el grado 3, junto con secuestros y desapariciones. El grado 2 son para asesinos muy peligrosos o….psicópatas. ¡Mierda! – Cailtyn cayó en la cuenta de la persecución que hacía Vi. Agarró el transmisor. - ¡Agentes, ¿Quién es el objetivo de Vi?!

\- _¡Creemos que puede tratarse de Jinx! ¡Pedimos permiso para interferir en la persecución! ¡Nos encontramos en el sector 10, Avenida La Rose!_

\- Permiso concedido. – tocó otro botón de la radio. - ¡Atención a todas las unidades, las que se encuentren cerca del sector 10, que acudan a la Avenida La Rose. Persecución de grado 2, repito, persecución de grado 2! – agarró su rifle y su sombrero que estaba en la mesa. – Lo siento Jayce, parece que el caso del puerto tendrá que esperar otro día.

\- No pasa nada Cait, pero…podría ser de ayuda allí.

\- Lo siento. – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Pero no eres un agente de la ley. –

Ω

\- ¡Ven aquí zorra famélica! – gritaba Vi hecha una furia, mientras esquivaba los cubos de basura que la delincuente tiraba.

\- Lo siento Manazas, pero creo que te equivocas respecto a quien es la zorra. – reía Jinx mientras entorpecía el paso de la pelirosa.

En un principio para Vi, hoy iba a ser un día perfecto. Caitlyn le había atrasado la patrulla para dos horas más tarde, así podría dormir hasta más tarde e irse al pub del final de la calle. Todo muy simple, beberse dos o tres copas antes de irse al trabajo. La cosa es que Caitlyn no se enterase de que iba con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo al trabajo.

Pero quien iba a imaginarse que en el mismo bar, a la misma hora en la que ella entraba, iba a estar la odiada loca. Aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado suplantar la identidad del camarero, consiguiendo gastarle la broma de echarle todo el cubo de pintura rosa por la cara, mientras ella bebía. Era un saludo de buenos días al estilo Jinx.

Y claro, Vi quería demostrarle la gracia de su broma con sus dos "pequeños" puños. Así empezó la persecución, atravesando el bar con sus guanteletes, dejándolo totalmente hecho un desastre. Ya pagaría por los desperfectos otro día.

La loca iba de callejón en callejón, como no, riéndose. Tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso a la cara de la agente, intentando acertar. Por suerte ese día sólo llevaba su lanzacohetes, nada más. Bruscamente giró hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con un callejón sin salida. Miró a todos lados, no había ninguna escalera para incendios o alguna ventana donde escapar. Se había quedado sin salida.

\- Bueno, veo que te has parado. – reía Vi mientras chocaba sus guanteletes entre ellos. – Déjame darte las gracias por la bromita. –

Jinx empezó a reír descaradamente. La cara de la agente era para enmarcarla. Tenía toda la pintura esparcida por la cara y le llegaba hasta el escote. Su pelo quedaba camuflado con el color, aparte de tener restos de polvo de ladrillo, alguna que otra esquirla y un pestazo a basura. De a saber dónde, Jinx sacó un móvil y le hizo una foto a su querida amiga. Aunque seguramente sería un móvil robado.

\- Esto es para subirlo al Feizbuk, seguro que a todos los gustaría verla. –

Vi no se lo pensó dos veces. Cargó su guantelete izquierdo al máximo, y cuando llegó al límite, soltó toda su potencia contra la criminal. Avanzó como un rayo dirigido a la cara de la peliazul, pero esta ya se lo olía venir. Se echó a un lado en el momento justo, dejando que el puño chocara de lleno contra la pared de ladrillo, haciéndolo añicos en un instante.

La loca criminal aprovechó la ocasión para usar su lanzacohetes y enviar uno de los proyectiles al agujero donde se encontraba la agente. Ésta reaccionó rápidamente, cubriéndose con ambos guanteletes. Todo el edificio estalló, lanzando escombros por los aires y generando una nube de humo negro que se veía desde los alrededores. Vi salió con algunos rasguños de sus escombros, tosiendo por culpa del humo. Tenía toda una gran cantidad de polvo, como si se hubiera dado un baño del mismo. De pronto una rápida luz la cegó brevemente. Era el flash del móvil de Jinx.

\- Y esta la titularé "Manazas la Comeladrillos." – rio de nuevo.

\- ¡Asquerosa zorra cabrona! – volvió a cargar su puño y lo soltó de nuevo. Pero algo falló, porque a mitad de camino los propulsores del guantelete se apagaron. Vi no se dio cuenta a tiempo, tropezó y rebotó contra el suelo, acabando de morros contra él. - ¿Pero qué cojones?

\- Vaya, parece que te has roto Manazas. Bueno, será mejor que acabe yo hoy nuestro juego. – la terrorista tiró varias bombas al callejón donde se encontraba. Esas asquerosas bombas con bocas que castañeaban. - ¡Nos vemos idiota, vamos Espinas! –

Colocando su lanzacohetes apuntando hacia el suelo, Jinx le dio al gatillo. La boca del arma empezó a adquirir calor, hasta el punto de causar una gran llamarada que la impulso hacia los cielos, desapareciendo entre las nubes. Vi se puso en pie rápidamente y avanzó por el callejón. Tenía miles de bombas que estaban a punto de estallar, tenía que darse prisa y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Las primeras estallaron, haciendo que las demás las imitaran, causando una explosión en cadena. La agente veía como una nube roja seguía sus pasos, sintiendo su calor en la nuca. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y de nuevo a la izquierda. ¿Cómo era posible que Jinx hubiera puesto tantas trampas? Al menos que… la hubiera engañado.

¡_Joder!_ Maldijo Vi. Finalmente acabó en otro callejón sin salida, con una muerte roja en la espalda. Sin tiempo que perder, colocó su guantelete derecho delante y placó contra la pared. Una dolorosa vibración recorrió su brazo derecho, pero al menos logró hacer un agujero y atravesar el muro. La última bomba explotó justo donde ella estaba. Unos segundos más tarde y habría muerto. Vi observó el caos. Esa asquerosa criminal se había salido con la suya.

\- Asquerosa mocosa, la próxima vez te vas a enterar.

\- ¡VI! – oh mierda, esa voz no. Cualquier otra menos esa. La agente se giró, delante de ella estaba Caitlyn, pero una Caitlyn cabreada, muy muy cabreada. Casi parecía una tetera del humo que le salía por las orejas.

\- Ehm…, Cupcake, justo ahora iba para el tajo. – dibujó una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Te canso de decir que no me llames así! ¡¿Sabes el caos que acabas de hacer por tu comportamiento?!

\- Vamos no seas así, ella empezó tirándome la pintura a la cara. Merecía borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

\- ¡A mi despacho! ¡AHORA MISMO! –

Ω

_A las afueras de Zaun, pero muy a las afueras, se encontraba una casa en ruinas. Era el único signo de humanidad en un páramo contaminado, con humo verde en lugar de aire. Dentro, se podía escuchar el ruido de una televisión. Su luz iluminaba la pequeña estancia en ruinas de lo que era una especie de salón. En la pantalla, aparecían Vi y Caitlyn, ésta hecha una furia por los actos de su agente. De pronto, la televisión se apago._

_\- ¿A eso lo llaman explosión? - dijo una voz muy grave._

_-¡Eso no es una explosión, lo nuestro sí que son explosiones! - respondió una voz muy aguda._

_\- ¿Y a eso lo llaman romper muros?_

_\- ¡Nosotras si que rompemos muros!_

_\- Parece que habrá que acortar nuestras vacaciones._

_\- ¡Hay que darles una lección, pero con una buena cantidad de neutrones! -_

_En la oscuridad se podía distinguir dos ojos. Uno de ellos totalmente azul, y otro totalmente rojo con pequeños números binarios negros en su superficie._

_\- Ha llegado la ¡Hora! de volver a ¡Casa! -_

Ω

\- Es verdad, Vi se llevó una buena bronca aquel día. – Caitlyn recordaba ese día hace diez años. - Nunca cambió su forma de actuar.

\- Hay que admitirlo, esa broma fue buenísima. – rió Jinx desde los barrotes. – En fin. Eso fue aquel año, después…

_**Alcrews S.A.**_

_**By Omega.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games._

**2**

_Hace nueve años. Piltover. Plaza de la torre del reloj._

La torre del reloj era el edificio más alto de todo Piltover. Desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad, controlarla y saber qué edificios nuevos había que estrenar. Algo perfecto para alguien como Jinx. Desde el día en el que se estrelló en la torre, por culpa de su lanzacohetes; supo que ese sitio iba a ser su hogar. Así que robando y comprando en el mercado negro, se montó su propia casa en la Ciudad del Progreso.

Amortiguó el sonido de los engranajes del reloj, su casa era una enorme sala sin pasillos o paredes por el medio. En la parte sur estaba la "cocina", una sencilla nevera con un pequeño fogón y un horno microondas; unos metros al lado estaba el baño, un conjunto formado por una bañera, un inodoro y un lavabo con espejo, debajo del mismo se encontraba el botiquín.

El salón se encontraba en el centro, con el ventanal detrás de la gran pantalla de plasma, dejando el sofá con buenas vistas del cielo. La peliazul se las había ingeniado para llevarse ambas cosas sin que la pillasen. Por último, en la zona este y tras una cortina, se encontraba su dormitorio. Había una cama de matrimonio con dos enormes armarios de madera. Al lado, estaba su mesa de trabajo con todos sus chismes y cachivaches.

Desde ese punto de la casa, se podía ver toda la línea recta que llevaba hasta la puerta, una puerta acorazada a prueba de la propia Jinx, un buen mecanismo de seguridad tanto para ella como para el resto. En cuanto al agua, la luz y el gas, la criminal ideó un buen método para robarlos del servicio público, a ella no le gustaba pagar a las compañías privadas. Más bien, a nadie.

Ahora se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo. Todas sus armas estaban esparcidas por la cama o por el suelo, a excepción de su querido lanzacohetes con forma de tiburón, el cual parecía observarla desde el otro lado de la mesa. La terrorista estaba centrada en un amasijo de cables y circuitos, conectados a un enorme motor de seis hélices. Acercó su brazo izquierdo a la boca del arma, colocando su mano sobre las mandíbulas y empezó a abrirlas y cerrarlas.

\- ¿Qué haces Jinx?

\- ¡No te lo vas a creer Espinas! Estoy creando la mejor bomba que esta ciudad jamás haya visto. Un enorme cohete, que irá cada vez más rápido a medida que recorra distancia. Y cuanto más rápido vaya, mayor será su explosión. ¡Incluso dibujará un smiling!

La delincuente comenzó a reír descaradamente, incluso se cayó de su silla de trabajo, pero eso no la paró. Se llevó incluso las manos al vientre. Estuvo un largo rato hasta que se le pasó y volvió a incorporarse. Acercó de nuevo su mano al lanzacohetes.

\- ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? Destruirías toda la ciudad.

\- Que tonto puedes llegar a ser, Espinas. – le dio un golpecito en el cañón. – Cuando la ciudad esté caput, yo la reconstruiré. Y al hacerlo, crearé una Piltover donde nadie se aburrirá. Los gritos y los ruidos de las armas y las bombas serán el himno de esta ciudad, la gente tendrá que mudarse continuamente, y lo mejor de todo, podrán hacer lo que quieran sin miedo a romper la ley.

\- Ya, pero si tiras la bomba…todo el mundo morirá, y Piltover se convertirá en una ciudad fantasma, puede que incluso desaparezca del mapa. –

Jinx se quedó mirando al arma.

\- Estúpido lanzacohetes corta rollos. – musitó entre dientes. – Me voy a dar una vuelta. Zap vente conmigo.

\- Sabes que si te ven te detendrán, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una tonta descuidada? – esperó una respuesta, pero sólo recibió el silencio. - ¿Sabes que te puedo reemplazar, Espinas?

Ω

Caitlyn revisaba todos los informes de las últimas semanas. Robos en grandes almacenes, explosiones en los barrios mercantiles, disturbios en las afueras de la ciudad…lo típico de cada mes. Y como no, los informes de daños que su querida oficial había provocado, la cual estaba delante suya mascando chicle y sin la más mínima preocupación, llegando a poner incluso los pies encima de la mesa.

Si no fuera porque iba en contra de la ley, la sheriff no habría dudado en usar su rifle del calibre 49 con tal de meterle una buena bala que atravesara su cráneo. Había veces en las que se preguntaba cómo pudo integrarla al cuerpo de policía, en lugar de haberla metido entre rejas una buena temporada. Supongo que la vida te depara lo que uno no llega a esperar.

Miró el último informe. Toda una instalación eléctrica medio demolida. Vi había tenido la inteligentísima idea de atraer a Jinx a esa zona, con la fortuna de que algún chispazo le diera de lleno, pero aquello se convirtió en el patio del recreo de la terrorista. La propia agente tuvo que cargarse la sala de control con sus guanteletes, si no quería seguir llevándose las descargas eléctricas que su rival le estaba lanzando. Gracias a su idea, Piltover estuvo sin electricidad unos cinco largos días. Ahora tocaba cubrir parte de los gastos.

\- Vi, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto de tu última idea?

\- Si, le he mandado una carta de disculpas al presi de la compañía. Aunque le he hecho un favor a los ciudadanos, ese tipo cobrara demasiado por la luz. –

Caitlyn apretó el informe con las manos, incluso llegó a arrugar los laterales. Aquella conducta de su agente le estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

\- ¿Sabes que es la quinta vez en lo que va de año, que el cuerpo tiene que cubrir parte de los gastos? Por no hablar de los cinco años que llevas en él. - intentó mantener la compostura.

\- Tranquila cupcake, mira el lado positivo, así le damos un lavado de cara a las empresas.

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! – Caitlyn golpeó el escritorio y Vi saltó del susto.

Jayce entró en la comisaría, con otra bandeja de los cupcakes preferidos de Caitlyn en una mano y el martillo en otra. Pero algo le extrañó. Todos los agentes miraban a la parte sur de la comisaría, donde daba el despacho de Caitlyn. Aquellos que llevaban una taza de café, temblaban tanto que hasta el propio líquido estaba a punto de desbordarse. El héroe no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que…

\- ¡¿ESPERAS QUE PAGUE TODOS TUS DESPERFECTOS?! – los gritos de Caitlyn eran claramente perceptibles. Al contrario que los de Vi, a quien apenas se la oía. - ¡NO ME LLAMES CUPCAKE! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE COJO DE LAS OREJAS Y TE CUELGO DE LA TORRE DE LA CIUDAD. ES MÁS, TE CUELGO Y TE USO COMO DIANA PERSONAL! –

Vi salió corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, poniéndose sus guanteletes por el camino. En la puerta estaba una Caitlyn totalmente hecha una furia, casi que podría hervirse el agua para hacer un té sobre su cabeza.

\- Cait tengo que hacer una patrulla, luego nos vemos.

\- ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS? AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! – luego sintió la mirada de todos los agentes sobre ella. - ¡Y VOSOTROS, VOLVED AL TRABAJO! – cerró su despacho de un portazo.

Todos los agentes volvieron a sus puestos asustados, temiendo de que la ira de la sheriff cayera sobre todos ellos. Jayce dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, ahora le tocaba a él calmar a la fiera que había dentro. Se aseguró de que su martillo estaba en buenas condiciones y que su abrigo estuviera abrochado. La última vez acabó con su arma en la otra punta de Piltover y su abrigo totalmente hecho trizas. Con valor, llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho.

\- ¿Se puede? – observó a Caitlyn, estaba haciéndose tres tazas de té al mismo tiempo. Mal asunto. – He traído tus cupcakes favoritos. – los dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. – Muy bien, estoy preparado. Pero esta vez asegúrate de no lanzar muy lejos el martillo. – sabía que era la única forma de desahogar a la sheriff.

Ω

Los barrios bajos le traían buenos y malos recuerdos a Vi. Fue los primeros días en los que descubrió Piltover, después de cerciorarse donde había acabado. Allí conoció a sus primeros amigos, con los que luego acabarían formando una banda de ladrones. En ese entonces sólo pensaba en robar para vivir mejor, sin herir a los demás. Pero el resto no opinaba lo mismo, y cuando sucedió el accidente de la mina, supo que no podía seguir con ellos.

Observó la plaza en la que jugaba al pilla-pilla de niña. Seguía igual que antes, con una fuente estropeada y cientos de pintadas. El polvo rodeándola y varios neumáticos o contenedores esparcidos por el suelo. A pesar de ser Caitlyn la Sherrif de Piltover, aquello seguía viviendo al margen de la ley, aunque no tanto como hace años.

Algo la inquietaba. Había demasiado silencio. De pronto, escuchó una explosión muy cerca. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Jinx. El humo comenzó a divisarse, y supo que cupcake no tardaría en saberlo y llegar al lugar. La agente se dirigió a la zona del siniestro, era donde se encontraba su guarida cuando estaba con los ladrones, pero no eran los mismos con los que estuvo. Había tres hombres tirados en el suelo y uno apuntando con un fusil a la famosa criminal de la ciudad, la cual sorprendentemente sólo llevaba su pistola eléctrica.

\- Mira que mezclar gas con electricidad. Eso genera una explosión de primer grado. – comentó Jinx.

\- ¡Estás loca! – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loca? Pues deberías de ver a mi hermana. – disparó contra el hombre, dejando en estado de shock.

\- ¡Alto, estas bajo arresto! – Vi cargó uno de sus guanteletes contra la terrorista, la cual esquivó por poco el puñetazo.

\- ¡Manazas, cuánto tiempo! Perdona que no pueda jugar, pero necesito unos dispositivos que estos tipos robaron. Tranquila, ya jugaremos otro día.

\- Oh no, tú no te vas. –

Lanzó golpes a diestro y siniestro, pero la criminal era escurridiza como una rata. Se agachaba y saltaba en los momentos exactos en los que los puños iban a impactar. Pero la suerte no sonríe a todos. En un momento, Vi engañó a Jinx con su golpe derecho, sustituyéndolo rápidamente por un gancho a la mandíbula, logrando lanzarla unos metros atrás. Esta vez fue ella quien rió.

\- Vaya, parece que ya no sonríes.

\- No te preocupes manazas. – Jinx se levantó y para sorpresa de la agente, tenía un detonador en la mano. – Aunque no me gustan las bombas hechas con gas, estos tíos sí que tenían buenas armas de defensa. – sonrió antes de darle al botón.

Vi corrió hacia los ladrones antes de que las bombas detonaran. La onda expansiva destruyó las fachadas de varios edificios de los alrededores, levantando polvo y restos de cristal. Y como no, la maldita risita de Jinx acompañando la escena.

Los primeros coches patrulla no tardaron en llegar. Los ladrones fueron llevados en ambulancias bajo vigilancia policial. Caitlyn analizó el terreno y se acercó a Vi, la cual estaba encima del capó de su coche observando su guantelete derecho. Con ella esta Jayce, observando el desastre provocado en cuestión de minutos. Aquello se iba poniendo más peligroso cada vez.

\- Bueno, por una vez no has causado ningún desperfecto. – dijo la sheriff. – Incluso has logrado atrapar a una banda de ladrones que traficaban con explosivos de gas. – la excriminal no la respondía, seguía mirando su guante. – Vi, te estoy hablando.

\- Hermana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Jayce y Caitlyn.

\- Jinx dijo que era loca, pero que su hermana lo era más aún. – con sus manos cogió lo que se había enganchado en su guantelete, un pelo azulado de la criminal. – Y aquí tenemos la primera prueba de la investigación. –

Ω

_Un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a la casa derruida. Primero observó por la ventana si había alguien adentro, y abrió lentamente la puerta. Desenfundó una pistola y apuntó con ella, en caso de que se encontrara con alguien o con algo. Miró en la cocina, lo único que encontró fue restos de comida y basura tirada por el suelo. El baño apestaba a orín, y en la habitación principal había restos de sangre._

_El salón estaba lleno de latas de refrescos y cerveza. Comprobó su fecha de caducidad. Eran comprados recientemente. Se acercó a la pequeña televisión y tocó la parte trasera, estaba fría. Aquello sólo le indicaba una cosa. Guardó su pistola y pulsó el comunicador que llevaba en el oído._

_\- No está, creo que se ha marchado a la ciudad. – escuchó lo que le decían y asintió. – Entendido. –_

_Apagó el comunicador. Pero de pronto, un rayo láser rojizo lo partió por la mitad, como si se tratase de un trozo de mantequilla. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte y manchando parte de la sala de un charco carmesí. Detrás había una figura oculta entre las sombras._

_\- ¡Creo que nos echan de menos!_

_\- Entonces habrá que visitarles. –_

_La figura salió de la casa y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de la noche._

Ω

\- Así que la primera prueba fue ese cabello que se quedó enganchado. – Jinx se sentó en el borde de la cama. – Creo que fue un golpe de suerte.

\- Y muy bueno por cierto. – respondió Caitlyn. Su taza de té se había terminado. – En fin, ya se ha hecho tarde. Mañana me sigues contando. –

La sheriff se alejó de la celda, mientras que la criminal la observaba con sus ojos rojizos. Esperó a oír el ruido de la puerta, y se tumbó totalmente en la cama, colocándose de espaldas a la pared y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**_Alcrews S.A._**

**_By Omega._**


	4. Capitulo 3

**_3_**

_ La atmósfera de la ciudad era antinatural. El aire estaba mezclado con las nubes tóxicas de las fábricas, causando una neblina característica de una película de terror. El agua era verdosa y llena de gérmenes, casi parecía a la que se veía por las alcantarillas. Las calles estaban llenas de basura y papeles de viejos periódicos, las luces de las farolas eran como llamas de fantasmas, y la gente caminaba con máscaras y pañuelos que cubrían sus rostros. Esto era uno de los principales motivos de las enfermedades en Zaun._

_ A diferencia de su vecina Piltover, en Zaun no se preocupaban por nada del medio ambiente, y menos aún de sus habitantes. Aquí la diferencia entre la pobreza y la riqueza era enorme, aquellos que no fueran científicos de la tecmaturgia o miembros del ejército, se dedicaban a pedir en las calles o a realizar pluriempleo sin descanso. Si ya trataba así la ciudad a los suyos, los extranjeros lo sufrían más. Algunos incluso no volvían a sus hogares._

_ En lo alto de un edificio del barrio rico, cubierta bajo la sombra de la contaminación de la ciudad, se hallaba una silueta femenina. No se podía ver quien era realmente, sólo sus ojos eran visibles entre las tinieblas que la rodeaban, como dos almas del inframundo. Analizaban a las personas que pasaban a esas horas de la ciudad, muchas para tratarse de las doce de la noche._

_\- Míralos, con sus batas y sus probetas. No son nada más que un obstáculo. Deberían de hacer algo más útil, en vez de perder el tiempo con sus experimentos fallidos._

_\- ¡Deberían de ayudar a la ciudad, empezando por esta asquerosa nube tóxica. A este paso va a ensuciarme los circuitos!_

_\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo ajeno?_

_\- ¡Es un comentario sin importancia, aunque saldríamos ganando! – una pareja de científicos pasa y se mete en una de las casas del barrio. - ¡¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo observándoles?!_

_\- Cierra la boca y observa. –_

_ Tres hombres hablan entre ellos en voz baja, casi en susurros. Uno de ellos observa de vez en cuando los alrededores, temiendo que alguien los siga. De pronto se paran justo delante de una de las casas más alejadas del barrio. Los tres se callan y uno golpea la puerta de metal. Al cabo de unos instantes, otro hombre abre la puerta y mira para todos los lados. A continuación los deja pasar y vuelve a mirar. Cuando cierra la puerta, todas las luces de la casa se apagan._

_\- Creo que es hora de saludarles. ¿No crees?_

_\- ¡Si, pero esta vez intenta no mancharme, cuesta desprenderme de los restos de glóbulos rojos! –_

_ La figura desaparece. Las luces del barrio parecen iluminar cada vez menos, como si tuvieran una vida que poco a poco se fuera apagando. De pronto, el silencio se ve interrumpido por una enorme explosión. Los gritos no tardan en surgir, al igual que las primeras llamas._

Ω

_Piltover hace ocho años._

\- Vamos profesor, ha pasado un año. ¿Enserio lo único que ha conseguido es una sustancia de madamina? – exasperó Vi.

\- Entiéndelo, Vi. – explicó Heimerdinger. – El cabello de Jinx está mezclado con una gran cantidad de madamina, tanta que incluso ha alterado el propio ADN del pelo. Intentar averiguar el original podría llevar años, y para cuando lo supiéramos ya estaríamos en el otro barrio.

\- ¡Mierda! – golpeó sus guanteletes la mesa del trabajo, logrando que parte de los artilugios saltaran.

\- ¡Cuidado! – el yordle saltó, intentando salvar gran parte de los objetos que estaban en el aire.

\- Tranquila Vi. – la sheriff puso su mano en el hombro de la agente. – Aunque no sepamos quien es Jinx, ya tenemos una pista acerca de ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntaron ella y el yordle al unísono.

\- Claro, la madamina es una sustancia química que altera el sistema nervioso y sanguíneo. ¿Verdad profesor?

\- Bueno. – se ajustó las gafas. – Técnicamente acelera el corazón hasta un punto que llegaría a causar un paro cardíaco. A su vez, el gran bombeo de sangre causado en poco tiempo afectaría a gran parte del cerebro. Parte de las toxinas de la madamina se distribuirían entre las distintas partes del encéfalo, mientras que la otra parte afectaría los impulsos eléctricos del sistema nervioso en general, especialmente a las neuronas. Pero una cuarta parte de esas toxinas, pueden llegar incluso a afectar el propio ADN, puede que hasta alterar su estructura anatómica. Con consecuencia de ello, se llegaría a dañar el resto del cuerpo. –

Heimerdinger era un buen y gran científico, de eso no cabía duda. Pero si tenía que explicar algo en palabras que alguien como Vi llegase a entender, sería cosa imposible. Daba igual los gráficos que usara o las imágenes que pusiera, al menos que fuera un intelectual o alguien como Caitlyn, nadie entendería al prometedor yordle. La sheriff rio al ver la boca de su compañera en el suelo, con los ojos como platos y sin entender ni una sola palabra.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que no lo entiendas! ¡Pero si es algo simplemente sencillo! ¡Hasta un simio lo sabría! – se quejó el profesor.

\- Esto…¿Cupcake?

\- No me llames así, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – le dio una pequeña colleja a la agente. – Lo que Heimerdinger intenta decir, es que la madamina hace que el cuerpo se vuelva hiperactivo, acelerando los latidos del corazón. Pero a consecuencia de ello, el cerebro se empieza a dañar, por así decirlo, la persona empezaría a sufrir de alguna demencia. En casos más graves, se podría llegar a alterar el ADN y que las probabilidades de un paro cardíaco aumentaran.

\- Entonces…¿Jinx está loca a causa de la madamina?

\- Se podría decir que sí, eso también explicaría lo de su pálida complexión y el pelo azul. Pero lo que yo me pregunto, es cómo se ha hecho con una sustancia así y desde cuándo.

\- Permítame ayudarla Sheriff. – intervino Heimerdinger. – En Zaun muchos científicos usaban esa clase de sustancias en sus experimentos con animales para venenos, de manera que así se acelerase el desarrollo del experimento. De hecho, durante el vigésimo aniversario de la Ciencia en Piltover, los profesores Viktor y Miligan hablaron acerca de sus "ventajas". Puede que Jinx tuviera la madamina desde ese día.

\- Pues muy bien. – Vi golpeó sus guanteletes entre sí. – Vamos a por ellos. Ya sabemos quienes ayudaron a esa loca mocosa.

\- Alto ahí Vi. – la frenó Caitlyn. – Hoy no, mañana.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si tú siempre dices que no hay que dejar escapar ningún sospechoso.

\- Si, pero hoy que quedado con Jayce, y no quiero que ni tus derrumbamientos de edificios, ni amenazas de Jinx, ni ninguna alerta porque cierta pelirrosa se ha cargado media ciudad vuelva a interrumpir la duodécima cita que intenta hacer Jayce.

\- Vale jefa. Pero no me llames cuando lleguen los mellizos llorando. – musitó Vi entre dientes.

\- ¿Decías algo, Vi? – acercó su mano al gatillo del rifle.

\- Que tienes razón. Espero que lo pases muy bien. – sonrió falsamente mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Nunca hagas una broma con Caitlyn y su rifle por delante.

Ω

Guardó el último par de calzoncillos limpios que tenía y cerró la bolsa. Comprobó que tenía sus tonfas de doble filo en su sitio y se dispuso a salir del piso. Pasó por delante del gran ventanal, teniendo una vista a su disposición de toda Piltover. Se quedó quieto observándola, mientras los zeppelines iban y volvían. Era una bella imagen de la ciudad del progreso. No entendía cómo es que ella adoraba destruirla.

Notó sus delgados brazos rodeando su cintura, daba igual lo silencioso que se levantara para no despertarla, ella siempre acababa abrazándolo por detrás antes de irse. Observó los suaves reflejos de ambos en el cristal de la ventana. Él con su traje militar desgastado y el pelo rapado al dos. El chaleco de su hermano, la camisa negra de siempre, los pantalones negros con los mil y un bolsillos, y las botas que ella le regaló el día de su cumpleaños, junto con los guantes de cuero.

En cambio ella estaba con la larga camisa blanca que él se dejó hace tiempo en su piso, apropiándose de ella como su pijama. La verdad es que le servía, aunque si se sentaba y no llevaba nada debajo se le podría ver todo. Pero le gustaba así, y más cuando tenía su cabello azulado suelto y no en las dos trenzas que siempre llevaba puestas.

\- Odio cuando tienes que irte. – la voz no era la misma, no era la misma voz que la terrorista llevaba siempre, pero él no sabía de ello.

\- Sabes que las guerrillas en Zaun no me llevan mucho tiempo, y que siempre vengo a verte cuando tengo tiempo libre. – se giró y la miró a los ojos, dos rubíes que brillaban en comparación con sus azabaches. – Aunque tú también puedes venir alguna vez. Hace mucho que no saludas a los chicos.

\- Sabes que tengo una misión aquí. – Jinx se acercó más al ventanal. – Es lo único que me queda.

\- ¿Crees que destruyendo la ciudad es una manera?

\- Ya conoces mis razones.

\- Y aun no entiendo por qué lo sigues haciendo. – esperó una respuesta de su parte, pero sólo recibió el silencio. – Me voy, nos veremos la próxima vez. – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. –

Esperó a que se marchase, no le gustaba que supiera lo de la madamina. Era algo que no podía permitirse. Se dirigió a su habitación y movió la cama a un lado, levantó una de las tablillas de madera y sacó una pequeña caja. La abrió y en su interior había dos jeringuillas con una sustancia verdosa. Había espacio para otras diez más, usadas previamente. De pronto un tremendo dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, empezando por su pecho y extendiéndose a sus extremidades. Agarró rápidamente una de ellas y se la clavó en el antebrazo, vaciando su contenido y notándolo circular por el brazo.

\- Tengo que ir a por más, o a este paso esto acabará conmigo. –

Al cabo de unos minutos, una risa macabra inundó el piso.

Ω

Jayce y Caitlyn paseaban por los parques públicos de la ciudad. Contaban con miles de tipos distintos de flores, diversas fuentes y un lago donde las parejas alquilaban barcas para estar asolas. Ambos estaban sin sus armas, ella sin su característico vestido sombreros morados y él sin su traje. Ella llevaba un corto vestido azulado de palabra de honor, algo que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Él con un traje más sencillo, para una ocasión como la de llevar a Caitlyn al teatro.

\- Espero que te gustara la obra, con las cosas de ambos apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

\- No te preocupes Jayce, el detalle es lo que importa. –

Siguieron paseando hasta que el Sol se empezaba a poner. Ambos observaron la bella imagen del astro reflejado en el agua, mientras las primeras luces de la ciudad se iluminaban. Costaba imaginas que algo tan bello estuviera amenazado día tras día por las bombas de Jinx. En ese momento, Jayce rebuscó de entre sus bolsillos y cogió delicadamente la mano de la sheriff. Ésta lo miraba intrigada.

\- Caitlyn, llevo tiempo queriendo decirte una cosa. Sé que es nuestra primera cita en la que no tienes que salir corriendo a salvar la ciudad, o ambos a salvarla, pero desde el día en el que me arrestaste por destruir el laboratorio de Viktor, supe lo que significaba la palabra amor. – el joven científico depositó en las manos de la agente de la ley un colgante hecho por él mismo. Un engranaje hecho de cristal que giraba con magia, el símbolo que representaba Piltover.

\- Jayce…

\- Sé que no te puedo quitar el deber de proteger la ciudad ni aunque sea un momento, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Así que…¿Caitlyn, te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ω

Caitlyn observaba el colgante que hace ocho años Jayce le había regalado. Era el primer paso de los bellos momentos que luego pasaría con él. Ahora el engranaje no se movía, a causa de su magia desaparecida. Una lágrima se estrelló contra el objeto. La sheriff comenzó a llorar ante los dolorosos recuerdos de la persona que había alegrado su vida.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Jayce. –

_**Alcrews S.A**_

_**Personajes propiedad de Riot Games.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_4_**

_Los gritos del científico fueron callados por el estrépito sonido de su carne estampada contra el suelo, como si se hubiera tratado de una bolsa de basura que se rompe en plena calle. Lo único que se podía ver de él, era restos de huesos con carne y sangre. Algo no muy agradable para la vista. Pero para ella sí que lo era._

_Observa desde lo alto del edificio el resultado de su acción por tercera vez, manteniendo esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se gira hacia los dos que quedan. Tiemblan como si tuvieran cuerpos hechos de mantequilla, atemorizados por la sádica persona que se encuentra ante ellos._

_A pesar de las explosiones, su cuerpo aún sigue en pie. Tiene cortes por su pierna sana, restos pequeños de cristal y metal clavados en su abdomen y espalda, y salpicaduras de sangre y ceniza. Pero no le importaba en absoluto, no era tan débil como ellos, no se dejaría sucumbir al dolor o a la apariencia. Sólo le importaba lograr su objetivo, independientemente del precio._

_\- Bueno. ¿Vais a decirme donde esta Viktor o no? –_

_\- Ya te lo hemos dicho. – respondió uno de ellos. – Su laboratorio es imposible de encontrar, es el más seguro de todo Zaun._

_\- ¡Respuesta incorrecta! –_

_Agarró al científico y lo lanzó por la azotea. Volvió a asomarse y los gritos regresaron. Mismo suceso de antes. Después de observar su espectáculo, se giró hacia el último que quedaba. Sus gafas apenas eran capaces de mantenerse en su sitio debido a los temblores de su cuerpo. Casi tenía ganas de reírse ante su cara. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos cerca suya, se echó para atrás y cubriéndose con los brazos._

_\- Su laboratorio se encuentra bajo la ciudad, en contacto con las alcantarillas. Si lo atacas tendrás problemas mucho mayores._

_\- ¡¿Ah sí? Mira que miedo tengo!_

_\- Cállate. – se acercó aún más al científico. - ¿Por qué estaría en graves problemas?_

_\- Porque…porque Viktor es un campeón de la Liga de Leyendas, y por lo tanto, se encuentra protegido por ella. Si le atacas se enterarán e intentarán detenerte._

_\- ¿¡Liga de Leyendas?! ¡Suena divertido!_

_\- Correremos el riesgo. – lo agarró por el cuello de su bata, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al borde._

_-¡POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD! ¡TE HE DICHO TODO CUANTO SÉ!_

_\- Si, pero un poco tarde. – lo soltó y giró sobre sus talones. Después de los gritos reinó el silencio. Se quedó pensativa, decidiendo cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Una mujer gritó en la calle. Seguro que ya había visto los cadáveres y no dudaría en llamar a la policía._

_\- ¡Creo que ha llegado la hora de divertirnos de verdad!_

_\- Eso nunca lo dudes. –_

Ω

_Piltover. Abril. Hace siete años._

Caitlyn estaba por grabar el perfecto día que estaba llevando. No había nada más delicioso para ella que una taza de té jonio de la más alta calidad, en un día como este. Nada de asesinatos, robos, edificios en llamas por culpa de explosiones causadas por cierta anárquica azulada, nada de cohetes teledirigidos, disparos o bombas. No había ningún incidente demasiado grave que requiriese de su presencia.

La tetera empezó a sonar, y la sheriff se sirvió el té. Abrió una de las cajas de sus cupcakes favoritos, se merecía un pequeño capricho. Nada ni nadie podría estropear este hermoso día. Incluso se tomó la libertad de poner los pies encima de su escritorio, ahora entendía por qué a Vi le gustaba, vamos era muy relajante.

Sin embargo, lo bello no dura para siempre. La puerta de su despacho se abrió de un portazo, causando un tremendo susto a la agente de la ley. Tanto la sorprendió, que del impulso su sillón perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Por consiguiente, el cupcake se estrelló contra su cara y el té recién hervido se derramó por su vestido morado.

Jayce y Vi habían entrado en el despacho, pero peleándose entre ellos. La excriminal amenazándolo con uno de sus famosos ganchos de derecha, y él con su martillo en su mano izquierda. Ambos tenían las frentes pegadas al otro, y se lanzaban miradas de muerte. Como no, sus riñas nunca desaparecerían.

\- ¡Es que no te das cuenta que lo que dices es una locura! – gritó Jayce. - ¡No te puedes ir así por la calle como un toro embravecido!

\- ¡Mira quien fue hablar! ¿Crees que tu perfecto martillo va hacerlo mejor? ¡Pero si no aguantaría ni un solo golpe!

\- ¡Al menos tengo un arma que no hace que parezcan mis brazos los de un machorro!

\- ¡No me extraña que apenas tengas músculos, eres más mariquita que Ezreal!

\- ¡Retira eso camionera!

\- ¡Ten cuidado no acabes con tu martillo metido por el culo!

\- ¡A lo mejor acaba metido pero por tu…

\- ¡YA BASTA! – interrumpió Caitlyn golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos. Los dos piltoverianos miraron la cara de la sheriff. Estaba en el peor estado que uno podía imaginarse.

\- Perdona Caitlyn, pero es que Vi…-intentó hablar Jayce.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – en ese momento, Jayce y Vi se sintieron pequeños en comparación con Caitlyn. Ahora si que estaban acabados. - ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDO NI DISFRUTAR NI UN PUTO DÍA BUENO SIN QUE ME INTERRUMPAN VUESTRAS GILIPOLLECES?!

\- Cait, no deberías de hablar con ese lenguaje. – comentó Vi.

\- ¡YO HABLO COMO ME DA LA JODIDA GANA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME LECCIONES?! ¡LOS DOS, EN LAS SILLAS, AHORA! – en menos de un segundo, ambos estaban sentados educadamente en las dos sillas del despacho, manteniendo las distancias con el demonio de Piltover. Caitlyn se relajó y colocó su sillón, se limpió el cupcake con su pañuelo y empezó a frotar otro en la zona de su vestido que tenía té. – Bien, darme un buen motivo por el que no deba de meteros una bala del calibre 49 en la cabeza. ¡Hablad!

\- Verás Caitlyn. – empezó Jayce. – Tu querida agente quiere viajar a la propia Zaun en busca de madamina, sólo porque cree que con eso engañará a Jinx y logrará atraparla.

\- Vamos. – interrumpió Vi. – Esa mocosa caerá seguro. Es como si fuera un caramelo para ella. El plan es muy sencillo.

\- ¿Sabes que en Zaun odian a los piltoverianos? Es como si un demaciano entrara en Noxus.

\- Si vas tú normal que se den cuenta, con ese martillo hasta un yordle sabría que eres de Piltover.

\- Cierto, tus guanteletes son como si los hubiera hecho un niño de Zaun.

\- Te voy a… - Vi se detuvo al ver el rifle de Caitlyn entre ambos.

\- Lamento decirte Vi, que tu idea es muy arriesgada. Puede que Jinx tenga madamina suficiente y no le hará falta ir a por más. Y en el caso contrario, estarías en una zona que no conoces para nada, con altos niveles de contaminación, lo que aumentaría la probabilidad de sufrir alguna enfermedad tóxica si no cuentas con el equipo adecuado.

\- Venga cupcake, eso lo dices para que tu novio luego no se enfade contigo.

\- Vi, por última vez, no me llames así. Y no lo hago por nadie, lo hago porque soy la sheriff y punto.

\- Este es el plan más seguro que se me ha ocurrido.

\- Claro, porque los demás eran plantar bombas, romper caras o incluso entrar en una propiedad privada sin ningún tipo de orden judicial. – comentó Jayce.

\- Estoy pensando en darte un buen puñetazo en la cara.

\- Vi. – dijo Caitlyn. – Tu idea queda rechazada al igual que las otras. Si no tienes nada más que decir, te recomiendo que te marches. Además, ¿No tienes que hacer una patrulla en 5 minutos? –

La pelirosa se levantó de mala gana y le lanzó una amenazadora mirada a Jayce. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, y lo soltó con fuerza en cuanto salió, generando un gran portazo. La sheriff suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su día se acababa de ir literalmente a la mierda.

\- Lamento la interrupción mía y de Vi, Cait. – se disculpó Jayce. – Hay veces que ella no conoce lo que significa la palabra riesgo.

\- Créeme Jayce, no sabes cuánta razón tienes en eso. –

Ω

Vi cogió las llaves de su moto y se colocó la cazadora de cuero. Aseguró sus guantes al vehículo y comprobó el nivel de energía. A pesar de las negaciones de Caitlyn, estaba segura de que su plan podría funcionar. Era muy sencillo, entrar en la ciudad, robar la madamina y regresar antes de que amaneciera. Estaba segura de que Cupcake se lo agradecería después.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y avanzó con su moto. Su casa quedaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Miró hacia la torre del reloj, el edificio más alto de Piltover, el lugar favorito de ella y de Caitlyn para descansar después de las patrullas. Se juró a si misma de que Caitlyn estaba equivocada, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Se subió a la moto y aceleró. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba fuera de la Ciudad del Progreso, con rumbo a la ciudad de los locos.

Ω

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Zaun. Más bien ni siquiera se acuerda de los meses que pasaron. Aquello es como unas luces en su memoria, apenas se puede ver lo que hay tras ellas, pero si el dolor que causan. Dolor que tuvo que quitarse de en medio con la madamina.

Jinx observa la entrada a la ciudad más loca que existe en todo Valoran. Había aguantado el llegar hasta aquí desde la Ciudad del Progreso, sin inyectarse ninguna dosis de madamina, soportando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Pero la necesitaba, si quería sobrevivir en Zaun, tenía que tener su locura al nivel máximo. Dudar un instante significaba su perdición.

De esta manera, podría correr mucho más rápido de lo que sus piernas soportaban. Por un lado se encontraría con miembros de la Bioforja, y por otro la guerrilla de Kaleb y los demás. No podía permitirse ser vista por alguno de los grupos, y menos aún por los científicos, la reconocerían nada más verla e intentarían atraparla.

Pero lo peor sería volver a verla. Si la pillaba, podría darse por muerta. Las últimas veces se había enterado de que lo que había hecho, atrocidades incluso para Jinx. Cogió la jeringuilla que llevaba consigo y se la clavó en la pierna.

\- Rezo por no verte la cara, hermana. –

La madamina comenzó a hacer su efecto.

**Personajes propiedad de Riot Games.**

**Alcrews S.A**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**5**_

_**Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de Riot Games. Sólo los propios propiedad de Alcrews S.A**_

_**Piltover. Año actual.**_

Si de algo le había servido su trabajo como sheriff, era aprender las técnicas que utilizaban los hackers para sacar información. Todo ello a partir del caso de un joven que se infiltró en las cuentas de la Tesorería de Piltover, dejando todos sus números a cero. De no haberlo capturado a tiempo, ahora mismo la ciudad estaría sufriendo una crisis económica de las gordas.

Así pues, la sheriff le interrogó y le sonsacó todas las técnicas que utilizaba, y ahora las empleaba para entrar en los archivos de Viktor y el resto de científicos que trabajaban en el proyecto. Había información de todo tipo, aparatos tecmatúrgicos empleados, la hexquimia utilizada, los resultados de los experimentos. Pero no encontraban la información relacionada con _ella_.

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso los científicos temían que alguien copiara su creación? ¿O es que no querían que algo volviera a salir mal a partir de sus datos? La mayor pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de Caitlyn era cómo se originó, a partir de qué la crearon. Había escuchado casos en los que los propios zanuitas creaban vida a partir de los químicos. ¿Era _ella_ uno de esos casos?

\- Mamá, tengo miedo. - apagó rápidamente el ordenador.

La sheriff giró su silla, viendo a la pequeña niña en la entrada de su despacho. Con el pijama de cupcakes que Vi le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Era una réplica suya, salvo por los ojos y el ingenio que caracterizaban a Jayce. Se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña, cogiéndola con sus brazos y levantándola.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo Emily?

\- He soñado con papá. Estábamos en el parque cuando esa niña llegó. Empezaba a reírse, papá le dijo que se fuera, pero ella sólo quería jugar. Luego...luego hubo una nube roja, y luego otra, y otra. Y yo llamando a papá pero él ya no estaba. - la niña rodeó el cuello de la sheriff con sus delicados brazos.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

\- Si. -

\- Bien, vamos a buscar tu peluche de cupcake y vámonos a dormir. - la miró a los ojos. - Y luego apareceré en tu sueño y buscaremos a papá, por algo soy la sheriff.

\- ¡Vale! -

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era un sueño. Aunque le dijera que lo fuese, Caitlyn sabía que aquello había ocurrido de verdad. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Si quería detenerla lo antes posible, tenía que encontrar la información necesaria. Y hacer que Vi y Jinx trabajasen juntas por primera vez.

Ω

_Zaun. Siete años atrás._

\- ¡Kaleb, nos están acortando distancia! – gritó Metheos.

\- ¡Aguantar, si llegamos al desguace lograremos perderlos de vista! –

Volvió a darle al acelerador, la moto rugió y aumentó su velocidad. Los guerrilleros estaban siendo perseguidos por miembros de la Bioforja, humanos alterados genéticamente por los químicos zanuitas. No sabían cómo, pero desde lo sucedido en los barrios altos el mes pasado, la vigilancia en Zaun había aumentado drásticamente. Cualquier indicio de sospecha relacionado con la guerrilla, se pagaba de dos formas: convertirte en conejillo de indias o la muerte.

Kaleb, Metheos y otros dos guerrilleros huían por los callejones de los barrios bajos. Tenían que llegar al desguace lo más rápido posible. Allí los restos de metal estaban acumulados hasta formar enormes columnas de hierro y acero oxidados, con pequeñas vías de escape y un barro muy resbaladizo. Sus motos tenían buen agarre en ese campo, al contrario que el vehículo de asalto de la Bioforja, si lo conseguían podrían quitárselos de encima.

Los mutantes comenzaron a dispararles con sus armas químicas, causando explosiones en los alrededores. Una de ellas alcanzó a uno de los guerrilleros, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a los químicos, que no tardaron en consumirlo y matándolo al instante. Kaleb maldijo entre dientes, no contaba con esas armas. Volvió acelerar.

La verja del desguace ya era distinguible en la oscuridad de la noche. Kaleb se llevó una mano atrás, agarró el cañón de energía y comenzó a cargarlo. Espero a asegurar su objetivo y disparó. Una potente esfera de energía recorrió la distancia entre la moto y la verja en cuestión de segundos, arrojándola por los aires.

\- ¡Ahora dividíos, si persiguen a uno, que intente ir por las zonas resbaladizas! – ordenó.

Sus camaradas le obedecieron. Metheos se fue por la izquierda, el otro por la derecha y el siguió todo recto. Los de la Bioforja le seguían de cerca. Giraba bruscamente en cada columna apilada de vehículos y otros materiales de metal. Encontró una ranchera volcada, aprovechando la ocasión aceleró hacia ella y clavó las ruedas en el viejo vehículo. Su moto sobrevoló un trecho de restos metálicos oxidados.

Sin embargo, el otro lado era mucho más profundo, por lo que en cuanto las ruedas golpearon el suelo, el vehículo se volcó a un lado y Kaleb salió disparado hacia un montón. Por suerte el casco paró lo que podría haber sido un golpe mortal, pero lo dejó aturdido.

En ese momento, uno de los mutantes estaba en lo alto del trecho que había saltado. Era un hombre enorme, con una infinidad de tubos saliendo de su espalda y sus brazos, tubos que contenían un químico verdoso entrando y saliendo se un tanque que llevaba a su espalda. Su musculatura estaba alterada, tenía unos brazos el doble de ancho, podría incluso romper los huesos de una persona como si se tratara de plastilina.

Avanzaba lentamente, tenía los ojos verdosos por los químicos, y rugía más que gritar. Tenía todo el torso y los pies desnudos. Miraba a Kaleb como si fuera un cazador que acecha a su presa. Apretaba los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. El guerrillero se incorporó y agarró su cañón de energía, por suerte no lo había perdido en el vuelo.

Canalizó la energía y apuntó al pecho del mutante, mientras éste seguía avanzando. Esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y disparó. Otra bola de energía salió y golpeó el pecho del mutante, causando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Espero a que el viento lo despejara, suponía que estaría muerto, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. El mutante seguía avanzando hacia él. Esta vez disparaba pero sin cargarlo del todo, por lo que sus disparos eran de un daño menor. Pero era inútil.

Agarró una barra de hierro que estaba a su lado y se acercó para golpear al humanoide en la cara, no surtió ningún efecto. Éste agarró el extremo de la barra y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado. Su cañón había acabado en sus pies, y al verlo, lo aplastó con uno de ellos. Rugió y fue hacia el guerrillero, quien ya no tenía vía de escape.

Empezó a pensar en Jinx. Las promesas que le hizo de volver a verla no se cumplirían, y ella no sabría de su muerte hasta que volviera a visitar Zaun por su ausencia continúa. ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Sabía que no atacaría Zaun como hacía con la Ciudad del Progreso, no con su enfermedad. Cerró los ojos y empezó a maldecirse.

Un sonido recorrió el aire en cuestión de segundos, era un sonido chisporroteante y agudo. Abrió los ojos de golpe. El mutante estaba atrapado en una red…¡eléctrica! Miró por detrás de la criatura. Había una figura vestida con una túnica negra. Su brazo izquierdo estaba levantado hacia el humanoide. La red desapareció, y éste se giró hacia ella, dando grandes zancadas y rugiendo. Otra red eléctrica lo frenó en seco. Al cabo de unos instantes, la red volvió a soltar su agarre del mutante. Pero antes de que se pudiera reincorporar, otra lo atrapó de nuevo.

\- Y a la tercera, va la vencida. – dijo la figura.

Un potente rayó envolvió el cuerpo del mutante. Tal fue su intensidad que logró sofocar los aullidos del humanoide. La electricidad recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pasando por cada rincón, hasta llegar a los tubos que suministraban el químico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los electrones llegaron al tanque y lo siguiente que pasó fue una tremenda explosión. El mutante había sido desintegrado.

La misteriosa figura se acercó a Kaleb, quien temblaba ante lo que habían visto sus ojos. Dos manos bajaron la capucha de la túnica, dejando a la vista el rostro de una mujer joven, entre los veinte y los treinta años. Tenía el cabello rubio, algunas de sus puntas contaban con cables atadas a ellas o engranajes. Su rostro tenía una máscara cubriendo su parte izquierda, pero el resto era bello, de piel clara y unos labios de color carmesí, un ojo grande y de color rojo como la sangre.

Se quitó la túnica ante el guerrillero. Llevaba todo un vendaje cubriendo su brazo izquierdo, desde la mano hasta la clavícula. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones largos con agujeros por las rodillas, un cinturón hecho de metal y unas botas de soldado negras. Su brazo derecho tenía el tatuaje de una serpiente de tres cabezas, cuyos ojos parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna, una de las cabezas desaparecía bajo un mitón negro con un número 14 cosido en él.

La chica se acercó al guerrillero y le ofreció su mano. Él dudo en aceptarla o no.

\- No tienes que temerme, al fin y al cabo, somos humanos y no esas cosas de la Bioforja. – le dedicó una sonrisa al joven, el cual acabó aceptando su ayuda y se incorporó.

\- Gracias por salvarme, ¿Eres una aliada de la guerrilla?

\- Podría decirse. – decía con una seductora voz. – Apoyo a la guerrilla, pero no formo parte de ella. Yo voy más a mi aire.

\- ¿Eres quien causo las explosiones hace un mes?

\- Ojalá. Quien lo hizo debía de contar con una gran cantidad de pólvora.

\- ¿Y cómo has hecho entonces lo de los rayos?

\- Cuantas preguntas, ¿Acaso queréis algo conmigo señor…

\- Kaleb, me llamo Kaleb. Y no, es sólo que me sorprende, no veo que llevéis un arma capaz de hacer eso.

\- Créeme Kaleb, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. – se alejó de él. – Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no tenga que volver a salvarte.

\- ¡Espera! - la detuvo. – Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre. No me gustaría no saber el nombre de un bello rostro como el vuestro.

\- Al menos que estéis soltero, no debería importaros demasiado. Pero si tanto queréis saber mi nombre. – se giró y le dedicó un beso. – No olvidéis el nombre de Catrixce. Pensar en catorce, y alterar un poco la palabra. Suele funcionar. – se alejó de él hasta desaparecer en la noche.

\- Catrixce. Un nombre muy peculiar. – y entonces se acordó. – Como el de Jinx. –

Ω

Vi llegó a la ciudad. Era tan diferente de Piltover. Un aire tan cargado con químicos. Casi parecía que te ahogabas en él. Abrió el compartimento de su moto y sacó una bolsa con ropa. Se ocultó en un callejón y cambió toda su indumentaria. Unos pantalones rotos y llenos de pintura verde, una camiseta de manga corta negra, por encima la cazadora de cuero. Guardó las gafas y sacó un pequeño aparato que colocó en uno de sus guanteletes.

Pulsó un botón de los cinco que tenía, y el aspecto de sus guanteletes fue alterado, ahora parecían estar hechos en Zaun. Con unos largos tubos que expulsaban humo, unas células de hexquímia y acero oxidado. Odiaba verlos así, pero no debía aparentar ser de la ciudad vecina, o acabaría en graves problemas.

Suspiró pesadamente y ocultó su moto en el callejón. Sacó un paquete de tabaco del pantalón y se empezó a fumar un cigarrillo. Caminaba por las calles de los barrios bajos, analizándolos y buscando pistas. ¿Dónde podría encontrar madamina? Decidió empezar a preguntar por las bandas que se encontraba. Algunas decían que no sabían lo que era, otras que ni idea de dónde podría encontrarla.

Luego cayó en la cuenta. Viktor. Tendría que estar en alguna parte por los barrios altos. Pero a estas alturas de la noche lo más seguro es que estuviera rondando patrullas de la Bioforja. Miró al cielo, pensando en que debía de hacer, cuando por casualidad del destino, vislumbró un haz azulado saltando por los tejados. Al instante lo relacionó con una de las coletas de Jinx. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Acaso la habría seguido? ¿O es que iría a buscar madamina? Fuera lo que fuese, Vi corrió hacia un callejón para ir tras ella.

Ω

_**Piltover. Actualmente**_**.**

Vi le daba los últimos retoques a su guantelete izquierdo. Lo observó. Era mucho más bonito que aquel día que tuvo que aparentarlo como una máquina zanuita. Sus _bebés_ eran lo más bello e importante para ella en el mundo…aparte de las vidas de sus amigos.

Un rayo en la lejanía captó su atención. Miró por la ventana. Esperó y vio otro. Suspiró ante el susto de imaginarse lo peor. Esta noche tocaba tormenta. El tiempo recientemente era una mierda, sólo lluvia, tormenta o días nublados. Últimamente no había ni un día soleado, algo que alegrase a la agente de policía.

Se puso sus guanteletes y salió de su habitación, esta noche le tocaba hacer de guardia. Esperaba que fuera como todas las demás. Sin su presencia. Al menos no por ahora.

Ω

_**Alcrews S.A**_

_**By Omega.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**6**

**_Disclaimer: personajes propiedad de riot games. Catrixce y Kaleb propiedad de Alcrews S.A_**

**_Zaun. Hace siete años._**

El laboratorio era un lugar lúgubre y frío, apenas había luz y sólo las ratas parecían disfrutar de ello. Una bombilla colgada de su delicado cable, iluminaba una pequeña parte de la estancia. A su alrededor se podía ver los restos de máquinas y robots, cada cual de un tamaño diferente del anterior. Unos estaban oxidados, otros simplemente despedazados, y unos pocos aún reaccionaban a las pequeñas corrientes que guardaban sus cuerpos metalizados.

En la mesa iluminada, se encontraba el científico más famoso de Zaun, el profesor Viktor. Su mano robótica le ofrecía las herramientas y el cableado necesario para su último experimento, un arma que era capaz de disparar otras armas. Cualquiera pensaría que aquello sería una mera estupidez, pero la proposición de la niña no era tan mala al fin y al cabo.

Ya estaba a punto de terminarla. Sólo le quedaba soldar los últimos chips y cables al gatillo, y podría pasarla al taller de pintura. Se alejó un poco después de colocarle la plancha de acero. Aquello le parecía un juguete, un juguete altamente peligroso. Cogió un pequeño paquete que tenía en un lado de la mesa, y lo guardó en un compartimento secreto del arma.

De pronto, el ruido del teléfono lo sorprendió. Maldijo bajo su máscara, el teléfono seguía sonando. Pensó en cogerlo, pero supondría que sería el profesor Itcherman, aquel imbécil que se apropiaba de todas sus ideas, dejando a Viktor en mal lugar. Así pues, espero a que el teléfono cesara su constante ruido y saltara el contestador. Y en efecto, sonó la voz del profesor Itcherman.

Pero no sólo la voz del profesor, también había ruido de fondo. Un ruido de explosiones, de objetos pesados estrepitándose contra el suelo, de hombres y mujeres gritando. Y lo peor de todo, dos risas psicópatas de fondo, primero una y luego otra. Aquello no le gustaba nada a Viktor.

_\- ¡Viktor, Viktor! Necesitamos de su ayuda. –_decía Itcherman. –_¡Está aquí! No sabemos cómo ha escapado a nuestros radares. Pero va tras todos los científicos del proyecto 14. –_se escuchó un tremendo disparo. – _Contacta con los proyectos…_-

La conversación se cortó ante el tremendo ruido de algo eléctrico, seguido por el grito del Itcherman y el silencio. Pasaron unos segundos más, alguien agarró el teléfono. No era una voz muy agradable de escuhar.

_\- ¿¡Hola?! ¡EOOOOO! –_ era la voz de un psicópata.

_\- Por mucho que grites, no te va a responder. –_dijo otra más calmada.

-_¡Y luego dicen que nosotras somos las maleducadas! –_soltó de golpe el teléfono.

\- _Bueno amigo, seas quien seas, esta conversación ha sucedido hace media hora. Dirás que es imposible, pero manipular la materia eléctrica es mi especialidad. Por lo que…ahora mismo estamos de camino a tu casa._ – se cortó la llamada.

Viktor reconoció aquella voz, era ella. Sin saber cómo, había logrado escapar de su constante vigilancia. Rápidamente agarró la nueva arma, cogió una foto que tenía cerca y lo metió en una maleta. Se dirigió al otro extremo del laboratorio, movió las cajas que se apilaban delante suya con el bastón de núcleo hex. Detrás había una compuerta de acero, al lado unos botones de presión.

Viktor los pulsó y la compuerta abrió paso a un túnel oscuro, del cual emanaba un pestilente olor. Pero con su máscara, aquello no le importaba demasiado.

Ω

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto, Viktor? – pregunto Twitch al recibir la bolsa.

\- Necesito que viajes a Piltover por las cloacas y se lo entregues a Jiena cuanto antes.

\- ¿Crees que Jiena seguirá igual a cuando la conociste? Ya viste lo que pasó con Catrice.

\- Violeta nunca confió en mí, pero sé que Jiena será capaz de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Está bien. – respondió la rata dándose por vencido. - ¿Pero qué harás tú mientras tanto?

\- Ganarles algo de tiempo. – finalizó Viktor.

Ω

**_Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad del Progreso._**

_Steampunk_. Ése era el nombre del lujoso restaurante en el que Jayce y Caitlyn cenaban. Tras la discusión con la agente, Jayce le había propuesto a Caitlyn cenar para distraerse, y así avanzar algo más en su relación. La verdad, es que a la sheriff le costaba distraerse de su trabajo, pero supuso que por una noche la ciudad no iba a morirse.

Y allí estaban los dos. Él con su smoking blanco y ella con un vestido largo, evidentemente de color morado, pero de una sola manga y con vuelo. Había cambiado el estilo de su peinado, pasando de uno liso a uno ondulado y con rizos en las puntas. Ya no estaba en el caso, tal y como indicaba su sombrero de copa. Esta noche, sólo era Caitlyn, una ciudadana más de Piltover.

\- ¿Tú que me recomendarías, merluza a la plancha o a la romana? – preguntó Caitlyn.

\- Ambas son una buena elección. – respondió Jayce. – Pero te recomiendo la merluza guisada de primavera. Lleva una salsa exquisita y unas patatas insuperables. Y si admites mi opinión, lo mejor es acompañarla con un buen vino _Jeveux_ cosecha del 70.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que supieras tanto de gastronomía. Me sorprendes cada vez más, Jayce.

\- Mi madre siempre decía que la mejor forma de sorprender a una dama, es con la comida. Deberías venirte a mi casa esta noche, he hecho unos cupcakes que incluso superarían a tus favoritos.

\- ¡No te metas con mis cupcakes! – bromeó Caitlyn. – Cupcake…aún me pregunto por qué Vi me llama así.

\- ¿Sigues preocupada por lo que pasó? – Jayce llamó al camarero.

\- Si, puede que sea una maleducada y un poco burra, pero me preocupa lo que pueda estar haciendo ahora. Se le ocurren tantas locuras, que a veces pienso que Jinx y ella son hermanas. – Jayce rió ante la comparación.

\- No te preocupes Cait, Vi es la Agente de Piltover. – enfatizó el título. – Estoy seguro de que estará bien, vamos, es Vi. Que me parta ahora mismo un rayo si me equivoco. – Dee pronto, se escuchó el trepitoso ruido de un rayo. Jayce se quedó blanco, mientras Caitlyn reía. – Y espero que no me equivoque.

\- Tranquilo Jayce, será una pequeña tormenta, además tienes razón. Estamos hablando de Vi, no creo que tenga problemas. – intentaba contenerse la risa la sheriff.

Ω

Vi maldecía a Jinx. ¿Cómo era posible que la criminal corriera tan rápido con tal arsenal de armas encima? Ni siquiera ella iría tan rápido con sus guanteletes encima. Y lo peor de todo, tenía que seguirla de cerca pero sin que se percatase de su presencia. Algo simplemente perfecto. Pero si alguna vez se propuso hacer parkour, desde luego es lo que estaba haciendo al perseguir a la terrorista por Zaun.

Saltaba entre los tejados, corría por las escaleras de incendios y las cornisas sin preocuparse de la caída, todo riéndose cual loca que era. En cambio, Vi necesitaba de los motores de sus guanteletes para saltar de una azotea a la otra, o mantener el perfecto equilibrio en las cornisas. No hablemos de lo que pasó con las escaleras de incendios.

Finalmente, Jinx saltó de la azotea y se precipitó al vacío. Al ver esto, la agente corrió a toda velocidad hasta el borde de la azotea. La muy loca había usado su lanzacohetes para aterrizar. _Estúpida Jinx_, maldijo otra vez Vi, _uno de estos días va a lograr que se mate._ Pero le sorprendió donde la criminal la había llevado a una zona industrial abandonada, llena de viejas máquinas y de metal oxidado. En el centro, había un búnker diseñado a prueba de bombas. ¿Tal vez un refugio anti Jinx? Observó a la criminal, la cual hablaba con espinas, otra vez.

\- ¿No estás contento Espinas? ¡Vamos a ver al profesor Viktor! – decía la criminal.

Jinx agarró a su lanzacohetes y comenzó a moverle las mandíbulas del cañón, poniendo una voz más grave.

\- Es raro que quieras verle. – respondió el "arma". – Pensaba que ya no le hablabas.

\- Ya, bueno, pero desde que el idiota de Adam se dejó matar, no tengo nadie más que me proporcione madamina.

\- No se dejó matar, hiciste que Zap le pegase en toda la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso le pasa por tocar mis delicados pechos! – gritó Jinx.

\- Pero si eres demasiado joven, aún no te han crecido. – la criminal golpeó el arma con su puño y la volvió a colocar en su sitio.

\- ¿Sabes que te puedo sustituir, no? –

Se acercó a la puerta del búnker, la cual estaba llena de cárteles con advertencias de bombas, peligro de láser y electricidad. Sin preocuparse en absoluto, la criminal golpeó la puerta. Esperó a que algo pasara, pero nada. Volvió a golpearla. Nada. Lo hizo una vez más.

\- ¡Cara metal abre la puerta! ¡Soy Jinx, no me obligues a usar al imbécil de Espinas! –

Pero nada. La criminal maldijo entre dientes y retrocedió unos pasos. Se puso en posición y apuntó con su lanzacohetes la entrada del búnker. Al apuntar, una especie de rayos salieron de entre los huecos de la puerta. No eran rayos de electricidad normal, demasiado grandes y de gran potencia como para ser normales, tan largos que llegaban a las azoteas de los edificios circundantes. Luego desaparecieron, y segundos más tarde, la puerta del búnker salió disparada hacia la criminal.

\- ¡Jinx! – gritó Vi desde la azotea.

La criminal reaccionó rápidamente. Colocó la cabeza de su lanzacohetes en el suelo, y de un cohete, salió hacia los cielos. La puerta acorazada rozó una de las delicadas puntas de sus trenzas, después se estrelló contra una máquina abandonada del fondo, dejando una nube de polvo detrás.

Jinx volvió a pisar el suelo, apuntando con su lanzacohetes la zona donde había salido disparada la puerta. Vi no sabía por qué, pero agradeció que la criminal saliera ilesa. Se escuchaba una risa, pero no era la de cierta peliazul. Al despejarse la cortina de humo, se descubrió el pastel.

Era una mujer de entre veinte y treinta años. Tenía el cabello rubio desaliñado, con cables que adornaban sus puntas. Tenía un largo flequillo que cubría su lado derecho de la cara, dejando a la vista el izquierdo, el cual tenía un ojo totalmente robótico de color rojo que pasaba continuamente números binarios.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes manchada por polvos y escombros, unos vaqueros con agujeros en las rodillas, el lado izquierdo recogido y el otro no, un cinturón de metal manchado por la sangre y unas botas de soldado negras. Tenía todo el brazo derecho cubierto por una venda, mientras que dejaba a la vista el izquierdo. Era un brazo robótico. En el hombro tenía una especie de engranajes que le suministraban energía, la cual recorría el resto del brazo. En el antebrazo había un medido de energía, que contaba con cinco rayas azules numeradas del uno al cuatro, la quinta tenía el icono de una calavera. Pero no sólo tenía el brazo robótico. Su pierna izquierda quedaba al aire libre y contaba con pequeñas placas de metal. Una debajo de la rodilla, que contaba con un pequeño motor.

La mujer tenía tatuado en la hombrera de metal el número 14 en rojo. Esta desconocida tenía dibujada una sonrisa macabra y psicótica al mismo tiempo en el rostro, mucho peor que la de Jinx o incluso la de Shaco, el Bufón Siniestro. Vi se preguntaba si sería algún familiar de la terrorista, pero lo descartó enseguida al ver su "saludo".

\- ¡HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE JUGAR! –

Y por primera vez, Vi vio el terror que sentía Jinx en su cuerpo.

Ω

_**Alcrews S.A**_

_**By Omega.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**7**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de riot games, a excepción de Catrixce y Kaleb.**_

_**Celda 010, prisión de máxima seguridad de Piltover. Año actual.**_

Ciertamente, no había mucho que hacer dentro de una celda. Dar vueltas en la cama, moverse de un lado a otro de la celda, o contar el número de líneas entre cada losa. Aquello era algo que aburría excesivamente a Jinx, aunque no tanto como habría sido hace unos años.

Ahora la criminal estaba tumbada bocabajo, con la cabeza fuera de la cama y observando un recipiente ovalado lleno de agua. El líquido transparente se había convertido en su espejo de cristal. Se miraba fijamente en el agua, viendo su pelo azulado desaliñado y aquellos ojos rojos que tantas muertes habían visto, muchas provocadas por ella. Lo más sorprendente era aquella sonrisa que ya no se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- _Te mereces estar aquí._ – dijo su reflejo. – _Si hubieras matado a esa agente cuando tuviste oportunidad, nada de esto habría pasado. Manazas no te habría atrapado, y Sombreritos estaría con Cabeza de Martillo sin meter las narices._

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Jinx. - ¡No eres más que una imaginación, no existes!

\- _Claro, que tonta soy. Tú eres la verdadera Jinx, la loca terrorista que tantas muertes ha causado, la que tantos destrozos ha hecho a esta cutre ciudad, la que nunca había sido atrapada. Hasta ahora. –_ ironizó su reflejo.

Entonces comenzaron. Cientos de risas psicópatas resonaban por su cabeza. Luego vinieron los nombres de Zap, Pow-Pow y…Espinas. Y por último las imágenes de aquellas demoliciones, de los incendios que consumían barrios enteros, de la sangre manchando sus manos y los cadáveres que habían creado sus armas.

\- ¡BASTA! – su grito resonó por toda la prisión.

Ω

_**Distrito metal, Zaun. Hace siete años.**_

Vi miraba atónita la pelea entre Jinx y la desconocida. Había pensado en considerarla una ciborg por el brazo y la pierna metálica, ¿Tal vez fuera una seguidora de Viktor? Sabia acerca de los experimentos del científico hacia su cuerpo, pero no sabía nada sobre que alguien siguiera su ejemplo.

Jinx disparaba con su ametralladora, intentando que alguna de sus balas le diera en el cuerpo. Pero la desconocida contaba con una agilidad sorprendente, esquivaba las balas justo a tiempo, de manera que dieran contra el suelo y las máquinas de metal. Aquello desquiciaba a la terrorista.

\- No te muevas, ¡Que estoy intentando dispararte! –

Cogió tres granadas y las lanzó a tres direcciones distintas. Mientras iban por el aire, agarró de nuevo su ametralladora y volvió a abrir fuego. La desconocida se desplazó a la izquierda, justo en la trampa que Jinx había diseñado a lo tonto y sin pensar. Escuchó el tintineo de las granadas, percatándose de la que tenía a su izquierda. Saltó en el momento justo, antes de que explotara. Sin embargo, la onda expansiva la empujó hacia una de las oxidadas máquinas, chocándose contra el viejo metal.

\- Jeje, ¡No ha estado mal! – dijo recuperándose del golpe.

De pronto, escuchó otro tintineo. Miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con otra granada. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la granada estalló, causando una nube de humo y fuego que cubrió la zona. A pesar de esto, Jinx continuó disparando, esperando que acabase como un maldito colador.

Pero cuando la ametralladora se sobrecalentó, no pudo continuar con el desgaste de balas, obligándola a hacer lo que más odiaba en el mundo, esperar. Mientras tanto, Vi observaba la pelea. Se debatía entre intervenir o no, en Zaun la excusa de agente de la ley no le serviría de mucho, y si supieran que era de Piltover correría demasiado peligro. Pero aquella ciborg seguía intrigándola, aunque también se le pasaba por la cabeza el poder atrapar a Jinx de una vez por todas.

Tras unos minutos, la nube se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a la vista un cráter carbonizado y lleno de restos de metal. Y en el centro estaba lo que dejo a Vi y a Jinx atónitas, aquella mujer seguía con vida. Era sorprendente que sobreviviera a una explosión tan cerca de ella, y que todas las balas de Jinx hubieran fallado su objetivo, esparciéndose por el cráter.

_Puede que Jinx no cuente con la puntería de Cait. _Pensó Vi._ Pero es imposible que todo un cargamento de balas fallara, ni siquiera tiene una rozadura. Por no decir que sobrevivir a una explosión en plena jeta, es algo irreal._

\- Que guay, eres mi desperdicio de balas favorito. – volvió a coger a Pow-Pow. – Veamos cuanto duras.

\- Jajaj. ¡Estupendo! – le enseñó su antebrazo metálico. Uno de los indicadores estaba en rojo. - ¡Pues juega rápido, porque en cuanto la calavera se encienda, será mi juego en el que veremos cuanto duras! –

Jinx abrió fuego con la ametralladora, asegurándose de acertar en el objetivo. La desconocida puso la palma de su mano al frente. Cuando las balas estuvieron a punto de rozarla, cambiaron bruscamente de dirección, clavándose en el suelo y en los metales oxidados. Debido otra vez al calor, cambió a Pow-Pow por Espinas, lanzándole un cohete sin ni siquiera dudar. Pero al igual que las balas, el misil cambió bruscamente de dirección, dirigiéndose al tejado donde se encontraba Vi.

\- No me jodas…no me jodas…¡NO ME JODAS! – gritó Vi.

La agente no se lo pensó dos veces. Se tiró al vacío, usando sus guanteletes para clavarlos en la pared del edificio e ir frenando su caída. El proyectil impactó en el tejado, causando una enorme explosión que hizo saltar cientos de escombros. Al ver la situación, la excriminal cargó su puño izquierdo, soltando toda su energía y acabando en una zona que iba cuesta abajo. Rodó una, dos e incluso tres veces por el suelo, terminando a escasos centímetros de lo que se había clavado al lado suya, un canalón del tejado.

La ciborg volvió a enseñarle el medidor a Jinx. El segundo indicador estaba en rojo. Sin más reparos, Jinx disparó a Zap. El rayo de energía acabó de la misma forma que los anteriores proyectiles, rebotando y dirigiéndose a una de las maquinarias. Vi logró ponerse de pie. Observó el panorama y empezó a cargar el puño.

Jinx se lanzó, cual loca era, a por ella. La peliazul le propinaba puñetazos, patadas e incluso culatazos de Zap. Pero la otra los esquivaba fácilmente, haciéndole burlas cada vez que fallaba. Mascullando entre dientes, la terrorista agarró las anillas de tres granadas que llevaban en el cinturón. Las mandíbulas de éstas empezaban a cerrarse y a abrirse, tal y como indicaban su mecanismo.

En un segundo, la criminal golpeó con su pierna la no metálica de la otra, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y enganchándole dos granadas a la ropa. Entonces retrocedió rápidamente, colocándose en posición a una distancia segura, disparando otro misil con su lanzacohetes. En cuanto guardó a Espinas, volvió a abrir fuego con su ametralladora. Hizo unos cuantos disparos y cambió a Zap, la cual ya tenía pasado su tiempo de recarga. La ciborg no tenía escapatoria.

Su hombro vendado recibió los impactos de las balas, el misil explotó cerca de ella, lanzándola por los aires. Las dos granadas seguían aún sin explotar, pero el rayo de energía dio de lleno en una, la que estaba enganchada en su bota. Ésta explotó, haciendo que la otra imitara su acción, provocando una nube de fuego en el aire.

Jinx sonrió victoriosa. Se había estado divirtiendo, pero aquello no iba a durar y se acabaría cansando, y logrando que se aburriera, así que no le quedaba otra que acabar con ella. Recogió todas sus cosas y empezó a alejarse del lugar, describiendo círculos en el aire con una de sus coletas.

No obstante, fue pillada desprevenida en cuanto un puñetazo impactó de lleno en su cara, logrando que cayera al suelo y rompiéndole el tabique nasal. La sangre le salía a borbotones, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y maldijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota que no sabe dar un buen puñetazo?

\- ¿Acaso tú sabes darlos mejor? – reconoció al instante la voz de la agente. –Pero si con lo escuálida y plana que eres, no podrías ni romper una uña.

\- ¿Manazas? – estaba sorprendida de verla en Zaun. - ¡Manazas! – pero volvió a reírse como siempre. – Tienes razón, esas dos carretas que llevas te deben de dar un buen impulso, normal que tus puñetazos caigan tan pesados.

\- ¡Pero serás…! – fue a golpearla, pero la criminal reaccionó rápido y le propinó una patada con ambas piernas en la cara, zafándose de ella. Recuperándose del golpe, Vi se fijó en que la criminal la estaba apuntando con su ametralladora. – Al menos yo tengo un buen par.

\- ¿Te refieres a un buen par de huevos? Bueno, eso explicaría por qué eres tan machorro. Dime, ¿Se lo has comido ya a Sombreritos?

\- ¡Te vas a enterar maldita puta! – Vi volvió a cargar su puño.

Pero una risa psicópata sorprendió a ambas, a la gente por ver que no se trataba de Jinx, y ésta por ver que no se trataba de ella. Ambas miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía, la zona de la explosión. Allí estaba la ciborg, riéndose a carcajada limpia. Se tuvo que llevar las manos a su tripa, con tal de soportal el dolor de la risa. La peliazul tenía una mirada de incredulidad, aquello no podía ser cierto.

\- ¡Primero las balas, luego el misil y ahora las bombas! – intentaba ahogar su risa para poder hablar. - ¡Con eso acabas de subir los indicadores! – enseñó la calavera en rojo. - ¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de jugar con Catrixce?!

\- ¿Catrixce? – preguntaron al unísono Vi y Jinx.

A una velocidad próxima a la velocidad de la luz, la supuesta Catrixce estaba entre las dos némesis. Los engranajes del motor de su pierna empezaron a girar, siguiéndole los pistones y las válvulas. Todo eso desencadenó un potente rodillazo en el estómago de Jinx, con tanta fuerza, que acabo lanzada por los aires. Pero ahí no se quedó la cosa.

Con la misma fuerza saltó, elevándose varios metros por encima del suelo, quedando encima de la terrorista. Con la misma golpeó la espalda de Jinx, haciendo que se estrepitara rápidamente contra el suelo. Por suerte, no llegó a romperse algún hueso, al menos de momento, sólo algunos cortes y magulladuras.

Cuando iba a incorporarse, una especie de red eléctrica impactó contra ella. No una ni dos, sino hasta tres veces contra su delgado cuerpo, provocándole convulsiones por cada parte de ella. Los electrones iban y venían, como si tuviera una serpiente recorriendo su cuerpo. La sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz.

\- ¡Y con el cuarto golpe, viene el rayo! –

La palma robótica se abrió, dejando a la vista una especie de cañón que iba adquiriendo más luz cada vez que giraba, produciendo un sonido de peligro. Jinx sólo veía una especie de luz delante de ella.

\- Tiene gracía, voy a morir _zappeada._ –

Pero antes de que el potente rayo impactara contra ella, unos enormes guanteletes la sacaron del apuro, agarrándola a ella y a sus cosas. Aquella fulminación chocó contra el suelo, reduciéndolo a unas cuantas cenizas. Catrixce sólo dejó escapar un _oh_, al ver como su _juguete_ había escapado.

No sabía que le hizo salvar a aquella psicópata, mocosa, asquerosa criminal, guarra peliazul, y más insultos que pasaban ahora por la cabeza de Vi. Se juró que nunca la ayudaría, pero verla en esa situación la hizo reaccionar. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que diría Caitlyn si la viera ahora.

Se fijó en la momentánea mirada que le dio Jinx antes, no era la típica mirada que tenía, esa que te decía _estoy loca_. No, era una mirada de miedo, una de que no quería morir, algo muy impropio de ella.

\- ¡Oye tú, pelochicle! – la llamó Catrixce. - ¡¿Por qué te metes en nuestro juego?! –

Vi dejó a Jinx en el suelo para que se recuperara. Desactivó el dispositivo que puso para cambiar la apariencia de sus guantes, volviéndolos a la querida normalidad que ella amaba. Los revisó, y se puso en posición, golpeando el puño izquierdo en la palma del derecho.

\- Para que lo sepas, me llamo Vi. Vi, de violencia. –

Ω

_**By omega.**_

_**Alcrews S.A**_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**8**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de riot games, a excepción de Catrixce y Kaleb.**_

_**Ciudad de Zaun, distrito Leamporg. Hace siete años.**_

La oscuridad de la noche había sumido la ciudad zanuita entre las sombras. Todos aquellos que seguían despiertos, o eran miembros de la Bioforja, de la guerrilla o simples e ineptos malhechores.

Los mutantes miembros de la BioForja patrullaban las calles, manteniendo sus armas bioquímicas en alto, ante cualquier posible sospecha. Kaleb y un pequeño grupo de guerrilleros los vigilaban desde los tejados. Su compañero Newton, un joven de pequeña estatura y de gafas, cargando con cientos de aparatos a su espalda; no paraba de teclear el pequeño portátil.

En la pantalla se mostraba los resultados del escáner de los mutantes, así como las pulsaciones, el registro de calor y el análisis de las armas. También aparecían datos referentes a las radiaciones que emanaban. Eran un auténtico peligro andante.

\- A estos tipos habría que liquidarlos uno por uno, y con sumo cuidado. – comentó Newton. – No entiendo como el gobierno permite su creación, no son nada más que fugitivos mejorados genéticamente para matar.

\- Porque el gobierno de Zaun está envenenado. – saltó Kaleb. – Es por eso que debemos acabar con él y formar uno nuevo, otro como el de Piltover.

\- ¡Kaleb! – alertó Newton señalando la pantalla. - ¡Tienes que ver esto! –

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla, la cual mostraba una imagen de otro distrito, en el cual vivía alejado Viktor. Las muestras de calor estaban por las nubes, al igual que las de radiación. Pero no sólo eso, también aparecían datos azules indicando la presencia de cargas eléctricas.

En el centro había dos mujeres. Una de pelo rosa armada con unos guanteletes enormes, y otra de menor estatura, pero con todo el lado izquierdo robotizado. Ambas estaban peleando, y tal era la fuerza que usaban, que el escáner estaba volviéndose loco.

\- Un momento. Newton, enfoca la parte del fondo a la izquierda. – ordenó Kaleb. Newton tecleó más teclas, y la pantalla enfocó la zona indicada. Se podía ver una figura tumbada en el suelo, con las pulsaciones bajas y con una muestra de calor disminuida. – Enfoca más. –

La imagen se agrandó, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Los guerrilleros reconocían a la chica tirada en el suelo, nada más ver sus armas y sus largas trenzas azules.

\- Kaleb…esa es… - Newton no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Se giró a su compañero, pero él ya no estaba.

Ω

Vi corrió hacia la llamaba Catrixce, con todo el puño izquierdo cargado. Ésta fue a su encuentro, con el puño robótico con la calavera en rojo. Las dos chicas eran como dos trenes imparables, corriendo a máxima velocidad. En cuestión se segundos, los dos puños chocaron, provocando una potente onda de choque que las lanzó hacia atrás.

Todo lo de su alrededor estaba siendo destrozado por las ondas, como si se trataran de simples ramillas. Los brazos de Vi cada vez gritaban más de dolor, aquellos choques los recorrían como una serpiente que la mordía internamente. Ni siquiera el refuerzo de los guanteletes era capaz de detener el dolor, era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello.

Vi se vio obligada a cambiar constantemente de brazo, de lo contrario podría dejarse el mismo en un peor estado. Le sorprendía que aquella ciborg no sufriera ni la más mínima rotura en su brazo robótico, y más aún que no esquivara sus ataques directos.

La piltoveriana miró a su izquierda, asegurándose de que había una gran distancia entre ella y Jinx, quien había acabado desmayada en el suelo. Tenía que impedir que Catrixce se acercara a ella, y si lograba que su idea le llegara a ella, que disparara su lanzacohetes en cuanto la ciborg estuviera desprevenida.

_Ahora me vendría de perlas uno de tus tiros, Cait._

\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?! – Catrixce volvió a romper en risas.

Vi pensaba en la forma de hacerla frente. Ninguno de los ataques de Jinx habían logrado hacerla daño. Y aquella calavera roja indicaba el peligro de los ataques eléctricos, algo que de alcanzar el sistema de sus guanteletes, la pondría en un grave aprieto.

Aquellas redes eran la carga del rayo, cosa con la que tendría que tener mucho cuidado, aparte de que estaba segura de que la propia electricidad era lo que evitaba las balas y misiles.. Pero no sólo eso, la estrepitosa velocidad que alcanzaba cuando su pierna cargaba, era algo que la ponía en ventaja en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

La agente maldecía entre dientes. Esa tía era muy peligrosa. Cuerpo a cuerpo tenía las de ganar, y a distancia también. Estaba claro que no podría ganarla al menos que lograra quitarle alguna parte mecánica. ¿Pero cómo? El riesgo de acabar con una paliza de muerte era demasiado alto, en comparación a las pocas probabilidades de lograrlo.

Catrixce sonrió maléficamente a la agente de Piltover. Se quitó los cabellos que se interponían en su ojo mecánico, cuya "pupila" se hizo más pequeña, mientras el iris rojizo empezaba a brillar y los dígitos binarios pasaban más rápido.

\- ¡SONRÍE AL PAJARITO! – gritó.

Vi no lo dudó ni un segundo, se tiró hacia un lado hasta acabar tumbada en la tierra, sintiendo como la zona en la que estaba ardía a más de 1000 grados centígrados. Si alguien lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta, se daría cuenta del letal láser rojizo que había disparado, calcinando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

\- Sera hija puta, lleva más armas que la loca de Jinx. – maldijo Vi.

Al levantarse, una fuerte patada la empujó hacia atrás, chocando contra una acumulación de escombros y restos metálicos. El dolor recorrió su espina dorsal como un rayo caído del cielo, permitiendo que escapara un gemido de dolor. Apretó los dientes, y por puro instinto descargó un derecho cargado, coincidiendo con la cara de Catrixce. Sin esperar ni un segundo, cargó el otro guantelete, descargando toda su energía en la zona donde se encontraba la ciborg.

Ésta contraatacó desde la espalda con su brazo robótico cargado. Tres redes eléctricas la atraparon. La primera la empujó, la otra la obligó a doblegarse, y la tercera a que acabara apoyando los guanteletes en el suelo. Con unas últimas fuerzas, saltó hacia adelante para esquivar el rayo del cuarto ataque. Entonces, Vi tuvo una idea.

Catrixce se acercó andando hacia ella, manteniendo esa sonrisa maquiavélica. Vi no se movía de su sitio. Su brazo izquierdo empezó a cargarse de energía.

\- ¡Eres mi primera amiga de juegos, que aguanta tanto!

\- ¿Debería alegrarme?

\- ¡Sí, creo que le darías envidia incluso a Jinx, dado que ella no continuará mucho!

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – Vi se levantó rápidamente, con el derecho cargado y dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Catrixce se lo esperaba, y agarró su guantelete con el brazo robótico, sin darle oportunidad de moverlo. Las cargas eléctricas corrían por el metal y los circuitos del artefacto, llegando incluso a arañar la piel de la joven.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que nos hemos olvidado de vosotras?! – acercó su rostro al de la agente. - ¡Jugábamos todas juntas, Jinx en ese momento no era lo que es ahora, pero ni siquiera tú lo eras, Vi!

\- ¿Entonces….has finjido…que no nos…conocías? – el dolor de las chispas era algo difícilmente de soportar.

\- ¡Eso fue idea de Catrixce, no sé por qué motivo, pero que más dará ahora que vais a morir! – levantó a Vi agarrando fuertemente su guantelete atrapado. - ¡Es increíble, tú y tu hermana os parecéis tanto, y al mismo tiempo sois tan diferentes! ¡Salúdala de mi parte cuando os veáis en el infierno!

\- ¡Me parece que eso va a ser mas tarde, zorra! –

Vi lanzó un directo al hombro de la ciborg, con su habilidad que los invocadores de la Liga de Leyendas llamaban, Fuerza Innecesaria. El golpe abolló parte del hombro metálico, pero el rayo que le seguía fue lo que se adentró en la maquinaria.

La ciborg no tuvo otra opción que soltar el guantelete, mientras las distintas cargas generaban daños en el interior de todo el circuito. Claro que parte del rayo también se propagó por el guantelete de Vi, explotando su circuito eléctrico. La agente se quitó el guantelete de encima, antes de que estallara por completo.

Su brazo derecho estaba lleno de que quemaduras provocadas por las chispas y la leve explosión. Tenía incluso los restos de los protectores de goma del guantelete fundidos en la piel, junto con alguna esquirla de metal. Aquello le dolía demasiado, apenas era capaz de erguirlo. Pero peor lo tenía Catrixce, quien parecía que acabó con el brazo inutilizado.

\- ¡Maldita hija de puta! – gritó la Ciborg. - ¡Haré que pagues por esto! ¡CATRIXCE! –

Un aura de energía azulada envolvió el cuerpo de la ciborg. Aquello tenía una fuerza sorprendente, generando ondas expansivas que incluso lanzaron a la propia agente por los aires. La energía iba adquiriendo más luminosidad, hasta el punto de volverse blanca. Y luego, todo se apagó. La zona en la que se encontraba la ciborg, estaba ahora entera carbonizada por el aura, y la ciborg había desaparecido.

Al cabo de unos instantes, unos escombros se deslizaron, dejando salir a la piltoveriana que estaba atrapada bajo ellos. Respiraba pesadamente, y al ver que ya no había ningún rastro de la llamada Catrixce, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Jinx! La agente fue corriendo hacia la zona donde lo había dejado, ahora llena de escombros. Busco y buscó, hasta que reconoció los restos de lo que fue antaño su lanzacohetes. Siguió buscando, encontrándose con los piezas sueltas de su ametralladora. Y bajó una pirámide de tierra y metal, estaba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Vi se agachó, analizando la "pirámide". Por suerte, una viga de hierro había sido clavada de forma inclinada, lo que impidió que el resto de los escombros cayeran encima de sus piernas.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y soportando el dolor que causaban sus agarrotados músculos, sacó a la terrorista de donde estaba, dejándola boca arriba. Vi la observó detenidamente, algo no iba bien. Se quitó como pudo el otro guantelete, y llevó su mano al cuello. Las pulsaciones eran menos de lo que realmente debían ser. ¿Acaso le había llegado la hora?

\- ¡Jinx! – gritó una voz masculina.

Vi se giró, encontrándose con un un chico veinteañero, llevando un traje militar desgastado. El pelo lo tenía peinado con una pequeña cresta, y una trenza que reunía todos los cabellos del final de la cabellera. Tenía un chaleco con toques militares, unos guantes de cuero negro, una camiseta negra y unas botas a juego.

Al verla, y ver que Jinx no reaccionaba, la apuntó con el subfusil que llevaba colgando del hombro, a lo cual la piltoveriana retrocedió con las manos en alto.

\- Eh, eh, relaja chaval. Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que le pase a esta estúpida pirada.

\- No la llames así. – amenazó él.

Sin embargo, una sombra se cernió sobre ellos. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, distinguiendo a un hombre situado encima de una plataforma voladora. Era alto, mitad humano y mitad mecánico. Tenía un tercer brazo que salía de su hombro izquierdo, y portaba un bastón con un núcleo hex. Viktor. La plataforma descendió hasta quedar a su altura.

\- Dejaros ya de tonterías y subir. – dijo Viktor con su voz metalizada. – Tenemos que irnos de aquí, dirigirnos hacia Piltóver como sea, antes de que regrese. –

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos de fiarnos de ti? - preguntó Vi. - Tú atacaste una vez Piltover. -

\- Si quieres saber todo acerca de la que os ha atacado, más te vale confiar en mí esta vez. Además, el corazón de Jinx no seguirá latiendo si no recibe atención médica cuanto antes. -

Ω

_**By Omega.**_

_**Alcrews S.A**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**9**

_**Hospital Eliatore Piltover hace sieis años.**_

_**\- ¿Por qué usan esas cosas con nosotras, hermana?**_

_**\- Porque pueden, Jiena. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que no os hagan más daño a ti y a Violeta. Sólo necesito que esperéis un poco más.**_

_**\- ¿Y qué hay de Catrice? Tenemos que salvarla**_

_**\- Y lo haremos hermanita, pero vosotras no podéis, últimamente no os reconoce. Pase lo que pase, confía en mí. Y recuerda, nunca estarás sola, Espinas siempre estará contigo, aunque muchos crean que es un peluche.**_

_**\- ¡Espinas es el mejor, cuando crezca todo el mundo lo temerá! **_

_**\- No cabe duda de que lo lograrás. –**_

Ω

Jinx abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de su profundo sueño. Con la mirada analizó la sala en la que se encontraba. Pequeña y blanca, con una ventana en el lado derecho, una mesilla y unas sillas a la derecha de la cama en la que se encontraba. A su izquierda estaba aquel condenado aparato de ruido agudo y constante, con una pantalla que dibujaba unas líneas que subían y bajaban, describiendo una forma picuda que iba recorriendo la pantalla.

Se fijó en el par de cables que salían de ella, subían por las sábanas y se metían debajo del camisón blanco que llevaba puesto. Lo levantó un poco para ver a donde iban, terminando en una especie de ventosa pegada a su pecho. Pero no sólo tenía eso, en su brazo izquierdo, una bolsa transparente que contenía un líquido cristalino se introducía en su cuerpo por vía intravenosa.

¿Quién le había colocado todo aquello? ¿Quién la había desnudado y la había colocado en aquella sala? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué habían sido de sus armas? ¿Dónde estaba la tímida Pow-Pow? ¿Dónde estaba el ruidoso Zap? ¿Qué habían hecho con su querido Espinas? ¿Y sus pequeñas Choppers, dónde se encontraban?

Se incorporó en la cama, pero al instante sintió como todo su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas, sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba y sus músculos gritaban de dolor. Volvió a tumbarse, acabando con aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Entonces lo recordó, necesitaba la madamina para quitárselas de encima, tenía que quitarse todo ese dolor y acelerar aún más su cuerpo. De hecho, su mente se encontraba fuera de la locura que siempre.

\- Veo que ya has despertado. – reconoció la voz de Kaleb en la entrada. El guerrillero cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas. Su semblante era serio y oscurecido, algo grave debía de estar pasando por su mente. – Sabía que quien hacía aquellas cosas no eras tú.

\- ¿A qué cosas te refieres?

\- A las explosiones. – su mirada fue hacia las baldosas del suelo. – Es otra Jinx quien lo hace, es a ella a quien deberían de detener, no a ti. ¿No crees? –Jinx no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando hasta que levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, totalmente vacíos. – Ojalá se pudiera, pero cuando alguien está enganchado a una droga, cuesta hacer que se despegue. Dime, ¿Por qué me ocultaste lo de la madamina? Sabías que odiaba esa mierda, después de todo lo que te conté, tú la consumías a mis espaldas. Dime, ¿Usaste la madamina de los almacenes que yo y los chicos destruimos? ¿Robaste de ahí esa mierda? ¡DÍMELO JINX! – se levantó de la sila y se acercó a ella, quedando sus rostros a unos milímetros de distancia.

\- Tú no entenderías nada. – los ojos de la terrorista se ocultaron bajo su cabello. – Tú crees que lo sabes todo acerca de mí, pero en realidad no sabes nada.

\- Llevo contigo seis años Jinx, ¿Crees que aun pasando ese tiempo no sé nada acerca de ti? Pues mira, respecto a lo de la madamina has acertado, no tenía ni puta idea de ello.

\- Je. – sonrió sarcásticamente. – Por más tiempo que pasaras al lado mío, por más que hubiéramos follado o reído juntos, no te hará pensar que sabes cosas de mí. No sabes cómo llegué aquí, no sabes por qué estoy haciendo lo que hago, y lo peor y al mismo tiempo más importante de todo, no sabes mi auténtico nombre.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Te llamas Jinx, ese fue el nombre que me diste, el nombre con el que te conocen todos.

\- El nombre con el que me conocen todos los que no saben nada de mí. – sentenció ella. – Ahora lo mejor será que te vayas por esa puerta, y nunca más vuelvas a visitarme.

\- Jinx….

\- Porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, será la madamina la que actúe en mi lugar. Para la próxima vez, me aseguraré de que el nombre de Jinx sea lo último que todos oigan.

\- ¿Pero por qué tienes que consumirla? ¿Acaso quieres sufrir un paro cardíaco? Viktor nos contó que si sigues a este ritmo…

\- Es lo único que me ha quitado el dolor de todo este tiempo, de tantos años.

\- ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes, la madamina no es para nada un calmante!

\- ¿Así que Viktor os lo ha contado?. – dijo secamente. Kaleb se quedó mudo, y sorprendido ante aquel ojo que se podía ver entre sus cabellos. Su voz se estaba agravando. – ¿Os ha contado aquellos detalles que nunca me quiso contar a mí? – Agarró con fuerza las barras de la cama. – Todas las veces que he perdido la memoria, que veo aquella niebla en mi cabeza, que quería saber qué estaba pasando, él nunca me lo quiso contar. Y llegáis vosotros, ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y la zorra de manazas? – La tensión se iba acumulando en el aire. La máquina que registraba las pulsaciones de Jinx pitaba escandalosamente. La bolsa que contenía aquel extraño líquido se iba consumiendo con rapidez. Los barrotes de la cama empezaron a chirriar. Y de pronto, las pulsaciones volvieron a la normalidad, la bolsa se gastó y Jinx soltó los barrotes. - Vete o atente a las consecuencias. – dijo fríamente.

Kaleb tragó saliva. Aquellos ojos no eran los de la Jinx que conocía, no eran los de aquella persona que quería y con la que tan buenos momentos había pasado. Había perdido una batalla. El guerrillero se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de irse, miró momentáneamente a la peliazul. Mantenía su vista en sus manos, encima de la sábana de la cama, inmóvil como una estatua. Tanto tiempo juntos, había llegado a su fin.

Ω

Últimamente la estación de policía estaba de lo más tranquila. Los agentes estaban o leyendo el periódico, o alargando sus horas de patrullas o leyendo informes de casos ya resueltos. Era antinatural, ni un solo robo, ni un solo asalto, ni una sola explosión….Puede que la sheriff siempre desease un poco de relax en su trabajo, ¿Pero tanto?, Demasiado sospechoso.

Por su parte, Vi se entretenía haciendo modificaciones en sus guanteletes y en otro tipo de cacharros. Había pasado un mes desde el enfrentamiento contra Catrixce, y cuando Viktor les contó aquello, no era capaz de quitarse la terrorífica imagen de la cabeza. Catrixce, Piltover en llamas, Caitlyn en el suelo sin vida y Jinx…Jinx completamente fuera de sí. Aquellas imágenes estaban rondando por su cabeza, y ni los golpes que le daba a los ladrones ayudaban.

La sheriff preparó otro de sus muchos tés, con una caja de cupcakes sólo para ella. Leyendo el periódico por segunda vez, Caitlyn no lo soportó más, odiaba el aburrimiento. Agarró la caja de cupcakes, su rifle y salió de su despacho. En cuanto los agentes notaron su presencia, se pusieron firmes en su sitio. Vi por su parte, no se inmutó.

\- Agentes, voy hacerles una prueba. – se acercó al centro del edificio. Sacó uno de los cupcakes y lo puso en el suelo. – Imagínense que cada cupcake es un habitante de la ciudad que protegemos. Pues bien, su misión es escoltar el cupcake antes de que… - en cuestión de segundos, Caitlyn usó su rifle y disparó al dulce, haciéndolo pedazos con una de sus balas. – Tranquilos, he cambiado las balas por unas de feria. Pero creo que ya saben su misión. – Depositó la caja de cupcakes en el suelo. – El tiempo empieza ya, no les prometo que algún "civil" salga ileso. – la sheriff volvió a apuntar a otros de los cupcakes. – El que no salve al "civil", tendrá reducido su salario este mes. -

Los agentes corrieron a salvar a los civiles. Caitlyn empezó a disparar a aquellos que llegaban primero, dejándolos eliminados. Algunos aprovechaban las caídas de sus compañeros para coger un cupcake y sacarlo del peligro. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Caitlyn, era su sentido de la vista y su rápida percepción. Cuando quedaron seis cupcakes, los agentes se dedicaron a ponerlos a cubierto.

Caitlyn se movía como si estuviese en un campo de batalla. Primero detrás de uno de los escritorios, usando el reflejo de los monitores para localizar a sus objetos. Respiró profundamente. Salió al descubierto y realizó dos disparos, terminando con otros dos "civiles". Su esponjoso interior salió disparado por los aires.

Otros agentes corrieron con los dulces en sus manos, en dirección a la salida de emergencia. La sheriff se percató de esto, y se subió al escritorio, saltando de mesa en mesa, aplastando pilas de informes con sus botas, hasta alcances y realizar un único disparo. La bala parecía estar controlada, pues atravesó uno de los cupcakes primero y luego en el otro. Ya sólo quedaban dos.

Caitlyn analizó a cada uno de los agentes, buscando alguna pista de los dos que faltaban. Analizó cada mesa, cada silla, cada fichero. Los agentes estaban quietos en su sitio. Entonces sus ojos se percataron, eran como los de un halcón que se fijaban sobre su presa. Había un pequeño rastro de migajas, que llevaba hasta debajo de un cubilete donde se ponían los bolígrafos, el cual se encontraba boca abajo.

El agente que estaba a su lado temblaba como un flan. Había sido listo, pero no lo suficiente como para borrar las pruebas. Levantó el cubilete y allí estaba, el cupcake. Caitlyn sonrió al agente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cupcake dejó de existir como tal.

\- No está mal. – sentenció la sheriff. – Pero quien haya guardado el último, desde luego que ha conseguido poner su "civil" a salvo. – decía mientras se acercaba a Vi, la cual no se había movido de su sitio. – Me has sorprendido Vi, has logrado salvar el…-

Caitlyn se quedó de piedra al ver la situación de su compañera de trabajo. La agente tenía la comisura de los labios llenos de migas, mientras masticaba en secreto lo que habría sido uno de los cupcakes. Al lado estaba el papel que lo cubría, totalmente limpio. Vi levantó la mirada a la sheriff, quien tenía el rostro totalmente oscurecido. La pelirrosa se la quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso no sabías que había que proteger al cupcake?

\- ¿Cómo? Cait es un cupcake, están para comérselos. – la apuntó con uno de sus dedos a la nariz. – Con la comida no se juega. – regaño Vi como una madre regaña a un hijo.

\- ¡Vi, supuestamente esto era una prueba para ver cómo protegíais a los agentes de Piltover. – se acercó a Vi, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara. - ¡Y TÚ VAS Y TE LO COMES! – los gritos taladraron los oídos de la agente.

\- Oye relaja la raja, cupcake. Que Jayce no te haya dado mandanga este mes no es mi problema. – dijo Vi volviendo a su trabajo. Pero inmediatamente se llevó un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que la frente de esta chocara contra el escritorio, escapándosele un insulto. - ¿Y eso a qué ha venido? – Caitlyn agarró a Vi por el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- ¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME FALTES AL RESPETO! ¡Y NO SE TE OCURRA METER A JAYCE EN ESTO! – sin embargo, la sheriff la soltó de golpe al sentir una náusea repentina. Se llevó una mano a los labios y la otra al estómago. Vi se preocupó al ver esa repentina reacción.

\- ¿Cupcake, estás bien?

\- No…me llames…cupcake. – una arcada intentaba ganar la voluntad de la sheriff, pero ella se negó dejarse ganar. – Y estoy bien…sólo son unas simples náuseas.

\- Dime Cait, ¿Desde cuándo las sufres?

\- Desde el mes pasado. Siempre que como algo dulce o me cabreas hasta límites insospechados en cuestión de segundos. ¿Por qué lo pre…- Caitlyn cayó en la cuenta. Miró a Vi, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡FELICIDADES CAITLYN! – la abrazó ella, haciendo que casi vomitara. - ¿Se lo has dicho a Jayce? – pero la sheriff no la respondió. Agarró su rifle y se dirigió a su despacho, con la cabeza sumergida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Cait? – Vi la siguió con la mirada, mientras ella cerraba la puerta lentamente ponía el letrero "No molestar".

La agente suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez a Caitlyn no le alegrara tanto como a ella, o como podría incluso alegrarle a Jayce. Al fin y al cabo ella lo dijo una vez, estaba casada con su trabajo.

Ω

_En una siderurgia abandonada de Zaun._

Una vieja fábrica de metales pesados abandonada, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad-estado de Zaun. Desde fuera se podían escuchar sonidos agudos y chispeante. A medida que avanzabas entre los restos de polvo, metal y óxido, se distinguía una luz azulada que parpadeaba constantemente. Esta luz era fruto de una descarga eléctrica, la cual también causaba ese tedioso sonido. Cuando se iba, la oscuridad volvía a consumir la zona.

\- ¡Yiahh! ¡Vuelve a acercarme esa cosa y te mato! – se escuchó la reconocida voz de Catrixce.

\- Eso te pasa por ir de creída. Tienes suerte de no te de una paliza por estar a punto de delatarme. – dijo otra más calmada.

\- ¡Si hubieras venido las habríamos matado! ¡Pero nooo, la señorita tenía que dormir!

\- La próxima vez me encargaré de que no hagas ninguna estupidez. – otra descarga eléctrica reflejó una sombra humanoide en la pared, junto con el aparato que causaba la descarga. – Ahora la cosa es encontrarlas, a saber dónde demonios las habrá llevado Viktor.

\- ¡¿Por qué no vamos a ese sitio llamado Liga de Leyendas?! ¡Si Viktor está allí, sabremos donde están! – volvió a generarse otra descarga, seguida de una maldición de Catrixce.

\- Me sorprende lo inteligente que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

\- ¡Gracias!...¡Oye!

\- He oído que ese sitio se encuentra cerca de la Academia de Guerra. Creo que iré allí de visita.

\- ¡¿Y yo qué?!

\- Esta vez te vas a dormir. Sólo causarías problemas en un lugar en el que apenas nos conocen, y que tampoco conocemos.

\- ¡STFU NOOB! -

Ω

_**Alcrews S.A**_

_**By Omega**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**10**

_**Curseu Street Piltover hace seis años.**_

Le Molin Rus. Uno de los bares cabareteros más famosos de Piltover, en la zona con mayor clase de la ciudad. Era bastante antiguo, con un enorme molino afuera, con luces de neón que llamaban la atención de todo aquel que pasara al lado.

Dentro era enorme y espacioso. En el centro había un amplio escenario, con focos que iluminaban al grupo de jazz que estaba tocando en ese momento, haciendo hueco entre las actuaciones de monologistas y cabareteras. Cerca del escenario estaba la barra, con el típico barman vestido de etiqueta y los estantes llenos de botellas antiguas de alcohol.

Rodeando el escenario había cientos de mesas, ocupadas tanto por dos como por una persona solitaria, disfrutando de la velada y esperando a la famosa actuación. En el piso de arriba la cosa era distinta, las mesas tenían sofás de cuero negro, aunque había menos gente respecto al piso de abajo, debido a la lejanía que había con el escenario.

Jayce entra en la estancia, con su típico traje piltoveriano. Analiza un poco el bar en el que se encuentra, sintiendo las miradas de aquellos que lo reconocen, siendo casi todos tratándose del Héroe del Mañana. Se acerca al barman ignorando a todos aquellos que le observan, y pide uno de los licores fuertes. Tiene prohibido así mismo beber durante las investigaciones, pero por una vez no pasa nada.

\- Señor, una dama la espera en el piso de arriba. – dijo el barman cuando le puso el vaso con hielo lleno del alcohol.

El científico asiente, toma un leve sorbo y se lleva el vaso consigo. Sube las escaleras, compuestas por aquella madera de caoba y la alfombra roja. Al llegar al último escalón, reconoce el pelo rosa de la famosa agente de policía, pero peinado y atado en una coleta.

Jayce se da cuenta de su atuendo. Lleva un smoking blanco, con la corbata amarilla, con la rosa en la solapa de la chaqueta y los zapatos a juego con los pantalones negros. Incluso sus mastodontes guantes son diferentes, estando mejor tratados y depositados al otro lado del sofá.

Finalmente, se acerca a ella y se sienta en uno de los asientos libres de la mesa. Es cuando se da cuenta de que no está tomando su típica cerveza, sino aquella delicada copa con ese alcohol que Caitlyn siempre se pedía, junto con esa pequeña sombrilla de adorno. Parece ser que algo de la clase de la sheriff se le iba pegando poco a poco a la agente.

\- Vaya Vi, me gusta cómo vas vestida hoy. ¿Acaso vas a alguna boda o algo?

\- Estoy en la zona donde se crío Cait, supongo que no quiero que la gente me clave puñaladas en la espalda. – le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa. – Y tampoco tienen cervezas.

\- Ya me extrañaba. – la imitó. – Recibí tu mensaje. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

\- Verás, tengo que tratar un tema muy delicado con Cupcake, pero digamos que…no está en buenas condiciones.

\- ¿Cómo? Caitlyn no me dijo nada de que se encontrase mal.

\- No me extraña. – se estiró los brazos. – A ver, esto son suposiciones mías, y debería de ser Cait quien te lo diga. Pero para mí, Caitlyn es parte de mi familia, es como mi hermana. Si me entero que alguien le hace daño, tengo por seguro que aquel que lo haga tiene los días contados. Creo que una paliza es lo más suave que podría hacerle.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Vi?

\- Jayce, creo que Caitlyn está embarazada. – Jayce se quedó con los ojos como platos. – Sé que ella nunca te lo dirá, y será tan estúpida de anteponer su trabajo antes que su salud. Te lo digo para que lo sepas.

\- Más te vale que esto no sea una de tus bromas. – amenazó el científico.

\- Créeme, se me ocurriría otra forma más sencilla de gastarte una broma. – empezó a colocarse el guantelete izquierdo. – Y bien. ¿Qué harás Cabeza Martillo?

\- ¿Acaso no es evidente? Estar al lado de Caitlyn y hablar con ella, es quien decide si quiere tenerlo o no.

\- Vaya, pensaba que ibas a salir con el rabo entre las piernas, como muchos tíos hacéis cuando nos dejáis preñadas.

\- Vi, seré muchas cosas, pero dejar a una mujer sola en este tipo de situaciones no es una de ellas. Además, ¿Crees que no me gustaría tener una mini Cupcake?

\- Mientras ese mini Cupcake no herede su mal genio…..-

Ω

_**Hospital Eliatore.**_

Bip. Bip. Aquel constante sonido estaba matando a Jinx, la volvía más loca de lo que ya estaba. La tenían controlada, estaba desarmada y seguramente vigilada, aunque no había visto a nadie en la puerta desde la última vez que la abrieron, desde que Kaleb se marchó.

Mataba el tiempo haciendo y deshaciendo sus largas trenzas, pensando en alguna idea de cómo recuperar a Espinas, Zap o Pow-Pow, luego cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que andar preguntando, uno por uno a todos los que se encontraban allí. Siendo un número demasiado grande de personas, le llevaría demasiado tiempo, un tiempo muy aburrido si no tenía con qué amenazarlas para divertirse.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en la cama terminando de hacer la trenza derecha, otra vez. Tantas veces lo había estado haciendo, que acabó perdiendo la cuenta, aunque no se desesperaba, al fin y al cabo no iba a tirar de su propio pelo. No, no estaba tan loca como para hacerle algo así a su delicado cabello.

Finalmente, tras varios días sin moverse, la puerta de la habitación de abrió. El aire puro y la luz del exterior se deslizaron por la estancia, mientras una enfermera entraba. Era joven, baja y delgada, vestida con aquel traje blanco y la cruz azul del hospital, con el pelo recogido debajo de aquella especie de gorrito.

Jinx analizó lo que llevaba en sus manos. Una bandeja llena de jeringuillas, unas vacías y otras llenas de una extraña sustancia trasparente. Los pequeños objetos tintineaban entre ellos, producto del nerviosismo de la joven, pues estaba sola ante la criminal más buscada de la ciudad, sin nada que la detuviera.

\- Es…hora de su…medicación. – las palabras apenas salían de su garganta, no eran más que pequeños sonidos casi imperceptibles.

\- ¿Medicación? – dijo Jinx seriamente. - ¿Acaso me consideráis loca de atar? – la enfermera tembló aún más ante la subida de su voz, mientras la terrorista se incorporaba en la cama. – Creo que no me habéis visto enfadada…..sin estar loca. – aquellos ojos se habían tornado del rojo carmesí.

Ω

La casa de Caitlyn para tratarse de alguien de alta cuna no es que fuera precisamente grande. Era un apartamento sencillo, de 70m2 , cerca de la estación de policía. Contaba con un amplio salón, un gran corredor lleno de diplomas, llaves y medallas otorgadas por el alcalde de la ciudad, un baño y dos habitaciones, de las cuales una la usaba como despacho personal.

La decoración era sencilla, con temática steampunk y un toque de su propio estilo. El salón tenía las paredes pintadas color crema, un sofá de cuero blanco, el mini bar que le regaló su abuelo cuando se mudó, y una holopantalla de 27". El comedor tenía los azulejos y las baldosas de color blanco, junto con una encimera de mármol. Ahí había un armario especial para el té, lleno de bolsas de todo tipo y sabores, junto con tazas y teteras de diversos materiales, formas y tamaños.

Ambas habitaciones contaban con las paredes de color morado, su color favorito. En su dormitorio había una cama de matrimonio, un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared este, y un amplio armario de caoba en el lado opuesto. En su despacho, estaba una enorme mesa de madera de abedul, delante del sillón de cuero negro. En las paredes había fotos colgadas de ella y su familia, sus abuelos, sus amigos durante el colegio y el instituto, fotos de ella, Vi, Ezreal, Orianna y Heimerdinger; y una de ella y Jayce, También había recortes de periódicos de cuando estaba empezando la profesión de agente de la ley, dentro de los cuales estaba aquel caso que resolvió a los catorce años, cuando unos ladrones asaltaron a su padre.

La última zona de la casa, y donde actualmente se encontraba, estaba decorada con azulejos morados y blancos. Un inodoro y lavamanos de porcelana, y una lujosa bañera de mármol blanco, donde entrarían sin ningún problema dos personas de gran estatura. Sentada al borde de la misma se hallaba nuestra sheriff, toqueteando constantemente el suelo con la punta de su bota derecha, a la espera del resultado del test de embarazo que había en sus manos. Echó para atrás la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Cinco minutos ponía en la caja. Esos cinco minutos deben de ser en el mundo de Vi, no es normal que esto tarde tanto. – volvió a mirar el pequeño aparato. Aún no había salido el resultado. – Me dará tiempo hasta hacerme un té y todo. –

Salió directa a la cocina, dejando el test en una mesilla que había en el pasillo, debajo de un reloj hecho de engranajes de diferentes tamaños y modelos. Sacó una tetera decorada con cupcakes, un regalo que le hiceron Vi y Jayce hace tiempo, como gracia del apodo que le puso la pelirosa. Sonrió por un momento, esa Vi la desquiciaba de unas maneras….pero en el fondo tenía su encanto. Llenó la tetera de agua y la puso en la vitroceramica. Justo cuando iba a encenderla, llamaron a la puerta.

Caitlyn dejó la tetera y salió de la cocina, pasando por la mesilla donde previamente había dejado el test. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió por la mirilla, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Jayce y un ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al defensor del mañana.

\- ¿Acaso sabías que hoy tenía el día libre? – inquirió ella recostándose en el marco de la entrada.

\- En realidad no, acababa de charlar con Vi y pensé en visitarte. Sinceramente, tu compañera luce más deslumbrante con smoking.

\- Si tan hermosa te parece podrías salir con ella. – se apartó de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

\- ¿Son eso celos lo que veo? – dijo una vez dentro.

\- No, son advertencias. – recogió el ramo de flores de las manos de Jayce. Aspiró su dulce aroma. – Voy a buscar un jarrón donde dejarlas. – se marchó rumbó al salón.

\- Vi y yo hemos estado hablando. Tienes una compañera que te conoce bastante, parece tu hermana. – Jayce miraba cada uno de las placas y llaves entregadas a la sherrif.

\- ¿Enserio? Quizá debería plantearme dejar a Vi como sheriff. Yo podría ser la vasta con puños de acero. – bromeó desde la otra sala.

\- Creo que prefiero a una dama con riesgo de que me meta una bala en la cabeza, a una que me pueda romper la cabeza. – rio el científico. – En realidad hemos estado hablando de un tema bastante delicado y…personal.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Verás, Vi cree que últimamente te encuentras mal, como si estuvieras delicada de salud. – se acercó al reloj de los engranajes. – Piensa que estás…- cogió aquel pequeño objeto que llamó su atención.

\- ¿Piensa que estoy qué? – preguntó Caitlyn volviendo al pasillo. Se quedó de piedra al ver a Jayce sosteniendo el test de embarazo. En ese preciso instante no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración iba entrecortada y casi ni podía tragar saliva.

Jayce levantó la mirada, posándola sobre los ojos temblorosos de la sheriff. – Es cierto…que estás embarazada. –

Caitlyn corrió a ver el resultado del test. En la pequeña marca había dos líneas rojas en verde. Según había leído previamente en la caja, aquello significaba que estaba embarazada, y Jayce lo había descubierto por puro azar. Se sentía perdida en aquel instante.

\- Caitlyn…

\- ¿Qué voy hacer? Soy la Sheriff de Piltover, alguien que muestra seguridad y precaución, y por un estúpido descuido he acabado embarazada. – su voz empezaba a entrecortarse, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que luego caían por su rostro. – No puedo criar a un niño ahora, tengo una ciudad que proteger, por no decir que no sería ni capaz de cuidarlo.

\- No digas eso Caitlyn. – apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. – Eres una estupenda sheriff, has protegido esta ciudad durante bastante tiempo, has quitado toda la criminalidad que existía. Estoy seguro de que cuidar un niño no te va a ser tan difícil como investigar un caso.

\- ¡No soy capaz de capturar al misterioso ladrón C, Jinx crea el caos por donde quiera sin que yo pueda hacer nada! ¡Los ciudadanos de Piltover ya no se sienten tan seguros, teniendo una sheriff que no es capaz de detener el crimen de esos dos! ¿Cómo esperas que cuide de un niño?- empezó a llorar en el pecho de Jayce, mientras que éste la abrazaba. – No sé que hacer, Jayce.

\- Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que deberías de quedártelo. – aquello la sorprendió. – Es nuestro hijo Caitlyn, yo soy su padre y nada me haría más feliz que tener un mini cupcake con tu belleza y mi inteligencia. Puede que C o Jinx se sigan escapando, pero Piltover no sería lo que es ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por ti. Ayudaste a todos los que te pidieron ayuda. A Ezreal le diste valor para que confesara sus sentimientos a Lux, le dijiste a Heimerdinger que sería un buen profesor en la Universidad de Ciencia y Progreso de Piltover, reconociste que Orianna llegaría a tener sentimientos humanos algún día, incluso le diste una segunda oportunidad a una criminal que ahora mismo es tu compañera. Una madre con ese optimismo, capaz de transmitírselo a las personas que quiere, no son muy comunes en el mundo de ahora. Sinceramente, creo que…-

El chispirreante sonido del teléfono cortó su conversación. Jayce maldijo entre dientes, justo en un momento tan delicado tenían que llamar. Caitlyn se limpió las lágrimas, se separó del científico y fue a atender la llamada. Antes de descolgarlo, inspiró y espiró con tal de calmar su voz.

\- Aquí la Sheriff Caitlyn. –

\- _¡Sheriff, aquí el agente Jeanport, hemos recibido una llamada de emergencia desde el Hospital Eliatore! ¡Todos los pacientes y equipo médico están saliendo del edificio, la terrorista Jinx se encuentra dentro!_

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! –

\- _¡Según una de los testigos, se ha hecho con el control de todo el sanatorio, desconocemos si tiene rehenes!_

\- ¡Agente Jeanport de la orden a todas las unidades cercanas que se dirijan allí de inmediato, que los demás centro de salud se hagan cargo de los enfermos ¡ -

Ω

Diez minutos más tarde, el caos se había desatado por toda la zona que rodeaba al hospital. Cientos de equipos médicos atendían a los pacientes, los más graves eran trasladados con urgencia a los centros de salud más próximos, los más leves eran recogidos por sus familiares y alejados del peligro. Había dos cuerpos de bomberos en alerta ante cualquier posible explosión, todo un cordón policial rodeaba el perímetro, los coches estaban posicionados y los agentes con todas sus armas cargadas y listas, apuntando a cada ventana y puerta que había.

Jayce y Caitlyn se encontraban al frente, reuniéndose más tarde con ellos la agente pelirosa, quien aún llevaba su smoking puesto. La sheriff estaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, mientras Jayce analizaba la estructura con un plano que a saber de dónde lo había sacado. Vi se acercó a su superior, quien no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Vi, ¿A quién vas a invitar a cenar hoy?

\- Muy graciosa Cait. En fin, ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Nada, Jinx sigue estando dentro. Uno de los agentes está revisando la lista de los pacientes, no sea que tengamos alguno perdido o que Jinx haya capturado. – se quitó brevemente el sombrero, lo agitó suavemente en el aire y se lo volvió a poner. – La enfermera que dio la alarma, nos ha contado que desconocía el ingreso de Jinx allí. Simplemente fue a aquella habitación porque un tal Dr. Víctor se lo había ordenado.

\- ¿Dr. Víctor? – inquirió Jayce.

\- Es sorprendente que aun así nadie lo supiera, con toda la seguridad que hay en un hospital. Alguien con sus armas llamaría mucho la atención.

\- Supongo que será normal cuando no cuenta con sus armas. Pero fíjate, sigue causando el mismo revuelo.

\- ¿Vi, cómo sabes que Jinx no tiene sus armas? – la sheriff y el defensor del mañana se quedaron mirando a la agente.

\- Esto…- se llevó un guantelete a la nuca. - ¿Acaso no es obvio? Jinx habría hecho explotar algo si contara con Espinas.

\- Vi, cuando me entero de tus meollos siempre te llevas una mano a la nuca. Aparte de eso, tú nunca llamas al arma de Jinx por sus motes. – se acercó a la agente. - ¿Qué estás ocultando?

\- En realidad te estás equivocando…

\- No me mientas Vi, sabes perfectamente qué hago con los mentirosos. – frunció el ceño mientras se aferraba a su arma.

\- Cait, verás…

\- _¡Atención pardillos! – _interrumpió la terrorista a través de los altavoces. - _Estoy bastante disgustada con los acontecimientos recientes, más que todos vosotros juntos. Así que, si no queréis disgustarme más….Obligar a la estúpida de Vi a que venga a por mí. Y si me entero de que la zorra de Sombreritos viene, o su follador personal….- _se escuchó gritos de niños, pidiendo auxilio y llamando a sus padres. – _Os haréis una idea de qué pasará con ellos. Tienes cinco minutos, __**manazas, **__por cada minuto que te retrases, un pedacito de cada niño desaparecerá. La cuenta atrás comienza…¡YA! –_

\- ¡QUE TODAS LAS UNIDADES REGISTREN LA LISTA! – ordenó Caitlyn a plena voz. - ¡AVERIGUAR QUIENES SON SUS REHENES! – la sheriff se volvió a dirigir a la agente. Sus ojos azules claramente la habían descubierto. – Entra ahí y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero como uno de esos niños sufra algún daño, me aseguraré de que ningún otro sheriff te dé una tercera oportunidad. Ni a ti, ni a ningún otro criminal. -

**Alcrews S.A**

**By Omega**


	12. Capitulo 11

**11**

_**Hospital Eliatore, Piltover hace seis años.**_

La sala de espera estaba totalmente impregnada en sangre, sangre por las paredes, por cada baldosa en el suelo, por cada silla que había sido lanzada al otro extremo de la sala. Las luces tintineaban, corriendo el riesgo de que se apagasen y dejaran a la agente a oscuras, en aquella horrible escena sacada de una película de terror. Jinx se había superado esta vez.

Avanzó entre los restos manchados de carmesí, el aire estaba impregnado de la misma esencia, haciéndolo pesado y con un toque oxidado. ¿Dónde estaban los cuerpos para hacer todo esto? ¿Y cómo le dio tiempo montar todo este embrollo en tan solo quince minutos? Su locura había llegado a tal punto, que sería comparable a la del bufón siniestro.

\- _Sube por las escaleras hasta la última planta. – _habló repentinamente el altavoz. – _Ni se te ocurra tomar el ascensor, ¿No querrás que el juego se termine tan rápido, no? –_

Vi acató sus peticiones, y continuó avanzando hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la escalera principal. Allí la luz desaparecía, dando paso a un mundo lleno de sombras donde no veías ni a un palmo de distancia. Toqueteó unos cuantos botones de sus guanteletes, los rotores centrales comenzaron a cargarse de energía, permitiéndola que con ella se iluminara aquella oscuridad.

Aquella luz eléctrica era lo único que le daba visión, pero entre los estruendos de las cargas, el silencio de aquel umbral y las sombras que se formaban con esa luz, le causaban una gran inquietud en el cuerpo. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de lo que Jinx podría ser capaz de hacerle.

Le daba la sensación de estar sumergida en un largometraje de pavor, con todo aquello a oscuras, el aire que entraba por las ventanas y que componía su suave y fantasmagórica melodía por la primera planta, los objetos pequeños y algunas hojas de a saber dónde estrepitándose contra el suelo, el eco de sus pasos resonando por la lejanía.

¿Qué estará tramando Jinx con todo esto? ¿Acaso el efecto secundario de la madamina generaba esto, aparte de la propia locura? La Jinx con la que tanto había luchado y enfrentado, prefería divertirse antes que esperar a que su víctima llegara. Eso sería algo más propio de Shaco, o puede que de asesinos como Katarina y Talon. Ella se aburriría antes de empezar. A no ser, que no sea la misma Jinx que todos conocían.

Finalmente llegó a la última planta. Un amplio pasillo la atravesaba de norte a sur, con sólo dos grandes quirófanos a los que daba acceso, con dos grandes ventanales por donde entraba la luz del atardecer. En el pasillo aún había sangre y sillas tiradas, además de contar con todas las macetas que daban algo de vida a ese lugar tiradas por el suelo, junto con los cuadros, los relojes y los carteles que había colgados de las paredes. Al final del mismo, delante de la puerta de uno de los quirófanos, estaba la silueta de la terrorista.

Vi se puso en el otro extremo, quedando a espaldas del otro quirófano, mirando fijamente a la supuesta terrorista. Veía algo soltar un destello de vez en cuando, colgando del cuello de la criminal. La agente se puso en guardia, cargando su puño izquierdo.

\- Me sorprende de lo que eres capaz de hacer sin tus armas. De verdad sí que estás como una cabra, puede que incluso seas peor que esa Catrixce. Pero créeme Jinx, esto se acabó. ¿Dónde están los niños? Te prometo no romper demasiado tu cara si me lo dices ahora.

\- Me parece que será tu cara la que se rompa. –

Vi giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose cara a cara con la terrorista. La muy guarra se había escondido en el otro quirófano, esperando a que bajara la guardia. Vi apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar su ataque, sintiendo como el filo del bisturí se le clavaba hasta el fondo del costado, iba con tanta fuerza que casi introducía el mango del mismo.

La terrorista avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo, mientras la agente se recobrara del ataque sorpresa. Se sacó el objeto quirúrgico, lanzándolo a un lado impregnado en su propia sangre. No había dado en un punto vital, pero tendría una gran hemorragia si no la frenaba rápidamente. Se quitó la corbata rosa y se la ató alrededor de la zona herida, deseando que aquello le proporcionase un poco de ayuda hasta que llegara un médico.

Dirigió su mirada a la loca que la había atacado, ahogándose ante la repentina sorpresa. Todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, casi parecía tener la piel roja. Una de sus trenzas estaba medio desecha, pegándose los delicados cabellos azules con el líquido rojizo. En sus cinturones de balas había cientos de bisturís, de todas formas y tamaños que podía esperarse en un hospital. Pero aquella mirada era lo que más miedo le daba. No era su clásica sonrisa, o sus ojos mostrando su locura. No, era maldad pura, enfado sacado de la locura y llevado al máximo instinto asesino. Al lado suya, Shaco o Katarina no serían más que unos peleles.

\- Bien Vi, ahora vas a decirme todo lo que te contó Viktor.

\- ¿Viktor? Esa máquina de hojalata andante no me contó nada. No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Eres igual de testaruda que la sheriff. Parece que tendré que sonsacártelo. –

Avanzó hacia ella con una tremenda velocidad, que incluso dejó boquiabierta a la agente. Vi intentó contratacarla con un derecho directo, pero ésta parecido prever sus movimientos y lo esquivó con suma facilidad, clavándole un bisturí en el antebrazo. La agente apretó los dientes con tal de no gritar, luego sintió un repentino dolor en la espalda, mientras más adelante se estrellaba contra el suelo, producto de la patada de Jinx.

La criminal no le dio tiempo a levantarse, le clavó otros dos bisturís en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que esta vez gritara de verdad. Le propinó otra patada y la volvió boqui arriba, haciendo que los instrumentos quirúrgicos se clavasen aún más en su carne. Vi golpeó con su guantelete las piernas de Jinx, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero esta no cayó del todo y con una voltereta, se alejó del rango de ataque de la agente.

Vi se incorporó con todo su cuerpo dolorido. Se sacó los tres bisturís que tenía clavados. La sangre comenzaba a manchar sus ropas blancas y sus guanteletes. Lentamente, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse. Se puso de pie ignorando los daños recibidos, mientras que la criminal jugaba con los bisturís como hacía la noxiana con sus dagas.

Por pura suerte, la excriminal esquivó justo a tiempo otros dos bisturís que le había lanzado. Menos mal que la puntería no era su fuerte. Aprovechando la ocasión, cargó su puño izquierdo y se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Ésta también esquivó su movimiento, aunque tuvo que poner ambas palma delante para frenar el impacto del derecho que iba hacia ella, retrocediendo la distancia hasta quedar al lado del muñeco.

Ésta tiró de una sábana que cubría al muñeco, desvelando lo que en realidad era. Un carrito lleno de bombonas de oxígeno, todas juntas y bien atadas. Vi maldijo entre dientes, no sería capaz de hacer lo que creía que iba hacer. ¿O sí? Sus acciones la respondieron, pues la criminal empujó de una patada el carro, corriendo a gran velocidad hasta ella. Vi esquivó el carro, pero éste siguió hasta meterse en el quirófano del otro extremo.

\- Eres muy predecible Vi. – decía mientras cogía otros dos bisturís. – ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando pones una chispa a un gas? Pues imagínate que mecanismo he puesto en ese quirófano. –

No, no, no, no. Vi estaba tremendamente asustada. Había caído aún más en su trampa. Aquel carrito no iba para ella, ni para el quirófano, aquel carrito era para causar una tremenda explosión que las afectaría a ambas, y a todos los civiles que estaban abajo.

Aquello originó una enorme bola de fuego, mezclada con ceniza, objetos de metal y escombros. Vi se tiró hacia adelante, librándose por escasos centímetros de la muerte ígnea, pero no de las esquirlas y otros proyectiles de menor tamaño. En cambio, la criminal se mantenía firme en su posición, disfrutando de su pequeño espectáculo.

\- ¡Estás loca! – gritó Vi.

\- Te equivocas de nuevo. – respondió ella. – En realidad estoy enfadada. –

\- ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?!

\- Ya te lo he dicho. – volvió a jugar con los bisturís de sus manos. – Quiero que me digas lo que te ha contado Viktor.

\- ¡Te repito que Viktor no me conto nada!

\- Me parece que aún no te he herido lo suficiente. –

Jinx volvió a contratacar, con ambas armas de hoja blanca en cada mano. Vi reaccionó rápido, haciendo uso de una agilidad que apenas usaba, para impulsarse hacia adelante y propinarle una patada de lleno en el estómago. La terrorista casi se ahoga con su propio aire, mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared.

Era el turno de la agente, cargó al máximo su puño izquierdo, soltando toda la carga en un directo que golpeó a la terrorista y a la pared. Ésta acabó cediendo, llevando a ambas al otro quirófano. Allí se encontraba el micrófono por el que Jinx se había comunicado con ella, un desfibrilador y una….¿grabadora?

Ω

La policía estaba en alerta máxima. Todos los familiares de los pacientes habían acudido a su llamada, y muchos ya estaban de camino a otros hospitales o a sus hogares. Todo el equipo de emergencias se agrupaba tras el cordón policial, al tanto de cualquier orden que pudiera dar la sheriff.

De pronto, una explosión surgió desde la última planta. Una gigantesca lengua de fuego engulló todo el hormigón y cristal que previamente era un lado del edificio, sustituyéndolo por polvo y escombros que caían precipitados al vacío. Restos de cristal, esquirlas…pero lo que más le preocupaba a la sheriff eran aquellas vigas de metal que se habían desencajado ante la tremenda onda expansiva.

Escombros de gran tamaño se dirigían a todos los que se situaban al pie del hospital. Caitlyn gritó, todo el mundo salió corriendo al tiempo que los coches policiales eran aplastados, como si estuvieran hechos de plastilina. Alguno de ellos sufrió graves golpes en el motor, causando pequeñas explosiones que expulsaron restos de metal por todas direcciones. Aquellos escombros que caían contra el suelo levantaron enormes cortinas de humo, que no tardaron demasiado en cubrir todo el perímetro.

Jayce y Caitlyn se ocultaron tras una esquina, al igual que el resto del equipo de emergencias. La nube de restos, junto con las pequeñas ondas expansivas de las explosiones, pasó por su lado con suma rapidez y fuerza, llevándose brutalmente todo aquello que había por delante. Caitlyn ya había visto explosiones de la terrorista, pero ninguna de tal tamaño.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, por un momento le preocupó si Vi estaba viva o no. Maldijo entre dientes, olvidó entregarle un comunicador antes de entrar, ahora no sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro. Los agentes corrieron a la zona del siniestro, ahora llena de restos de lo que había sido un quirófano del hospital y coches patrulla. Uno de ellos se acercó a donde se encontraban la sheriff y el científico.

\- Sheriff Caitlyn, hemos terminado de analizar la lista de los pacientes. Todos los niños que estaban ingresados están con sus padres, no hay ninguno perdido.

\- Pero entonces…lo de las voces…- comentó Jayce.

\- Era una trampa. – interrumpió Caitlyn. – Jinx nos ha engañado, ha debido de sacar los gritos de los niños de algún sitio para obligar a Vi a meterse sola en el edificio.

\- ¿Con que motivo? Está rodeada, y Vi dijo que no contaba con sus armas. Intentar hacer algo sólo le llevaría a la cárcel, o a una bala de tu rifle en la cabeza. Es un juego sin salida.

\- Jayce, Jinx no está jugando. Esa loca nunca pensó algo así antes, y de hacerlo lo consideraría aburrido. Ha estado esperando a que mordiéramos el anzuelo todo este tiempo. No es propio de ella esperar.

\- Puede que se haya cansado de utilizar los mismos métodos.

\- Jinx nunca se cansa de jugar. La Jinx que está haciendo todo esto no es la de siempre, es la que se esconde tras la madamina. – agarró su rifle y se dirigió al agente. – Informa a todos los agentes especiales, que entren inmediatamente al hospital. Código 314.

\- ¡Entendido Sheriff Caitlyn! –

Ω

Ambas rivales se debatían en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, con apenas espacio y parte de la infraestructura desmoronándose. Jinx provocaba pequeños cortes en los brazos y piernas de la agente, mientras que esta lograba asestarle un puñetazo o dos que la lanzaban al otro lado de la sala. Las hemorragias estaba surtiendo efecto, y el peso de los guanteletes lo notaba cada vez más. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar, pero estaba claro que debía ser más que el de Jinx.

Dos puñetazos por cada cuatro cortes recibidos, eso sí una de las dos acertaba a la otra, pues sino eran tres puñetazos o cuatro cortes y una puñalada. La terrorista tenía la sangre hirviendo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? ¿Antes de la madamina? Nunca antes había experimentado la rabia en tal punto, pero tampoco la dulzura que provocaba el ver la agonía a tan pocos centímetros de tu rostro. Estaba segura de que su amigo el payaso le tendría mucha envidia en este momento.

Jinx cogió dos bisturís de los pocos que ya le quedaban, dispuestos a clavárselos en el hombro a la agente. Ésta logró cubrirse con el guantelete izquierdo, haciendo que ambos filos quedaran atrapados en una maraña de cables y circuitos. Jinx maldijo entre dientes, recibiendo otro golpe que la mandó a la esquina. Vi revisó su guantelete, el cual comenzaba a producir gran cantidad de chispas. Se lo quitó rápidamente y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Escuchó un leve estruendo, seguido del humillo que salía del rotor central.

Se había ahorrado otra herida a cambio de uno de los guanteletes. Un peso que se ahorraba, pero al mismo tiempo una defensa que perdía. Esto no podía ir mejor. Aprovechando que Jinx se recuperaba, saltó con el otro guantelete cargado, dispuesta a darle un golpe que la dejara pegada literalmente al suelo. Pero la suerte no andaba de su parte, y la terrorista escapó del ataque a escasos segundos de recibirlo.

Entonces, el metal chocó contra el suelo del quirófano. Sin emabrgo, algo andaba mal, pues el guantelete se hundió en un agujero, del que luego salían grietas que recorrieron la sala y lo que había más allá. Esto era una muy mala señal. Cada vez aparecían más y más grietas, sumándose a ella el sonido de algo deslizándose por debajo. Finalmente, el suelo cedió ante el impacto y ambas, terrorista y agente, cayeron hacia la planta inferior.

Ω

_**Academia de Guerra, sede de la Liga de Leyendas. Entrada principal.**_

Un carruaje tirado por un viejo y negro caballo se paró ante la entrada de tal famosa entidad. El anciano que lo dirigía bajó de su asiento, carraspeó un poco y se limpió sus manos en su ropaje de cuero desgastado. Abrió la puerta y bajó el escalón, dejando paso a la joven que había pedido de sus servicios.

\- Aquí tiene, la Academia de Guerra. Dentro puede hablar con los invocadores sobre la Liga de Leyendas, aunque sería una lástima que una joven y bella dama participe en sus sangrientos juegos. – comentó el viejo.

\- No se confunda. – dijo Catrixce. – Aquí la lástima la tiene usted. –

\- ¿Cómo dice? –

En un parpadeo, el brazo derecho de Catrixce había atravesado el abdomen del anciano. Su extremidad estaba envuelta en un aura azulada, proveniente de las cabezas de la serpiente. El cuerpo del hombre empezó a deformarse, como si una fuerza invisible tirase de él. Lentamente sus huesos y sus músculos se retorcían, la sangre salía a borbotones, pero él no producía sonido alguno. Tras unos instantes, el anciano desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

El brazo de Catrixce dejó de estar envuelto en el aura. Sacudió su extremidad para limpiarse la sangre, pasó su lengua por el número cosido al mitón, limpiando lo que quedaba del líquido carmesí. Soltó las riendas del córcel, y de un golpe en el lomo, lo mandó al galope libremente.

Observó la puerta gigantesca, hecha de madera y piedra, con el fondo en azul y una enorme L dorada en el centro. La joven río para sí, avanzó hacia ella mientras esta se abría dándole la bienvenida. Estaba segura de que los invocadores habían visto sus actos, y seguro de que estaban curiosos por adquirirla a su colección.

Ω

Vi soltó su otro guantelete, zafándose de los escombros que habían caído en él. Se incorporó en suelo de la planta inferior, le sorprendió que ella siguiera con vida ante tremenda caída, pero el cuerpo gritó de dolor y le recordó en qué estado se encontraba. Un repentino mareo se acopió de ella, haciendo que bajara la guardia y no se percatara de la criminal lanzándose sobre ella.

Volvió a tocar el suelo, pero esta vez no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Observó el rostro de Jinx, llenó de cortes y polvo, con algún que otro cabello azulado pegado a la frente. Sus ojos rojos la observaban como una cámara de vigilancia, mientras que su boca dejaba escapar enormes bocanadas de aire. Había perdido este asalto, y parecía ser el último.

La terrorista alzó una mano, donde estaba el último de todos los elementos quirúrgicos que había robado. La agente dirigió su mirada al cuello de Jinx, donde colgaba aquella bala. Pero entonces vio algo, con tanto golpe la bala estaba medio colgando, y la parte de atrás se había soltado, dejando ver que en realidad estaba hueca y con lo que parecía ser un papel en su interior.

\- Nunca esperé…que en esa bala…escondieras algo. – intentó hablar, pero incluso el aire que necesitaba para hacerlo le causaba dolor. – Esa debe ser la verdadera Bala Perdida. –

Jinx no se inmutó ni aun cuando sonrió por lo que sería su última broma. A pesar de tener sus preciadas trenzas ya medio desechas, encontrarse con sus ropas rotas, la agente atrapada en un callejón sin salida y malherida, no realizó ningún movimiento. Estaba allí, mirando como respiraba pesadamente.

Sin embargo, un repentino dolor en el pecho hizo que soltara su última arma. Se llevó ambas manos al corazón, el cual estaba doliéndole cada vez más. Intentaba ahogar sus gritos, pero las lágrimas no ayudaron mucho, corriendo libremente por su rostro. Aquel dolor comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo, primero por sus brazos, lentamente por su torso, y finalmente por sus piernas. Aquello no era un mero infarto de los que había escapado antes, sino algo más.

\- Parece… que la justicia… por fin te ha cazado. – dijo Vi mientras rebuscaba por uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – gritó ante el tremendo dolor que sentía. Necesitaba algo para quitarlo. Sintió la mano de la agente cerca de ella mostrándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido azulado. Jinx pensó en arrojarlo.

\- En realidad… Viktor si me contó una cosa. La madamina es un arma de doble filo…te está causando todo este dolor que sientes…la única forma de acabar con ella es con esto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES, Y POR QUÉ TE LO DIO A TI?!

\- Dijo que…tú me vendrías a buscar…que ambas desvelaríamos lo que está pasando. Con esto…dijo que lo lograríamos. –

Jinx miró de nuevo el extraño contenido del frasco. Volvió a mirar a la agente. Ella también estaba en las últimas. Sin más dilación, agarró el frasco y le quitó el tapón, bebiendo gran parte de su contenido. Era un sabor agrio, casi imposible de tragar. Pero tras beberlo, el efecto se produjo casi al instante. Aún sentía el dolor, pero no tan fuerte como antes. Sus brazos y sus piernas ya no le dolían tanto, aunque el corazón y el torso le recordaron que no bajara la guardia. Tras esto, miró a la agente.

Vi cerró los ojos, llegando a un estado en el que empezaba a no sentir dolor. Ya no sabía si seguía viva o no, pero sintió como unas manos la agarraron de la nuca, incorporando su cabeza. Sintió algo frío y fino en sus labios, seguido de un extraño líquido que entraba en su boca, un líquido agrio que le parecía repugnante y con ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ESCUPIRLO, TE LO VAS A TRAGAR QUIERAS O NO, MANAZAS! ¿ME OYES? –

Sintió sus frías manos enguantadas sobre sus labios, haciendo fuerza con tal de que el líquido pasara al otro lado. Escuchaba como el cristal se estrepitaba contra el suelo, acompañado de la acelerada respiración de la criminal.

Pero había alguien más con ella. Era una voz aguda, parecida a la de un niño. Una voz que no paraba de repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez. _Hermana_, _hermana._ Luego, todo se oscureció y dejó de oír cualquier sonido.

Ω

_**Omega de Alcrews S.A**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games. Catrixce y otros personajes inventados, propiedad de Alcrews S.A**_

_**12**_

_**\- Piltover. Año actual. -**_

_Wanna join me? Come and play..._

_But I might shoot you, in your face!_

_Bombs and bullets, will do the trick._

_What we need here, is a little bit of panic oh ah!_

Jinx salta del colchón de su celda con estrépito ánimo, empieza a moverse de un lado a otro por aquel pequeño espacio como si se tratara del escenario musical que imagina en su cabeza, con cientos de personas gritando su nombre mientras ella le canta a un micrófono invisible.

_Come on! Shoot faster!_

_Just a little bit of energy yeah!_

_I wanna try something fun right now._

_I guess some people call it anarchy!_

_Let's blow this city to the ashes, and see what pow-pow thinks._

_It's such pathetic neatness..._

Jinx frena en seco ante la entrada de su celda. Se queda quieta, dándose cuenta de aquellos ojos que la estaban observando desde hacía rato, ¿Pero cuanto? Tanto la niña como ella no se movían, parecía que estaban jugando al clásico juego de sostener la mirada, pero la criminal no iba a seguir mucho más tiempo, pues sus piernas empezaban a quejarse por la excéntrica postura en la que se había quedado. Jinx levantó una ceja, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la niña habló.

_But not for long, cause you'll get jinxed!_

Jinx se quedó de piedra, más de lo que ya estaba. Aquella mocosa había cantado parte de la letra que ella había compuesto, más bien que había obligado al compositor realizar ante una amenaza de bomba, pero el caso es que era su canción, hasta le puso _Jinx ®_. Aunque había algo en la cara de la niña que le resultaba un tanto familiar.

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces la letra, mocosa?

\- No soy una mocosa, me llamo Emily, tonta azul oxigenada. Y esa canción la escuché de unas grabaciones que tenía mi madre guardada en uno de sus casos.

\- _¿Tonta azul oxigenada? Esta cría quiere que le lance un zap en toda la cara. Ah no espera, si no tienes a Zap. Un momento, ¿Ha dicho casos de su madre?_ Dime enana, ¿Tu madre es policía o algo así?

\- Y dale con llamarme enana. Para que te enteres, mi madre es mucho mejor que eso. ¡Ella es la Sheriff de Piltover! Aunque mamá no lo sabe, me gusta investigar sobre los casos que ella guarda en casa. ¡Son divertidos!

\- _Ya decía yo que su cara me resultaba muy familiar. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la Sombreritos tenía una cría? Mira que yo la emparejaba con Manazas. Espera, entonces esta es la misma mocosa que estuvo con Jayce el día que...no... ¡No puede ser!_

\- Ey, ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó la niña al ver cómo el rostro de Jinx estaba petrificada, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Y es que había visto uno. Uno del pasado.

Ω

**\- **_**Hace seis años. Academia de Guerra. Patio exterior. -**_

Seguía pareciéndole demasiado sencillo burlar la seguridad de tal famosa institución como era la Liga de Leyendas. No había guardias o uno de esos famosos invocadores de los que se rumoreaban que eran poderosos. Sólo estaba ella, las estatuas de piedra que rodeaban la fuente y el amplio jardín del patio. Desde su posición, veía dos filas de ventanas, correspondiente al primer y segundo piso respectivamente. Había optado por colarse en una de ellas, pero desconocía lo que podría haber al otro lado y no quería verse desprevenida.

Continuó caminando a lo largo de los caminos del jardín, oculta entre las sombras y pegada al muro de piedra del edificio. Llego hasta una columna con decoración vegetal, algo de gran utilidad para poder escalarla más fácilmente. Se agarró firmemente a las ramas de mármol que recorrían ascendentemente la estructura. La oscuridad dejó de cubrirla con sus garras, siendo el manto blanco de la luz de la Luna la que tomara su lugar. De pronto, se soltó y cayó rodando al suelo.

Si hubiera continuado ahí arriba, una especie de haz lunar canalizado habría acabado con ella tal y como hizo con la columna. Catrixce se puso en pie rápidamente, saltando a un lado para esquivar una esfera oscura. De no ser por la luz de la Luna, no se habría percatado de su presencia y estaría en el suelo, posiblemente inconsciente. La esfera comenzó a reducir su tamaño, dando pequeñas convulsiones antes de desaparecer por completo.

Catrixce fulminó con la mirada a sus dos atacantes. Dos mujeres que tendrían su edad o un poco menos, ambas con el cabello plateado. Una de ellas tenía una armadura antigua y de color gris, con detalles lunares a lo largo de la misma. En su rostro había una marca de una luna llena y una en cuarto creciente, y alrededor de sus ojos dos marcas negras, dándole un toque amenazador. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada curvilínea, que irradiaba la misma luz que la lunar.

La otra vestía un traje jonio de color morado, flotaba en el aire con suma delicadeza y tres esferas oscuras, iguales a la que le había atacado, giraban a su alrededor. Portaba una especie de corona, la cual hacía que una sombra cayera sobre sus ojos, haciéndolos resaltar con aquel brillo morado con el que contaban. Detrás de ambas se encontraba una figura encapuchada, de túnica azulada y con adornos morados y dorados. Portaba un orbe azulado que brillaba con suma fuerza, más aún así, no dejaba a la vista su rostro.

\- La Liga está cerrada durante la noche. - dijo con una voz grave que daba a entender que se trataba de un hombre. - ¿No lo sabéis?

\- Lo siento, no sabía nada al respecto. - mintió ella. - Venía para poder unirme a esta importante institución.

\- ¿Acaso crees que esa mentira funcionará después de que hayas matado a ese anciano ante nuestras puertas? - Catrixce maldijo entre dientes. - Los guardias de la Liga no tardarán en llegar. Syndra, Diana, tenéis permiso para matarla hasta entonces.

\- Perfecto. Ya no estoy encarcelada. - dijo la primera con esa voz y el eco que tanto la caracterizaban.

\- Lo siento. No me dejan otra opción. - dijo la otra.

\- Vaya, yo solo quería encontrar a Viktor. En fin, supongo que no me queda otra que acabar con los noobs que se interponen en mi camino. -

Ω

**\- **_**Mientras tanto, en Piltover...-**_

_¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que me hago, Viktor?_

_Sólo sé que deberías tener cuidado, Dr. Itcherman. Las gemelas no estarán retenidas eternamente._

Vi despertó de golpe de su letargo sueño, encontrándose tumbada en la cama del hospital.. A pesar de que tenía conectado a su cuerpo el electrocardiograma, y una máscara que le ayudaba a respirar, se encontraba en estado estable y recuperándose. La enferma le había inyectado una dosis de morfina, con tal de aliviar el dolor de los múltiples cortes y heridas que tuvieron que coser los cirujanos, pero aún así sentía el dolor tanto de éstas como de los múltiples cardenales causados por los golpes y los escombros.

No obstante, eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Vi. No señor, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que estaba justo al lado de su cama. Un rostro serio y firme que mantenía a la sheriff concentrada en el informe que le habían entregado los doctores, no había rostro de Jayce, de algún agente o personal del hospital. Sólo estaban ella y Catlyn, acompañadas de un tenso y largo silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el segundero del reloj.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir mirándome? - preguntó su jefa sin levantar la vista del informe médico. - ¿O es que esperas quedarte cayada, al igual que lo que sucedió con Jinx?

Vi acercó su mano a la máscara, separándola de sus labios y así poder continuar la charla con la sheriff.

\- Cait, ya sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero te juro que más adelante lo entenderás.

\- Oh, claro que lo entenderé. La Sheriff Caitlyn entenderá perfectamente cómo es que una de sus agentes, más bien su mano derecha, le estuvo ocultando el paradero de una criminal bajo sus narices. Por no decir que dejó entrar a Viktor, un científico que tiene bastantes problemas con cierto defensor de la ciudad y que podría perfectamente atacar la misma. ¡Ah no espera, eso es cosa de Jinx! Pero como sus armas no están... - continuaba ironizando la morena, cerrando de un golpe el informe.- ¿De paso por qué no le dices a C que entre en mi despacho y me pegué un tiro? Así tienes un titular muy interesante en los periódicos _"Caitlyn CeCeada por su propio Caso"_

\- ¿Esto va por mí...por Jinx...o por el caso de C?

\- ¡Va por ti! ¡Cabeza llena de serrín! - vale, Caitlyn estaba a punto de volverse una tetera viviente a punto de hervir.

\- ¿Cabeza de serrín? ¿Estás enojada y sólo se te ocurre ese insulto?

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Llevo toda la noche despierta desde que saliste del quirófano. - suspiró pesadamente, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. - No me vas a explicar por qué no me contaste lo de Jinx, ¿No?

\- Te lo diré, pero antes necesito encontrar a Jinx. Aquel líquido que nos bebimos, el que me dio Viktor, ¿Pone en el informe médico lo que es?

\- Según esto, se trata de reveltina. Un compuesto químico que se usa en personas que sufren alzhéimer, amnesia u otras pérdidas de memoria. Según tengo entendido, funciona cuando el paciente entra en un sueño profundo, aunque tarda en hacer efecto, se recupera parte de la información perdida.

\- ¿Y sabes algo de Jinx después de los sucedido en el otro hospital?

\- Cuando te encontramos no había rastro de ella, a excepción de la bala que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello. Debió caérsele durante vuestra pelea. Está en mi despacho como una prueba más de esa escurridiza criminal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Cait, si Viktor nos dio esa sustancia es para que ambas recordáramos algo, pero no sé el qué. Jinx no debe andar muy lejos, estaba bastante herida cuando perdí el conocimiento.

\- Ordenaré que hagan patrullas las 24 horas por toda la ciudad. - Caitlyn se levantó para irse a dar la orden.

\- ¡Espera Cupcake!

\- Y dale con llamarme así. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor enorme, pero prométeme, que no contarás nada a nadie sobre lo que voy a decirte.

\- Tranquila, lo apuntaré en la lista de cosas que me debes.

\- Verás, mientras estaba durmiendo, escuché la voz de Viktor hablando con un tal . Tienes que averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre él. - vio como la sheriff sacaba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos, apuntando la información. - Pero el problema es que posiblemente la información no se encuentre en Piltover, sino en alguno de los archivos de Zaun.

\- Genial, ¿No podías ponérmelo más fácil, no? -

Ω

-** En la Academia de Guerra...-**

Syndra chocó de espaldas contra la pared, recorriéndole el dolor del impacto como una serpiente por toda su espina dorsal. La mano de Catrixce se aferró a su cuello, levantándola del suelo y cortando lentamente su aire. La soberana de la oscuridad intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero la joven no la soltaba ni aun sintiendo el dolor de las uñas clavándose y arañando su carne.

Alrededor de ambas, el paisaje era catastrófico. Campeones, guardias de la liga e incluso invocadores estaban heridos de gravedad o muertos. Tirados por el suelo, atrapados entre los escombros, rodeados por el humo de las llamas ardientes del fuego. Diana estaba totalmente herida, con un brazo roto y quemaduras de tercer grado por el costado y la piernas. El invocador estaba muerto, con un enorme agujero en el vientre provocado por el brazo de Catrixce al igual que el resto de los cuerpos de otros invocadores y guardias.

Campeones como Leona o Pantheon acudieron a la llamada de socorro. La primera perdió el conocimiento al quedarse atrapada bajo una columna, mientras que el segundo murió tras un enfrentamiento con la intrusa, quien le clavó su propia lanza en el cuello.

\- Para decir tantas veces que tienes un poder ilimitado, no eres tan fuerte. - Catrixce apretó aún más.- Mereció más la pena luchar contra aquel ninja de las sombras que vino en tu ayuda, que contigo. -

Lanzó a Syndra en la misma dirección donde se hallaba el cadáver de Zed. La soberana acabó con la piel quemada al recorrer el suelo, parándose a unos centímetros del fallecido ninja. Llevó una mano a su cuello adolorido, dando fuertes bocanadas de aire, mientras que la otra tocaba la mano enguantada del hombre sin vida. Sus ojos no podían contener las lágrimas, mientras veían como ríos de color carmesí pintaban los oscuros ropajes de lo que una vez fue el maestro de las sombras.

Catrixce se acercó a la soberana con su brazo derecho acumulando energía, dispuesta a terminar con su vida, quien ya se daba por vencida y quería terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero un rayo desintegrador marcó la distancia entre ella y Syndra. Catrixce canceló su carga y dirigió su mirada al origen de tal rayo, más bien al dueño del mismo.

\- Déjala Catrixce, ya has causado demasiados estragos como para continuar. - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas.

\- Vaya Viktor, ha sido necesario todas estas muertes para que salieras de tu escondite. - replicó ella.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Ya has matado a Itcherman, el experimento se ha cancelado.

\- Llámalo venganza, pero tengo que acabar con toda la actual raza humana.

\- ¿Quién de las dos está ahora al mando?¿La que quiso cambiar de nombre o la que quería engañar a la gente con uno?

\- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

\- Dímelo tú. -

De pronto, un dolor de cabeza inundó la mente de Catrixce. Se llevó ambas manos a la sien, mientras caía de rodillas y gritaba de dolor. Cientos de voces recorrían su cabeza, voces que no eran de ahora sino de un tiempo anterior. Eran voces de niños, gritos y risas, comentarios de voces graves provenientes de hombres adultos.

_Las gemelas tienen un nombre, Itcherman._

_Vosotras tenéis unos ojos sorprendentes._

_¡Ellas serán la nueva raza humana!_

_¿Catrice? Pero qué nombre es ese._

_Jiena y Violeta, sinceramente os imaginaba un poco más mayores._

_Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas._

_¡Lo prometiste!_

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó a pleno pulmón Catrixce.

Espiraba e inspiraba profundamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, un tremendo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, causándole sudores fríos. Syndra la miraba con cierto temor, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero tenía que escapar de allí muy a su pesar, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Catrixce se incorporó, quitó los cabellos que la molestaban y se dirigió a Viktor.

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero la verdad me ha sorprendido.

\- Tan sólo he abierto esa parte de tu mente que habías encerrado.

\- Entonces será mejor que acabe rápido contigo, para que no lo vuelvas a repetir. -

Ω

_**Aprovecho también para comunicar que si os gustan los fics con temática de Piltover, tenéis en el perfil de Zhizu-2 uno bastante interesante: "Pequeños Pasos"**_

_**O si os gustan las aventuras de nuestro querido Shaco y Jinx, también tenéis una buena historia por parte de Mecherazo: "El amor y la locura"**_

_**Omega Alcrews S.A**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games. Catrixce y demás personajes inventados propiedad de Alcrews S.A**_

_**13**_

_**Academia de Guerra. Sala internacional. **_

Con pocas fuerzas como para mantenerse de pie, la soberana de la oscuridad avanza entre tropiezos y pasos forzados, por el corredor que llevaba a la mesa con las ocho esferas. Cayó de bruces contra esta, sintiendo como algún que otro cristal pinchaba su carne, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente y sufría el dolor causado por las heridas. Hizo de tripas corazón, se obligó a sí misma a hacerlo aunque eso le costara su propia energía vital.

Se incorporó y comenzó a imbuir los cientos de cristales con los que contaba la mesa, al mismo tiempo que las esferas tornaban el color característico de la campeona y abandonaban el azul. La sensación de sentir como su magia abandonaba su cuerpo para ligarse a los cristales, era similar al dolor que sentías cuando te tiraban fuertemente de los brazos. Sabía lo que ocurría cuando un mago se quedaba sin magia, pero era algo que tenía que hacer por aquel mundo que alguna vez quiso conquistar con Zed.

Los cristales empezaron a emanar energía y a concentrarla en un mismo punto. Del mismo no tardó mucho en surgir otra esfera, de un tamaño superior a las demás. Las imágenes que se veían en ella cambiaban a medida que Syndra manipulaba la energía con su magia. Siguió cambiándolas hasta que se enfocó en el enfrentamiento actual de Catrixce y Viktor, y todo el caos originada por ella misma que había a su alrededor.

Las demás esferas comenzaron a brillar, al tiempo que se formaban vínculos arcanos entre ellas y la esfera de mayor tamaño. En estas pequeñas, Syndra veía las últimas imágenes, sonriendo al ver que había logrado lo que se proponía. Cayó desplomada al suelo, mientras su vista se iba nublando. Nunca creyó que fuera a pedir ayuda, o al menos, advertir al resto de Valoran del peligro que estaba por venir.

Y al tiempo que su última gota de maná se esfumaba de su cuerpo, lo hacía su soplo de vida.

Ω

_**Aeropuerto de Piltover.**_

Otro zepelín más que abandonaba la Ciudad del Progreso, dejando un espacio libre en la pista de aterrizaje que no tardaría en ser ocupado por otro. Así era la constante actividad en el aeropuerto, zepelines que traían porcelana, cajas a rebosar de té de Jonia, cuero y otra clase de pieles de las tribus avarosanas de Freljord, armamento de Demacia, piezas mecánicas y otros artilugios de Bandle City, etc.

Más bien, aquel aeropuerto era el punto de comercio más importante de todo Valoran, al igual que también la zona donde se encontraba la mayoría de los turistas que querían visitar la ciudad. La sheriff suspiró pesadamente, dirigiendo su mirada al enorme reloj que había a la entrada de la terminal. Sólo veía el segundero pasar en aquella media hora que llevaba esperando.

Para que nadie la reconociera, había optado por cambiar su clásico vestido y sombrero de copa morado por una ropa más clásica. Botas de cuero marrón, pantalón corto, una bolsa que colgaba de su cadera, un puñal atado al gemelo derecho, una camisa de color verde oscuro debajo de una chaqueta remangada de color beige, teniendo en un lado del brazo unas plumas de color azul y amarillo. Unos mitones de cuero marrón, unas gafas de sol negras y un sombrero de aventurero junto con colmillos de animal atados a un cinturón en la base del mismo.

Safari Caitlyn la llamaban cada vez que la veían con esa vestimenta, y es que ella misma no podía negar que alguna vez fue de safari a las selvas de Kumungu. El rifle que llevaba no sufría muchas variaciones respecto al original, sólo un cañón mucho más grande y abierto que el otro. De esta manera, nadie sabría que aquella mujer cazadora sería la propia sheriff.

Tras seguir esperando otro rato más, la terminal anunciaba la llegada de otro zepelín cargado de pasajeros, proveniente de Aguas Estancadas. Rara vez existían viajes entre estas dos Ciudades-Estado, aunque contando con la famosa cazarecompensas al otro lado, Caitlyn podía asegurarse de que apenas se filtrarían piratas en su ciudad.

Al entrar el grupo de pasajeros, Caitlyn se puso ojo avizor entre la multitud, buscando a la persona que destacaría de aquel grupo. No tardó en encontrar a aquella mujer rubia que levitaba en el aire, con aquella vestimenta hextech que sólo ella tenía y ese enorme bastón que siempre llevaba. En cuanto reconoció a la francotiradora, levitó rápidamente hacia ella seguida de sus maletas, atrapando a la sheriff en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Caitlyn!

\- Janna, yo también me alegro de verte. - respondió ella con un hilillo de voz. - Pero me...estás ahogando.

\- Ups. - soltó su abrazo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa support tendría tanta fuerza? - Jeje, perdona. Hay veces en las que no controlo mis emociones.

\- No pasa nada. - dio una fuerte bocanada de aire. - ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

\- ¡Por supuesto sheriff! - dijo llevándose la mano al frente, actuando como si fuera un soldado. - Pero...¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro sitio? Necesito desconectar de este pesado viaje.

\- Faltaría más. Conozco una tetería con un té y unos cupcakes, que seguro que te encantarán. -

Ω

Tenía que llegar rápidamente a su casa, el dolor la estaba matando cada vez más. Puede que solo contara con algunos cortes y rasguños, pero sus músculos estaban agarrotados, le estaban gritando que parase. Aún le quedaba recorrer unas cuantas bocacalles para llegar a la torre del reloj, cosa que de encontrarse bien lo haría en un santiamén, pero que en su estado actual le quedaba muy lejos.

Si tuviera a Espinas no tardaría tanto. De hecho, estaría jugando con el agua de una bañera bien caliente, haciendo pompas de jabón y cosas similares, mientras sus armas estaban cerca y a su alcance, atentas ante cualquier posible intruso que intentara romper su momento de relax. Y por supuesto, no tendría que estar cagándose en todo lo cagable por culpa de Vi o Viktor, y no había hecho que el plan del hospital le saliera literalmente de culo.

Justo cuando ya empezaba a divisar aquel restaurante donde siempre robaba para llenar su nevera, en la mitad del trayecto, sus piernas la traicionaron. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo, sintiendo como las pequeñas piedrecitas de la calzada hacían leves rasguños en su piel. Daba gracias de que no pasara gente por aquella parte de la ciudad, al menos no a esas horas. Respiró profundamente, se obligó a sí misma a ponerse de pie. Ya con sólo poner las rodillas en el suelo, supo que sus piernas no tardarían en flagelarse y en volver a traicionarla. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se permitía mostrar aquella clase de sentimientos, al menos no por ahora.

Tras varios largos minutos, llegó a la puerta de su escondite, la cual la sorprendió al hallársela entre abierta, pues estaba segura de que la había cerrado cuando se marchó. La empujó levemente y pasó a dentro, encontrándose con una cara bastante familiar. Kaleb se giró de golpe al sentir chirriar la puerta, y la apuntó con la pistola. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué estaba metiendo sus bombas en aquella bolsa? Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Jinx rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ya le costaba bastante incluso hablar. - ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis bombas?

\- No es asunto tuyo. - se movió a un lado de la sala, mientras Jinx avanzaba lentamente.

\- ¿Acaso no es mi piso? ¿Mi casa? ¿Mi escondite? -

Jinx se detuvo, sorprendida de lo que veían sus ojos. En la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá había restos de metal, tornillos, cables y circuitos. Pero no porque hubieran sido desmontados, sino porque algo los había golpeado hasta aplastarlos y romperlos. O más bien, alguien. Lo peor de todo es que reconocía los pigmentos que había en los restos metálicos. Vio lo que una vez fueron los cañones rosas de Pow-Pow, aplastados como si estuvieran hechos de plastilina. La célula de energía que alimentaba a Zap estaba totalmente desecha en cientos de trozos, esparcidos por toda la mesa. Y Espinas...apenas era irreconocible. Ya dudaba de que aquel montón de chatarra fuera su querido lanzacohetes con forma de tiburón.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? - caminó hacia el guerrillero.

\- Porque ella me lo pidió.

\- ¡¿Quién?! - se abalanzó sobre él, pero entre las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la patada que éste le propinó, cayó de espaldas al suelo.

\- Catrixce. Ella me lo ha contado todo, lo que tú tanto dices que nunca te acuerdas, lo que no quieres que nadie sepa. Me has estado mintiendo todos estos años, usándome para saber dónde estaban los contenedores de madamina que la guerrilla desvalijaba de los bioforja. - se fue hacia la puerta. - Haré que pagues por ello. Podría matarte, pero eso ya es cosa de Catrixce. Mientras tanto, haré que te diviertas de la misma forma en la que tú te diviertes. Nos veremos muy pronto, Jiena. -

Jinx intentó ponerse de pie, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo era capaz de responderle. No esperaba esa acción, no de él. Se maldijo así misma, cómo podía ser tan estúpida. Sus labios recogieron una gota salada, fruto de las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, mientras lentamente sus párpados se cerraban. Escuchaba la voz de una niña, gritando el mismo nombre que Kaleb había pronunciado. Después, la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

Ω

_**Academia de Guerra. **_

Viktor estaba volando, literalmente, atravesando varias ventanas a su paso. Los cristales se clavaban en parte de su ropa y la piel que estaba desprotegida, o haciendo pequeños cortes en sus partes robóticas. Tras atravesar una última ventana, chocó de espaldas contra un muro, cayendo posteriormente derribado al suelo. No pudo evitar que algún grito de dolor se escapara de su máscara.

El campeón intentaba ponerse de pie, ayudándose de su bastón, mientras los sensores le indicaban el avance de Catrixce. La sangre de su boca escapaba entre las pequeñas separaciones que existían entre su máscara y su piel, sintiendo como su nariz captaba el olor oxidado del líquido carmesí. Buscando entre sus bolsillos, agarró una pequeña cápsula y la lanzó delante suya.

De dicha cápsula empezó a oírse cientos de engranajes moverse, causando que unas pequeñas y delgadas varillas salieran del centro, ensanchándose a medida que avanzaban. En las puntas de las mismas, había pequeños generadores de energía, los cuales empezaron a sonar fuertemente. Viktor avanzó cojeando hasta situarse en el centro del campo gravitatorio. Se percató de la esfera que lo estaba viendo, sabía que aquello no la detendría, pero al menos lograría ganar algo de tiempo.

Catrixce recorrió todo el camino abierto por el cuerpo del campeón, saltando al suelo desde la última ventana que había atravesado. Era increíble que ella no tuviera ni el más mínimo rasguño sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera alguno causado por el entorno. Realmente era un auténtico peligro.

_**Tetería Lumiere. Piltover. **_

Ambas campeonas charlaban tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban del té jonio junto con unos deliciosos cupcakes, más bien, Caitlyn escuchaba a Janna hablar sobre temas controvertidos que seguramente le había contado Miss Fortune, siendo la mayoría incapaces de llamar el interés de la piltoveriana.

Se había tragado que si Garen y Katarina habían sido vistos salir de un motel de Kalamanda, claramente esos dos sentían algo por el otro, pero dudaba que llegaran a ese punto de reunirse en un pueblo neutral entre Noxus y Demacia. Luego que si Ezreal salía con Lux, aún a pesar de que su hermano sería capaz de cortarle la cabeza si hacía daño a su hermana. Eso no le era ninguna novedad, pues el explorador había pedido consejo a la propia sheriff, aunque ella por entonces era una novata en cuanto a relaciones amorosas.

\- Eso está muy interesante Janna.- interrumpió ella. - Pero...¿Podríamos pasar a la información que te pedí?

\- Uyy, qué cabeza tengo. Claro Cait. - buscó entre una de sus maletas, sacando un enorme y antiguo archivador. - Esto es lo que mis amigos de Zaun han conseguido, tampoco es que quede mucho después de las acciones cometidas por el gobierno.

\- ¿Qué acciones?

\- Cuando vivía en Zaun, el gobierno decidió borrar toda clase de información relacionada con unos experimentos acerca de los proyectos XIV, X y VI. Según tengo entendido, fueron realizados para crear una nueva especie de raza humana.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué los harían?

\- _Interrumpimos la actual emisión para traer una retransmisión en vivo de la Academia de Guerra, sede actual de la Liga de Leyendas. - _interrumpió la televisión del local.

Todos los clientes, incluidas ambas campeonas, prestaron con mucha atención. Sus ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo. La Academia de Guerra estaba medio derruida, había cientos de campeones y guardias de la liga muertos, entre ellos se encontraban los cadáveres de Pantheon y Zed. Otros estaban heridos o inconscientes, como era el caso de Leona y Diana.

Caitlyn estaba de piedra. Aquello no era una retransmisión de un Campo de la Justicia hecha por los invocadores, no, aquello era una llamada de advertencia a todas las ciudades-estado que ahora mismo estaban viendo aquellas imágenes. Luego se enfocaron en dos figuras, un muy malherido Viktor se encontraba en el centro de su campo gravitatorio, y una mujer de entre veinte y treinta años avanzando hacia él.

\- _¿Acaso crees que ese campo te protegerá? - _preguntó ella.

_\- Deberías preguntarte si eres capaz de alterar las anomalías mágicas al igual que haces con las eléctricas._

_\- Por favor, me estás subestimando Viktor, aún después de todo lo que he hecho a estos supuestos y poderosos campeones de los que tanto habláis._ -

El cuerpo de la joven empezó a envolverse en una enorme carga eléctrica de color azulado. A medida que se acercaba al campo, pequeñas "garras" eléctricas consumían la energía gravitatoria, provocando un pequeño agujero que iba en aumento con cada paso que la joven daba. Cuando llegó a la altura del campeón, una cúpula eléctrica sustituyó al campo gravitatorio.

De pronto, pequeñas descargas cayeron en la misma, haciendo que Viktor cayera entre convulsiones al suelo, mientras gritaba de dolor. Caitlyn estaba sorprendida de que alguien, por primera vez, no cayera stuneada bajo el campo del zanuita y que fuera incluso de romperlo. En un parpadeo, toda la electricidad que había estado en ese perímetro, se esfumó en el aire. Agarró con su brazo derecho el robótico de Viktor, y como si fuera un trozo de papel, lo arrancó de cuajo y lo lanzó a un lado.

\- _¿Quieres que le diga algo a tus dos niñas favoritas?_

_\- Jiena y Violeta os detendrá._

_\- Hmmm...no lo creo. Nadie sabrá que has muerto._

_\- En eso te equivocas, ahora mismo, todo Valoran te está viendo. Has perdido, Catrixce. -_

La joven buscó con la mirada a lo que se refería Viktor, cayendo al final en la esfera que se escondía tras el muro. Sonrió al tiempo que su brazo derecho se envolvía en el aura azulada de las tres cabezas de serpiente. Lo que hizo provocó un grito entre los clientes de la tetería, y posiblemente entre todos los que estaban viendo aquella retransmisión.

El brazo derecho atravesó el abdomen de Viktor, con suma facilidad. El cuerpo del campeón comenzaba deformarse, mientras las partes robóticas se comprimían y chirriaban. La sangre comenzaba a salir por todas las heridas que tenía su cuerpo, o buscaban un camino atravesando la carne por donde salir. Sacó el brazo y el cadáver cayó al suelo. Ahora el famoso Zanuita no era más que un trozo de carne y metal comprimido impregnado en sangre, con un gran agujero en su vientre.

_\- Sentimos comunicarles que debido a las imágenes, el gobierno de Piltover ha decidido cortar la transmisión._ -

Los clientes empezaron a mostrar su preocupación, preguntándose qué haría la ciudad, o las autoridades si esa chica llegaba a Piltover. Janna miraba atónita a la sheriff, quien en ese momento no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Si la Liga acaba de ser reducida a nada por una sola persona, Piltover o otra ciudad-estado no serían la excepción.

\- Tengo que averiguar lo que pueda sobre Itcherman. - dijo Caitlyn. - Estoy segura que lo que Vi quiere que busque, está relacionado con esa tal Catrixce. -

Ω

_**Omega Alcrews S.A**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games. Catrixce y demás personajes inventados propiedad de Alcrews S.A**_

_**14**_

_**Afueras de la Ciudad-Estado Zaun. Hace cinco años.**_

A pesar de llevar la máscara antigás para continuar avanzando por aquel páramo envenenado, seguía pensando que el aire que respiraba le causaría estragos muchos peores que el de la propia ciudad. Aún se preguntaba por qué Catrixce escogería un lugar como aquel, conociendo los escondites de la guerrilla podía haber escogido uno para el punto de reunión, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de sus compañeros sospecharía que llevaba las bombas de Jinx consigo.

Jinx. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Ya habían pasado doce meses desde la última vez que fue a Piltover, y no sabía nada de ella. Puede que tras destrozarle sus armas, los agentes la encontraran y la detuvieran. O puede que simplemente se escondiera a repararlas, pero se había asegurado de que no tendrían ni el más mínimo arreglo. Al principio sentía pena, pero viendo que le había estado usando todo este tiempo, hizo que toda lástima por ella desapareciera.

Divisó a lo lejos una casa medio derruida, el punto donde Catrixce le dijo que se reuniría con él. Estaba claro de que no estaría ocupada, aunque puede que algún ladrón que lograra pasar entre esta nube tóxica hallaría el mismo refugio. Por si acaso, sacó su pistola y quitó el seguro de la misma. Abrió la puerta suavemente, mirando si había algo sospechoso. Estaba todo a oscuras.

Entró a la vivienda y cerró la puerta, antes de que más aire tóxico pudiera seguir entrando en la misma. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, empezó a distinguir las distintas estancias que la componían. Se dirigió al salón, donde había cientos de lata de bebida y comida esparcidas por el suelo delante de un televisor, algunas de ellas usadas recientemente. Notó algo pegajoso bajo su bota. Miró al suelo y se encontró con un enorme charco negro. Se arrodilló a analizarlo, olía como si fuera óxido o algo parecido.

\- ¡¿Te gusta el olor de la sangre?! - se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz aguda.

Giró a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba una chica con partes metálicas que sustituían miembros de su cuerpo. Tenía el mismo color de cabello que Catrixce, pero con un rubio un poco más desaliñado y un largo flequillo cubriéndole la parte derecha del rostro, con cables que adornaban sus puntas. El ojo que quedaba a la vista era claramente robótico, donde pasaban cientos de números binarios.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes manchada por polvos y escombros, con unos vaqueros con agujeros negros. El lado izquierdo del mismo lo tenía recogido, y el otro no, de manera que así enseñaba aquella pierna robótica. El brazo derecho estaba vendado, a la inversa que el de Catrixce, enseñando así su izquierdo de robot.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡Soy Catrixce! ¡¿Tienes lo que te pedí?!

\- No mientas, Catrixce no es una cyborg. Dime la verdad o te disparo.

\- ¡Inténtalo! -

Una aguda y constante melodía interrumpió a ambos. Kaleb maldijo entre dientes. ¿Quién coño estaba llamando justamente ahora? Sin cambiar el objetivo del cañón de su arma, deslizó suavemente su mano al interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando el móvil y viendo el número. Sólo había dos dígitos, lo cual le sorprendió bastante, un uno y un cuatro que formaban el número catorce. La persona que le llamaba parecía que no iba a parar hasta que le respondiera.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Kaleb. - reconoció la voz de Catrixce. - Confía en mí, ella no te hará daño. Dale las bombas e Jinx.

\- ¡Exacto Kaleb, danos las bombas!

\- ¿Pero...cómo sabes...? - miró a su alrededor. Sólo estaban él y la chica robótica. - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estoy en la casa.

\- ¿Pero en qué parte? Confiaría más en dártelas a ti en persona que en alguien que se hace llamar como tú.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres que te dé una sorpresa?! - amenazó la otra.

\- Kaleb, hazme caso. Dale las bombas y sal por la puerta. Hablaré contigo más tarde, te lo prometo. -

A regañadientes, entregó la bolsa a la mano robotizada de la joven, quien parecía divertirse con el enfado del guerrillero. Aún después de darle el cargamento, seguía con la pistola en la mano, hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de aquella casa. La otra esperó a que su figura desapareciera entre las nubes, antes de empezar a reírse descaradamente.

\- ¡Si hubieras dejado que me disparase habría sido mucho mejor.! ¡Vería que su estúpida pistola no funcionaría conmigo! - sacó una de las bombas de la bolsa, sorprendiéndole gratamente el diseño peculiar que tenían. - ¡No te preocupes, haré unas pequeñas modificaciones a estos bebés y nos iremos derechito a Piltover! ¡Qué gana tengo de matar a Jiena con sus propios juguetes! -

Dos risas inundaron la casa que se encontraba en medio de aquel paramo.

Ω

_**Hospital Valkyria, Piltover. Hace cinco años.**_

_ Vi llevaba un largo rato caminando por aquella neblina blanca. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué momento del día era, ni siquiera si aquello era el famoso cielo o infierno. Estaba totalmente perdida. Su mente se debatía entre el enfado, el miedo y la sensatez. Enfado: no tenía a sus "guanteletes" con ella, por lo que si alguien quería hacerle algo no podría darle un par de puñetazos decentes. Miedo: no había visto a nadie en todo el supuesto largo tiempo que llevaba caminando, se sentía realmente perdida. Sensatez: aquello posiblemente fuera un sueño y despertaría enseguida. _

_ De pronto, algo resonó en la lejanía. Era como una especie de puerta pesada que se iba deslizando lentamente, chirriando hasta el punto de dañar los oídos. Un ruido metálico y agudo. El problema es que Vi lo oía por todas partes. Estaba inquieta. ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Acaso había algo o alguien más aparte de ella?_

_ La intensa neblina comenzó a girar en torno a ella a gran velocidad, mientras el ruido se iba acercando más y más a ella. La neblina iba tornándose del color blanco al gris metalizado. Lentamente una serie de líneas la empezaron a dividir, formando pequeños cuadrados que iban cogiendo robustez. La agente se percató de que aquello iba formando una sala._

_ Finalmente, el ruido paró a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio que se trataba de una puerta donde estaban dos científicos, o eso supuso por sus batas blancas, y dos monstruosidades que enseguida reconoció como miembros de la Bioforja. Se escuchaban pequeños lloriqueos, provenientes de las niñas que estaban delante de los científicos. _

_ Eran dos parejas, una de ellas de gemelas. La sala en la que estaban estaba llena de huesos y sangre, los huesos eran demasiado pequeños como para tratarse de un hombre adulto, y tampoco es que fueran de animales. En lo poco que le enseñó Caitlyn a la hora de hacer reconocimientos de restos humanos, le sirvió para ver que se trataban de huesos de niños. Vi estaba enfurecida, ¿Quien era capaz de matar a unos niños?_

_\- Enhorabuena, tras este largo año, vosotras cuatro habéis superado todas las pruebas con creces. - dijo uno de los científicos, viejo, calvo, de mandíbula pronunciada y con bastante chepa. El que estaba a su lado llevaba una máscara cubriéndole la parte inferior del rostro. - Yo y el profesor Viktor trabajaremos con cada una en otras pruebas que os hemos preparado._

_\- Pero serán unas pruebas para reconocer cada punto fuerte y débil que tengáis, dependiendo de la situación. - ¿Viktor? ¿Enserio que ese tipo era Viktor?_

_\- Y puede que incluso tengáis que experimentar nuevas sustancias para saber sus consecuencias._

_\- Eso no es lo que acordamos, Itcherman._

_\- Oh vamos, amigo mío, ¿Para qué están los conejillos de indias sino? Hagamos una cosa, para ti los proyectos X y VI, y para mí los proyectos XIV-1 y XIV-2 -_

_Vi estaba hecha una fiera. No esperaba que Viktor hubiera sido capaz de experimentar con niños inocentes, y que incluso hubiera trabajado con el Dr. Itcherman que le había pedido a Caitlyn que investigara. A pesar de no contar con sus guanteletes, corrió hacia Viktor dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara._

_ Pero no surgió efecto. De hecho, simplemente lo atravesó, como si se tratara de un fantasma. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Dio otros tantos puñetazos, que fueron a parar al aire. Simplemente deshacía parte del cuerpo de Viktor como si fuera una nube, y luego se volvía hacer. Probó con Itcherman, e incluso con las pequeñas y los de la bioforja, obteniendo el mismo resultado._

_\- Vi, Vi. - reconoció la voz de Jayce._

_ Entonces, en cuestión de segundos, toda la sala y los que se encontraban en ella comenzaron a girar, transformándose en la misma neblina que antes había visto la agente. Pero esta vez, la neblina se iba despejando, hasta que una fuerte luz nubló su vista._

Vi abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose de cara con el rostro de Jayce, y cegada por los flecos que había en el techo del pasillo. Ahora recordaba donde estaba, en el Hospital Valkyria. El Defensor del Mañana la estaba zarandeando, mientras ésta despejaba su mente.

\- Me sorprende que te hayas quedado dormida, aún con los gritos de Caitlyn.

\- ¿Entonces...todo era un sueño? - murmuró Vi. De pronto, escuchó otro de los tantos gritos provenientes de la habitación donde estaba ingresada Caitlyn. No es que le estuvieran haciendo nada malo, simplemente estaba dando a luz, pero aquellos gritos la asustaban a ella misma. - Recuérdame que nunca me quede embarazada.

\- Vamos, es lo más bonito del mundo. Imagínate tener contigo a una mini Vi. - cerró los ojos repentinamente al escuchar otro grito.

\- Ya, claro. Viendo como esta gritando Caitlyn, es suuuuuuper bonito. ¡Si parece que la estuvieran matando!

\- Bueno...Cait es de cadera pequeña, es normal que le duela un pelín.

\- ¿Un pelín? Cabeza martillo, me parece que tú no entiendes lo que es parir a un crío. - suspiró pesadamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Debería de ser bastante como para quedarse dormida. - En fin, ¿Y al final que va a ser?

\- Según nos dijo el médico, va a ser una niña. Aunque aún no sabemos cómo llamarla. Había pensado en Alannis, Brittany, Charlotte...

\- Tío, no te ofendas, pero parece que fueras a ponerle un nombre del siglo pasado. - Jayce la miró de reojo. - Yo la llamaría Emily. Es un nombre sencillo, no muy largo, fácil de pronunciar, y encima le puedes poner el mote de Em.

\- Hmmm...Emily...te sorprenderá pelochicle, pero me gusta ese nombre.

\- Pero una cosa, ¿Saben los padres de Cupcake que está de parto? - Jayce se la quedó mirando, mientras sus ojos se abrían hasta a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. - Por esa cara imagino que no.

\- ¡Mierda, tengo que avisarlos! ¿Vi, podrías quedarte tu y avisar a la enferma de esto, mientras los llamo?

\- Sin problema. - mientras el científico marchaba corriendo, gritó: - ¡Pero más te vale que llegues antes de que Em nazca, o te arrepentirás de que ella vea mi cara primero! -

Pero no pasaron ni diez minutos desde que Jayce se largó, cuando se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Vi sonrió, parece ser que iba a tener algo de lo que reírse una buena temporada. Una enfermera abrió la puerta, dejando paso a todas las comadronas que habían atendido a la sheriff, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Vi. La agente no podía evitarlo, quería ver al minicupcake.

Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Le costaba reconocer a su jefa, a la seria sheriff ahí tumbada en la cama, con todo el cabello pegado a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, cansada por el reciente esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Pero le gustaba la imagen, una Caitlyn sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras amamantaba a un cuerpo pequeñito y rosado, con solo unos pocos pelos sobre la cabeza.

\- Me esperaba un mini-cupcake, no a Emily. - sonrió Vi.

\- ¿Emily? Veo que Jayce ha escogido un nombre normal.

\- En realidad lo he escogido yo. - sonrió Vi. - A él le pareció bien. Por cierto, me dijo que fue a avisar a tus padres.

\- Oh cierto, con las prisas no nos dimos cuenta. - miró a su agente. -¿Te gustaría cogerla?

\- Eh...esto...¿Y si se me cae?

\- No pasa nada, sólo te meteré una bala del calibre 49 por la cabeza. - rió ella.

Ω

_**Zaun. Calle Krigtog.**_

Catrixce caminaba entre la multitud, sonriendo gratamente mientras se ocultaba con aquella túnica. De vez en cuando, soltaba una leve chispa eléctrica por uno de los callejones, la cual impactaba contra algún canalón, cubo de basura o lata de metal que hubiera ahí.

Esta chispa eléctrica generaba otras dos, que a su vez causaban otras dos, y así sucesivamente. Poco a poco, las chispas iban en aumento, algunas iban alcanzando solidez, sacrificando su luz. Otras al contrario, por lo que empezaban a atraer la atención de los zanuitas.

Pero el resultado hizo que más de uno se quedara sin aliento. Eran criaturas, no de este mundo, similares a las criaturas del vacío. Sus cuerpos eran pura energía, pero la luz de la misma se encontraban o en sus fauces o en sus ojos. Eran criaturas hechas únicamente de electricidad.

Cuando Catrixce chasqueó los dedos, una de ellas se abalanzó contra un hombre del gentío, iniciando el ataque de las demás hacia los civiles. Para la joven, sus oídos solo escuchaban la música generada por los gritos de la gente y los aullidos de esas criaturas que había creado, mientras su nariz no captaba el aire tóxico característico de Zaun, sino la sangre y la carne quemada bajo la electricidad.

Ω

_**Omega Alcrews S.A**_


	16. Capitulo 15

**League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games. Catrixce y otros personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

_**15**_

_Jinx observaba aquella sala donde la había encerrado la neblina, desconociendo donde estaba realmente, o qué momento del día o la noche era. No tenía ningún arma con la que defenderse, aunque claro teniendo en cuenta que Kaleb se las rompió todas y no tenía alguna de repuesto._

_ Así que ahí se encontraba, en aquel sitio con dos crías a un lado de ella. Una de diez años de complexión delgada y con su pelo castaño por los hombros, con unos ojos azules que mostraban todo el miedo que su cuerpo intentaba ocultar. La otra le sacaba un par de años más, con un cabello rubio y lacio, de ojos rojos que no apartaban la vista del frente. Delante de ambas había una mesa con diversos materiales y herramientas, donde además se encontraban dos aparatos que parecían estar hechos por algún incauto en la tecmaturgia._

_\- Eys mocosas. - se acercó la terrorista. - ¿Sabéis dónde coño estamos? - pero ninguna la respondió, ni siquiera giraron a mirarla a la cara. - ¿Acaso queréis que os de una patada en el culo? - no se inmutaron._

_ Jinx fue a la rubia de ojos rojos e intentó agarrarla del cuello de la camisa, pero para su sorpresa, la atravesó como si se tratara de un espectro, deshaciéndose como si fuera un gas y rehaciéndose a los pocos segundos después. Ni a la mente que fue capaz de pensar las mayores locuras que el hombre jamás había imaginado, podía evitar sufrir algún que otro escalofrío._

_ Pero ya hemos dicho que se trataba de una mente psicópata, loca e inestable, ¿No? Se le pasó por la cabeza una idea cual menos interesante. Se giró hasta quedar delante de una de las paredes de la sala, e inmediatamente, corrió hacía ésta lomás rápido que pudo. Su sorpresa fue enorme, al igual que el tremendo golpe que impactó en su cara y en el resto de su cuerpo, totalmente de lleno. Aunque ni el tremendo impacto ni la terrorista produjeron ruido alguno, parecía que estaba en un vacío donde el sonido no existía._

_\- Pues parece ser que no puedo atravesar paredes como un fantasma. -dijo Jinx mientras despegaba su cara de la pared, sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo subía a causa del golpe, volviendo su piel roja._

_ Empezó a masajearse la mejilla derecha, intentando disminuir lo más rápido posible el dolor, esperando que no se le quedara algún moratón quedara marca. Tener la piel tan pálida tenía muchas desventajas, especialmente con los golpes y las heridas. De pronto, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de acero, describiendo sus bisagras un compás agudo y chirriante a los oídos, acompañado de unos cuantos pasos que se adentraban en la habitación. Dos hombres vestidos de bata blanca y dos hombres muta génicos, los cuales Jinx inmediatamente reconoció como miembros de la bioforja._

_ Uno de los científicos era viejo, calvo, de mandíbula pronunciada y con una chepa muy abundante. El que estaba a su lado era mucho más joven, y portaba una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. Jinx se quedó mirando fijamente a este último, pues le resultaba muy familiar._

_\- Proyecto XIV-1, proyecto X. - dijo el viejo._

_\- Profesor Itcherman, profesor Viktor. - respondieron al unísono las dos niñas._

_\- ¡Coño Viktor! - saltó Jinx. - Sabía que me sonaba de algo ese careto. Aunque me extraña encontrarte aquí, he oído que estabas muerto. ¿Acaso querías engañar a todo el mundo y vivir en paz? - pero al igual que antes, nadie la respondió. - Ya, ya sé que todos pasáis de mí. - _

_ La terrorista se sentó de morros en el suelo, observando cómo las dos jóvenes respondían a sus preguntas, todas ellas relacionadas con cosas que curiosamente ella sabía. El funcionamiento de una granada, los mecanismos de un fusil, la cuenta atrás correcta para una bomba de relojería, el tipo de bala para cada modelo de arma, etc. Aquello le gustaba, repasaba las cosas que siempre consideraba importantes, pero de pronto, el llamado Itcherman se acercó a la menor de las dos._

_ Llevaba una especie de granada rudimentaria, cosa que al parecer la mocosa había hecho intentando imitar a una de verdad. Agarró su mano y la colocó en su palma, luego retrocedió junto con Viktor, cosa que imitó la rubia de ojos rojos. ¿Acaso no haría lo que Jinx estaba pensando,no?_

_\- Ahora, tira de la anilla. - ordenó el científico. - Veamos cuan eficaz es tu mecanismo. -_

Ω

_**Piltover. Hace cinco años.**_

En lo alto del cielo, un pequeño átomo choca contra otro, generando una pequeña descarga eléctrica al quebrarse. A este le siguen otros miles y miles de átomos, generando otras miles de chispas. Lentamente se va generando una corriente eléctrica cerrada, que gira en espiral. Al cabo de unos minutos, el vórtice eléctrico acaba de formarse y ocupar gran parte del cielo que se cierne sobre Piltover. Pero no es la única, pues otras tantas han surgido a lo largo de todo Valoran.

_\- Habitantes de Valoran. -_ resuena la voz de una mujer mientras rayos surgen de la anomalía, rasgando las nubes de su alrededor. - _Puede que a muchos les asuste esta pequeña anomalía que, sin duda, reconocerán de la masacre que sufrió la Liga de Leyendas hace dos años. Exacto, soy su queridísima amiga Catrixce. Y estas anomalías eléctricas que veis en vuestros cielos, son obra mía. Con ellas, quiero mostraros algo muy interesante. -_

El vórtice o anomalía eléctrica aumento su tamaño considerablemente, mientras su interior iba tornando diversos colores hasta mostrar una imagen muy conocida en Valoran. Los altos edificios caían desplomados al suelo como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla, levantando tormentas de polvo y tierra. El fuego consumía todo a su paso, los civiles eran atacados por extrañas criaturas de diferentes formas y tamaños, cuyos cuerpos brillaban de un azul eléctrico, y chispas recubrían sus espinas dorsales, garras y mandíbulas. Daba igual quien fuera, si era un miembro de la bioforja, un científico o incluso un niño, todos caían ante sus garras y mandíbulas que luego quemaban sus carnes mientras los mataban. El caos había acabado con lo que una vez fue la ciudad de Zaun.

_\- Estas criaturas han sido creadas por...exacto, ¡Por mí! - _continuó Catrixce. -_ Zaun ha pagado el precio por lo que nos hicieron en el pasado, y muy pronto se les unirá Piltover y las demás ciudades-estado. Sin embargo, siempre hay una forma de poder salvarse._ \- La imagen cambia y muestra a Catrixce, rodeada de sus criaturas y con un hombre malherido a sus pies. -_ Si me entregáis vivas a Violeta y a Jiena, prometo no atacaros. Si no lo hacéis... - _chasquea los dedos, y las criaturas se lanzan contra el hombre, quien grita desesperadamente hasta ser silenciado. - _Tenéis un año para encontrarlas. Ah, y una última cosa, habéis visto que soy capaz de manipular la electricidad a mi antojo, lo que quiere decir que estas imágenes contienen cargas y...que son de hace un año._ -

Ω

_**Norte de Freljord, Fortaleza de Hielo.**_

**\- **¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? - pregunta Trundle preocupado a Lissandra, quien observa de brazos cruzados la extraña anomalía. - Lo del año se refiere desde que ha difundido esas imágenes, ¿No?

\- Esa chica podría ser una hija del hielo excelente. -

Ω

_**Jonia, El Placidium.**_

Todos los sabios ancianos que dirigían Jonia estaban reunidos en el palacio de Plaicidium, portando las túnicas blancas y rojas. Estaban en estado de pánico, gritándose unos a otros sobre posibles soluciones por la amenaza de Catrixce. Entre todos ellos estaba Karma, la Iluminada, campeona de la Liga de Leyendas y una de las imágenes más famosas de la nación. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, escuchando cada una de las proposiciones de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Deberíamos buscar a quienes pide! - dijo un anciano calvo. - ¡Sólo así podremos salvar a Jonia!

\- ¡¿Qué te garantiza que ella cumplirá su palara?! - respondió una anciana con un sofisticado peinado. - ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son y donde están!

\- ¿Qué opináis vos, Karma? - preguntó uno de los más sabios que allí estaban, logrando que el silencio reinara en la sala.

Karma esperó unos segundos más, escuchando como las respiraciones de todos se ponían en tensión, esperando su respuesta. Abrió sus párpados y dejó a la vista sus ojos de jade.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de avisar a Ao Shin. -

Ω

_**Aguas Estancadas, Isla de la llama Azul.**_

_El ahorcado_, la taberna más grande de toda la isla, llena de piratas y gente fuera de la ley, lugar donde sucedían todas las competiciones de ron y duelos a muerte entre piratas y otros malhechores. Todos los clientes y empleados estaban alrededor de una mesa, donde estaban el famoso pirata de todo Valoran y la famosa cazarrecompensas, Gangplank y Miss Fortune. Sólo un forajido se quedaba marginado en una de las mesas del fondo, limpiando su escopeta mientras fumaba un puro y escuchaba con atención las palabras de cada campeón. Malcom Graves.

\- Sería muy simple Sarah. - mordió una naranja el cruel capitán. -Un barco en altamar durante unos cuantos meses, hasta que esa guarra detruya todo Valoran. Luego repoblamos el continente a la vieja usanza, tu ya me entiendes...

\- ¡ASQUEROSO BOTARATE, VIEJO DE MAR PÚTRIDO, EXCREMENTO DE KRAKEN! - gritó la pelirroja mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos. - ¡La niebla negra está próxima a nuestra amada isla, si intentas huir de esa puta te encontrarás con los muertos! Y antes de que eso pase, prefiero meterte una bala con Descarga y Pavor. - dijo sacando ambas pistolas.

\- Entonces ya me dirás que haremos, belleza.

\- _Estúpidos._ \- pensó Graves.

Ω

_**Ciudad de Bandle.**_

\- ¡No podemos dejar que Piltover sufra sola! - dijo Ziggs alarmado, cosa rara en él. - ¡Ha sido un gran apoyo para los yordles, incluso Heimerdinger reside en ella!

\- Ziggs tiene razón. - comentó Rumble. - Piltover tiene buenos talleres para Tristy.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Los Comandos Megling no serán suficientes para hacer frente a esa chiflada. - preguntó la joven Tristana.

\- Hay que pensar en algo rápido. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda realmente con esa pirada. - sentenció Poppy.

Ω

_**Demacia, Sala del Consejo Real.**_

No sólo Jarvan mantenía un rostro serio ante las amenazas de Catrixce, todos los miembros del consejo y guardias que los acompañaban estaban igual que él. Shyvanna apretaba los dientes con fuerza, Garen oprimía el cuero del mango de su mandoble. Xin Zhao estaba serio al lado de la medio dragón, el padre del príncipe estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y tanto Fiora como Quinn miraban intrigadas a sus majestades. Sólo Lux estaba asustada y preocupada, sobretodo sabiendo que Ezreal estaba en Piltover y corría peligro, sus dedos mostraban su nerviosismo toqueteando constantemente la mesa de caoba, poniendo nerviosos a los otros nobles de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? - dijo Vayne apareciendo desde las sombras. - Está claro que esto no es un peligro sólo para Piltover.

\- Creog que deberiagmos bugcar a las tales Viogleta y Jiegna. - comentó Fiora con su exótico acento.

\- Deberíamos ayudar a Piltover. - musitó Lux.

\- Y ayudaremos. - respondió el rey. - La Ciudad del Progreso corre grave peligro, avisaremos a su alcalde de que Demacia ofrecerá refugio a sus ciudadanos, al tiempo que una unidad de nuestro ejército irá allí. - se dirigió a su hijo. - Jarvan, tú la liderarás.

\- Si, padre. - asintió y dirigió una mirada a Shyvanna, quien hizo el mismo gesto. Al fin y al cabo, donde él iba ella también.

\- Yo también iré. - saltó Lux. - Mis hechizos podrán ayudar en los escudos de la ciudad.

\- Lux es peligroso que...-

\- ¡No me importa! - gritó Lux interrumpiendo a su hermano. - ¡No pienso quedarme aquí esperando angustiada! -todos guardaron silencio.

\- Ejem. - carraspeó Quinn. - Valor y yo ayudaremos desde el aire.

\- Y yo ayudaré a Caitlyn. - dijo Vayne. -Estoy segura de que estará investigando todo esto.

Ω

_**Fortaleza Negra, Noxus.**_

\- ¿Acaso no hay un asesino capaz de matarla? -

Swain apretaba los puños hasta sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su carne. Beatrice, su cuervo, graznaba con cada pregunta que hacía. El nuevo Gran General de Noxus acaba de empezar su mandato, y no iba a consentir que una pirada como aquella se lo quitara tan rápido. Golpeó la mesa de ónice, cuyo estruendo sustituyó al chirrido de la puerta por la que entraba LeBlanc. Al sentir su presencia, la miró fijamente los ojos de la embaucadora.

\- Esos estúpidos dicen que no encuentran pruebas de su paradero. No sé por qué los llaman asesinos si no son capaces de encontrar a sus víctimas.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, porque son estúpidos.

\- Necesito pedirle ayuda a la Rosa Negra, Evaine.

\- Ya sabes que no tienes que llamarme por ese falso nombre, Jericho. - se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. - Pero esta vez, ni siquiera la Rosa Negra puede hacer algo.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

\- Por una vez, no estoy mintiendo en mi trabajo. -

Ω

_**De vuelta en Piltover.**_

Vi observaba la anomalía eléctrica que había en el cielo, mientras Caitlyn intentaba que la pequeña Emily dejase de llorar. Parecía que incluso la recién nacida sabía de la presencia de Catrixce.

La agente apretaba los puños y maldecía en silencio, pensando en el tiempo que les quedaba. ¿Acaso era un año exacto desde este comunicado? ¿O desde que destruyó Zaun? De todas formas tenía que buscar información acerca de Catrixce, o al menos de las dos personas que ella quería tener en sus manos. Lo que si tenía claro era que ese tal Itcherman estaba detrás de todo esto.

Repentinamente, Vi sufrió un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Con cada segundo que pasaba parecía que iba en aumento, se llevó las manos a las sienes, llamando incluso la atención de la sheriff.

\- ¿Vi qué pasa? - su voz mostraba su preocupación.

Pero el dolor seguía, más y más. No podía evitar que en algún momento gritara, aumentando el llanto de la hija de Caitlyn. Empezó a oír gritos y risas, de niños pequeños. Ya no podía escuchar las preguntas de Caitlyn, ni cuando empezó a pedir ayuda a los médicos del hospital. El dolor seguía aumentando, ya empezaba a oír preguntas acerca de nombres, números, incluso reconoció la voz de Viktor hablando con una niña pequeña.

Eran como fantasmas que rondaban su mente, golpeándola con un fuerte martillo por todas partes. Riéndose, gritándole, llamándola. El cuerpo de Vi no pudo más, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Los auxiliares corrieron a ella en cuanto escucharon los llamados de la sheriff, pero su mente la alejaba de aquel lugar. Regresó a uno donde previamente había estado.

Volvió a ver aquella neblina blanca.

Ω

_**Omega AlcrewsS.A**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games. Catrixce y otros personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

_**16**_

_La gravedad tiraba con su garra invisible del cuerpo de Vi, acercándola al supuesto suelo blanco formado por la niebla. La agente gritaba, pues no sabía qué estaba pasando realmente. Sentía el viento chocar contra su ropa y acariciar sus cabellos, pero no veía indicios de alguna corriente. Notaba como su cuerpo caía a gran rapidez, sin embargo no había visto algún precipicio o algo de gran altura por el que se hubiera tirado. Aquello era muy extraño, parecía que estaba bajo algún conjuro de Karthus o en una pesadilla de Nocturne._

_ Obviamente todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, y las caídas libres son una de esas cosas que tienen su final. El cuerpo de la agente de policía acabó encima de una superficie suave y esponjosa, pero con ciertas partes duras que se clavaron en sus extremidades y abdomen, provocando un chispazo doloroso que recorrió de arriba a abajo su cuerpo. Por suerte no llevaba sus guanteletes con ella, no quería ni imaginarse que habría sucedido de llevarlos encima. Posiblemente habría caído más rápido debido a su peso, o se habrían desprendido y la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Aunque más bien, no sabía cómo había entrado aquí sin ellos._

_\- Joder...me acaba de...caer un cachalote encima. - reconoció la aguda voz de Jinx, un poco más apagada de lo que estaba acostumbrada a oír._

_ En cuanto Vi aclaró su mente, se percató que donde había caído era en el frágil cuerpo de la criminal, quien se encontraba inmovilizada, la lengua por fuera y apretando los ojos. Ahora todo encajaba, lo que se había clavado eran los huesos de Jinx, algo lógico al tratarse de un cuerpo súbitamente delgado y con poca carne o músculo que enseñar._

_\- ¿Se puede saber...que cojones comes, manazas? - Jinx daba enormes bocanadas de aire._

_\- Ahora la culpa será mía de que tú seas una puta escuálida. - empezó a incorporarse._

_\- ¡Aire! ¡Por fin! - recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que su cara literalmente se estampara contra el suelo. - Vale, la fuerza sigue igual. - dijo aún teniendo la boca bajo los pequeños escombros._

_\- Créeme, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder darte una buena paliza. - la agente comenzó a crujir sus nudillos. - Es hora de presentarte a los juanes._

_\- Y me encantaría, manazas. - sacó la cabeza del pequeño boquete que había provocado el impacto. - Pero tenemos problemas más serios. - dijo señalando detrás de la pelirrosa._

_ La agente dudó por un momento, pensando en que podría tratarse de algún truco de la terrorista. Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella. Al voltearse, reconoció al y a las dos niñas que había visto la otra vez. La pequeña sostenía una especie de granada. El científico sonreía mientras retrocedía una distancia segura, la niña lentamente acercaba su dedo a la anilla. Vi no tuvo tiempo ni de insultar, pues la explosión no tardó en llegar._

Ω

_**Despacho de Caitlyn, Comisaría de Piltover. Hace cuatro años.**_

La gente suele cambiar ciertas habitaciones o cuartos cuando llevan un tiempo trabajando y viviendo en ellos. Pues bien, Caitlyn no era una excepción. Incluso a la Sheriff de Piltover le dio uno de esos _venazos_ reformistas y remodeló todo su despacho, seguido de la comisaría. Una reforma más acogedora sin perder la esencia de Piltover, el steampunk.

Había un enorme engranaje delante de la gran ventana que daba a la zona norte de la ciudad, dividiéndola en diferentes y curiosas partes. Amplió aún más la mesa de caoba, añadió un par de estanterías repletas de libros a cada lado junto con un armario para guardar todos los informes (junto con té y los cupcakes). Había sustituido las sillas que había delante de su mesa por un par de sillones de estilo victoriano, reservándose ella uno de cuero negro con bordados morados en forma de engranaje.

La mesa tenía dos cajones a cada lado, y una placa de cristal para cubrir la madera. A un lado estaban las fotografías de Vi y ella, las de Jayce y las de su pequeña Emily. A la derecha, y como todas las mañanas, dos pilas de informes que requerían de su revisión y firma, que luego irían al ministerio de defensa y posteriormente al alcalde de la ciudad.

Y con la reforma de su despacho, siguió la reforma de su vestuario. Caitlyn había dejado a un lado su famoso vestido y su sombrero de copa, bien guardadito en su baúl de los recuerdos, para dejar paso a una larga gabardina morada, una camisa de amplio escote y unos pantalones morados. Llevaba unas botas marrones de tacón, y un pequeño sombrero morado con la mirilla triple a un lado del mismo.

\- Ma-ma. - la pluma de Caitlyn volvió a ejecutar su firma.

\- Tranquila Emily, mamá acabará estos informes en un santiamén. - otra hoja firmada más para el montón de la izquierda. - Jugaremos con Super Cupcake y sus amigos, ya que tu _padre_ no es capaz de dejar el laboratorio ni para cuidar de _su_ hija.

\- Capu - otro informe nuevo acerca de otro ladrón recientemente detenido.

\- Claro, pillaré esos cupcakes de chocolate que tanto te encantan. - volvió a poner el sello de la comisaría en el lado inferior izquierdo del informe.

\- ¡Gabu! - Caitlyn dejó el informe.

Giró el sillón hasta quedar al lado de la silla donde estaba su pequeña, mordiendo aquel cupcake de peluche que Vi le regaló cuando aún no había nacido. Claramente era una mini Caitlyn, con los ojos de Jayce y su intelecto, pero manteniendo su apariencia física. Se quedó mirando fijamente a aquellos ojitos marrones, hasta el punto en el que el ruido de la tetera llamó su atención. La sheriff se levantó a apagarla y a verter su tan delicioso té en una de sus teteras de porcelana jonia.

\- No me puedo creer que le esté hablando a mi hija de año y medio. - echó unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar. - Entre esto, Catrixce, el estado de Vi y la ausencia de Jayce, voy acabar hablando con el gato. - Emily soltó una pequeña risa, como si estuviera entendiendo lo que su madre decía. - ¡Oye menos risas! ¿Quieres que tú madre acabe en un psiquiátrico? - la pequeña volvió a reír. - Tomaré eso como un sí. -

Caitlyn empezó a beber lentamente su té. De pronto, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe, chocando la misma contra la pared. Un objeto de gran tamaño salió disparado contra una de las estanterías, haciendo que parte de los libros de la misma cayeran al suelo. Y como no, la sheriff se llevó un tremendo susto que escupió todo el té que estaba bebiendo, cayendo dicho líquido en sus preciados informes que había firmado.

El supuesto objeto se trataba de un ser vivo, más bien de una yordle muy conocida por la piltoveriana. Una joven yordle con la tez morada clara, pelo blanco, con enormes orejas y grandes ojos amarillos. Llevaba una pechera de color caqui junto con unos pantalones medio bombachos del mismo color, sin ningún calzado que tapara sus pequeños pies. En su cadera colgaba un cinturón con granadas, en su cabeza unas gafas similares a las que llevaba su compañera Vi, y en su mano derecha sujetaba el arma con el que se había propulsado, un enorme cañón.

\- Eso no es entrar con buenos modales, Tristana. - dijo una voz seria en la entrada.

Una capa roja que hacía referencia a unas escamas, unas hombreras de metal con saetas sujetas a las mismas, un mono azulado, un cinturón de cuero con dos bolsas y n par de botas negras con dos pares de saetas sujetas a cada lado. En su mano derecha llevaba aquella pequeña ballesta, que quedaba claramente ridícula en comparación con la de su espalda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo, y sus ojos ocultos tras sus gafas rojas.

\- Admite que ha sido divertido, Vayne. - rió la pequeña yordle.

Pero la yordle sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, fruto de una presencia malévola que había en el despacho. La Artillera Megling miró hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba la figura de la Sheriff de Piltover rodeada por una serie de lenguas de fuego, iguales a las que tenía en los ojos. Sus dientes estaban a punto de estallar por la presión causada al apretarlos, y cada vez tenía más venas hinchadas en la frente. No hay que decir que estaba muy enfadada, ¿No?

\- ¡Eys, qué pasa Cupcake! - ese mote fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¡¿TÚ SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA YORDLE! - tan fuerte gritó la sheriff, que hasta las palomas que había en el tejado de la comisaría, salieron desperdigadas.

Ω

_ La enfermería no es que fuera algo del otro mundo. Una sala bastante pequeña con las paredes acolchadas, una mesilla de metal llena de probetas, frascos de cristal y cientos de jeringuillas. El botiquín colgado de la pared, y al fondo una camilla donde se encontraba la niña herida, y otro científico de bata blanca con el rostro completamente cubierto._

_ Vi y Jinx observaban cómo aquel supuesto médico sanaba las heridas de la pequeña, afectada por la explosión de su granada. Tanto criminal como agente estaban sorprendidas de que ningún dedo se hubiera separado de su mano, sólo tenía pequeñas quemaduras y cortes, ningún miembro perdido. Más eso no quería decir que no sintiera un exceso dolor. La joven mordía los labios cada vez que el algodón impregnado en alcohol pasaba por otra herida abierta, notando como la piel le ardía al reaccionar con dicho producto químico. Viktor e Itcherman se encontraban al otro lado de la camilla, este último contándole cosas acerca de futuros experimentos a la otra niña._

_ El médico dejó a un lado el algodón y se acercó a la mesilla, empezó a rebuscar entre las jeringuillas, hasta dar con una de gran capacidad y con una aguja pequeña. Fue al botiquín y sacó un frasco que contenía un extraño líquido verdoso. Pinchó la aguja y empezó a sustraerlo, hasta llenar la jeringa al máximo. Vi y Jinx reconocieron enseguida dicho líquido. Se trataba de madamina._

_ Repentinamente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando pasar a toda velocidad a la otra pequeña que Vi había visto la primera vez. Ésta corrió hacia la que estaba en la camilla, con lágrimas bordando por sus ojos. Detrás suya estaba la otra gemela, quien se acercó a su respectiva hermana y guardó silencio. Seguida de ella, estaba otra de esas monstruosidades de la Bioforja._

_\- ¡¿Jiena, estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?! - preguntó la niña llorando._

_\- Tranquila, Violeta. - se acercó Viktor a consolarla. - Tu hermana está bien, ahora van a inyectarle una pequeña dosis de madamina para que deje de sentir dolor._

_\- Tu hermana no estaría así de haber hecho el mecanismo correctamente. - interrumpió Itcherman. - Ya te lo dije Viktor, era mocosa no sirve para nada, incluso hasta su hermana pequeña tiene mejores cualidades físicas._

_\- Quedamos en que yo me encargaría de las hermanas y tú de las gemelas, Itcherman. - contestó Viktor. - No tenías ningún derecho de obligarle a probar algo claramente mal construido._

_\- Las gemelas son capaces de hacer granadas y bombas mil veces mejores. Xana es una auténtica máquina de matar, e Irina una experta trampera que juega con su terreno y la consciencia humana a su favor. Está claro que ellas dos son la nueva especie humana._

_\- Los experimentos aún no han terminado, Ictherman. -_

_\- ¡Bien! Ya sabemos quiénes son las tías que busca Catrixce, ahora solo hay que averiguar...como cogerlas en esta extraña niebla. - interrumpió Vi sin hacer caso al resto de la conversación entre ambos científicos._

_ Sin embargo, se extrañó de que la terrorista no dijera nada, ni siquiera un mínimo comentario por los que tanto se caracterizaba. La agente se giró hacia ella, encontrándose con una Jinx que desde hacía tiempo había visto, justo cuando se toparon por primera vez con Catrixce. Tenía el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir tratándose de Jinx; como si hubiera visto algún espectro o similar._

_ Vi le iba a preguntar, pero la sala en la que se encontraban empezó a girar. Terrorista y agente se miraron mutuamente, luego miraron a su alrededor. Toda la sala se movía, incluidas las figuras de Viktor y los demás, estirándose y alargándose mientras dibujaban un círculo entorno a ellas. La blanca niebla volvió a surgir, interponiéndose entre ambas hasta el punto de que no se veían la una a la otra. Pero no sólo eso._

_ La agente de Piltover veía como el supuesto suelo de la niebla iba tornando un color oscuro, casi negro; al tiempo que la estancia en la que previamente se encontraban iba desapareciendo lentamente. Ya no entendía las palabras que decían los científicos, eran como ruidos graves y con eco paseando libremente por su cabeza, pues ya no diferenciaba la realidad y lo irreal. Entonces, su cuerpo volvió a caer al vacío oscuro. Intentó gritar, pero ni siquiera escuchó su voz, era como si estuviera muda como la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas._

_ ¿Acaso estaba cayendo en una pesadilla?_

Ω

Si algo caracteriza a Vayne, es la paciencia. Oh la santa paciencia, aquella palabra que usamos para describir esa capacidad humana para soportar algo sin alterarse, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que aquello llevase. Pues bien, eso mismo se podría aplicar en el caso de la Cazadora Noctívaga, ya que sujetar a una Sheriff en estado Berseker (pobrecito Olaf que lo dejaría muy en ridículo) no es que sea precisamente una tarea fácil, y más aún cuando intenta cargarse por todos los medios a una yordle con una bala del calibre 49.

La situación podría ser de risa o de preocupación, dependiendo del lado en el que os encontrarais. Vayne sujetando a Caitlyn por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro desviando el cañón de su querido rifle, mientras ésta intentaba por todos los medios zafarse del fuerte agarre de la cazadora e intentar meterle un tiro en la cabeza a Tristana. Ésta última no podía evitar provocarla, aún a costa de su propia vida, aunque de vez en cuando vigilaba el gran ventanal del despacho de Caitlyn, teniendo su cañón listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Con toda esta imagen, la pequeña Emily no paraba de reírse, pues claramente es una niña que aún no entiende ni la mitad de lo que está pasando. Con esas risas que previamente pasaron desapercibidas, la demaciana y la yordle se percatan de la pequeña. Caitlyn nota como Vayne afloja su agarre, aprovechando la ocasión para saltar sobre Tristana. Pero justo cuando iba a dispararla, la yordle salta con un cañonazo hasta quedar al lado de su hija. Como no, quemando el preciado suelo de su despacho y dejando un bonito boquete en el mismo.

\- Vaya, no sabía que trabajaras como niñera, Cait. - dijo la yordle acercándose aún más a la pequeña.

\- ¡ME ACABAS DE QUEMAR EL SUELO! - los ojos de la sheriff se habían vuelto más rojos que antes.

\- Trsitana, no seas tonta. Esa cara es igual que la de Caitlyn. - comentó Vayne acercándose a su lado.

\- Espera, ¿Acaso dos mujeres pueden tener niños?

\- ¡OYE QUE AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO! - gritó Caitlyn.

\- Por supuesto que no. - la demaciana ignoró a la francotiradora. - Lo más seguro es que Vi y ella hayan ido a un banco de esperma o algo así. Ya sabes cómo es Piltover con la tecnología.

\- ¡Vaya, así que tienes a dos mamis! - dijo Tristana a la pequeña. - Seguro que no te gusta tener a una machorro de madre como Vi. Ayyy, pobrecilla.

\- ¡¿PERO ESTÁIS ESCUCHANDOME?! -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron Vayne y Tristana al unísono, sorprendiendo a la sheriff y con ello que parte del cabreo se le pasara.

\- Pues que...deberías disculparte Tristana.

\- Disculpas aceptadas sheriff. Pero vayamos a lo importante...¿Desde cuándo tú y Vi sois madres?

\- Se supone que deberías disculparte tú. - rectifico Caitlyn. - Y esa es hija _mia_ y de _Jayce._ Enserio...¿Por qué todos me emparejáis con Vi?

\- ¿Quieres la lista larga o la lista corta? - dijo Vayne, recibiendo una mirada amenazante por parte de la detective. - En fin, luego nos meteremos en los temas de la prensa rosa. Ahora vayamos a lo importante. - la demaciana y la yordle se sentaron en los sillones como si nada hubiera pasado. - Caitlyn, hemos venido acerca del tema de Catrixce. El rey de demacia ha enviado un pequeño grupo de demacianos a tu querida ciudad, entre los cuales yo me incluyo. El tema de nuestra querida y famosa vecina, ha llegado a preocupar todo Valoran.

\- ¡Si! – asintió Tristana. – Zig también ha venido, aunque decidió ir a visitar a Heimer. Menos mal que me encontré con mi buena amiga Vayne.

\- ¿Demacia y Bandle City en Piltover? ¿No creéis que estáis exagerando un pelín? La ciudad me tiene a mí, a toda la policía e incluso a las fuerzas especiales. Esto se resolverá antes de que haya víctimas.

\- Caitlyn. – la demaciana la miró fijamente. – No dudo de tus capacidades como detective, pero está claro que esto es una batalla que no puedes ganar sola, por mucho que te duela en tu orgullo. He investigado acerca de todos los crímenes cometidos por Catrixce, y estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún reparo en matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino. Si quieres salvar a la ciudad, salvar a los ciudadanos, darle la oportunidad a tu hija de vivir un futuro sin crímenes, tendrás que trabajar con nosotros.

\- Y compartir toda clase de información que tengas acerca de ella. – dijo Tristana en un tono serio, algo inusual en la yordle.

Ω

_Vi empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Al principio sus ojos no veían apenas nada, pero lentamente se fueron acostumbrando a la niebla oscura que la rodeaba. Su cuerpo le dolía, posiblemente a causa de la caída; pero no hasta el punto de que algún hueso se hubiera roto o algún músculo se desgarrase. Soltando alguna que otra maldición entre dientes, la agente de Piltover se levantó. Poco a poco distinguía la sala oscura en la que se encontraba, sin rastro de nadie más aparte de ella, ni siquiera de Jinx._

_ Vi dio un par de pasos hacia delante, todo era igual. Miró en todas las direcciones, la oscuridad lo consumía todo. En algunas zonas era más concentrada, especialmente en los límites de la sal, mientras que en el fondo se aclaraba hasta dejar a la vista aquella mesa de madera podrida. De pronto escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, e inmediatamente se giró._

_ Lo primero que vio fueron dos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre, mirándola fijamente como un cazador observa a su presa. Al principio eran dos pequeños puntos, pero que iban adquiriendo tamaño a medida que se acercaban a ella. Poco a poco, Vi distinguió las dos figuras que los poseían. Eran las gemelas de la primera vez, pero un poco más mayores._

_ Una de ellas mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, la cual le recordaba a la del Bufón Siniestro. Su cabello negro como la misma oscuridad que la rodeaba, se dejaba caer por su espalda como una cascada de azabache. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes con un escote exuberante, tenía el número catorce tatuado en rojo en su hombro izquierdo. Llevaba la parte inferior azulada de un mono de trabajo, en las caderas llevaba colgando cientos de aparatos mecánicos, y sus botas marrones contaban con piezas de metal afiladas en ambos lados._

_ La otra era todo lo contrario a ella. Seria y manteniendo las distancias, su larga cabellera dorada se dejaba caer por todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro hasta llegar al pecho, puede que intentara ocultar su ojo izquierdo, pero en vano. Llevaba un mono de trabajo azulado, unos mitones con el número catorce bordados en azul eléctrico, y en cada mano un par de herramientas con células de energía._

_\- ¿Estáis listas para salir de esta mierda? - preguntó la morena._

_ Vi no se enteró a quien preguntaba, hasta que dos figuras pasaron a ambos lados. Eran las otras niñas que había visto junto con Jinx. La mayor había cambiado drásticamente, era mucho más delgada que antes, su cabello había crecido y estaba todo graso. El tono de su piel se había aclarado, y parecía no importarle las manchas de sangre, sudor y grasa que llevaba por toda la ropa. Con ella estaba la menor, agarrándola temblorosamente de la mano. Era la única que aún mantenía su apariencia como la primera vez que la vio. _

_\- Démonos prisa, Espinas me dará luego el coñazo si no acabamos pronto. - ¿Espinas? ¿Cómo que Espinas?_

_\- Por favor Jiena, esas voces de tu cabeza son cada día más molestas. - dijo la rubia._

_\- Si, uno de estos días vas acabar volviéndote chalada. - continuó su gemela. - Aunque no te culpo, veo que te has vuelto muy adicta a la madamina.-_

_ ¿Madamina? ¿Jiena? ¿Espinas? Vi estaba de piedra. Encajando todos esos datos sólo se le ocurría un nombre que estuviera relacionada. No podía creerse que la criminal fuera la persona que estaba buscando Catrixce, al igual que no podía creerse que ese fuera el aspecto de la misma. ¿Acaso esto eran los efectos de la reveltina? De ser cierto...¿La niña que iba con Jinx sería realmente su hermana? Vi se acercó a ambas, intentando buscar alguna marca de nacimiento en la pequeña que a la ayudara antes de que el químico perdiera su efecto._

_\- Hermana. - la pequeña tiró de la mano de la mayor, captando su atención._

_\- ¿Acaso quieres ser tratada como un experimento el resto de tu vida, Violeta?_

_\- No._

_\- Entonces tienes que ser valiente. Recuerda nuestra promesa, si salimos vivas nos uniremos a las Valkyrias de Piltover._

_\- Por favor. - rió de nuevo la rubia. - ¿Pretendéis uniros a ese grupo de pacotilla que intenta acabar con el crimen de esa ciudad? No sobreviréis ni un día en sus calles._

_\- Escúchame bien Irina. Yo no seguiré vuestro mismo camino._

_\- Tienes razón, cuando escapemos de aquí nosotras sobreviviremos y vosotras la palmareis. Vamos Xana, abramos la marcha. - la rubia fue la primera en volver a sumirse en la oscuridad._

_\- Bien chicas, vayamos. Es hora de enseñarles a esos tipos que nombre oculta el número catorce. -_

_ Todas se sumieron en la oscuridad, dejando a la agente completamente en shock. ¿Es que ellas iban a atacar a Itcherman y a los demás? Ni siquiera llevaban armas, las matarían antes de que pudieran decir algo. Eso o que los miembros de la Bioforja se pusieran a jugar con ellas. Vi intentó seguirlas, pero se chocó de lleno contra una pared oscura. No era posible, estaba en la misma dirección donde ellas se habían marchado. ¿Por dónde habrían ido sino?_

_ Fue entonces cuando una tremenda explosión a su espalda la tiró al suelo._

Ω

_**Hospital Valkyria. Piltover.**_

Su cuerpo aún seguía con vida, sus constantes vitales y su respiración eran normales, pero parecía ser la bella durmiente, pues estaba sumida en un profundo sueño del que nadie sabía cómo despertarla. El suero intravenoso y otros tubos que se introducían por las venas de la Agente de Piltover la mantenían aún con vida. Su rostro mantenía una sonrisa que nunca se había borrado desde que la ingresaron.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? - preguntó Vayne acercándose a su cama.

\- Desde que di a luz a Emily. - respondió Caitlyn. - Los médicos han dicho que se trata de la reveltina. No se puede hacer nada hasta que sus efectos desaparezcan.

\- ¿Crees que esos efectos pueden acabar? Si Jinx descubre esto...

\- Jinx estará en el mismo estado que Vi. - la demaciana se giró. - Ambas consumieron el mismo hexquimio el mismo día. Eso explicaría porque lleva un año sin aparecer por la ciudad.

\- ¿Y si en realidad no es así, Cait? - inquirió Shauna Vayne. - Según he investigado, Jinx ya conocía a Catrixce desde antes de llegar a la Ciudad del Progreso. Puede que esté planeando algo junto a ella.

\- ¿Y atacar a su supuesta aliada? No lo creo. - se acercó hasta el borde de la cama de la agente. No podía evitar ver a su querida amiga en aquel estado.

\- Los criminales nunca son de fiar, Caitlyn.

\- Vi _fue_ una criminal. ¿Estás diciendo que no es de fiar?

\- Ella no te dijo que Jinx estaba hospitalizada. Ni tampoco que se reunió con ella y con Viktor, o que coincidió con ella cuando se encontró con Catrixce en Zaun. No te digo que no te fíes, sólo que piensen un poco antes de mover ficha. -

La Cazadora Noctívaga salió de la habitación del hospital, dejando a la sheriff a solas con su agente. Caitlyn no podía negar que Vayne llevara parte de razón en ello, pues Vi no le contó nada de eso al respecto, pero le era imposible pensar que la fuera a traicionar después de tantos años con ella y tantos criminales atrapados. Paso su mano por el suave cabello rosáceo de su compañera. Siempre se había preguntado cuál era el color original de Vi, e incluso si su nombre provenía realmente de Victoria, por mucho que ella dijera que era de Violencia o de Vigor.

La sheriff había llegado a un punto en que no sabía por dónde avanzar. Entre Catrixce, el encierro de Jayce en su laboratorio, Vi en ese estado y la llegada de demacianos y yordles en su lucha contra la famosa asesina, estaba en un estado mental que no sabía realmente qué hacer. No sabía por dónde avanzar.

\- Vi, espero que despiertes pronto. Te necesito más que nunca. - una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la sheriff.

Ω

**Omega Alcrews S.A**

**ENLACE AL EXPERIMENTO FALLIDO :**

. ?t=2042972


	18. Capitulo 17

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games.**_

_**17**_

_**Piltover. Hace cuatro años. Despacho de la Sheriff Caitlyn.**_

Caitlyn revisaba de arriba abajo todos los informes que sus agentes le habían entregado, al igual que la información obtenida por Vayne y Lux. Suspiró pesadamente, cada vez que volvía al punto de partida con el caso de Catrixce, acababa siempre con las mismas incógnitas. Daba igual los esquemas y las suposiciones que hiciera, siempre había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Cómo era posible que dos mujeres con dos poderes completamente diferentes, fueran capaces de responder a un mismo nombre? La Catrixce que asesinó a los científicos de Zaun no era la misma que mató a los campeones e invocadores que se encontraban ese día en la academia, la misma que destruyó Zaun años atrás.

Buscaba fotos en los viejos archivos que Janna le pudo proporcionar antes de la masacre. Una de las Catrixce llevaba una máscara en el lado izquierdo del rostro, posiblemente para cubrir alguna cicatriz o algo. En todas las fotos no había ni una sola mujer o niña con algo similar. Luego rebuscó entre los informes que se pudieron encontrar, volviendo a lo que previamente había descubierto, el Dr Itcherman y Viktor experimentaban con niños. ¿El motivo? ¿El número de niños tanto vivos como muertos? ¿Los métodos y el lugar empleados? Desconocido para ella. El gobierno de Zaun se había encargado perfectamente de borrar cualquier rastro de ello.

Volvió a la foto tomada el día que amenazó Piltover. Esa Catrixce llevaba el número catorce en romano cosido en el mitón derecho. Aquel número debía de significar algo. ¿La edad? No parecía ser tan joven, de hecho según ella debería de rondar los casi treinta años. ¿El año de su nacimiento? De ser así debería de tener unos cuantos siglos por encima. Caitlyn se agarró de las raíces del pelo, estaba exasperada. Se sentía igual que con el caso de C, sólo que al menos aquí tenía más información. Escuchó un leve toqueteo en la puerta, la sheriff se tiró en el sillón y dijo el ademán para que entrara la famosa cazadora de bestias demaciana.

\- Veo que sigues dando palos de ciego. – comentó Vayne, sentándose en una de las sillas.

\- No veo nada claro Vayne. He leído no sé cuántas veces los informes, y sigo con las mismas incógnitas.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude o, prefieres seguir dándote de golpes contra el suelo? – la demaciana sabía que Caitlyn tenía un orgullo demasiado grande a la hora de investigar los casos. Rara vez pedía ayuda, posiblemente porque pensaba que este era uno de esos tantos casos resueltos solo por ella.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo que yo no sepa?

\- Es una suposición. Depende de ti si quieres escucharla o no. – sonrió Vayne, verle a la sheriff fruncir el ceño en su terreno le parecía de lo más satisfactorio.

\- Está bien. Tú ganas. Ilumíname.

\- Sabemos que Itcherman y otros tantos experimentaron con niños hace unos cuantos años. El gobierno de Zaun decidió borrar todo rastro relacionado con el caso, debido a que resultó en un completo desastre. Pasan los años y vemos que una asesina sin remordimientos mata a todos los científicos que trabajaron en ese experimento, y unos años más tarde, destruye toda la ciudad-estado. Dime, ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

\- Desde ese punto de vista…Catrixce sería entonces uno de los niños que sufrieron el experimento. ¿Mataría a los científicos por venganza? Es una opción, pero no explica el hecho de destruir toda una ciudad-estado, o la academia misma.

\- En eso coincidimos Cait. Pero ahora pasemos a otra cosa. – buscó entre las fotos de los informes una donde se veían a las dos diferentes Catrixce. Cogió un rotulador de la mesa de la sheriff y señaló lo que tenían ambas, el número XIV. – Según he preguntado a diversos científicos, casi todos usan el método de numeración romana para cada uno de los experimentos. Método usado por el Profesor Houfman, Heimerdinger o incluso Jayce.

\- Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que el número ese que lleva, es el número que tenía si supuestamente es uno de los niños del experimento?

\- Los números que llevan. Las dos mujeres que responden al nombre de Catrixce son completamente diferentes. Es muy posible que ese número corresponda a su identificación con las pruebas, dado que los científicos borraban sus datos, convirtiéndolos en personas sin identidad. Nadie se ha percatado de que son dos personas diferentes, que la que estaba en una zona no era la misma que la que estaba en otra.

\- Una buena forma de meterles miedo, engañando a la gente de que podían estar en más de un sitio a la vez. Vale. – cogió un folio en blanco y un boli, empezando a escribir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. – Suponemos que ambas son niñas del experimento de Itcherman, que se identifican con ese número. Matan a los científicos por venganza, influyen el miedo haciendo creer al mundo que son una sola persona. Hasta ahí de acuerdo. Pero hay cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué destruir toda la academia y la ciudad-estado? ¿Por qué busca a esas tal Violeta y Jiena? ¿Por qué el nombre de Catrixce?

\- A las dos primeras no te puedo responder. Pero a lo de Catrixce sí. Escribes catorce tal y como suena, cambias de posición unas letras y añades dos, las que estén relacionadas con tu nombre. ¿Y qué te sale?

\- Espera, ese es un método que usaban una banda criminal de Zaun. Cogían palabras corrientes, cambiaban de posición unas letras y colocaban otras en su lugar. Era una forma de ocultar tu identidad pero al mismo tiempo que tuvieran relación con ella, o con algo que tuvieras en ese momento. Un mote para que nadie de tu vida ordinaria supiera que fueras ese criminal.

\- Dicho esto, las únicas letras que no forman parte de la palabra catorce son la I y la x, por lo que sus nombres deben de empezar con esas letras. – Cait apuntó todo lo que decía Vayne.

\- Muchas gracias Shauna, puede que con esto ya estemos más cerca de poder detener a esas Catrixce.

**Ω**

Jayce continuaba trabajando en aquel extraño experimento. Caitlyn ya le había dado su opinión respecto a ello, pero no porque fuera algo malo, sino por el tiempo en el que se encerraba trabajando. Sabía que ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones, el estado de Vi iba a llegar a los dos años, apenas veía a su hija y no avanzaba en la investigación de la asesina internacional. El científico suspiró, en parte tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza de Catrixce. No quería ver a la pequeña Emily vivir en un mundo donde no existía nada bueno, solo sangre y destrucción, tenía que hallar la forma de acabar con esto aunque le llevara todas las horas del día.

Y aquello estaba acabando con su relación. Caitlyn ni siquiera se despedía de él cuando llevaba a su hija a la guardería, antes le daba un beso o le abrazaba, y él le correspondía a la muestra de afecto. Antes al volver del trabajo se preguntaban qué tal el uno al otro, ahora la sheriff se metía en su despacho y no salía hasta que fueran las tantas de la noche. Pero quien sufría más por aquello era la pequeña. Desde la discusión que tuvieron, Emily quedaba al cargo de los padres de Cait cuando ésta estaba en el trabajo, o cuando continuaba con sus investigaciones. El padre de la sheriff llegó incluso a hablar con él en persona, reprochándole todo lo que sufría su hija por el tiempo que estaba metido en el laboratorio. Aquel día ambos hombres podían haber acabado a puñetazos el uno al otro, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Lux y Ezreal.

Terminó de soldar la última pieza de metal al dispositivo. Era algo del tamaño de la palma de su mano, de forma circular y con una multitud de cables y engranajes. Aquello lo colocaría en su cañón, y sólo podía usarlo una vez. No tenía tiempo para pruebas, había repasado sus cálculos una y otra vez, no contaba con más tiempo para hacer otro en el caso de no funcionar. Lo único que necesitaba era de una enorme fuente de energía, y eso sabía de donde sacarlo.

Escuchó unos pasos entrar en su laboratorio, intentando pasar desapercibidos. No eran los de Cait, pues había notado sus tacones, ni los de Ezreal o Lux, pues habrían entrado hablando. Agarró su preciada arma, la cual se encontraba al lado. Los pasos se acercaban a él, pero también un olor que le producía fuertes arcadas, similar a la peste de un vertedero. Jayce no pudo más, se giró y cargó el cañón de mercurio, encontrándose cara a cara con otro criminal más buscado de toda Valoran.

Un criminal que se reía de sus víctimas, que siempre se excusaba en que sus actos no eran más que una broma para levantar la risa. Alguien cuya sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, que se decía que Jinx había llegado incluso a copiar. Bajo aquel traje rojo y negro de arlequín, vivía el sanguinario asesino caótico conocido como Shaco. En su mano izquierda cargaba con el producto de aquel pútrido olor, la famosa rata zanuita conocida como Twitch, quien llevaba una especie de caja con el símbolo de un viejo amigo del científico, Viktor.

\- Relájese cabeza martillo. – dijo el Bufón Siniestro. – Sólo hemos venido a hablar.

\- ¿El mayor asesino de Valoran ha venido a hablar? Lo siento pero no me lo creo.

\- Por una vez no está mintiendo. – dijo la rata.

\- Escúchame Jayce, porque solo lo diré una vez. Jinx y Vi se encuentran bajo el efecto de la reveltina, ninguna de las dos se ha despertado por el momento.

\- ¿Jinx también? – interrumpió el científico.

\- No me interrumpas, odio que me interrumpan. – amenazó el asesino. – Ejem, como iba diciendo. Estoy vigilando a Jinx, de hecho se lo debo por algo que paso unos cuantos años que no vienen al caso. Un día esta rata de Zaun vino a su escondite, diciendo que llevaba un arma que podría acabar con nuestra amiga Catrixce, hecho por el difunto Viktor. – soltó a Twitch violentamente, acabando el animal contra el suelo. Éste no dijo nada, pues sabía que no había que meterse con Shaco. Sin más dilación, entregó el paquete a Jayce.

\- En principio era para Jinx, pero dudo que sepa usarlo en su estado. – comentó la rata.

\- ¿Y dices que te lo ha dado el propio Viktor?

\- Si. Cabeza de metal trabajó con la famosa Catrixce en un experimento que nunca me quiso decir de qué se trataba. Al ver que se volvió peligrosa, diseño un arma que podía acabar con ella. Cuando llegué al escondite de Jinx, lo abrimos para observarlo, pero no es nada más que un cilindro de metal. Supusimos que tú sabrías de qué se podría tratar. –

Jayce dudó por unos segundos. Darle la espalda a esos tipos podría suponerle su vida o algo peor, pero si lo que decían era cierto, podría salvar millones de vidas. Sin soltar su martillo, llevó el paquete a una mesa despejada, notando las miradas del asesino y la rata. Abrió el compartimento, claramente se notaba que estaba hecho por Viktor, demasiados cables y metal en un solo dispositivo.

Realmente parecía un cilindro de metal, sin nada que indicara si era un arma o no. Estaba cerrado por ambos lados, dos cables entraban y salían a lo largo del supuesto arma. Un delgado tubo vacío recorría el centro del cilindro, saliendo un pequeño orificio en uno de sus extremos. Aquello le indicaba que tenía que conectarse a algo, posiblemente donde había que suministrarle energía. Analizándolo más de cerca, se percató de una especie de sensor táctil, posiblemente una forma de abrir el dispositivo. Conociendo a Viktor, sólo Jinx podría abrirlo.

\- En principio es un acumulador de energía. Necesita una fuente para funcionar, y viendo el sensor la única que puede abrirlo es Jinx. Desde fuera no sabría decir exactamente cómo funciona. Puede ser un cañón, un dispensador de rayos, o simplemente otro lanzacohetes. – se dirigió a los dos intrusos. - ¿Y decís que esto lo creó Viktor para acabar con Catrixce?

\- Eso fue lo que dijo él. – respondió la rata.

Jayce volvió a observar el arma. Se le ocurrió una manera de poder darle energía. Cogió el dispositivo que había creado, le dio unos cuantos retoques, y lo conecto al tubo. Unos segundos más tarde, ambos aparatos se iluminaron, y la energía azulada recorrió todo el tubo. Estaba operativo, pero seguía faltando la criminal.

\- Esta cargado con una célula de energía. – se dirigió a Shaco. – Cuando Jinx despierte, explícale todo lo que te he dicho y tráela a mi laboratorio. Hasta entonces, el aparato se quedará aquí. -

**Ω**

En una de las azoteas, una figura encapuchada observaba la actividad de la Ciudad el Progreso. La misma figura encapuchada que hace unos años había pasado por la vieja ciudad zanuita, la misma Catrixce que exterminó toda la ciudad-estado. La actividad de Piltover le aburría. Mientras se hinchaba a comer cruasanes, donuts y otra clase de bollos, analizaba cada recoveco de las calles, diferenciaba los barrios de las distintas clases sociales, los edificios más importantes.

La verdad esperaba que el sistema de seguridad la hubiera pillado. Ningún agente de la ley había reconocido a la criminal, posiblemente porque no se les ocurrió que entraría por las alcantarillas, el mismo mecanismo que usó para escapar años atrás. ¿Cómo podían tener un índice de criminalidad tan bajo con tan escasa seguridad? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de la famosa y escurridiza loca criminal.

Jinx, o como muchos la llamaban, la Bala Perdida. Le gustaba destruir cosas por placer, crear las mayores explosiones que el mundo jamás había visto. Pero lo que más le gustaba hacer era enfadar a la Agente de Piltover, Vi. El primer día que las vio en Zaun les recordó a Jiena y a Violeta, esas dos hermanas que la traicionaron hace años. Estaba segura que esas dos las conocían, sabía dónde estaban, por ello no dudaría en matarlas. Pero antes de eso las torturaría, las obligaría a decirles donde se escondían, luego ellas seguirían su mismo destino.

De pronto sus ojos cayeron en otra de las figuras más famosas de Piltover, aquella que siempre vestía de morado, aunque había cambiado un poco su atuendo. Era la sheriff de la ciudad, acompañada de una mujer vestida de negro con capa roja, un hombre con una armadura dorada y negra, y una mujer de piel azulada y armadura rojiza. Esos tres no tenían pinta de ser de la ciudad, eso o contaban con un pésimo gusto para vestir, por no decir hortera. El ruido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio el nombre de la pantalla, era Kaleb.

\- _Catrixce, todas las bombas están puestas en sus sitios, tal y como ordenaste_. –

Seguía observando a la sheriff. De pronto todas las mujeres se giraron. Una pareja se acercó corriendo a ellas. Una joven vestida con una armadura blanca y azul, otra horterada como las demás. De cabellos rubios, igual que el chico que la acompañaba, el cual iba vestido a acorde con la estética de Piltover. Se pusieron a charlar, ahí sin ninguna preocupación de quien los estaba observando. ¿Serían todos amigos de la sheriff? ¿Cómo sería eso de tener amigos? ¿Habría servido de algo en su infancia? Apretó el donut hasta el punto de convertirse en una masa blanca de harina y azúcar, viendo cómo se reían mientras el chico se sonrojaba. Aquello estaba sacando lo peor de sí.

\- Detónalas. –

**Ω**

_Vi avanzaba por aquel oscuro, lúgubre, repugnante, estrecho y maloliente pasillo. Con cada paso que daba, su mente seguía peleándose con ella por el hecho de pensar que Jinx fuera su hermana. Un debate que cada vez iba añadiendo más cosas negativas. Por una parte estaba la sensación de descubrir que tenía una hermana. Aquello le alegraba, pues siempre se preguntaba que había sido de su familia. Pero que se tratase de la criminal más buscada de Runaterra, la que siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, a quien juró atrapar aunque le costara toda su vida hacerlo; le provocaba un malestar que ni ella lo soportaba._

_ Jinx siempre decía que su hermana estaba más loca que ella. ¿Acaso sabía de su existencia? ¿Sabía que a quien estaba intentando matar día tras otro era ella? Todas las veces que la insultaba, que la dejaba en ridículo, incluso cuando cantaba su canción favorita y la llamaba perdedora en el estribillo. A ella le gustaba provocar el caos y la destrucción, le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente. Seguramente sabía que su hermana estaba en medio de todo aquel mal, y a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto._

_ Golpeó la pared, como no, deshaciéndose en un haz de humo que más tarde volvió a su forma original. Sentía algo húmedo pasando por su rostro, al palparlo con el dorso de la mano se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas. Maldecía entre dientes, aquello tenía que ser imposible. No podía ser la hermana de Jinx. Cuando el viejo del puente le decía que se parecía a su hermana, ¿Era esto a lo que se refería? Ella no era una psicópata, no era una loca que adorase la sangre y el sufrimiento. Le gustaba proteger a los demás, no matarlos. ¡No se parecían en nada! ¡Su hermana tenía que ser otra persona!_

_ Pero entonces recordó lo que sucedió en el hospital, cuando Jinx y ella cayeron varios pisos mientras se enfrentaban. Viktor le había dado la reveltina, asegurándose de que Jinx podría superar los efectos secundarios de la madamina, pues aquel químico ayudaba en la regeneración de los órganos, músculos y huesos. Recuerda como Jinx solo bebió la mitad y al verla perder el conocimiento, corrió a salvarla. No le importaba que la pillasen o que fuera arrestada, algo que no se veía en la criminal todos los días, por no decir que nunca se había visto antes. _

_ De pronto, la niebla cambió otra vez la zona en la que se encontraba. Vi estaba harta de tanto cambio, quería salir de una maldita vez de los efectos de la reveltina. Ahora estaba en otro laboratorio, viendo a las gemelas enfrentándose a Itcherman. Pero había algo extraño. Detrás del científico había tres gemas colocadas en soportes de metal, alimentándose de electricidad que provenía de los generadores. Vi contuvo el aliento, las gemelas estaban quietas en su sitio, asustadas por las risas macabras que salían del doctor._

_\- Mis queridos experimentos XIV, habéis venido en el momento adecuado. – aquel tipo se estaba volviendo completamente loco. – Ha llegado la hora de que paséis la prueba final. Veamos si sois capaces de soportar la mayor descarga eléctrico-arcana que jamás haya existido en el mundo. – _

_ Las misteriosas gemas iban brillando cada vez más, a medida que la electricidad del lugar descendía, dejando que las sombras avanzaran más y más. Las gemelas corrieron hacia la salida, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Itcherman seguía riéndose descaradamente. En un intento desesperado, Xana corrió hacia el a pesar de las negativas de su hermana. Cuando estuvo cerca, un rayo electro-arcano salió disparado de las gemas. Era como un cuchillo, encontrándose con la carne desde el principio del hombro izquierdo, quemando todo organismo orgánico que había en su camino, evaporando la sangre. _

_ Xana cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, viendo como su brazo se había separado de su cuerpo, desintegrándose al cabo de unos segundos. Vi no podía más, aquello le estaba sentando como una patada en el estómago. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Las gemas irradiaron tres espectros de energía electro-arcana, similar a tres serpientes. Itcherman fue alejándose de la fuente de energía, pegándose a la esquina del laboratorio, mientras sonreía con alevosía. Una de las cabezas se acercó a la adolorida Xana, y en cuestión de segundos, le arrancó la pierna izquierda. Ella y su hermana gritaron, mientras la sangre salía a borbotones y formaban grandes charcos de color carmesí._

_ La misma cabeza se acercó a su rostro, observando su miedo. Xana suplicó clemencia, pues sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del ente. Pero no sirvió de nada, su ojo izquierdo fue arrancado de su propia cuenca. Sin poder soportarlo más, su hermana corrió hacía ella. Otra de las serpientes le quemó toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, dejándola retorcerse en el suelo. Entonces, una especie de portal, que irradiaba rayos eléctricos; se abrió justo a la espalda de los entes. Estas agarraron el cuerpo mutilado de Xana, quien parecía estar muerta, llevándosela dentro de aquella extraña puerta. Al cerrarse, las gemas dejaron de irradiar cualquier clase de energía, volviendo la luz a iluminar la estancia._

_ El salió de su "escondrijo", observando a una temblorosa Irina manchada por la sangre de su hermana gemela. Toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo le ardía, pero no llegaría a dejar marca, no le había dado tan fuerte como para hacerlo. El hombre se relamió los labios, una asquerosa idea había pasado por su mente._

_\- Tu hermana ha pagado el precio por revelarse contra mí. – decía mientras se acercaba hacia ella, quien intentaba alejarse arrastrándose pésimamente. – Tú has tenido suerte de sobrevivir, tranquila te dejaré vivir, ya no tendrás que sufrir ninguna otra prueba. Sólo satisfacer mis deseos. – _

_ Dicho esto, se lanzó contra el cuerpo de la joven, quien volvía a gritar y suplicaba que parase. Pero era en vano. El científico le arrancaba violentamente la ropa, hasta dejarla desnuda en el suelo. La puso bocabajo, inmovilizándola con una sola mano. Irina escuchó el ruido de la cremallera, temiéndose lo que iba por venir. Intentó liberarse, pero las dos manos la aferraron contra su voluntad. Lentamente le separaba las piernas, volvió a luchar, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza que casi le hacía perder el conocimiento. Primero notó sus manos ahí abajo, sintiendo el repugnante tacto de sus dedos. _

_\- Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto. – dijo él. – Puede que te duela un poco, pero te acostumbrarás. -_

_ Vi estaba furiosa. Aquel desgraciado la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Maldijo entre dientes, sabía lo que iba hacer pero no podía hacer nada. Dio media vuelta, no quería verlo. Tapó sus oídos con las manos, tampoco quería escuchar como gemía mientras ella gritaba, pidiendo ayuda. Ahora odiaba la reveltina, pues si estuviera pasando esto en la vida real, no dudaría en golpear a ese tío hasta que estuviera totalmente muerto._

_ Cuando sació su hambre, Itcherman se alejó del cuerpo de la joven, quien seguía llorando ante el dolor que ahora sufría, junto con el hecho de perder recientemente a su hermana de la peor forma posible. Las gemas volvieron a irradiar aquella fuente de energía. El científico se sobresaltó, las máquinas que la suministraban estaban apagadas, aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad._

_ Las tres gemas brillaban hasta el punto de cegar la vista a cualquiera que las mirase. Éstas se levantaron de sus soportes, como si los mismos entes de antes estuvieran cogiéndolas sin que nadie pudiera verlas. Se acercaron al cuerpo de Irina, quien ya no quería saber nada de su vida. Instantáneamente, se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo, una tras otra. Pero ella no gritó ni hizo ningún tipo de sonido. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando el mismo portal se abrió ante ella, y la arrastró de la misma forma que hizo con su hermana._

_ Itcherman maldecía a diestro y siniestro, apagando y encendiendo todas las máquinas del laboratorio. Aquello no debía de estar pasando. Vi estaba boquiabierta, aquella extraña anomalía parecía haber cobrado vida propia._

_\- Itcherman, pagarás por lo que has hecho. – se escuchó una voz proveniente del portal. – El número catorce desde ahora t será una maldición. –_

_ De pronto, una niebla negra avanzaba por la estancia, apoderándose de todo lo que hallaba a su paso, sumiéndolo en la más profunda oscuridad. Ni siquiera la luz del portal era capaz de hacerle frente, cayendo bajo sus garras. La agente intentó por todos los medios huir de ella, logrando nada más que apegarse a la pared. Aquellas serpentinas manos oscuras ascendían por su pierna, sus brazos y torso, hasta que todo su cuerpo fue sumido de nuevo en la oscuridad._

_\- Nos veremos muy pronto, Vi. – dijo la misma voz._

**Ω**

Caitlyn había aceptado gustosamente la petición de la cazadora. Tal vez ir a tomar el té a una de las famosas teterias de la ciudad la distraería un poco. Por el camino se encontraron con Jarvan IV y Shyvanna, la cual siempre se mantenía en silencio como su deber de guardaespaldas del príncipe. No prestaba atención a lo que decían, ni siquiera sabía el tema que estaban tratando. Cuando le preguntaban respondía con un _Sí_ o un _Aja_.

Su mente le volvía a jugar malas pasadas. Cada vez que pensaba en Catrixce, le venía a la cabeza el rostro de su querida agente. Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en ella, preocupándose por su estado aun sabiendo que los médicos le dijeron que estaba estable. Tal vez era porque echaba de menos sus bromas, sus meteduras de pata, las veces en las que le echaba la bronca por faltar al respeto a otras personas o, simplemente, esa sonrisa que siempre le daba en los momentos más cruciales.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se enteró de que Lux y Ezreal se habían encontrado con ellos. Sabía de la relación que tenían ambos, sintiendo celos de por qué ella no podía tener una así. Últimamente no sentía lo mismo por Jayce que hace unos años, era como si aquello que llamaban amor hubiera desaparecido. Ya no veía en su hija los ojos del científico que una vez se le declaró, sino los de un reflejo de ella misma. Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo decía que Emily era la futura sheriff de la ciudad, aunque ella no le deseara algo como aquello.

De pronto, una serie de temblores fueron capaces de hacer despertar a la famosa francotiradora. Escuchó explosiones cercanas al barrio donde se encontraban, gente gritando y huyendo por todos lados, sumidos por el miedo. Ante el pánico de los peatones, los conductores hacían toda clase de maniobras con tal de no atropellarlos, estampándose contra otros coches o contra los negocios que había.

Hubo otra explosión, esta vez en un edificio cercano a donde ellos se encontraban. La parte central estalló entre el humo y las llamas, las cuales tenían el tono rosado característico de cierta criminal. La estructura comenzó a temblar, y el edificio empezó a desmoronarse. Los campeones corrieron al interior de un callejón, alejándose de los escombros de cemento y acero que se precipitaban contra el suelo. El edificio caía sobre sí mismo, comprimiéndose y dejando sin escapatoria a todos los civiles que había dentro. En cuestión de segundos, el inmueble se había convertido en restos de polvo, escombros, ladrillos y cadáveres.

El cielo de Piltover se cubrió bajo un manto de cenizas negro, el sol desapareció y la oscuridad se cernió sobre la ciudad. La población no sabía a donde huir, pues más y más explosiones seguían sucediendo, haciendo caer edificios como si fueran fichas de dominó. Pero el peligro no acababa ahí. Una serie de anomalías eléctricas se abrieron en medio de la calle, dejando pasar a criaturas mucho más terroríficas que el propio Cho'Gath.

Eran seres bioenergéticas. Su cuerpo no era más que una carne grisácea con componentes metálicos, rodeado de un aura eléctrica que desprendía rayos de alto voltaje. Algunos tenían forma humanoide, otros se asimilaban a xer'sai, y unos eran simplemente una mezcla de ambos. Estas criaturas atacaron a todo piltoveriano que vieron en su camino, independientemente de su sexo o edad. Primero los rayos quemaban su piel, luego las garras se clavaban en sus extremidades mientras la electricidad hervía la sangre. Para cuando las mandíbulas de aquellas cosas atacaban el cuerpo, éste no era más que una masa carbonizada y muerta.

Caitlyn estaba sin habla. Escuchaba como su comunicador recibía informes de sus agentes, de las zonas que estaban siendo bombardeadas, de las criaturas a las que estaban atacando y cuyas balas no les hacía ni el más leve rasguño, de como pedían refuerzos mientras escuchaban sus gritos de dolor. Piltover estaba sumida en el más profundo caos, y ni siquiera la sheriff de Piltover era capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que mueran más inocentes. Dijo Lux desesperada.

\- ¡Quinn! – gritó Jarvan por el comunicador. - ¡Busca a esa maldita terrorista, hay que detenerla antes de que siga atacando la ciudad!

\- _A la orden Príncipe Jarvan._

\- Shyvanna, tú vendrás conmigo e iremos al sur de la ciudad. Lux y Ezreal, ayudar al ejército y las fuerzas especiales, estoy seguro de que estarán de camino. – dicho esto los demacianos partieron, esquivando por el camino los ataques de esas criaturas.

\- Caitlyn. – la llamó Vayne. – Hay que poner a todo el mundo a salvo.

\- Tengo que buscar a mi hija, Shauna.

\- Yo me hare cargo de eso, ahora mismo Piltover necesita a la sheriff para que la guíen. Te necesitan para no caer como hizo Zaun. –

Caitlyn miró fijamente a los ojos que se ocultaban tras las gafas rojas. Tenía razón, ahora mismo es cuando su ciudad más la necesitaba. Tenía que poner a todo el mundo a salvo.

\- Está bien. Cuida de ella por favor.

\- Tienes mi palabra, sheriff. –

**Ω**

Volviendo a la azotea donde se encontraba Catrixce, quien sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Catrixce gritaba de dolor, mientras sus manos se aferraban hasta las raíces de su cabello y descargas eléctricas salían de su cuerpo. Escuchaba sus propios gritos, gritos de sufrimiento bajo los gemidos de aquel asqueroso científico. Su cuerpo le dolía, y ella maldecía entre dientes pues había jurado que no recordaría aquello. Lo había borrado de su memoria, ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviera recordando justo ahora?

Entonces lo vio. Vio a esas dos niñas que eran Jiena y Violeta, y a las dos conocidas que atacó en Zaun. La famosa terrorista conocida como Jinx, pálida al descubrir la verdad que ella misma había olvidado, y la agente que todo el mundo quería hecha una furia al no aceptar la realidad. Pero no sólo eso, vio a la agente en ese preciso momento, antes de que su propia oscuridad la sumiera por completo.

Catrixce mordió los labios enfurecidamente, notando como su propia sangre emanaba de ellos. Su poder reaccionaba ante aquel producto químico que usaba Viktor, aquel con el que podía meterse a ver sus propios recuerdos. Esas dos debían de haberlo recibido de sus propias manos antes de que lo matara. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Sólo las veía a ellas y esa pareja de hermanas. Aquello no debía significar otra cosa más que….

\- Os he encontrado, Jiena, Violeta. – el dolor de su cabeza se desvanecía lentamente. - ¡Piltover pagara por esconderos todo este tiempo! –

Una leve descarga recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo, advirtiéndola de que un peligro se le acercaba. Se hizo a un lado justo en el momento en el que una bala de cañón pasaba justo a su lado, desapareciendo la misma en el horizonte. Catrixce miró fijamente a su atacante. No era más que una pequeña yordle de orejas enormes armada con u cañón, que seguramente sería de su estatura o un poco más. Dicha yordle sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras el humo salía del cañón que acababa de disparar.

\- Vaya, veo que tienes buenos reflejos.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, estúpida yordle. Apártate de mi camino si no quieres morir.

\- Uyy, tendré que lavarte esa boca con jabón. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales?

Catrixce atacó a esa yordle que la sacaba de sus casillas, lanzándole una andada electro-arcana de sus gemas. La yordle apuntó con su cañón al suelo, disparando y saltando por los aires, levantando una humareda y esquivando el ataque de la famosa asesina. Catrxice avanzó entre el polvo levantado, preparando otro ataque para su pequeña molestia. Al disiparse, vio como la yordle la apuntaba con su cañón a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Boomer, saluda a nuestra amiga. –

**Ω**

**Omega Alcrws S.A**

**PD: a los que me habéis pedido que os agregue, para jugar sólo puedo a los de EUW, lo siento mucho por los de LAN :( Ojalá exista alguna forma de que podamos jugar los de ambos servidores.**


	19. Capitulo 18

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games.**_

_**18**_

_**Piltover. Hace cuatro años. Barrio de la Seda.**_

A pesar de haberla pillado por sorpresa con el humo, Catrixce la contraatacó propinándole un fuerte puñetazo. Tal era su fuerza, que la joven yordle salió disparada en dirección a un edificio cercano, atravesando el cristal de la ventana y chocando contra el armario que había en el interior. En ese momento Tristana veía las estrellas, pues no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera sometida por el dolor. Se quedó quieta en el suelo, observando su cañón. A pesar de las abolladuras, parecía seguir en buenas condiciones, por lo que podría hacer un contraataque. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, incorporándose lentamente. Un trallazo le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo, permitiendo que el grito de dolor que se llevaba un rato aguantando se le escapara de los labios. Continuó levantándose, ya tenía el pie izquierdo en el suelo, tenía suerte de que no se le hubiera clavado algún cristal, o si no ya lo tendría bastante más complicado para poder caminar.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían ir a peor, apareció apoyada en el marco destrozado de la ventana, la causante de todo esto. Sonreía, sonreía al ver a la malherida yordle que había osado dispararla a la cara antes, ahora estaba justo donde ella la quería, al borde de la muerte. Pero no la dejaría ahí, no eso sería muy rápido y piadoso por su parte. Dejaría que una de sus mascotas se hiciera cargo de ella un buen rato, luego ella la torturaría hasta que simplemente se aburriera, y por último la convertiría en un montón de vísceras y sangre.

\- Es hora de que aprendas que no está bien burlarse de la gente. - Catrixce avanzó hacia ella.

Sin embargo, un graznido captó su atención. Dio media vuelta, observando como un punto azul se iba haciendo cada vez más grande en el horizonte. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando averiguar de qué se trataba. Esa cosa se iba moviendo hacia ella, había algo que movía justo a ambos lados de su presencia. Ya fue tarde cuando se enteró de que se trataba. Era un pájaro enorme, más bien un águila demaciana, con las plumas de un color azul bastante llamativo y una pequeña armadura que cubría su espalda y parte de sus alas. El ave iba a tanta velocidad, que al impactar sobre la cara de Catrixce, ésta acabó cayendo contra el suelo, luchando por quitarse de la cara al animal.

\- ¡Valor! - gritó entusiasmada Tristana.

\- !Rápido Trist, sal de ahí! - escuchó la alarmante voz de Quinn.

Sin más dilación, Tristana agarró a Boomer justo en el momento en el que el pájaro se escapaba de un agarre de Catrixce. Primero salió Valor por la ventana, y luego ella. No obstante, se giró en el último segundo en el que su enemiga se levantaba. Apuntó con su cañón y disparó. La enorme bala impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de la criminal, rodeándola en llamas y llevándola hasta la última planta del edificio. La onda expansiva empujó a la joven yordle, quien con suma agilidad, logró caer encima de un montón de escombros y no en el suelo a quince metros de altura. Otro doloroso impacto en su pequeño cuerpo, aunque lo prefería mil veces a lo que Catrixce podría haberle hecho.

Se sentó en los restos, una mano enguantada le ofreció ayuda. Tristana sonrió al ver el rostro conocido de la exploradora demaciana, quien también sonreía al verla en buen estado, o al menos la mayoría de ella. De buen agrado aceptó su ayuda, no sin antes soltar alguna maldición por el dolor que aún notaba. Valor soltó otro graznido. Quinn alzó su mano izquierda al cielo, justo donde tenía aquel brazalete en el que se apoyaba su fiel compañero. El ave clavó sus garras en el metal, y empezó a mover la cabeza en ángulos tan imposibles que parecía que cuello se le iba a romper, observando a la joven bombardera.

\- Quinn, Valor, os debo una. - suspiró pesadamente Tristana.

\- En realidad solo a Valor, él se dio cuenta de que estabas volando literalmente hasta aquí. - el pájaro graznó, como si le estuviera dando la razón.

Ω

La cazadora noctívaga corría tan rápido como podía en aquel ambiente lleno de caos, muerte y destrucción. Cada vez que se encontraba con uno de los monstruos de Catrixce, hacía lo posible por darles esquinazo, lográndolo con cada uno de los que se encontró. No podía hacer un enfrentamiento directo como con todas las bestias con las que había combatido previamente. Desconocía lo que podían hacer, y el que tuvieran materia electroarcana ponía en entredicho lo que podrían hacer sus proyectiles de plata, de hecho al contar con cargas eléctricas, puede que incluso fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero no podía esmerarse demasiado. Tenía que llegar a la guardería cuanto antes. No sabía si la asesina había sido capaz de plantar bombas cerca de donde se encontraban los pequeños, pero sin alguna de esas bestias rondaba cerca y los veía, estaba más que claro que no dudaría en atacarlos. Ella no podía permitírselo. Ya había visto familias enteras perecer por culpa de monstruosidades como esta, incluida la suya propia. No, se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que padres y madres perdieran a sus pequeños, haría lo que estuviera en su mano con tal de que eso no llegase a ocurrir.

Reconoció el edificio de la guardería, pero algo iba mal. La puerta estaba arrancada, al otro lado de la calle. Vayne corrió a dentro, encontrándose con todo a oscuras. Había una marca negra en el techo, como si hubiera chocado algo muy caliente y cargado en cuestión de pocos segundos. Sólo una cosa se le vino a la mente, electricidad. Maldijo entre dientes, corrió al interior, buscando algún rastro o alguna evidencia. Todas las habitaciones tenían las puertas arrancadas, llenas de arañazos en su superficie y con las mismas marcas negras en el techo y en el suelo. Y lo peor de todo, no había ningún rastro humano.

Escuchó un ruido, un fuerte golpe chocando contra una puerta de metal. Era constante, como si alguien insistiera en abrirla fuera como fuera. Cargó su ballesta de mano, aún en la oscuridad la saeta de plata desprendía su brillo característico. Otro golpe, pero esta vez un grito grave similar a un aullido lo acompañó. La cazadora pego su cuerpo lo máximo posible a la pared, y despacio, iba sacando su cabeza por la esquina. Maldijo entre dientes de nuevo, era una de las criaturas de Catrixce. Era como una especie de lobo, con todo el cuerpo lleno de energía, las extremidades y las mandíbulas con parte rocosas como el ataúd que contenía a Xerath. Ésta bufó, mirando en su dirección, observando aquel objeto puntiagudo que asomaba por la esquina.

Vayne sostuvo la respiración, nunca antes había estado tan asustada, quitando la primera vez que se atrevió a matar a un monstruo. El corazón estaba a punto de salirle por la boca, mientras escuchaba cómo sus pisadas se iban acercando más y más a donde estaba ella. Fue cuestión de unos pocos segundos, cuando la cara de la criatura apareció por la esquina, observándola con aquellos ojos etéreos.

Sus dedos temblaban encima del disparador, casi parecía que fuera a perder la propia saeta del arma. La bestia no se inmutó, sólo se quedó mirándola. Si no fuera por sus gafas de color rojo, la mirada de Vayne traicionaría toda la seriedad con la que era reconocida. Le empezaba a costar saliva. Tranquila Shauna. Se repetía una y otra vez. No dejes que huela tu miedo, si es que esta cosa es capaz de olerlo.

La criatura abrió sus fauces, mostrando aquellos colmillos que a saber dios con qué material estaban hechos. La cazadora respiró profundamente, bajó lentamente el arma, así como el resto de su cuerpo. La bestia bajó un poco la cabeza, ella apoyó sus manos en el suelo, sosteniéndole la mirada a la criatura. Una simple fracción de segundos, ella logró hacer su famosa pirueta antes de que aquellos dientes rozaran uno de sus cabellos, mordiendo literalmente el polvo.

Vayne no dudó un instante más, sacó la ballesta mayor, y cargó como un rayo una de las saetas de plata. Disparó en el lateral del abdomen de la bestia, impactando de lleno. Sólo logró un rugido por parte de ésta, ningún tipo de sangrado o algo que indicara que tuviera una herida de la cual aprovecharse. Tal y como había predicho, esas cosas no sufrían los daños de las saetas de plata.

La criatura se repuso del impacto, saltando contra ella. La cazadora puso su enorme ballesta entre ambos, logrando de esta manera que las garras fueran paradas por el mango del arma, y la criatura no pudiera alcanzar su cara con su mandíbula. Pero Vayne cayó de espaldas al suelo, sintiendo todo el peso de la monstruosidad sobre ella. Movía la cabeza a un lado y al otro, esquivando los mordiscos que podrían acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos. Estaba atrapada, no conocía forma alguna de lograr escapar, sus armas eran inútiles y esa cosa era capaz de alcanzarla si osara salir corriendo.

\- Acelera. - reconoció aquella voz.

Tanto ella como la criatura miraron de dónde provenía, encontrándose con una enorme esfera de energía azulada corriendo hacia ellos. Aprovechando la ocasión, Vayne empujó a un lado a la criatura y corrió hacia la esfera. A pocos centímetros de chocar contra ella, se puso cuerpo a tierra y el proyectil le pasó por encima. La criatura se puso en sus cuatro patas, pero careció de la suerte para esquivar el ataque, rugiendo al recibir el impacto.

Una bola de fuego ocupó su lugar, aunque no llegó a dañar a la demaciana. Tras la extinción de las flamas, sólo quedaron los restos sólidos de la criatura en el suelo, acompañados de un humo y un olor a quemado. Vayne suspiró profundamente, había tenido mucha suerte de que Jayce estuviera pasando por ahí en ese preciso momento. El héroe de Piltover se acercó a la demaciana, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo. Ésta lo aceptó gustosamente, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y recogió su ballesta.

\- Te debo una, Jayce. - dijo fríamente, lo característico en ella.

\- No hay de que, pero me pregunto qué haces aquí.

\- Le prometí a Caitlyn que cogería a vuestra hija y la llevaría a un lugar seguro. Encontré a esa cosa golpeando la puerta del otro lado de la esquina, supongo que los niños estarán dentro junto con la profesora.

\- Es que no hay día en el que no deje el trabajo. Luego soy yo el que no se preocupa por Emily.

\- Jayce, agradecería que dejaras tus problemas matrimoniales apartados de la urgencia que necesita Piltover ahora mismo. Y Caitlyn quería ir a buscarla, pero le dije que dirigiera las operaciones. Ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es sacar a todos los civiles de aquí. -

El campeón fue a donde ella le dijo, apuntó con su cañón de mercurio y disparó para echar la puerta abajo. Ésta cayó bajo su propio peso, dejando a la vista a todos los niños y bebés que estaban asustados tras una trinchera hecha con mesas y sillas de plástico. La profesora que los cuidaba temblaba como un flan, pero mantenía firme aquella regla de madera con la que pretendía defender a los pequeños.

\- Está bien, primero llevaremos a los pequeños por los salvoconductos de la ciudad, luego me reuniré con Caitlyn y nos encargaremos de esto. - se giró hacía la campeona. - Al igual que ella, dejo la vida de mi hija en tus manos.

\- La protegeré cueste lo que cueste. -

Ω

_**Centro de Piltover. **_

El caos se desató en cualquier parte de la ciudad, y la torre del reloj donde la propia Jinx se ocultaba no era la excepción a los ataques. Los edificios de su alrededor estaban o derruidos, o bien ardiendo en las propias llamas creadas por las bombas. Los agentes de la ley y el propio ejército intentaban alejar a las criaturas de la población civil, pero cada una de las que mataban no compensaba el montón de pérdidas que tenían que ser sacrificadas en el proceso. Aquello era una auténtica masacre.

Ni siquiera Shaco, el famoso asesino sanguinario de todo Valoran, el que dejaba a la Hoja Siniestra de Noxus como una simple amante de los cuchillos; disfrutaba con todo aquel espectáculo. Él mataba por diversión, le gustaba hacer el caos por diversión. Para él la vida no era más que un chiste que tenía que acabar de la forma más divertida, o eso decía su mente retorcida. Pero los gritos de socorro, las plegarias, la sangre derramada tanto de civiles como de los cuerpos especiales; en esta ocasión le parecía un verdadero sacrilegio.

La rata apestosa de Zaun que lo acompañaba, buscaba desesperadamente una vía de escape. No podían salir por la puerta, las probabilidades de que uno de esos monstruos estuviera acechando eran muy elevadas, por los aires era imposible al menos que supiera volar, y defenderse sólo con sus dagas y la ballesta de Twitch era una clara sentencia de muerte. Sólo un arma que disparase energía, o las balas diseñadas por Heimerdinger con la que estaban cargadas las armas de la policía y otros cuerpos, era lo único que mataba a esas cosas. Cualquier otra arma rudimentaria sólo les provocaría un malestar temporal, según había investigado el arlequín.

Así que estaban atrapados en el "piso" de la criminal, la cual se hallaba tumbada en el sofá. Llevaba así prácticamente un año. Cuando la encontraron, estaba en el suelo y con la puerta de su guarida abierta. Alguien se había tomado las molestias de entrar, atacarla y dejar que sus queridas armas ahora no fueran más que un par de tornillos y tuercas. Shaco tuvo la bondad, sentimiento del cual la mayoría de las veces carecía, de colocarla en el sofá. Esperaba que al cabo de unas horas despertara, pero tras enterarse de que también la agente de Piltover se encontraba en su misma situación, supuso que se encontraba bajo los efectos de la reveltina.

Sin embargo, el delgado cuerpo de Jinx comenzó a sacudirse. Al principio pasó inadvertido, pero luego fue a más y a más. Ambos campeones se acercaron a la criminal, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante las tremendas convulsiones que sufría su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de caerse del propio mueble, por lo que Shaco la agarró de los hombros y Twitch de los tobillos, con tal de que eso no pasase. Pero cada vez tenían que emplear más fuerza, pues las convulsiones iban a más y a más. Cuando creían que no podían seguir aguantando, paró en seco.

Los dos se quedaron extrañados, se acercaron al rostro de la criminal. Tal fue su sorpresa que ésta despertó de su sueño, logrando que la rata saltara del tremendo susto. Jinx miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que se encontraba en su querida guarida. Se incorporó en el sofá, pero seguía con la cabeza sumida en otra parte. Si lo que había visto en el sueño era lo que la reveltina le había logrado recuperar de sus memorias perdidas, entonces todo este tiempo había estado equivocada. Tras varios segundos, cayó en la cuenta de los dos inquilinos que rondaban en su escondite.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí?

\- Cuidábamos a la Bella Durmiente hasta que llegara su príncipe azul para despertarla. - respondió Shaco.

\- Muy gracioso, no veas como me parto de la risa. -

Se levantó del sofá, mirando cada rincón de la estancia, parando en el montón de chatarra que formaban sus armas. Habían pasado cientos de meses, o eso suponía ella pues ni se acordaba de cuánto tiempo llevaba "dormida", y todo aquello seguía igual. Salvo por el polvo y las moscas, las cuales habrían venido con Twitch. Se acercó al montón de metal, tuercas y tornillos. Agarró aquella pieza pintada en blanco y negro, la cual representaba el ojo de espinas. Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pensaba como Jiena y no como la criminal a la que todos llamaban Jinx.

Tras lo sucedido en el sueño, recordó cómo había sido originada su fiel arma. Al principio no eran más que las voces que oía en su cabeza bajo los efectos de la madamina. Luego le dio un cuerpo temporal, cuando robó aquella arma del laboratorio y logró poner a salvo a su hermana. Y con el pasar de los años, fue modificándola poco a poco, hasta convertirlo en el tiburón lanzacohetes que era, y con ello, las voces de Pow-Pow y Zapper se unieron. Jinx era el ser que se escondía tras la máscara de Jiena, alguien con la mente descontrolada y únicamente con el objetivo de causar el caos y la destrucción, todo lo contrario a lo que ella era. Y aun así, había necesitado de su ayuda.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Jinx era una criminal, pero no deseaba matar. Para ella, matar a sangre fría era tan aburrido como la propia ciudad en la que jugaba. A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del químico, recuerda esas noches en las que llegaba a casa después de jugar con Manazas, y llorar por aquellas víctimas que pasaron en el momento más inoportuno. En el fondo, daba igual quien de las dos estuviera a la vista, ninguna deseaba una muerte a un inocente. Ni siquiera la sangre del hospital era de víctimas, sino de las bolsas que guardaban para los trasplantes. Jinx era la experta en explosivos, Jiena la experta en la psicosis. Tener a alguien mentalmente descontrolado era más fácil de hacerle frente, que uno con cordura. Irónico viniendo de alguien cuya fama se basaba en la propia locura.

Recordó entonces aquel maletín que había escondido bajo el suelo de su habitación. Sin más preámbulos, fue allí y comenzó a pisar con fuerza las tablillas de madera, buscando aquellas que estaban aflojadas. Mientras tanto, los dos inquilinos la miraban de forma interrogante. Las encontró, justo pegadas a la pared. Agarró el destornillador que estaba al lado de su cama, se sentó en el suelo y clavó la punta de la herramienta en el borde de la tabla. Ellos no le dijeron nada, sólo se limitaron a observar como levantaba con fuerza los tablones, incluso le daba igual que algún que otro se partiera.

Tras un largo rato, tenía una montaña de tablas de madera en una esquina de su cuarto, y un enorme agujero en el suelo donde se escondía un maletín negro. La criminal sacó la maleta y la depositó encima de su cama. Giró las ruedas con números que mantenían a salvo lo que hallaba su interior. Por suerte, ella aún recordaba la combinación, 10-10, su número de experimento. Del interior salió un humo blanco, fruto del aparato de refrigeración que tenía dentro. Ahí estaba lo que buscaba, cuatro botes llenos de la mayor concentración de madamina que había logrado almacenar hasta ahora.

\- ¿Vas a seguir drogándote entonces? – inquirió Shaco.

\- Voy a tomar una decisión. – sacó los cuatro botes y los llevó a la mesita de al lado. – Si junto estos cuatro botes en uno, es como si me inyectara todos los días la madamina de dos años. – Uno por uno, los vació en una bolsa que había robado del hospital, con un tubo conectado a una aguja para entrada intravenosa. – Si mi corazón es capaz de soportarlos, será Jinx la que viva a partir de entonces, de lo contrario, será Jiena la que quede.

\- Pero con eso tu cuerpo morirá. – advirtió la rata.

\- Catrixce es lo que quiere al fin y al cabo, ¿No? Yo le ahorraré la molestia, cuando le haya pegado un tiro en el entrecejo. –

Ω

_**Barrio de la Seda.**_

\- Esto creo que va a dejar marca. – dijo Tristana al observarse las heridas.

\- No te preocupes. – la confortó Quinn. – Piensa que así tendrás historias que contar.

\- Historias acerca de cómo nos cargamos a la criminal más buscada de todo Valoran. – rieron ambas.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo resonó en todo el barrio. A nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera al propio Valor. El sentido del olfato de Tristana sólo logró distinguir un olor que le recordaba al hierro oxidado, típico de la sangre que ahora empañaba su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Aún se encontraba en estado de shock, mientras sólo veía el cuerpo de la demaciana caer inerte al suelo, con un enorme agujero en lo que antes era su vientre. Su compañero alado, graznó al ver a su fiel amiga caer sin vida.

El cuerpo de la pequeña yordle temblaba. Nunca antes había visto a la muerte de cerca, y menos que hubiera sido a uno de sus amigos. Simplemente observaba, como la sangre formaba un charco alrededor del cuerpo de la tiradora. Valor por todos los medios quería despertarla, acariciaba su cabeza con sus plumas en un gesto de lograrlo, pero era todo en vano.

Detrás se encontraba la otra Catrixce, la que todos conocían por su parte de cyborg. De su ojo izquierdo salía un leve humo blanco, fruto del rayo láser que había disparado para cargarse a la demaciana. No mantenía su típica sonrisa de psicópata, sino un rostro que hacía estremecer incluso al más valiente de los hombres. Lentamente, se iba acercando a la yordle, con los rayos de energía electroarcana saliendo de su brazo izquierdo.

Tristana cogió su lanzacohetes y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, atemorizada porque ella pudiera correr el mismo destino que su compañera. Valor se dio por vencido, siguiendo el camino de la pequeña tiradora. Aún saliendo corriendo, Catrixce mantuvo el paso firme, no le preocupaba que unos cuantos kilómetros las separasen, pues al final la acabaría atrapando.

\- Lo siento Quinn. - musitaba la yordle entre lágrimas, mientras iba a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas. - Lo siento. -

_**Hospital Valkyria.**_

La aclamada Agente de Piltover permanecía aún en el sueño de la reveltina, sin percatarse del caos que rondaba a su alrededor. La plantilla médica corría de un lado para otro, las camillas con enfermos iban y venían, y los gritos de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación era lo único que se podía oír por los pasillos. Afuera, las fuerzas del orden hacían todo lo posible por retener a las criaturas de la criminal, impidiendo que entraran a matar a los heridos y al resto de los civiles que se refugiaban tras las puertas del centro médico.

En medio de todo ese caos, nadie se había percatado de que una cara muy conocida por todos, se abría paso entre el personal. Volvía a llevar su cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas, sus ropas recordaban la moda de Zaun, y en un lado de cadera había un cinturón lleno de bombas. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Vi, abrió la puerta y una vez dentro, la atrancó para que nada ni nadie entrara o saliera de allí.

Una vez más, la temeraria Jinx estaba armada. Aunque no contara con su fiel lanzacohetes o ametralladora, había logrado hacerse con una recortada y una pistola, no lanzaban rayos como la suya, pero algo era algo. Se acercó a su cama, observando con detenimiento cómo el pecho le subía y le bajaba, llenándose y vaciándose de aire. Le sorprendía que esa persona a la que tantas ganas le tenía por lastimar, fuera en realidad su hermana.

\- Siempre he pensado que mi hermana era Catrixce, no que en realidad lo fueras tú. - acercó la silla hasta quedar una vez más a su lado. - O eso son los recuerdos que manipuló la madamina. Pero sabes, creo que habría sido mucho mejor que hubiera sido así. Pensar en que una agente de la ley es hermana de una criminal, sólo nos metería en más problemas. Aún estoy a tiempo de que eso no suceda. - entonces sacó la pistola de la cartuchera, y con ella, apuntó a la cabeza de Vi.

\- He tomado mi decisión. Dejaré que Jinx se haga con mi mente y mi cuerpo, que la persona a la que todos llamaban Jiena deje de existir. Sé que tú nunca aceptaras el hecho de que compartamos la misma sangre, y no permitiré que nada vuelva a bloquear mi mente, como los recuerdos de cuando éramos niñas. Así que para ello, pienso borrar todo lo que aún pueda hacerme volver, empezando por mi propia _hermana. -_

El dedo de Jinx comenzó a apretar levemente el gatillo del arma. Fuera de la propia sala, nadie se percató del disparo que se acababa de producir, pues como se había dicho previamente, toda la ciudad estaba sumida en un profundo caos.

Ω

**Omega Alcrews S.A**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**19**_

_**Piltover. Año actual. Piso de Caitlyn.**_

La pequeña hija de la sheriff tenía todo el laboratorio patas arriba. Las probetas vacías y esparcidas por las mesas, los artilugios tirados por el suelo, y las cajas con los distintos informes descolocadas. Si su madre la viera tenía claro que no se libraría de la típica regañina, seguido de un castigo por su mala conducta.

Sin embargo, ni su propia madre sería capaz de detener las múltiples ideas que surgían por su cabeza, cada una más descabellada que la anterior, o eso dirían de una niña de seis años. Pero la verdad es que a pesar de su edad, su coeficiente intelectual era muy superior a la de un joven de quince años. En otras palabras, era una superdotada, o como Vi solía decir; una pequeña Heimer. Esto vendría heredado de su padre, el famoso científico y héroe de Piltover; y de su abuela, una doctora y científica de gran prestigio por sus impresionantes inventos.

Cuando la pequeña logró descifrar la clave de seguridad a la entrada del laboratorio, labor que no le resultó complicada a la hora de hackearla, empezó a buscar por todas partes dónde podía estar. Si no se equivocaba al recordar los informes de los casos de su madre, aquel cristal que había encontrado su padre debería de estar por alguna parte.

De pronto, sonó el comunicador que llevaba atado a la cintura, congelando sus movimientos por completo. Menos mal que lo hizo, estaba a punto de tirar al otro extremo un extracto de _corimbono_, una sustancia que llenaría todo el laboratorio de gas paralizante durante un cuantas horas bien largas. Suspiró ante el susto y colocó el frasco junto con los demás. Prestar atención a cosas que no fueran cables, chips o similares nunca fue uno de sus fuertes.

_Voy a ver qué está haciendo Emiliy, luego iré a la celda de Jinx para que me siga contando lo sucedido._

Era la voz de su madre. Emily se levantó corriendo, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró rápidamente, sin olvidarse de introducir el código de seguridad. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pasando sin ser vista por la sirvienta que tantas veces la regañaba cuando hacía algo impropio de una señorita. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de inmediato. Buscó entre sus estanterías el peluche de cupcake que le regalaron cuando era un bebé. Lo cogió y luego pilló aquella figura de acción que Vi le había regalado de su personaje favorito, Yang Xiao Long. Le hacía gracia, porque le recordaba a la campeona de Piltover, ya que ambas llevaban guanteletes como armas y su estilo de lucha se basaba en el boxeo.

Saltó hacia la cama y se puso a jugar con los muñecos como haría cualquier niño de su edad, esperando a que los tacones de las botas sonaran en el otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó el pomo girarse, y en el último segundo tiró aquel comunicador que había robado de la mesa de Vi, desapareciendo entre el montón de cuentos que tenía acumulados sobre el escritorio. Fingió ser una niña normal.

\- ¿Cómo estás Emily? - entró su madre.

\- Bien, estoy jugando con la sheriff Cupcake y la agente Yang. - le enseñó los muñecos. - Vi decía que son iguales a vosotras.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me compara con un cupcake? - miró a su hija. - No respondas.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas entonces?

\- Era una pregunta retórica. - se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. - Voy a pedirle a la abuela que venga a cuidarte, hoy me toca turno de noche.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? Ya soy mayorcita para esas cosas.

\- Podría, pero... - se acercó a la pila de cuentos y sacó el comunicador. - Me sé de una jovencita que a la mínima se irá a buscar trastos con los que inventar cosas. No intentes colarme la apariencia de niña normal, soy tu madre, ya sé que eres una superdotada.

\- Y sin embargo no me dejas diseñar un rifle del calibre 4, una pistola neo-gélida o un campo de fuerza a partir del _vulonio_. ¡Sólo me dejas construir robots y aparatos inútiles! ¿Quién va a querer una dispensadora de helado en casa?

\- Me sé de alguien que te daría miles de motivos para tenerla. Primero, esas cosas son muy peligrosas. Segundo, tienes seis años y actúas como una adolescente, intenta hacer cosas de un niño de tu edad.

\- Ya lo hago. Cuando tengo pesadillas te pido que duermas conmigo.

\- Emily, no crearás, diseñarás, construirás o experimentarás nada ni a nadie, hasta que tengas la edad adecuada para ello. ¿Entendido?

\- Si madre. - dijo resignada.

Volvió a despedirse de su hija, llevándose el comunicador consigo. Se tumbó en la cama, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Tenía la cabeza para hacer grandes cosas, y por culpa de su edad y su pequeño cuerpo, no podía hacer ni la mitad. Miró aquella figura de Yang, observando cómo descargaba un directo con fuerza.

\- Mamá Vi era mucho más divertida. -

Ω

_**Distrito Saint Malen. Piltover, hace cinco años.**_

La policía y el ejército habían preparado todos los zepelines que se encargarían de llevar a los civiles. Los lugares de destino eran Demacia, quien se había ofrecido a acoger a la gran mayoría de los refugiados, y las islas Jonia. Ambas ciudades-estado ofrecieron ayuda militar, pero el gobierno de Piltover rechazó la idea, no querían que más vidas murieran en manos de un problema que sólo afectaba a la ciudad. Incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, la Ciudad del Progreso se mantenía reacia a pedir ayuda.

Habían logrado evacuar a la mitad de la población. Catrixce había atacado por todas partes, pero el sur de la ciudad era la zona menos afectada y la más segura. Todos los agentes habían recibido la orden de llevar allí a todo aquel ciudadano que se encontrara. Los heridos eran atendidos en naves especiales, mientras que los fallecidos se llevaban a otra parte de la zona, donde se apuntaban los nombres para comunicárselo a los familiares.

Caitlyn no había visto nada parecido en todos sus años de servicio. Había desvalijado bandas terroristas, arruinado planes de la mafia, o incluso anteponerse a los robos del mejor de los ladrones. Pero tener que evacuar toda la ciudad por culpa de una criminal que no dudaba en matar, aquello era algo que le sobrepasaba. Tenía al ejército, a las fuerzas especiales, a la propia policía siguiendo cada una de sus órdenes por salvar Piltover. Pero ella no podía, le quedaba demasiado grande. Dependían de ella, y no sabía qué hacer.

Era como jugar una partida de ajedrez, donde la derrota suponía la muerte. Cada segundo le contaba un movimiento. No podía estar sacrificando peones todo el rato, o se llevaría un jaque mate. Tenía que sacar a su caballo al tablero, pero hacia dónde. Buscar a Catrixce era algo súbitamente arriesgado, encontrar el foco de donde provenían los monstruos eléctricos era otro. Estaba sin ideas.

\- Sheriff, han regresado los zepelines de la última media hora.

\- Bien, que partan los que están llenos cuanto antes y que lleven a los civiles a esos. ¿Cuánta población civil ha sido evacuada hasta ahora?

\- Según hemos contado, el 45% de la población. Lamentablemente un 15% está herida, pero fuera de peligro. Si seguimos así, podremos llegar al 50%

\- ¿Y fallecidos?

\- Por los cadáveres que hemos encontrado, diría que un 35%. Creemos que puede seguir ascendiendo, pues aún hay personas desaparecidas y no hemos hallado sus cuerpos.

\- Un 15% en paradero desconocido, entre ellos las criminales que andan detrás de todo esto. - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensando en la cantidad de personas que habían muerto. Piltover contaba con seis millones de habitantes. Sólo se habían salvado 2,7 millones, el número de fallecidos era de 2,1 millones y 900 mil personas andaban desaparecidas. Aquello era similar a las Guerras Rúnicas, sólo que afectándole a la ciudad-estado más poblada de todo Valoran. - Que amplíen el perímetro hasta la Calle Brighten, que busquen a fondo por cada edificio en ruinas, debajo de los escombros y si es necesario hasta en el subsuelo. Comunícales a los pilotos que si es posible muevan más rápido esos zepelines, y que refuercen todas las defensas que rodean la zona sur. No podemos permitir que una de esas criaturas entre.

\- A la orden sheriff. -

La campeona salió del furgón que usaban como centro de mando. Se acercó a la larga cola de civiles que esperaba su turno para entrar en el aparato aéreo. Todos habían cogido lo primero que habían encontrado, dejando todo atrás. Veía en sus caras el miedo que estaban viviendo, los niños llorando y preguntándoles a sus madres si iban a estar bien, ellas mintiéndoles con que eso era algo temporal, que en pocos día estarían de nuevo en casa. Sus padres pidiéndoles información a los agentes y soldados, diciéndoles a algunos malas noticias y a otros buenas.

Cuando los ciudadanos la vieron, corrieron hacia ella, en busca de respuestas. Los soldados tuvieron que intervenir para que no se abalanzaran sobre ella, quien estaba completamente sorprendida por su reacción. Estaban suplicándole que les dijera donde estaban sus familiares, que los salvara y los llevara con ellos, que les explicara cómo iba la situación. El caos estaba presente en todos y cada uno de ellos. Gritaban de pánico, querían salir vivos de esta situación, no querían seguir esperando. Ella intentaba responder, pero no le quedó más opción que disparar con su rifle al aire para pedir un poco de silencio, escuchando los gritos de miedo ante su acción.

\- ¡Que todo el mundo se calme! - dijo seriamente. - ¡La policía y el ejército está haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con esta situación! ¡Todos serán llevados a otras ciudades-estado que se han ofrecido a acogerles! ¡Les pido que mantengan las formas, los soldados buscaran entre la lista de fallecidos y gente evacuada a sus familiares! ¡Ahora les ruego que vuelvan a la cola para ir al zepelin! -

Siguieron preguntando, a pesar de su corta explicación. No podía decir más. Ya estaban demasiado asustados como para encima ponerles más miedo encima. La sheriff se marchó hacia el límite del perímetro, donde estaban la policía y los médicos atendiendo a los heridos. Algunos llevaban quemaduras de tercer grado en partes de su cuerpo, fruto de las mordeduras de las criaturas. Tuvieron suerte de haber sido salvados a tiempo.

Escucho ruidos de socorro. Al otro lado de la valla de seguridad, era un grupo de niños que corrían hacia ellos. Los más pequeños eran llevados en brazos de sus profesoras. Entre todos ellos distinguió la oscura silueta de Vayne, con su hija en brazos. Y al lado suya estaba Jayce, llevando como podía a dos bebés y a su martillo. Caitlyn ordenó que abrieran la valla, y corrió hacia donde estaba su pequeña.

\- Muchas gracias Vayne. - se quitó un peso de encima al ver que su pequeña estaba bien.

\- Ahórratelas. Hemos encontrado una manera de recorrer la ciudad y poder evacuar a los civiles de las otras zonas. - respondió la demaciana.

\- Los salvoconductos por los que Jinx huía. - intervino el héroe de Piltover. - Todos los de la zona este y sur están intactos, podemos meter a las fuerzas especiales y ampliar aún más el perímetro.

\- ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que Jinx no le habrá contado nada de eso a Catrixce?

\- _¡Aquí Tristana! ¡Necesito ayuda!_ \- interrumpió los comunicadores de los tres. - _¡Catrixce nos está pisando los talones!_

\- ¿Quienes estáis Tristana? - preguntó Vayne.

\- _Valor y yo. Quinn...Quinn...¡Está muerta! ¡Esa zorra la ha matado! -_

Aquello les impactó como si lo hubiera hecho una bala. Se quedaron sin habla por unos instantes, al igual que estarían sus compañeros al escuchar la noticia por el otro lado del comunicador. Caitlyn se llevó a las manos a la cabeza y dio media vuelta, Jayce maldijo entre dientes mientras Vayne seguía mirando al suelo. Pero ésta se negó a llorar ahora, esto aún no había terminado.

_\- Tristana, ¿dónde te encuentras? -_ preguntó Jarvan.

_\- Estoy dirigiéndome a la torre del reloj. No conozco Piltover, así que no sé en qué calle se encuentra eso._

\- Estás en el centro de la ciudad, intenta esconderte por ahí hasta que yo llegue. - contestó Jayce.

\- Voy contigo. - dijo Caitlyn.

\- Cait es mejor que te quedes con los civiles, ellos te necesitan.

\- ¡Soy la sheriff de esta ciudad! - gritó entre lágrimas. - ¡No voy a quedarme detrás de una valla mientras la gente que me importa muere. No sé nada de Vi, Catrixce está persiguiendo a Tristana y se ha cobrado la vida de una amiga de la Liga! ¡Así que si vas a gritarme y a obligarme a que me quede, ya puedes ir empezando! - se dirigió a un grupo de soldados. - Vosotros, venir conmigo. -

Caitlyn salió de la valla, seguida por los soldados. Jayce maldijo de nuevo, tenían una hija y ambos padres estaban arriesgando sus vidas. Miró a la demaciana, pero no le hizo falta ni que abriera la boca.

\- Descuida, yo me encargaré de ayudar a los civiles. Ahora tenéis que ayudar a Tristana. -

Ω

_**Avenida del Telar.**_

El aire entraba y salía a presión por su garganta, la sangre era bombeada por su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Empezaba a notar como los primeros músculos le gritaban de dolor, suplicando que parase inmediatamente. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Tenía a la asesina de su amiga pisándole los talones, y estaba claro que no iba a darle tiempo para descansar.

La imagen de Quinn, cayendo sin vida ante sus pies, cuando apenas unos segundos antes seguía con vida. Una imagen que nunca se borraría de la cabeza en su vida. Si tan sólo hubieran sido más precavidas, puede que ella siguiera viva y estuviera huyendo con ella. Pero no era así. Las lágrimas caían desbordadas mientras seguía avanzando.

Saltaba escombros, pasaba entre los coches volcados, esquivaba las llamas que consumían algunas casas y escuchaba como algunos edificios caían derrumbados tras ella, con o sin gente en su interior. Tenía que llegar a la torre del reloj. Rezaba porque Jayce y los demás ya se encontraran allí. Miró brevemente al cielo, asegurándose de que Valor le seguía, esquivando todos los artilugios en llamas que se precipitaban contra el suelo.

Enfrente suya había un muro de escombros. Apretó los dientes, justo ahora tenía que tener problemas incluso para huir. Cargó su cañón, y apuntó contra el muro sin perder velocidad. A tal corta distancia la explosión podría dañarla gravemente, y no estaba en condiciones de permitirse una lesión, no ahora. Mientras seguía avanzando analizó la situación. Si lograba buscar un saliente entre el cemento y el hierro, podía saltar el muro. No sabía cuan ancho era, pero tampoco creía que fuera a serlo excesivamente.

Ya sólo quedaban unos pocos metros y lo vio. Una pared medio tumbada, perfecta para una rampa. Cambió la munición por otra con menos potencia de área pero con mayor precisión. Subió obre esta hasta el extremo y saltó. En menos de un segundo había colocado el cañón de su arma contra la pared, apretó el gatillo y una fuerte explosión la lanzó por los aires. Agradeció el haber cambiado la munición antes de saltar sobre la pared, si hubiera usado la misma para derruir el muro, ahora mismo estaría ardiendo en llamas.

Saltó el muró y llegó a la plaza de la torre del reloj, pero allí la situación no era mejor. Había grupos de policía y del ejército, intentando hacer lo posible por matar a esas criaturas eléctricas. La yordle no sabía qué era mejor, que te fuera a matar Catrixce o una de esas cosas.

Una esfera de energía azulada impactó de lleno en una de ellas, salvando a un agente de ser devorado. Reconoció aquella cosa, era uno de los proyectiles de energía provocados por el cañón de mercurio de Jayce. Corrió hacia la zona de dónde provino, esquivando los zarpazos y bocados de esos monstruos. Reconoció las figuras de Jayce y Caitlyn, y corriendo hacia ellos estaban Ezreal y Lux, supongo que escucharon el punto de reunión por el comunicador.

Jayce disparaba en su dirección, derribando a todas esas criaturas que la perseguían. No era tarea fácil, pues tenían que evitar herirla. Lux y Ezreal le siguieron. Ellos dos también contaban con armas basadas en energía, lo cual supondría una clara ventaja para ese enfrentamiento. Pero no contaban con el que venía detrás.

Una tremenda explosión convirtió aquel muro de escombros en poco más que granos minúsculos. La tremenda nube provocada por el golpe inundó toda la plaza, ni siquiera la propia luz del bastón de Lux era capaz de abrirse paso entre el polvo. Todo sonido fue ahogado, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Lentamente se escuchaban unos pasos. Se veía un punto rojo. Luego pequeñas cargas eléctricas, y cuando se disipó toda la nube, sólo quedaba el cuerpo de Catrixce. Con toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo robotizada, la derecha cubierta por la propia ropa y aquel flequillo tapándole la otra parte del rostro. Más no sonreía, estaba enfurecida. Apretó el puño robótico, las cargas eléctricas chisporrotearon con más fuerza. Todos se quedaron helados.

\- ¡Os dije que me trajerais a Jiena y a Violeta! ¡Vuestra ciudad se habría salvado! ¡Pero no, teníais que interponeros en nuestro camino! - decía con su aguda voz, mientras caminaba lentamente a un lado y a otro, sin quitarles el ojo de encima. - ¡Los voltiocks son inmunes a vuestras armas, pero veo que habéis encontrado una forma de matarlos! - empujó con la pierna los restos metálicos de una de las criaturas. - ¡Sin embargo, para matar a uno os ha costado muchas vidas! ¡¿Me equívoco, _Sheriff Caitlyn_?!

\- Vas a pagar cada una de esas muertes. - decía Jayce cambiando al martillo de mercurio. - No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

\- ¡Viktor no pudo detenerme! ¡La Liga de Leyendas no pudo detenerme! ¡Y el _héroe_ de Piltover tampoco lo hará! -

Jayce cargó a toda la velocidad contra ella, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de sus compañeros. Catrixce no se movía de su sitio, es más, sonrió al ver corriendo ciegamente hacia ella al aclamado Defensor del Mañana. El campeón salto, y con todas sus fuerzas, hizo caer el martillo contra la criminal. Pero sólo se escuchó un fuerte y agudo sonido, consecuencia de un choque de metal contra metal.

Catrixce había parado el impacto con su brazo robótico, el cual no sufría ningún daño. Jayce se fijó en aquel indicador que llevaba en el antebrazo, con una de las rayas en rojo. En el otro extremo había una calavera.

\- ¡Cuando la calavera se ilumine, será entonces mi turno para contraatacar! ¡Hasta entonces, te sugiero ponerte las pilas! - rió descaradamente.

Jayce retrocedió, dispuesto a seguir golpeándola. Ella seguía defendiéndose de la misma forma, esperando simplemente a que la calavera se iluminara. Activó entonces su campo de rayos, momento en el que la criminal dio un salto hacia atrás. No obstante, alzo la palma de su mano y la apuntó contra los compañeros del piltoveriano.

Estos se quedaron atónitos, todas las balas que habían disparado para ayudar al campeón, estuvieron suspendidas en el aire. Jayce lo asoció rápidamente, había creado un campo electromagnético. Catrixce volvió a sonreír, las balas impactaron a todas partes menos a ella, logrando clavar dos en el cuello de un soldado, matándolo de inmediato. Aquello la había ayudado a cargar otra raya más.

\- ¡Segundo indicador! ¡Yo que tú no dejaría que tus amigos me ayudasen a cargarlo! -

Jayce la golpeó del revés, lanzándola al otro lado de la plaza. Sin esperar a que se pusiera de pie, cambió al cañón de mercurio y abrió el portal acelerador. Activó la velocidad para los disparos, y sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a propinar enormes esferas de energía contra el cuerpo de la criminal. Éstas crearon enormes campos de carga, acompañados del humo, más el héroe no cesó en su intento de matarla.

Siguió, una y otra vez. Gritó mientras la adrenalina se hacía con él. Aquello ya era un campo de rayos azules y polvo. Continuaría, si no fuera por el hecho de que su arma se habría sobrecalentado demasiado. La soltó, ni siquiera podía sujetarla de lo caliente que estaba el metal.

No obstante, la risa psicótica que tanto la caracterizaba se seguía oyendo. Todos estaban incrédulos, era imposible que siguiera viva. Tras disiparse todo, Catrixce estaba de pie sujetando el vientre por la risa que estaba sufriendo.

\- No es posible. - musitó Jayce.

\- ¡Enserio! ¡Has conseguido cargarlo incluso más rápido que esa criminal de pacotilla! ¡¿Y tú te haces llamar inteligente?! - continuó riéndose. Pero de pronto la cortó, y se puso seria. - ¡Ahora es mi turno de enseñarte quién es Catrixce!

Ω

_**Hospital Valkyria**_

En el interior de la habitación únicamente se escuchaba el ruido del electrocardiograma y la respiración de la agente. No se podía oír el pánico que corría por los pasillos del hospital. Era como una sala insonorizada dentro de un caos que azotaba toda la ciudad. Estaban evacuando a todos los enfermos, tras escuchar las últimas órdenes de la sheriff. La única forma de hacerlo era por los salvoconductos, aún seguían manteniendo a las criaturas eléctricas a raya.

Pero no podían entrar a su habitación. Las enfermeras gritaban de pánico, estaba atrancadas. No tenían tiempo que perder, así que fueron a por otra habitación que evacuar. Fue en ese preciso instante, cuando el cuerpo de la agente dio una pequeña convulsión. Luego le siguió otra, y otra. Cada vez eran con más intensidad, hasta el punto de que estaba al borde de la cama. Y de pronto, paró en seco.

Vi abrió lentamente los ojos. Se fijó en el techo de la habitación. Suspiró, recordando que estaba en el hospital, fruto de la reveltina. Miró por la ventana, sorprendiéndose del humo que salía de varios edificios. Se empezó a quitar todos los cables y tubos intravenosos que tenía en el cuerpo, se levantó de la cama pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

\- Mierda. Debo llevar bastante tiempo tumbada como para que tenga las piernas entumecidas. -

Se agarró a la cama, incorporándose lentamente. Seguía apoyándose en ésta, las piernas le temblaban, pero tenía que obligarlas a aguantar. Lentamente se iba acercando a la ventana, y recordando cómo era caminar. Cuando llegó, no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Piltover, la ciudad que la vio crecer, la que siempre juró defender, estaba sumida en un profundo caos. Los edificios se desplomaban como si fueran fichas de dominó, ardían en llamas y el humo de las mismas ocultaban el cielo. Veía a la gente correr de un lado para otro, mientras eran perseguidos por criaturas eléctricas con partes metálicas. Hubo más explosiones, las cuales dejaban un pequeño humo rosado al estallar. Aquello le parecía demasiado familiar.

\- Jinx. - le parecía extraño incluso pronunciar su nombre después de lo que había visto.

Dio la espalda a la ventana y se acercó a su cama, viendo una pila de ropa metida en una funda de plástico, de tal manera que no se ensuciara por el paso del tiempo. Su ropa de siempre. Eso debía ser cosa de Caitlyn. ¡Caitlyn! Tenía que ir a buscarla cuanto antes. Sin más dilación, se quitó la bata de enferma y empezó a ponerle la ropa interior que tenía guardada.

Mientras se colocaba las piezas de su armadura, algo captó su atención. En el otro extremo de su cama, incrustada en la pared, había una bala del calibre 28. Algo característico de una_ Vamer Eagle_, un modelo de pistola muy comercializado. Era extraño, no dejaban armas en el hospital, ni siquiera Caitlyn la podía llevar. Y como un rayo, aquella imagen le golpeó la mente.

La puerta atrancada por una silla. Jinx, al lado de su cama, contándole algo que no podía escuchar. Luego la pistola apuntándole a la sien, mientras el dedo del gatillo lo apretaba lentamente. Justo antes de que fuera disparada, apuntó contra la pared. El fogonazo alumbró la estancia y la bala salió disparada. Jinx se quedó quieta, mientras veía como las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Nunca antes había visto llorar a la criminal. Guardó el arma, se giró hacia ella y le dijo algo, pero no sabía el qué. Después, la imagen se esfumó. Vi estaba de piedra. Aquella criminal había estado a punto de matarla. Lo que vio en su sueño no podía ser cierto. Lo que había descubierto después del laboratorio, no podía ser real. ¿Su hermana iba a matarla? Sacudió la cabeza quitando esas ideas de la mente.

Tenía que buscar sus guanteletes, el personal del hospital tenía que haberlos guardado en alguna parte del edificio. Pero algo tenía en claro.

\- Tengo que capturar a Jinx cuanto antes, seguro que ella está detrás de todo esto. - miró de nuevo la bala. Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, pero aquel pensamiento seguía fijo en ella. - Yo no tengo hermana. -

Ω

_**En algún lugar de Piltover...**_

Jiena corría entre los limpios callejones de Piltover. Era sorprendente, incluso en los lugares más oscuros estaba todo ordenado. Tenía que andarse con ojo, cada vez que salía se encontraba por los pelos que una de esas criaturas había pasado de largo, o el grupo de las unidades que buscaban a los criminales y a supervivientes. No quería palmarla bajo uno de esos bichos, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que la detuvieran.

Miró aquel reloj de muñeca que había robado en el hospital. Sólo había pasado una hora desde que lo dejó, y la madamina no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto. No veía ningún rastro psicodélico en su cuerpo, alguna vocecilla interna, ganas de explotar algo, etc. Nada de nada. Era como si Jinx se hubiera esfumado.

Vale que con el paso del tiempo no fuera la persona más sensata o con dos dedos de frente, esto sin contar la madamina inyectada. Puede que se le fuera un poco la mano en el hospital al tenderle la trampa a Violeta, pero ella no era así. No estaba hecha para soportar esas calamidades y hacer frente a todo eso sin tener en cuenta el descontrol de sus emociones.

Pero Jinx sí. Jinx era esa parte suya que podía saltarse todas las reglas, la que podía actuar sin miedo a pensar qué le podría pasar. Siendo ella era capaz de correr a toda velocidad por la adrenalina, a pensar en que todo era un juego donde siempre había una salida, a disparar un arma. Disparar un arma, ni siquiera había sido capaz de disparar a una persona durmiendo a pocos centímetros de distancia. ¿Jinx lo habría hecho?

Más no lograba entender qué había salido mal. El efecto de la madamina debería de estar funcionando. Toda esa cantidad ya debería haberla vuelto en la pirada que todos conocían. Estaba dispuesta a convertirse en ella, pagando incluso su propia vida por ello. ¿Qué andaba mal? ¿Qué le faltaba? Tenía armas, vale que no fuera el lanzacohetes, la ametralladora o el arma de rayos concentrado que una vez había creado, pero tenía una pistola y una recortada.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta y maldijo entre dientes. Estaba incompleta. Jinx necesitaba esas armas que tanto la caracterizaban. No podría acabar con esa zorra criminal que le había quitado todo el protagonismo sin ellas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Pegarle un tiro con un calibre del 28? Eso sólo serviría con alguien normal.

\- Mierda. - se sentó en el suelo, escuchando los diversos gritos de auxilio. - Maldito Kaleb, ojalá estés muerto hijo de puta. -

_Para ser Jinx hay que liberarse del pasado._

Levantó la vista al cielo. Lleno de humo y fuego. Gente corriendo a todas partes, sangre inundando las calles, escombros cortándolas y edificios cayendo. A Jinx le encantaba eso. ¿Por qué? Piltover era una ciudad con tecnología avanzada, donde todo el mundo estaba feliz. No existía crímenes, la propia sheriff se había encargarlos de reducirlos a la nada. Entonces llegó ella, dispuesta a cambiarlo todo sólo por buscar a la hermana que tendría que reconocerla.

Piltover era una ciudad casi monótona antes de llegar. Era una ciudad...

\- Aburrida. - se puso de pie. - Piltover es una ciudad aburrida. Yo la saqué de su monotonía. Le puse algo de interés. - abrió aún más los ojos, observando esas nubes de humo. - Incentivé los negocios de alarmas, puse a prueba a todos los policías de la ciudad, hice frente al mejor de sus agentes, demostré lo débiles que eran las estructuras de sus edificios. Deberían darme las gracias, hice mover montañas de dinero. - lentamente se iba dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora lo estaba entendiendo. Ahora entendía la diversión. - Sólo le estoy dando un nuevo enfoque a la cargante Ciudad del Progreso. Y mira por dónde, alguien se ha atrevido a quitarme el puesto. Es hora de que la Bala Perdida entre de nuevo en acción. Espera. Hay cientos de polis sueltos por las calles, podrían pillarme. Oh espera, tengo la caja de preocupaciones vacía. -

Salió del callejón, riendo como una loca. Esta vez, se desconocía si la madamina había vuelto a dar su efecto, o si definitivamente Jiena había desparecido.

Ω

_**De vuelta a la plaza del reloj.**_

Todos y cada uno de los agentes y soldados que habían acudido hasta allí, estaban muertos. Ya fuera por sus propia balas que habían impactado en sus cuellos o en la cabeza, o por los ataques que Catrixce había desviado hacia ellos. Los campeones de la Liga no estaban tampoco como para lanzar cohetes. Habían corrido en ayuda de Jayce, y habían pagado las consecuencias.

Lux había usado toda su magia contra ella, logrando que el Defensor del Mañana pudiera escapar de la criminal al menos por un poco de tiempo. Ésta logró aguantar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que le había lanzado, incluida la famosa _Chispa Final_. Pero todo en vano. Catrixce la contraatacó, y de no ser por el salto arcano que quitó a Lux de la trayectoria del láser en el último segundo, habría acabado muerta.

El rubio explorador la puso a resguardo junto con Tristana. Al poco tiempo, la demaciana perdió el conocimiento debido a la falta de maná, aunque estaba fuera de peligro. Tristana por su parte no podía hacer nada, las explosiones de su arma no causarían más que problemas en un área tan cerrada como en la que se encontraban. Así que se limitó a esperar.

Jayce y Ezreal atacaron conjuntamente a Catrixce. Ella ya no se andaba con rodeos. Los atacaba con la fuerza potenciada de su pierna robótica, con las chispas originadas de su brazo, o simplemente les quemaba con el láser de su ojo. En una de las patadas propulsadas, logró romper el fémur del explorador, al tiempo que lo lanzaba contra una pared. Intentó incorporarse doloridamente, pero ya estaba fuera de combate.

Ya sólo quedaban el famoso científico y la sheriff de una ciudad asolada. Catrixce avanzó hacia esta última, le quitó su rifle por la fuerza y lo lanzó por los aires. Si Caitlyn estaba asustada lo ocultaba perfectamente tras ese rostro serio, incluso cuando la criminal la agarró por el cuello.

\- ¡Suéltala! - gritó Jayce cargando con el martillo.

Catrixce acató sus órdenes, reaccionando a tiempo para detener el impacto del héroe. No le dejó tiempo ni de respirar. Le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, empujándolo al otro lado. El arma cayó a su lado, y para asegurarse de que no podría usarlo más, rompió su núcleo de energía con un simple pisotón.

Jayce tosía. Tenía dos o tres costillas rotas, y eso le estaba pasando factura. Empezaba a escupir sangre, debía de estar padeciendo alguna hemorragia interna grave. Pero eso no evitó que la asesina avanzara hacia él. Intentó incorporarse, más eso sólo le facilitó las cosas. Agarró del cuello al campeón y lo levantó del suelo. Lentamente se lo iba apretando, viendo como su expresión iba cambiando a medida que se quedaba sin aire. Ella sonreía ante tal vista.

\- ¡Te lo dije, ni siquiera el héroe de esta ciudad podrá detenerme! - continuó apretando su cuello. - ¡¿Unas últimas palabras?! -

Jayce miró a Caitlyn, quien se hallaba tumbada en el suelo, viéndole con ojos llorosos. Levantó la mano hacia ella, le entristecía no poder abrazarla o agarrar su mano una última vez. Pero al menos quería que su última voluntad se hiciera realidad.

\- No dejes de amar Cait, incluso cuando yo no esté, busca la felicidad. - dijo con el último soplo de aire que le quedaba.

Entonces aquello pasó como un lento fotograma de una película. Catrixce soltó al campeón, Caitlyn levantándose y gritando su nombre. El brazo izquierdo de la criminal envuelto en electricidad. Él pensando en todos los buenos recuerdos que había pasado con ella, que aún siendo pocos estaba contento de haberlos vivido. Se arrepentía de los últimos meses en los que su relación había decaído. No sabía qué habría pasado si todo esto no hubiera sucedido, pero esperaba que ella no se cerrase todas las puertas.

Para Caitlyn, aquello fue un golpe directo a su corazón. Catrixce atravesando el abdomen de Jayce, éste escupiendo sangre por la boca mientras los rayos quemaban sus entrañas. La sangre cubriendo todo el brazo de la criminal, mientras enormes gotas de color carmesí formaban lentamente un charco en el suelo. Luego sacando el brazo ensangrentado y arrojando al cuerpo al otro lado, como si fuera un montón de basura. Manteniendo esa risa maquiavélica.

Piltover había sufrido un duro golpe. Pero eso sólo era el comienzo de algo peor.

Ω

**Omega ****Alcrews S.A**


	21. Capitulo 20

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games.**_

_**20**_

_**En alguna parte en el subsuelo de Piltover. Hace cinco años.**_

Nuestra querida y favorita pirada estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con lo que se había encontrado bajo tierra. Era como un niño en una juguetería, con juguetes que usar y disfrutar. Sólo que estos "juguetes" eran misiles enormes y con una gran potencia detonadora que destruiría lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Jinx saltaba de alegría al ver toda esa cantidad de material peligroso, no esperaba que una ciudad tan aburrida como Piltover contara con esa clase de armas, viendo lo pacífica que era en comparación con Zaun.

Cierto, este sitio no trataba con ese tipo de armamento. Jinx detuvo su baile de felicidad. Se acercó a uno de los misiles y lo analizó de arriba abajo. Tenía pintadas por todas partes, como si ella lo hubiera hecho. Un momento. Se llevó las manos a la sien, le dolía dar vueltas a las cosas hasta encontrar una solución. No recuerda haber estado aquí antes, si no esas bellezas ya estarían un buen rato por los aires. Entonces….alguien está usando sus patrones.

_Bip-bip_. Se extraña al escuchar ese sonido. Se sube al misil y busca la tapa donde está el núcleo principal. Casi todos los misiles suelen tenerlos en la parte superior, alejándolos de la zona de detonación. La encuentra y hace fuerza para abrirla, si tuviera una palanca o algo similar le resultaría mucho más fácil. _Bip-bip_. Vuelve a sonar. Por fin consigue abrir la tapa y ver que hay en el interior.

Se queda a cuadros. Los cables de diferentes colores están conectados a una matriz central, donde se sitúa una especie de chip negro con dos luces rojas. _Bip-bip._ Suena cada vez que brillan con más intensidad dichas bombillas. La criminal cruza los brazos, pensando en que puede ser esa cosa. Ha tratado con muchas bombas y cohetes, le suena haber visto ese mecanismo antes. Pero ella no está hecha para pensar las cosas, así que le lleva su tiempo averiguar de qué se trata.

Ω

_**Piltover. Plaza de la Torre del Reloj. **_

Todos estaban estupefactos con lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. El cuerpo de Jayce sin vida, rodeado de su propia sangre, y una loca Catrixce sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un niño cuando le dan un regalo. Caitlyn estaba de piedra, mientras las lágrimas caían sin fin sobre su rostro. No pudo hacer nada por ayudarle, se sentía inútil, ni siquiera sus disparos habían surtido efecto en la criminal.

Ésta por su parte, no paraba de reír al ver cómo la famosa sheriff de la ciudad estaba ahí, de rodillas y llorando. Aquello era música para sus oídos. No obstante, su querido juego no iba a terminar únicamente porque matara al tan llamado Defensor del Mañana. Se acercó a Caitlyn, quien seguía inerte.

\- ¡Caitlyn! – gritaba Ezreal. - ¡Caitlyn! –

Más ella no respondía. La asesina se paró al llegar a su lado, deleitándose con esa imagen. Cuan cantidad de cosas podía hacer con ella, desde la más sanguinaria a la más dolorosa. Pero no, tenía que hacer algo nuevo que influyera más miedo a todos los campeones y habitantes de Valoran. Sonrió con sólo pensarlo. Sin más dilación, agarró a la agente del cuello y la levantó hasta dejarla suspendida en el aire. Caitlyn no se inmutaba, ni siquiera trataba de quitarse ese agarre de encima. Su cabeza seguía mirando el suelo, con los cabellos cubriéndoles los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con él. Sin embargo, he decirte que el proceso para ello va a ser muy muy doloroso. Tranquila, usaré electricidad normal, no la electro-arcana. No queremos que ese cuerpo se vuelva cenizas, ¿No? –

Metió su mano debajo del vestido, ignorando los insultos y las amenazas de Ezreal. A pesar de notar como su mano rozaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Caitlyn seguía sin hacer nada. Catrixce se detuvo a la altura de su abdomen, y lentamente fue generando carga en su brazo. Al principio era como unas pequeñas chispas que hacían cosquillas, pero eso fue a más y más, hasta el punto de sentir como miles de cuchillos iban y venían por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, clavándose en su carne y penetrando en los músculos, quemándola por dentro.

Caitlyn gritaba, pues era la única forma que tenía de hacer frente al dolor. Catrixce reía, ver en tal estado a la famosa francotiradora le parecía sublime, la que no perdía nunca los nervios y se mantenía firme en su palabra. Regulaba el voltaje de las descargas, no quería que le afectase al corazón y su juego se acabara tan pronto. Ella no era la primera, pero tampoco iba a ser la última.

Todos sufrirían, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este maldito mundo, se repetía una y otra vez Catrixce. Usaría todo aquello que crearon en su contra, no se detendría ante nada ni nadie. Los ancianos y los niños morirían rápido, sus cuerpos no aguantarían tanto como los adultos, un fastidio para ella. Y es que todos pagarían por el precio de unos pocos.

Frenó las descargas. La ropa de Caitlyn estaba parcialmente quemada, y un humo rodeaba su cuerpo. Las primeras quemaduras comenzaban a generarse en su piel, las venas estaban marcadas, y un poco de sangre emanaba de algunas heridas producidas. Más ella seguía sin mirarla, permanecía con la vista al suelo. La asesina tenía que admitirlo, era una mujer con bastante aguante. Sonríe malévolamente, se iba a divertir de lo lindo con ella.

Vuelve a generar descargas, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, lo que hace que aumenten sus gritos. Catrixce ignora las amenazas y los insultos de Ezreal, hasta las súplicas de la pequeña Tristana. Ellos ya irán después, no quiere estropear su diversión con unos lisiados. Esta ciudad pagaría caro su osadía de hacerle frente, rompería toda voluntad que aún les quedase, matando a las figuras importantes que una vez juraron protegerla.

\- ¡CAITLYN! – ese grito…

Catrixce se giró en la dirección de dónde provino, encontrándose con un puño gigante de metal a pocos centímetros de su cara. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Su rostro recibió todo el impacto en la cara, rompiéndose algunos dientes y provocando algunas fracturas en la mandíbula inferior. Pero la cosa no quedó allí. Debido a la fuerza, las descargas de la criminal frenaron en seco, y su cuerpo salió disparado hacia la pared de la torre, atravesando cada escombro que había en su camino.

Se levantó una densa nube de polvo. Por primera vez desde hacía años, Catrixce volvió a sentir dolor. Todo el lado izquierdo de su cara le ardía. Su ojo robótico estaba intentando recuperar la señal, pero sólo ve números rojos a través de él. Maldice entre dientes, tendrá que repararlo. Observa el indicador, no ha recogido la potencia del impacto. ¿Cómo es posible? Su cuerpo grita de dolor. Aprieta los puños, matará a quien haya sido el culpable de todo esto.

Caitlyn deja de sentir el dolor de las descargas. Algo frío y duro la mantiene sujeta. La sheriff abre los ojos y reconoce los guanteletes de Vi, quien la lleva entre sus brazos a un lugar apartado de la criminal. Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Había despertado cuando más la necesitaba Piltover, y no dudó en hacerle frente a Catrixce.

Vi dejó a Caitlyn en una zona segura, al igual que hizo con Ezreal, Lux y Tristana. Al ver el cuerpo del científico, la agente no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa. Independientemente de lo mal que se llevasen, de los insultos mutuos que se daban, a pesar de que fuera él quien estuviera con Cait y no ella, Jayce era un amigo del que se preocupaba. Siempre compartían ideas para mejorar su martillo o sus guanteletes, aunque al final acabaran a broncas por una estupidez del otro hacia sus bebés. Él le dejaba su laboratorio cuando ella quisiera, y siempre aceptaba cuando le invitaba a tomar unos tragos.

Pero eso ya no volvería a pasar. Caitlyn tendría el corazón destrozado para el resto de su vida, la pequeña Emily jamás sabrá como era su padre más que en fotos y recuerdos de la familia, y Piltover ya no contaría con un héroe que apoyaría a la policía a la hora de cazar criminales. Todo por culpa de unas psicópatas que matan sin razón, únicamente por venganza. Vi lloraría la muerte tanto del piltoveriano como de aquellos que cayeron ante ella, pero no era el momento. Ahora tenía que actuar como la campeona que una vez juró proteger a su ciudad.

\- ¡Hombre, pero si es mi querida amiga Violeta! – Catrixce avanzó hacia ella una vez disipada la nube de polvo. Vi se percató de que se había hecho daño debido a su forma de caminar. Aun así no había que bajar la guardia, esa mujer tenía demasiados ases bajo la manga. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

\- Se acabaron los juegos Catrixce, voy a patearos el culo y a dejároslo tan abierto como la boca del metro. - estaba dirigiéndose a ella...¿En plural? Se preguntó Cait.

\- Vaya, veo que al fin te has dado cuenta.

\- Irina y Xana, dos hermanas que desaparecieron en el laboratorio por una gema electro-arcana. Que coincidencia que años más tarde saliera una mujer mitad ciborg y mitad maga, una parte reemplazando a la hermana herida y la otra tomando un huésped de una debilucha. – choca sus puños. – He de admitir que ha sido una buena idea que actuara cada hermana en cada ocasión por separado, engañando a la gente para que se pensara que eráis dos, cuando en realidad estáis en el mismo cuerpo. Os cambiáis al igual que hace Nidalee para convertirse en gato. Y lo de Catrixce…un nombre que deriva del número catorce y unas letras cambiadas por vuestras iniciales. Dime Xana, ¿Eso ha sido sólo idea tuya? –

Vi debía estar agradecida de que bebiera la reveltina. Gracias a ese químico logró descubrir la verdadera identidad de Catrixce. Ésta, aplaude a la agente, algo que la desconcierta.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Eres la primera que descubre la verdad! –

Un relámpago cae y se precipita sobre el cuerpo de la asesina, haciendo retroceder a todos los que estaba a su alrededor. Vi se cubre con sus guanteletes, evitando que cualquier resto de escombro logre darla. La luz es intensa y de color azulado, impidiendo que puedan ver lo que está pasando realmente. Pero al cabo de un rato desaparece. Vi observa a la nueva Catrixce, una carente de partes robóticas, sólo con tres gemas electro-arcanas que forman los ojos de tres serpientes tatuadas.

\- Has sido muy inteligente, Violeta. – dice en un tono mucho más calmado que antes. – Yo soy Irina, la que siempre anda controlando a mi querida hermana. Pero sabes, hace tiempo que dejamos esos nombres por uno en común, a fin de cuentas, estamos en el mismo cuerpo. Te agradecemos el que nos hayas descubierto, ya no nos hace falta tapar nuestra otra mitad del cuerpo. Ahora mi hermana podrá tener su cuerpo de ciborg al completo, y yo el mío electro-arcano. –

Se quita los vendajes de su brazo izquierdo, el cual muestra más gemas como las de su otro brazo, todas y cada una de ellas brillando con furor. Vi sabe lo que son, fuentes de poder. Si con tres ya era poderosa, con todas esas en su otro brazo sería aún peor. Pero ella no piensa asustarse, va hacerla frente y a vencerla, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Así que aun sabiendo que tienes más probabilidades de perder, piensas hacerme frente. – sonríe. – Muy bien, voy hacer una cosa que tu queridísima hermana haría con mucho gusto. –

Saca un mando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, dicho dispositivo contaba con una pantalla y un botón rojo al lado. Vi mantiene la guardia al tiempo que observa sus movimientos. Aprieta el botón, la pantalla se enciende y se llena de números y letras en color verde. Se escucha un estruendo a lo lejos.

Ω

Jinx sigue dándole vueltas al asunto, su cabeza le duele de tanto pensar. Vamos a ver, un chip con lucecitas, con todos los cables conectados a él…..Sigue sin acordarse. _Bip-bip-BOP. _Aquel último y fuerte sonido no le agradada para nada. Las luces rojas se han vuelto de color verdes, algo dentro de los misiles vibra. Pero no es sólo eso lo que se mueve.

El techo comienza a crujir, todo tiembla. Las plataformas que sujetan los misiles, los inclinan unos 45º por encima del suelo. Se escucha un sonido metálico muy desagradable. El techo empieza a separarse, dejando caer restos de tierra y pequeños guijarros al interior. La luz del día ciega brevemente a Jinx, acostumbrada a la oscuridad del lugar. Otro fuerte sonido impide que pueda escuchar algo más. La combustión de la gasolina con la electricidad, generando calor y fuerza para impulsar a los cohetes, los cuales salen disparados uno tras otro al cielo. Ahora se acuerda.

\- ¡Control remoto! – grita Jinx mientras asciende.

La peliazul empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia, es igual que la primera vez que asoló Piltover. Miles de misiles surcando los cielos, ella sobre el más grande de todos surfeando las nubes, su objetivo era la tesorería de la ciudad. Pero entonces cae en la cuenta. Ella no ha programado dichas armas, no sabe ni a dónde se dirigen. Mira al suelo, el cual está a kilómetros de altura como para saltar, asolado por criaturas eléctricas, fuego y muerte.

\- _Opción de saltar descartada_. - se dice a sí misma.

Se da la vuelta en el cohete, mirando hacia donde puede ir. Si no sabe su objetivo es peor aún, no le daría tiempo buscar una escapatoria para salir con vida. Eso, o que la gasolina del depósito se agotara.

\- _Opción de quedarse en el misil descartada_. -

¿Pero entonces que puede hacer? Suspira. No quiere pensar otra vez. No es Sombreritos. Observa los demás misiles, son de menor tamaño del que va montado. Se ríe al ver las pintadas, tienen caras dibujadas, _ha-ha-ha_, _Get-Jinxed_, etc. Espera, ¿_Get-Jinxed?_ Eso sólo lo dice ella y….

\- ¡Mierda! – cae en la cuenta de lo que está pasando.

A lo lejos distingue la plaza de la torre del reloj, su guarida se mantiene en pie en una zona hecha ruinas. Ese es su objetivo. Vuelve a mirar el dispositivo, tiene que haber alguna forma de cambiar el rumbo. No hay tiempo para cambiar el circuito, así que hace la única cosa que sólo ella podría hacer.

Se pone de pie sobre el misil, manteniendo el equilibrio y con cuidado de no caerse. Avanza hasta tener un pie cerca de la cabeza del misil, manteniendo el otro en su cola. Sólo le falta algo para motivarla a hacer la mayor locura que jamás haya hecho sin sistemas de seguridad o salvaguardas. Su mente comienza a tararear su canción, su espíritu se motiva y su cuerpo acepta las peticiones. No sabe a quién rezar, pues no es creyente, pero espera que salga bien.

Va alternando el peso de sus rodillas, el misil empieza a moverse de un lado para otro. Observa al resto, tardan una fracción de segundo en imitarlo, pero funciona. Sonríe, está funcionando. _BOP-BOP. _El misil vuelve a ponerse en su posición original, el resto igual. Jinx suelta una maldición, más no se rinde en quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Aumenta el peso en la rodilla situada en la cola, el misil va ascendiendo, pasa por alto el tejado de la torre. Mira para atrás, los misiles rozan el tejado pero no estallan. _BOP-BOP_. El misil se inclina hacia abajo, Jinx casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logra agarrarse antes de caer. Abajo ve la enorme figura de Manazas, el cuerpo de….¿Cabeza de Martillo? Sombreritos y unos cuantos más están apartados, parecen estar heridos. Aprieta los dientes, reconoce la figura de esa pirada eléctrica.

\- ¡Ni una mierda vas a usar estos preciosos misiles contra mis juguetes! – grita a pleno pulmón.

Ω

Su grito llama la atención de Vi y Catrixce, quienes miran al cielo plagado de misiles. La agente está atónita, no les dará tiempo escapar del lugar si todos esos misiles impactan contra ellos. ¿Y qué está haciendo esa pirada subida en uno de ellos? ¿Es que acaso todo esto es obra suya? Catrixce está igual, no se esperaba tener a esa tía en uno de sus misiles.

\- Siempre jodiendo, Jiena. –

Predice sus movimientos, pero sabe que no será capaz. Saldrá herida antes de que pueda continuar. Sigue presionando el botón del mando. Los misiles continúan las coordenadas establecidas.

Ω

Se mueve hasta la cola del cohete, justo al borde de las llamas que podrían quemarla viva, pero está dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Sigue avanzando, el metal del motor está ardiendo, ahoga un grito, si sigue así se quemara las manos. El misil sigue inclinándose, hace de tripas corazón y sigue. Sus manos gritan de dolor, aquello está empezando a deshacerle la carne, pero aún está lejos de la zona adecuada. Ve las alas del motor, si lo hace bien puede cambiar la dirección del misil en el momento en el que la gasolina se gaste y exploten en el aire.

Es una jodienda para ella, pues desperdiciar de tal manera un armamento como este en lugar de romper unos edificios….¡Pero era Manazas! ¿Con quién se divertiría luego si muere? Suspira profundamente, lo que va hacer lo va a lamentar muchísimo. Sin dudarlo, salta sobre una de las alas del motor. Casi se suelta debido al metal ardiente, pero aguanta como puede ese dolor. Ve sangre emanando de sus manos, el olor a carne quemada, ya debe tener una quemadura de segundo grado por lo menos. Pero lo logra, el misil asciende a toda velocidad, los demás igual. El control remoto intenta devolverlos a su rumbo, más ya no sale fuego del motor.

Ya no hay gasolina, ya no pueden volar. Y si no la tienen, el sistema de seguridad se encargará de detonarlos ahí mismo. Ser una experta en armas y misiles tiene sus ventajas. Jinx se suelta, cae al vacío mientras los demás cohetes se van a pagando, uno tras otro. El primero de ellos estalla, la distancia que lo separa de los demás es mínima, lo que genera un efecto cadena. Más explosiones en el aire, una enorme bola de fuego y llena de metralla va alcanzando a la criminal.

\- No, no, no, no. – Jinx comienza a mover los brazos, como si estuviera nadando en una piscina. Quiere alejarse de las llamas y los proyectiles.

Ω

Vi observa la nube de fuego que se está precipitando sobre ellos, corre en la dirección donde está Caitlyn y los demás. Catrixce se percata de ello y se interpone en su camino, creando el mismo campo que hizo contra Viktor en la academia. Un campo de rayos rodea a la agente mientras huye, impactando en sus guanteletes y dañándolos. Maldice, pero se le ocurre una forma de librarse de los rayos. Apunta con su guantelete derecho a Catrixce, un láser rodea a la criminal. Sonríe, si estuviera en la liga sabría lo que significa eso.

\- ¡Comete eso! –

Su guantelete se carga a plena potencia y sale disparado contra el cuerpo de la asesina, quien se sorprende al ver cómo su campo no detiene el sistema de sus armas. La fuerza de la carga aparta todo aquel objeto u escombro que se encuentra entre Vi y Catrixce, quien empieza a correr en otra dirección para salir de su trayectoria. Pero ella no sabe que una vez que Vi pone esa marca, la persecución no se detiene por mucho que corras. Es lo que se conoce como…. Asalto y Lesiones.

\- ¡Here comes VI! – grita la pelirrosa.

El guantelete alcanza a la asesina, apretándola con tal fuerza que ahoga sus soplos de aire. Inmediatamente, Vi sale al cielo con ella y luego vuelve a caer. Catrixce es aplastada por la tremenda fuerza acumulada en el guantelete, rompiendo el suelo que hay debajo de ella y quedando incrustada en él. No puede gritar del tremendo dolor que acaba de recibir, es demasiado para ella. Vi la escupe en la cara y sale corriendo, antes de que esa enorme bola de fuego se precipite sobre ella.

Los restos de metal actúan como balas detrás de ella, rozándola y pasando de largo. Aumenta el ritmo, pone sus guanteletes sobre ella, parando los impactos que puedan darle. Ve a Caitlyn y los demás, a cubierto en un edifico en ruinas. Corre y da un salto, cayendo en el suelo y rebotando hasta llegar a ellos. Recibe golpes por todos lados, pero prefiere eso antes que un trozo de metal en el culo.

Se incorpora, pero Caitlyn la tira al suelo otra vez, pegándola a la pared que los cubre. De no haberlo hecho, la enorme llamarada que había logrado entrar la habría calcinado. El fuego desaparece en cuestión de segundos, dejando un rastro de cenizas y polvo. Todos tosen ante la cantidad de humo que hay, pero salen como pueden al exterior. Afuera el paisaje es mucho peor.

Algunas llamas se persisten a ser extinguidas, quemando la poca materia orgánica que hay. Restos de metal incrustados en las paredes de los edificios que aún se mantienen en pie, y más y más escombros. Caitlyn cubre a Vi con su rifle, mientras ésta avanza en busca de la asesina psicópata. Ésta sale levantando todos los restos que tenía encima, la agente de Piltover sonríe, al final no es tan inmortal como ella creía.

Tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y quemaduras, sangre emanando por cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Aprieta los dientes, le duele demasiado, incluso hasta le cuesta respirar. Mira a Vi de forma amenazante, no comprende cómo ha logrado superarla en fuerza.

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho. – escupe la sangre que se acumula en su boca. – Pero te juro que volveremos, y la próxima vez os mataremos a todos. –

Un relámpago cae del cielo, cegándolos a todos brevemente. No obstante, al desaparecer ya no queda rastro de Catrixce. Vi suspira aliviada, no la ha detenido pero ha conseguido algo de tiempo hasta que vuelva a aparecer. Se acerca a donde está el cuerpo de Jayce, encontrándose con Jinx encima del mismo, llena de quemaduras y heridas por toda la espalda.

La peliazul se levanta y respira de forma entrecortada. A pesar de estar muerto no podía permitirse que su cuerpo se volviera cenizas como el resto de la zona. Será criminal y peligrosa, pero no es una asesina como Catrixce. Ella también tiene sentimientos, puede que muy en el fondo, pero los tiene. Algo llama su atención, se gira y ve como Vi como la observa fijamente. Luego un punto rojo aparece en su pecho, sabe lo que es, el rifle de Sombreritos.

Jinx sonríe, sonríe por no llorar ahora mismo. No sabe por qué tiene esos sentimientos de preocupación, pero está claro que tiene que ver con el dolor en el pecho que siente ahora mismo. ¿La madamina quizás? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Se lleva una mano a la zona, una forma de querer que el dolor pare, más éste aumenta. Empieza a moverse, en dirección a la agente. Siente otro dolor repentino en su pierna derecha, algo que la hace caer al suelo y sentir más sufrimiento.

Fruto del disparo de Caitlyn.

Ω

**Omega ****Alcrews S.A**

**PD: siento la tardanza, pero estoy metida en un rol del LoL FF y se me escapan las ideas jajaja**


	22. Capitulo 21

_**League of legends propiedad de Riot Games**_

**21**

**Piltover actualmente.**

Una vuelta más y ya todo estaría terminado. Vi guardó el destornillador en la caja de herramientas y cerró la carcasa principal de sus guanteletes. Con estos últimos ajustes deberían de aguantar mayor fuerza de impacto. Toda mejora era poca comparado con el potencial que las Catrixce podrían causar. Desde aquel contrataque hace cinco años, no habían vuelto a aparecer. La agente se temía lo peor, por eso mismo seguía entrenando y preparando armamento especialmente para contrarrestarlas.

Caitlyn por su parte había dejado disponible su enorme casa a los campeones que quisieran tomar cartas en el asunto. Tristana y Vayne no rechazaron la oferta, al contrario que Lux y Ezreal, quienes se hospedarían en la casa del explorador. Ya se sabe cómo son las parejas hoy en día. Shyvanna y Jarvan estarían en una casa que el príncipe demaciano tenía en Piltover. Respecto a esta oferta, Vi optó por ser una ocupa temporal, de vez en cuando se quedaba en casa de Cait y otras veces se iba a su apartamento, dependiendo del día.

Y este caso no era una excepción. La sheriff le había permitido usar el laboratorio de Jayce. Al principio se negó, pues no quería dañar los recuerdos del difunto científico, pero Cait le había dicho que prefería el ruido de las máquinas para recordarlo, a un silencio sepulcral que la hiriera todavía más. Así que tras varios intentos, tuvo que ceder. Tal vez ese paso fuera el que estrechara más la relación entre ambas, o también el cuidar de vez en cuando de la pequeña Emily cuando su madre no estaba ayudaba un poco.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, Emily entró como una bala al laboratorio. Normalmente lo tenía prohibido, pues Caitlyn no quería que su pequeña se encerrara entre máquinas y experimentos a temprana edad, pero cuando ella no estaba en casa, Vi hacía la vista gorda. Ella creía que no se podía desperdiciar su gran intelecto por el hecho de ser menor. La agente sonrió al verla con esa figura que le regaló. Para la pequeña, Vi era lo más parecido a su personaje favorito, tal vez fuera por sus personalidades similares o en sus armas.

\- ¡Mami Vi tienes que ver el último capítulo! - grita Emily emocionada. Últimamente le había dado por llamarla mami Vi, cosa que a la pelirrosa no le desagradaba, simplemente le extrañaba. - ¡Justo cuando iban a matar a Raven, entra Yang y desata la habilidad definitiva! ¡Ha sido impresionante!

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Yo le enseñé a Yang todo lo que sabe. ¿Quién crees que usó primero los guanteletes reforzados?

\- ¿Me enseñaras los mismos movimientos? - se acerca a la agente poniéndole ojitos de cachorro.

\- Eres demasiado joven Em. Te recuerdo que ayer todavía te cambiaba los pañales.

\- ¡Eso fue hace cuatro años! - Vi se ríe ante el puchero que hace. - No vale, yo también quiero luchar y defender Piltover.

\- Aún eres una niña. Vive tu infancia lo máximo que puedas, cuando te des cuenta ya serás toda una adulta.

\- Espero que ese día no tarde en llegar. - se sube en la mesa, usa el soldador y termina de sellar una pequeña fisura en los guantes de Vi. Ésta la mira sorprendida, no se había percatado de tal fallo. - Luego soy yo la que tiene que tener cuidado.

\- Ehm...eso...lo iba hacer después.

\- Sin excusas Vi. - respondió ella.

Para la agente era como escuchar a una segunda Caitlyn, sólo que más pequeña y con un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el de ambas juntas.

\- De tal cupcake tal minicupcake.

\- ¡Ey no me llames así! -

Vi deja de escuchar las quejas de Emily. Las risas la ciegan mientras ella le reprocha de todo. Si es que madre e hija eran clavadas en ciertos puntos. Tenía que reconocer que Emily le había alegrado la vida los últimos años, era como si estuviera criando a su propia hija. Y agradecía tales momentos, pues no siempre los había. De hecho, desde hace cuatro años, la vida de Vi dio un giro radical.

Ω

**Piltover, hace cinco años. Plaza de la torre del reloj.**

Vi permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, observando como Jinx intentaba levantarse al recibir ese repentino balazo. La criminal maldice entre dientes, esa herida le duele como mil demonios en el culo. La sangre emanaba, no tenía nada con que detener la hemorragia, y para poner las cosas peores, las manos las tenía quemadas por los motores.

\- Estoy hecha una mierda, o incluso peor. – es lo único que logró decir con tal de no pensar en el dolor.

Caitlyn sale del edificio que les acaba de salvar la vida de las llamas. Mantiene su rifle en alto, apuntando a la criminal. Tiene ganas de seguir disparando, coserle el cuerpo a balazos. Sigue avanzando, pone otra bala en la recámara, el casquillo de la anterior cae al suelo lleno de cenizas. Aquel leve sonido llama la atención de su agente, quien parece darse cuenta de que está en una situación peor que con Catrixce.

Jinx se apoya en los restos de una viga, buscando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. No espera recibir ayuda de esas dos, de hecho no espera nada de ellas. Una le ha disparado, y seguramente vuelva a hacerlo. La otra es su fiel perro faldero, si tuviera que escoger entre quien apoyar, no dudaría en ir a favor de Sombreritos. No sabe por qué, pero tiene miedo de que este sea su final. De saberlo no desviaba los cohetes.

Apoya su cuerpo en la pequeña estructura de metal, no quiere seguir avanzando o irá a peor. La sangre sigue cayendo como un río carmesí que parece no tener fin, las manos le arden como si estuvieran metidas en medio de unas flamas, y apenas tiene energía como para detener cualquier posible ataque de las dos agentes. Un solo pensamiento recorre por su mente una y otra vez. Ha perdido el juego.

Caitlyn llega a su lado, las lágrimas recorren su rostro como si nunca se agotaran. La apunta con el rifle, pero le tiembla el pulso. Nunca antes había matado a sangre fría, a excepción de los combates de la Liga. Pero sabía que en éstos los campeones revivían, aquí no, esto era la vida real. Tenía a su merced a la criminal más buscada de todo Piltover, a la causante de tantos males que había sufrido en su vida, a la mismísima Bala Perdida que tantas veces se había escapado del brazo de la ley.

Pero esta vez no, las tornas estaban en su contra, y no perdería la única oportunidad que tenía. Activa su rifle, el láser rojo apunta a la frente de la famosa criminal, cuya mirada no oculta el miedo que está sintiendo en este momento. Una bala, una simple y única bala, y todo habrá terminado. Vengará a todos aquellos que sufrieron por ella, sufriría el mismo destino que aquellos a los que mató. Sólo tenía que darle al gatillo, y todo habrá llegado a su fin de una vez por todas.

No obstante, Vi reacciona. Se interpone entre su superior y la persona que más odia en este mundo, sorprendiendo a ambas. Desconoce el verdadero motivo de su acción. Puede que sea que no quiere ver cómo la pacífica sheriff se convierte en una asesina como Catrixce. Puede que sea el descubrir que su hermana está bajo el control de Jinx. Puede que sea ambas o, simplemente, haya tomado algo de madamina y le esté haciendo efecto en este acto de locura que le puede costar la vida.

\- ¡Apártate Vi! – espeta la francotiradora. – ¡Esa maldita tiene que pagar por sus crímenes!

\- Y lo hará, pero no con la muerte Cait. – Deja caer sus guanteletes al suelo, no quiere resultarle una amenaza.- Sé que estás nerviosa y confundida, pero por favor, baja el arma.

\- ¡Ella trabaja con Catrixce!

\- ¡Nos acaba de salvar la vida! – suelta una maldición, no puede perder los nervios, no cuando la están apuntando con un rifle. - ¿Crees que si estuviera con Catrixce, nos habría salvado?

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no sea una trampa?

\- ¿Hooola? – interviene Jinx. - ¡Me acabo de carbonizar las jodidas manos salvando el culo de mi hermana y el de sus amigos, por no decir que tengo la espalda llena de cenizas al cubrir el cuerpo de tu marido! ¡Deberías darme las gracias, aunque sea con armas que pueda usar!

\- ¡Tu cierra la boca! – grita Vi.

\- ¿Hermanas? – repite Caitlyn. El cañón desvía su trayectoria hacia Vi, poniéndola más nerviosa. - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Vi?

\- Es una larga historia Cait, pero prometo que te lo contaré todo. Por favor, entra en razón. ¿Qué logras matándola aquí sin más? –

Los siguientes minutos de silencio fueron los más tensos tanto para Vi, como para Jinx. La agente decía toda clase de oraciones en su cabeza, esperando que Caitlyn entrara en razón. En el fondo tampoco ella estaba del lado de Jinx, quería darle una buena paliza por todos estos años, y al mismo tiempo; aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento, y si quería asegurarse de que la criminal no se escapara de nuevo, tenía que encerrarla en un sitio donde la estuvieran vigilando constantemente, y no tres metros bajo el suelo.

Tras una larga espera, Vi suspira aliviada al ver como Caitlyn baja el arma al darse por vencida. Jinx siente como un peso se le quita de encima, no esperaba que Manazas saliera a socorrerla, aunque estaba segura de que luego se arrepentiría. La sheriff saca el comunicador que lleva en el cinto, configura la frecuencia y espera a que alguien logre oírla.

_\- Aquí Teniente McGee._-

\- Teniente, Sheriff Caitlyn al habla. Necesito un equipo médico en la plaza de la torre del reloj cuanto antes. Hay…- intenta ahogar una vez más las lágrimas. – Hay cinco heridos y un muerto. Vayan lo más rápido que puedan.

\- _¡A la orden sheriff! ¡Iremos allí de inmediato!_

\- Caitlyn…

\- Más tarde Vi, ahora no quiero hablar. – dice fríamente.

Se dirige al cuerpo sin vida de Jayce. Se arrodilla, colocando su cabeza en su regazo. A pesar de la herida en el pecho, su rostro está inexpresivo, murió con la seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba. ¿Qué sería de la pequeña Emily? ¿Quién podría darle las enseñanzas que sólo un padre puede hacer? Las lágrimas se precipitan sobre su rostro gélido. Pero hay algo que tiene en claro Caitlyn.

Catrixce pagará por sus crímenes.

Ω

_**Unas semanas más tarde. Distrito Challenger**_

Distrito Challenger, uno de los pocos distritos que permanecían intactos al ataque de Catrixce. En otro momento habría estado a rebosar de gente adinerada agrupadas en subastas u organizaciones similares, pero hoy no era así. El día, si es que se le podía llamar día a un cielo totalmente nublado con una lluvia que no parecía cesar nunca. Piltoverianos y otros habitantes de Runaterra estaban reunidos para despedir a los fallecidos en la masacre, un funeral en medio de una amenaza letal.

De entre los miles de cuerpos estaban los campeones que se habían sumado a la lista de víctimas de la criminal. Jayce y Quinn. Para Demacia, perder a uno de sus mejores exploradores le había supuesto un duro golpe; pero para Piltover, perder al famoso Defensor del Mañana había sido mucho mayor. Aquel que una vez juró defenderla, lo cual logró una primera vez, fue fácilmente derrotado por la cyborg. Nadie se esperaba tal resultado.

Y mucho menos Caitlyn. Las recientes discusiones que había tenido con él, le sentaban ahora mismo una gran carga de arrepentimiento y culpa. Nadie debería estar a malas con sus seres queridos, pues nunca sabes cuándo se irán de tu vida. La pequeña Emily lloraba en sus brazos, parecía que ella sentía la pérdida de su padre. Uno de los cientos de llantos que acompañaban a este funeral.

Poco a poco la gente se marchaba, hasta quedar sólo el grupo de campeones que vio a sus amigos morir ante sus ojos. La pequeña yordle bombardera no puede evitar seguir derramando lágrimas por la demaciana, incluso Valor está en la misma situación a pesar de haber encontrado apoyo en Tristana. Vayne oculta sus emociones detrás de aquel rostro frío y serio, nadie sabe qué estará pasando por su cabeza.

Lux llora desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Ezreal, quien no puede mantener la mirada fija en las lápidas recién estrenadas. Tiene que ser fuerte por los dos, ahora más que nunca. Shyvanna trata de controlar su ira, no puede dejarse perder el control; Jarvan la mira de vez en cuando, sabe que esta clase de situaciones no son fáciles de superar para ella, y que tampoco será la última vez que las viva.

\- Cait. - Vi rompe el silencio. - Si hay algo que necesites…

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer Vi. - interrumpe la sheriff. - Nadie puede hacer nada por traerlos de vuelta. -

El llanto de la pequeña vuelve a interrumpirlas, Caitlyn intenta por todos los medios que logre tranquilizarse, pero si ni la propia madre es capaz de hacerlo, ¿Cómo lo va hacer su hija? Vi las mira fijamente, ahora tiene a dos personas importantes en su vida, mucho más que la suya propia. Un único pensamiento ronda por su cabeza, puede que fuera el mismo que tuviera Jayce desde que apareció Catrixce, el mismo que lo envió a la tumba.

\- Caitlyn, quiero que sepas una cosa. - se acerca a madre e hija. - Os cuidaré y os protegeré a las dos. Emily vivirá un futuro brillante que tanto ella como otros niños se merecen, no permitiré que Catrixce se lo arrebate.

\- Vi….

\- Lo juro, por mi vida. -

Ω

**Piltover. Año actual. Laboratorio de Jayce.**

Se suponía que debía estar haciendo sus ejercicios, pero hacer sumas de cuánto es 2+2 y similares le parecían totalmente aburridas. Aprovechando que su madre y Vi estaban fuera, logró engañar a la asistenta que se hacía cargo de ella cuando no estaban ambas agentes. Mientras no entrase en su habitación ni hiciera ruido en el laboratorio, la asistenta no sospecharía y ella estaría a salvo de cualquier regañina por parte de su madre.

Colocaba los pequeños frascos y muestras con cuidado, dejando todo el contenido del armario a un lado. Aquello que buscaba era bastante grande, y había captado su atención la primera vez que vio a Vi sacándolo y luego guardándolo. Estaba segura de que era el último experimento en el que trabajó su padre antes de morir, y quería averiguar de qué se trataba.

Tras un largo rato, lo halló. Aquel extraño cilindro de metal, cerrado por ambos lados y con un par de cables que salían y entraban del mismo. Un delgado tubo vacío recorriendo su interior, con uno de sus orificios saliendo por el exterior, un sensor táctil primitivo. Pero había algo que no encajaba con el cilindro, una especie de círculo del tamaño de la palma de un adulto, conectado a un lado del extraño aparato.

Emily se sentó en el suelo, intentando averiguar qué podría contener este mecanismo. Por la disposición de los cables y demás complementos, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue una célula de energía. De ser así, explicaría el porqué del círculo añadido. Pero seguía sin comprender el motivo de añadirle un sensor táctil para activarlo. ¿Tal vez se tratase de un arma que sólo alguien designado para ello podría abrir? ¿Y si ese alguien fuera un criminal?

Sin más dilación, guardó todos los frascos y demás cachivaches en el armario, quedándose con el extraño artefacto. Tendría que esconderlo en alguna parte de su habitación donde no levantase sospechas, y con un poco de suerte, infiltrarse en el despacho de su madre para buscar en la base de datos de las huellas. No sería tarea fácil, tratándose de la detective con mejor sentido detectivesco de Runaterra.

Pero para algo estaba Vi. ¿No?

Ω

**Omega Alcrews S.A**


	23. Capitulo 22

**22**

**Ruinas de Zaun. Año actual.**

A pesar de los innumerables destrozos que había sufrido la ciudad-estado de Zaun, aquella niebla causada por los hexquímicos aún perduraban. El paisaje era desolador, una auténtica ciudad fantasma. Los esqueletos de algunos edificios seguían alzados, un conglomerado de metal afilado y cemento, dándole un aspecto aún más tétrico. El polvo y las cenizas inundaban las calles, los esqueletos de las víctimas estaban parcialmente cubiertos, y las manchas de sangre resecas salpicadas por las paredes llenas de musgo. Escombros por un lado y por otro, la misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez.

Y la causante de tal masacre vivía allí como la reina de una ciudad fantasma, realizando toda clase de experimentos consigo misma, mejorando sus puntos débiles para no perder otra vez contra la agente de Piltover. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la camilla de su sala de operaciones, iluminada por una pobre bombilla que colgaba de un fino cable, balanceando su luz por toda la mohosa habitación de un hospital en ruinas. Con ella estaba Kaleb, el viejo líder de la resistencia zanuita. Él también se había vendido a los cambios que le ofreció Catrixce a él y a sus hombres.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? - preguntó el joven.

Catrixce seguía a lo suyo, retocando el sistema de pistones nuevo que había instalado en su brazo robotizado recientemente construido. La criminal no para de soltar mil y una maldiciones contra la pelirrosa que en tan mal estado había dejado su cuerpo. No se esperaba que un simple puñetazo fuera a costarle tanto. Termina con el soldador, sopla la última nubecilla del hierro fundido y comprueba que todo está en orden. Para tratarse de la más psicópata de las hermanas, es muy inteligente a la hora de rediseñar nuevas armas.

\- ¡Seguiremos adelante con el plan de destruir Piltover y a toda Runaterra. Ha llegado la hora de que todos los seres humanos paguen por sus crímenes!

\- Sigo preguntándome por qué toda Runaterra. Tenía sentido lo de Zaun después de que los mismos científicos de la bioforja ordenaron esos experimentos. ¿Pero qué tienen qué ver el resto? -

En un arrebato de ira, Catrixce tira todo el equipo que estaba utilizando al suelo, arremetiendo contra el joven y estampándolo contra la pared. Todo ello lo hace en fracciones de segundos, algo nuevo que había logrado con las mejoras. Se lleva ambas manos al cuello, pues la criminal lo mantiene firmemente sujeto y haciendo que le costase más y más respirar. Ambos ojos, tanto el cibernético como el arcano, brillan con total furor. No es sólo una hermana la que está enfadada.

\- ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que es estar torturado durante 15 años?! - la mano se va cerrando poco a poco. - ¡¿Que aquellas personas que considerabas tu familia, de pronto te traicionan y te dejan sola mientras vas a otra ciudad?! -

Lentamente, Kaleb va perdiendo la agudeza de sus sentidos. Sólo escucha como los latidos de su corazón se van intensificando, hasta sentirlos en su propia cabeza. Catrixce sigue aumentando su agarre, parece estar dispuesta a matarlo ahí mismo y no importarle nada. El joven comienza a perder la visión, y cuando creía que iba a morir, la criminal lo suelta de golpe.

Se lleva la mano al cuello malherido. Tose desmesuradamente, intenta que la mayor cantidad de aire posible entre en sus pulmones. No quiere volver a ver a la muerte. Catrixce lo observa detenidamente, luego se acuclilla a su lado. El cuerpo humano es de lo más débil, una pequeña falta de aire y se acabó su fortaleza.

\- Zaun sólo ha pagado el precio de Itcherman. - esta vez es su parte serena la que habla. - Pronto lo hará la ciudad que osó acoger a las traidoras. - se dirige a la salida, pero se detiene una vez que abre la puerta. - Y no te creas que sólo porque te haya ayudado, tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. -

Ω

**Prisión de alta seguridad. Piltover.**

Una vez más, como había estado haciendo en los últimos meses, Caitlyn visitaba la celda de Jinx en busca de más información, tanto respecto a lo que le vinculaba a su compañera como la forma de derrotar a Catrixce. La sheriff reconocía que no esperaba que esa criminal fuera a colaborar, bueno ya no la podía llamar criminal. Desde que descubrió que Jinx no era más que una parte oculta en el cuerpo de Jiena, fruto de la madamina que tomó todos estos años; no sabía si tratarla como terrorista o no.

Pero estaba claro que Jinx era incluso un peligro para ella misma. Siempre que llegaba a la celda, la peliazul se levantaba de su cama y se ponía a su altura, mostrando aquella consecuencia por albergar a esa psicópata. Los puntos de la operación no pasaban desapercibidos en su pálida piel, eran tantos que ni ese top que usaba le servía para cubrirlos. Caitlyn recuerda cómo reaccionó ella y Vi la vez en la que se encontraron en ese estado.

La primera vez que Jinx o Jiena, estuvieron a punto de morir realmente.

Ω

**Sala de interrogatorios. Hace cuatro años.**

La sheriff daba gracias a dios que algunas partes de la Ciudad del Progreso permanecieran intactas, en este caso la prisión. Por muchos atentados que hiciera Catrixce contra su querida ciudad, ella tenía que seguir haciéndose cargo de los delincuentes, y que la famosa criminal no hubiera destruido el único punto donde podía retenerlos era un milagro. O puede que parte de su plan, a estas alturas cualquier cosa extraña le parecía parte de sus malditos planes. Si, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, hasta ella misma lo reconocía.

Y ahora, tras muchos años de persecuciones y reconstrucciones, tenía esposada y retenida en la sala de interrogatorios a la mismísima Bala Perdida, la misma que logró dar esquinazo a las dos famosas agentes de Piltover. Pero ella había cambiado desde la última vez que pisó la comisaría. En vez de estar riéndose, sonriendo maquiavélicamente o buscando la forma de sacar de sus casillas a Vi; simplemente estaba quieta en la silla y con ambas manos sobre la mesa, sin levantar la mirada del metal del que estaba compuesta, mientras Cait estaba en la otra y Vi apoyada en la pared.

Tenía ambas manos envueltas en vendas, pero aún a pesar de la cantidad había puntos donde se ponía notar la sangre que había emanado de las quemaduras. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones y cardenales, costuras que cerraban heridas y tiritas para evitar que más sangre emanase de las más insignificantes. Ya no contaba con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, éste estaba totalmente suelto y desalmado, llegándole hasta el suelo. Su aspecto estaba hecho un verdadero desastre.

Pero Vi y ella no eran una excepción. Puede que no tuvieran las ropas hechas un asco, pero sus cuerpos también contaban con heridas o golpes, fruto del enfrentamiento contra Catrixce. Caitlyn una venda alrededor del cuello, el agarre de la criminal le había dejado unas leves lesiones en sus músculos. Vi por su parte sólo contaba con pequeñas magulladuras, aunque hubiera recibido golpes de la asesina, la mayor parte fueron absorbidos por sus enormes guanteletes.

La sheriff deja un plato de cupcakes sobre la mesa, ni siquiera los llamativos colores de la fondant llaman su atención o la de Vi, la cual antes se habría lanzado a comerlos. El ambiente era irrespirable hasta para la propia sheriff, pero tenía que soportarlo si quería saber lo que realmente estaba pasando. Aprieta el botón de la grabadora que se encuentra en el centro de la mesa, luego abre su libreta y destapa su pluma ortográfica.

\- 25 de Noviembre, año 26 CLE. La persona interrogada es Jinx, la llamada Bala Perdida. - comienza a leer los datos que hay escritos en la libreta. - Es acusada de robo, asalto provocado, perturbar la paz, indecencia pública, recolorear propiedades sin autorización, suplantación de personal de seguridad, detonación de hexplosivos, incitación a la histeria colectiva y falsificación de carteles de "Se busca". La acusada puede pasar hasta cuarenta años de cárcel sin permiso alguno u opción para la condicional. -

Caitlyn levanta la vista, ni todos sus cargos logran llamar la atención, su rostro cabizbajo sigue oculto tras esa maraña de pelo que cae sobre la mesa. Dirige una breve mirada a Vi, quien tiene la vista perdida en el suelo. Suspira, esta interrogación será bastante larga.

\- Bien Jinx. ¿Qué relación tienes con Catrixce? - no responde. - ¿Dónde se encuentran tus armas? - mantiene su silencio. - ¿Sabías todo lo que tenía planeado Catrixce hacerle a la ciudad? - sigue sin respuesta. - Si sigues en silencio, tomaré como cierto todas tus acusaciones y eso te podría llevar a cadena perpetua, o incluso a algo peor, la pena de muerte. ¿Estás dispuesta a cooperar? -

Un suspiro, un simple y seco suspiro proveniente de la criminal es lo único que logra llamar la atención de ambas agentes. Ésta levanta la mirada, apartando como puede con sus manos esposadas el pelo que cae sobre su rostro. Su rostro asusta a la propia sheriff. Sus ojos están totalmente rojos, no sólo porque sean así, sino también por las lágrimas que se estuvieron derramando toda la noche que pasó en la prisión. Unas sombras oscuras adornan sus ojos, fruto del insomnio.

\- Todos me llaman Jinx, y de no haber tomado aquel químico que al parecer era reveltina, habría pensado que era mi nombre real. Pero no es así. - su voz ya no es tan aguda como antes, sino una más seria y normal. - Me llamo Jiena, desconozco mi apellido, pues al parecer yo y mi hermana fuimos abandonadas a muy temprana edad. Recuerdo que unos hombres nos recogieron y nos llevaron con ellos hasta unos oscuros laboratorios, donde había cientos de niños. Nos hicieron experimentos inhumanos, sólo cuatro sobrevivieron, yo y mi hermana entre ellos.

\- ¿Crees que esos experimentos fueron los causantes de tu...amnesia?

\- Yo no lo llamaría amnesia. - rectificó la criminal. - Sino locura. Al principio me inyectaban madamina, un químico capaz de aumentar el ritmo cardíaco para que no sintiera ningún dolor. La ventaja era que mi cuerpo reaccionaba mejor a los diversos estímulos, de ahí mi constante rapidez, sin embargo, el cerebro lentamente se daña, hasta el punto en el que puedes sufrir alguna demencia. El origen de Jinx viene por el nombre que me pusieron ante los estragos que causaba, y poco a poco ese nombre se convertía en una personalidad propia dentro de mí ser.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Jinx es una parte de ti que sólo aparecía cuando consumías la madamina?

\- Era una parte de mí. Adquirí una adicción a la madamina no por los dolores, sino porque me gustaba sentirme como Jinx, alguien sin ninguna atadura por nada en el mundo. Cuando volvía a ser yo, todo ese daño causado me afectaba, así que volvía a tomarla para hacerlo desaparecer. Hasta este año, donde Jinx y yo dejamos de estar separadas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con dejar de estar separadas? - interrumpe Vi después de su largo silencio.

\- He aceptado a Jinx. Puede que no ría como ella, que no sonría como haría ella o actuar tal y como ella haría, pero seguiré sus pasos. Destruiré todo aquello que me parezca aburrido, causaré el caos allá donde vaya y crearé las armas más terroríficas que Runaterra haya visto. Simplemente por el hecho de que todos me teman. -

Sin poder soportar una más de sus palabras, Vi le propina un fuerte puñetazo a la criminal. Ésta por el repentino impacto, cae al suelo con el labio inferior partido. Caitlyn se levanta de su asiento.

\- ¡Vi!

\- ¡No me puedo creer que te hayas unido a la causante de todos tus males!

\- Vamos hermanita. - se limpia la sangre que emana de la herida. - No puedes vivir sin mí, tu vida sería de lo más aburrido, detrás de un escritorio llenando papeles. - mira fijamente a Caitlyn. - Al igual que Sombreritos. -

Vi salta sobre ella y comienza a darle puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, Caitlyn intenta detenerla, pero la fuerza de Vi la aparta todas las veces que lo intenta. Llama a dos policías, éstos entran a prisa y logran retenerla. La cara de Jinx está totalmente envuelta en sangre. Lágrimas caen por el rostro de la pelirrosa, pero aun así la furia que la ciega no se apacigua.

\- ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! ¡¿Me oyes?! - grita a pleno pulmón. - ¡Yo no comparto la sangre de una criminal que disfruta matando a gente inocente! ¡Antes que ser tu hermana prefiero la muerte! -

Incluida Caitlyn nota como esas palabras deberían herir a la criminal. Ella no sabe si es su hermana de verdad o no, pero aun así aquello duele con sólo escucharlo. No obstante, algo va mal. Jinx se lleva las manos al pecho, justo donde la zona del corazón. Al principio piensa que es la típica broma que hace cuando fallan en darle un balazo, pero al ver las repentinas convulsiones sabe que aquello no es una broma, sino algo peor.

Caitlyn se arrodilla a su lado, cuando de pronto se detiene. Lleva su mano al cuello, colocando dos dedos sobre su lateral, justo donde se sitúa la carótida. Presiona ligeramente en busca de pulso. No lo tiene, el corazón de Jinx ha dejado de latir. Recuerda lo que le dijo Heimerdinger acerca de la madamina, una de las consecuencias que puede causar ante su continuado consumo. Paro cardíaco.

\- ¡Llamar urgentemente a un médico! - ordena Caitlyn a los guardias. - Jinx no tiene pulso. -

Ω

Caitlyn recuerda lo que pasó después de ese día. Vi fue apartada del caso de Catrixce, su descontrol ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso y tenerla en ese estado cerca de Jinx no era precisamente bueno. No se lo tomó bien en ningún momento, pero al menos no hizo ninguna locura como las de antaño. Después estaba la criminal. Pasó una semana en cuidados intensivos. Su corazón era una verdadera bomba de relojería, capaz de mandarla al otro barrio en cualquier momento.

Los médicos le dijeron que tuvieron suerte de poder tratarla a tiempo, pero que la única forma de mantenerla con vida era implementarle un corazón mecánico, un prototipo que seguía en pruebas. Caitlyn no estaba del todo segura, muchos ciudadanos no estaban de acuerdo con que salvaran a la criminal, decían que tenía que morir para pagar por sus crímenes. Pero eso no era la forma de actuar de su gente, en Piltover todos tienen derecho a un juicio justo

A pesar de las amenazas que recibió y el rechazo de muchos piltoverianos, Caitlyn accedió a que le traspasaran el corazón mecánico. La operación era totalmente arriesgada, no sólo tenían que reemplazar el órgano, sino los nervios, las venas, arterias y demás conexiones para que funcionara correctamente. Luego estaba la parte del cuerpo, el cual no debía de rechazarlo, algo que siempre existe en los trasplantes.

Así que ahí estaba, con un corazón robótico bajo un montón de cicatrices que adornaban su pálida piel. Caitlyn la mira de arriba a abajo. Una vez más había vuelto a cambiar su peinado, era lo único que podía hacer con tal de no aburrirse en su celda. La había visto con el pelo trenzado, recogido en un moño, suelto, etc. Ahora tenía la mitad de su cabello atado en una trenza, y la otra mitad suelta.

Jinx se percató hacia donde estaba mirando la sheriff. Suspiró y se puso de espaldas a la agente, no le gustaba que sintieran pena por ella simplemente por tener un corazón mecánico. Que dejara de ser humana en ese sentido no la convertía en algo totalmente diferente, seguía siendo la misma criminal que todos conocían. O al menos eso pretendía ella.

\- Hay que aprender a dejar de mirar detenidamente las cosas, Sombreritos.

\- Perdona, no quería molestarte.

\- Pues entonces deja de sentir lástima por mí, bastante tengo con….con ser mitad robot. ¿Qué necesitas esta vez? Te he contado todo lo que sé de Catrixce.

\- He venido para que corrobores mis teorías. - Jinx se gira otra vez, ¿acaso había oído bien?

\- ¿Corroborar tus teorías? Me parece que has ido a preguntarle a la persona menos indicada para ello.

\- Vi está cuidando de mi hija, y tampoco es que me ayude mucho el que se ponga como una furia cada dos por tres. Las únicas que me podéis ayudar ahora mismo sois tú y Vayne, pero Shauna no es que estuviera presente en todo lo relacionado con Catrixce. - Jinx vuelve a suspirar.

\- Está bien, desembucha.

\- Según he conseguido averiguar, Catrixce son dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, las dos hermanas gemelas Xana e Irina.

\- Sí, aunque eso creo recordar que te lo confirmó mi hermana.

\- En efecto. Las cuatro fuisteis parte del _Proyecto Soldado XX_, un proyecto organizado por la parte secreta del gobierno zanuita y dirigido por el profesor Itcherman. - Jinx asintió. - El objetivo era crear supersoldados a modo de armas, carentes de debilidades o emociones. A su vez, el profesor y Viktor diseñaron un artefacto que mezclaba la electricidad con la energía arcana, pero debido a que éste desarrolló un ente demasiado poderoso, se necesitaba que el sujeto que lo poseyera contase con un aguante excepcional.

\- Y también con una capacidad intelectual superior a la hora de crear artefactos, de tal manera que pudiera emplearlos para canalizar ese poder. - corroboró la peliazul. - Por eso nos hacían exámenes contrarreloj para crear bombas, pistolas o ametralladoras

\- Pero el proyecto salió mal. Las cuatro supervivientes de los experimentos se revelaron, tú y Vi lograsteis escapar, pero no se sabe qué pasó con las gemelas. Según me dijo Vi, la reveltina le mostró que ella y su hermana fueron heridas y los entes del artefacto las absorbieron, desapareciendo en una fisura electro-arcana.

\- Si, yo también lo vi. La reveltina nos enseñó lo mismo a las dos.

\- Pasan los años y el gobierno zanuita borra todo rastro, y poco después, una criminal llamada Catrixce aparece y empieza a matar a todos los científicos del proyecto. Después opta por destruir la ciudad que borró sus datos a modo de venganza. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué atacar la Liga de Leyendas? ¿Por qué matar a todos los campeones e invocadores? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Piltover en esto? Esa es la pieza que me falta para completar el puzzle.

-En realidad te falta la mitad del puzzle. - dijo Jinx. Saco los brazos de la celda y se apoyó en los barrotes. - Viktor se unió a la Liga de Leyendas como representante de Zaun, él fue uno de los científicos del proyecto y el objetivo de las gemelas es vengarse de todos aquellos que formaban parte de éste. Al llegar a la Liga, se encontró con una grave amenaza para su venganza, así que por eso decidió destruirla y matar a todos los invocadores, para quitarse un problema de en medio. Respecto a Piltover, cuando Vi y yo nos la encontramos en Zaun, Viktor nos salvó y nos trajo aquí. Catrixce cree que nosotras la traicionamos y nos unimos a él, y como estamos en Piltover, optó por usar toda la ciudad como carnaza para obligarnos a salir. Ella simplemente está siguiendo todo un plan que lleva años preparando.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

\- Al igual que ella, soy una criminal. Puede que no sea tan sanguinaria como ella, pero conozco su forma de actuar. - vuelve a meter los brazos en la celda. - Su objetivo es terminar el _Proyecto Soldado XX_ pero de la forma más drástica posible, eliminando toda vida humana de Runaterra. Sino hallamos una forma de matarla a tiempo, ten por seguro que nadie se escapará de ella. Catrixce mató a mi familia, mató a mis amigos, y nos matará a nosotras sino hacemos algo rápido. Cada segundo que pasa, es una gran ventaja para ella.

-¿Y cómo pretendes derrotar? Según hemos descubierto, tiene apoyos por parte de la vieja guerrilla zanuita

\- Pues….empezando por algo sencillo, con un viejo amigo que siempre me cortaba los rollos y...uno que usa muy bien el tiempo. - la criminal vuelve a sonreír de esa forma que tanto la caracteriza.

Ω

**Despacho de Caitlyn.**

El despacho de Caitlyn de su casa era totalmente diferente al que usaba cuando estaba en la comisaría. Una gran mesa de caoba en el centro, con una lámpara a un lado, un holordenador en el centro y las fotos de ella y su hija en el otro. Un enorme silla de cuero negro detrás de la mesa, y alrededor de la sala había estanterías repletas de libros y carpetas con informes. Era su lugar de investigación.

La pequeña Emily abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Había logrado que Vi distrajera a su madre con cualquier tontería, así que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le había brindado al máximo, o de lo contrario se habría metido en un lío y de los gordos, pues su madre le tenía prohibido entrar en su despacho a cotillear sus cosas.

Se subió a la silla y sacó de su mochila el artefacto que se había llevado del laboratorio de su padre. Lo apoyó en la mesa y volvió a rebuscar en la bolsa, sacando aquel cable IDE y otro USB. Conecta el IDE a la fuente de alimentación del holordenador, y el USB al puerto respectivo de éste. Después los lleva al artefacto, y éste se enciende brevemente, dando a entender que se encuentra activo.

Activa el teclado del holordenador y no pierde el tiempo, saca la consola de comandos y empieza a teclear todos aquellos que había leído en los libros de informática de Heimerdinger. Se abre una ventana en la pantalla, sigue tecleando y en ésta van abriéndose y cerrándose subventanas, hasta quedarse en una fija, la base de datos de la policía.

Prepara otro comando, pero se detiene un momento antes de lanzarlo. Mira por la pequeña ventana del despacho, la única que hay. A lo lejos ve un pequeño haz de luz, el mismo que había visto las últimas noches. Supone lo que es, pero todavía tiene sus dudas. Vuelve a centrarse en la pantalla y lanza el comando. La ventana de la base de datos empieza a leer todos los datos de las personas de Piltover, buscando las huellas que abren el dispositivo.

Pasan los minutos, el haz de luz se mueve de un lado a otro, su inestabilidad no pasa inadvertida para la joven. El tiempo sigue pasando, y la búsqueda se detiene en un nombre muy conocido para todos. Jinx. La pequeña se sorprende, la azul oxigenada es quien puede activar el aparato. Pero no puede hacerlo sin que su madre se entere, así que opta por la vía más rápida….e ilegal.

\- Lo siento mamá. – abre otra consola de comandos. – Sé que quieres que siga tu ejemplo, pero hay veces que tienes que hacer cosas malas para lograr las buenas. –

Activa un comando especial. La consola se vuelve de color verde y las letras pasan a ser negras, es la subconsola de la programación, la misma que usan los hackers. Comienza a teclear comandos, la ventana empieza a hacer transferencias de datos y el aparato se mantiene iluminado. En su parte táctil comienza a encenderse algunos de los pixeles de lectura. Lanza un último comando y la operación se ejecuta por sí sola.

Aparece una barra de transferencia, sólo quedan dos minutos. La luz sigue aumentando, Emily espera que su madre siga hablando con Vi, de lo contrario la luz que sale de debajo de la puerta llamaría su atención. Más píxeles siguen brillando, hasta componer la huella de una mano humana. La transferencia de datos termina y la luz del aparato se apaga.

_Click_

El artefacto se abre, dejando salir una pequeña nube del aire comprimido de su interior. Emily lo abre, viendo su contenido.

Está completamente sorprendida por lo que acaban de ver sus ojos.

Ω

**¿Acabará Jiena convirtiéndose en Jinx? ¿O será Jinx quien se convierta en Jiena? ¿Qué es lo que esconde el artefacto que ha encontrado Emily?**

**El final de esta historia está muy próximo, mis queridos lectores.**

**¿Quién logrará acabar con Catrixce? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Omega Alcrews S.A**


	24. Capitulo 23

_**23**_

_**Despacho de Caitlyn**_

\- ¿Qué clase de aparato es este? Parece un espejo. – se preguntó Emily.

El extraño artefacto extraído del cilindro era algo de lo más inusual, no se esperaba que un científico como su padre creara semejante aparato. Aunque los científicos son así de raros con sus experimentos.

Era de forma circular, como la esfera de un reloj de pared, y más grande que su propia mano. Su tamaño le recordó a uno de los medidores de presión que tenía Vi en sus guanteletes. Dentro del círculo había otro más pequeño, el cual reflejaba de la misma manera en la que lo haría un espejo. Le dio la vuelta, hallando en el otro lado la misma cara de la moneda. Miró de cerca el borde de metal que lo protegía, no había ningún relieve o hendidura perteneciente a algún o mecanismo de activación.

\- Tal vez sea una mira telescópica, de esas que usa mamá con el rifle. –

Acercó una de las caras a su rostro, mirando de la misma forma en la que lo hacía su madre al apuntar. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían salirse de sus cuencas. A través de ese artefacto podía ver las minúsculas cargas eléctricas que existían suspendidas en el aire. No era algo extraño, estaba demostrado científicamente que aquello existía, pues tal y como decía la ley de la conservación de la energía: la energía no se destruye, se transforma.

Acercó las yemas de sus dedos a una de las minúsculas cargas, no sintió dolor alguno en su piel, pero sí pudo ver aquel minúsculo calambre. La carga absorbida por la electricidad de su cuerpo. Miró su mano, sonrió al observar las minúsculas partículas generadas por cada una de sus células. Era hermoso, un vals de luces eléctricas que iban y venían con cada uno de los microscópicos movimientos. Aquello podría ayudar a mucha gente en busca de curas para graves enfermedades.

De pronto lo vio. Una criatura hecha totalmente de electricidad, aparentemente una mezcla entre un Xer'Saii y un tigre salvaje de Kumungu. El aparato cayó al suelo del susto repentino, pero allí no había nada. Un fuerte rugido inundó la habitación, Emily ahogó un grito pues ya era demasiado tarde.

Cientos de rayos salieron desperdigados por la ventana, llamando la atención de los ciudadanos que había en la calle en ese momento.

Ω

_**Laboratorio personal de Vi. Distrito Eufer.**_

Vi estaba debatiéndose entre soltar una serie de insultos contra Caitlyn y su persona, coger el guantelete que tenía en la mesa de trabajo y propinarle un puñetazo a Jinx, o hacer ambas cosas. No le hacía ni la más mínima gracia ver a la Sheriff acompañada de la criminal más buscada de Piltover, y encima sin esposas u otros agentes que la vigilasen. Pero lo peor era que tuviera que llevarla hasta aquí, a su propio laboratorio. A este paso le estallarían los dientes de tanto apretarlos.

Caitlyn sabía que estaba en fuego cruzado, aunque le sorprendía gratamente el aguante de Vi por montar un escándalo ahí mismo. Ya sabía de antemano que llevarla al laboratorio no era una buena idea, pero encerrar a Jinx tampoco es que fuera lo mejor. Y si Catrixce atacaba otra vez, no dudaría en destrozarlo todo hasta hallar el paradero de ambas hermanas, las cuales deberían de trabajar juntas si querían hacer algo por salvar lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

Así que ahí estaba el dilema, en hacer que ambas trabajaran codo con codo. Jinx necesitaba sus armas, y para hacerlas los materiales necesarios, los cuales solo tenía de sobraVi. Heimerdinger no podía, pues estaba en el proyecto de los mecha, unos robots gigantes para defender la ciudad, aquello no le terminaba de convencer. Y Ezreal estaba con las nuevas armaduras de pulso de fuego, aparte de diseñar las de legión de acero para Lux y demás demacianos.

\- Vi, sé que tienes unas ganas enormes de matarme…

\- No te haces ni una idea Caitlyn.

\- …pero esto es lo mejor para las dos. Jinx nos ayudará en la defensa, y sin sus armas no puede hacer mucho.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no está del lado de Catrixce? Te recuerdo que aunque nos salvara de las bombas, eran las suyas las que iban hacia nosotras.

\- Oye hermanita. – Vi frunció aún más el ceño al ver cómo se refería a ella. – no sé si te has fijado, pero acabas de invertir los roles. Antes era Sombreritos la que quería matarme y tú la que me defendías, ahora es al revés.

\- Jinx, no creo que esa clase de comentarios sean los más adecuados ahora mismo. – advirtió la sheriff.

\- Y sin embargo, sigues siendo igual de estúpida que antes. – adiós, acababa de fijar su sentencia de muerte. – Mientras una criminal mucho más peligrosa que yo está planeando el siguiente movimiento, nosotras nos peleamos como crías pequeñas. Hazme un favor, si quieres matarme hazlo ya, al menos así Catrixce lo tendrá más fácil para encontrarte, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus amenazas.

\- ¿Cómo dices maldita zorra? – Vi apretó los puños.

\- Insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero yo ya me he cansado de jugar. – pasó a su lado, hacia las herramientas que había por toda la mesa. –Tienes dos opciones, o aceptar de una jodida vez lo que está pasando, o seguir con tu niñería. De saberlo, no te salvaba la vida cuando vinimos a Piltover. ¿O crees que viniste aquí por tu propio pie? – se volvió hacia ella, no sin antes pillar un destornillador. – Ah no espera, que tienes amnesia, y no te acuerdas de nada.

\- Deja de inventarte cuentos, o te juro que estamparé tu cara contra la pared.

\- Entonces explícame por qué aun tienes la bala que me quitaste el día en el que derrumbé el hospital. – Vi abrió los ojos de par en par. – No actúes como si no lo supieras, estoy segura de que has visto esa foto más de una vez desde que la reveltina nos hizo ver esos sueños. – la criminal encaró a la policía. – La que se está inventando cuentos aquí, eres tú, pero porque no quieres aceptar la jodida realidad. –

Jinx se disponía a pasar por su lado, cuando Vi la agarró del brazo y con suma fuerza la hace chocar de espaldas a la pared. La herramienta cae al suelo, Vi pone su brazo izquierdo y aprieta contra el cuello de Jinx, y ésta clava sus uñas en la carne de la pelirrosa, pero el dolor de su brazo no es más que algo en vano, igual que infundir el miedo en Jinx, a pesar de que cada vez le cuesta más respirar. La peliazul le mantiene fijamente la vista, sus ojos no muestran para nada temor o preocupación, al contrario, desafían a la agente.

\- ¡Vi basta! – grita Caitlyn.

La sheriff corre a socorrer a la criminal. Agarra el brazo que la mantiene aferrada, intenta con todas sus fuerzas que Vi la suelte, mas su presencia no hace más que aumentar el agarre. Suelta el brazo, pero su mano se aferra a su cuello y la levanta del suelo, todo ello tan rápido que ni su superior puede reaccionar a tiempo. Caitlyn ya no sólo teme la vida de Jinx, sino esa faceta que nunca antes había visto en su compañera. Mira su rostro y ve una seriedad en él característica de un asesino.

\- ¡Vi, es suficiente! – intenta volver a socorrerla.

La cara de Jinx va tornándose de color morado, sus manos poco a poco van aflojando su intento de herir a la agente. Una suave neblina comienza a aparecer ante ella, los gritos de la sheriff empiezan a ser un eco en la lejanía. ¿De verdad iba a ser capaz de matarla? ¿Aquí, a sangre fría? ¿Cómo la misma Catrixce que acabó con tantos otros?

_Ella es una criminal_, se repite mentalmente Vi._ Sus bombas no han hecho más que causar estragos en Piltover, que me haya salvado una vez no la convierte en buena persona. Un criminal es un criminal._

Entonces un recuerdo la golpea como si Jayce le hubiera propinado un martillazo en la cabeza. Una imagen de hace un par de años, justo antes de formar parte de la policía de Piltover. Ella salvando a los mineros, usando esos guantes de donde luego ella sacaría los suyos, abandonada por la banda a los que consideraba sus amigos. Luego robando a criminales que habían robado a inocentes, una Robin Hood en una ciudad donde el crimen empezaba a decaer por el aumento del control de la sheriff.

Ella fue una criminal, pero aun así Caitlyn le ofreció trabajar con ella, ser su mano derecha en un cuerpo que se encargaba de proteger a inocentes que posiblemente hubiera atracado cuando estaba en la banda. Al principio nadie se fiaba de ella, ni siquiera Ezreal, quien se había convertido en un buen amigo en los últimos años. Pero le dieron una segunda oportunidad.

¿Y Jinx o Jiena? ¿Podría recibir una segunda oportunidad a pesar de todos sus crímenes? Si, hubo explosiones y hurtos, pero en ninguno de ellos mató a nadie. No era su estilo, ella destruía por aburrimiento, matar sólo le implicaría empeorar su juego. ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué no era capaz de fiarse de ella cuando está pasando en la misma situación que vivió?

\- Vi, por favor, suéltala. – le suplicó Caitlyn

Tras unos breves instantes, soltó a Jinx. Ésta exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, al tiempo que tosía con brusquedad. Se llevó ambas manos a su cuello, mientras miraba de reojo a su _hermana_. Vi no le apartó la mirada, pero en el fondo sentía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y aquello le asustaba.

\- Hacerme sacar lo peor de mí, estarás contenta. – dice Vi tras una secamente.

\- Je, esto no es nada comparado a lo que hice en el hospital. – se podía notar el dolor en la voz de la criminal. – Ambas podíamos habernos matado, en más de una ocasión además, pero al final terminamos salvando a la otra, y eso es como recibir una patada en el culo. – levanta la mirada y sonríe. – Dime, ¿eso no es lo que hacen las hermanas? Protegerse la una a la otra.

\- _Hermanas_. – repitió Vi. Le costaba pronunciar esa palabra. – Siento como que esto no es más que una broma pesada. No tenemos pruebas de que al final sea cierto, la reveltina no es algo auténtico.

\- El primer paso es aceptar la posibilidad, Vi. – interfiere Caitlyn. – Que al final sea cierto o no ya es otra cosa. Por ahora debéis confiar la una en la otra, ya no sólo por temas personales, sino por Runaterra en general. Tenemos que… - El repentino sonido del comunicador de Caitlyn interrumpe la convsersación. La sheriff suelta una pequeña maldición. Saca el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y se lo acerca a la oreja. – Sheriff Caitlyn al habla. –

Aquello fue como ver una secuencia a cámara lenta. Los ojos se Caitlyn abriéndose de par en par, una mano cubriendo la sorpresa que dibujaba su boca, la preocupación de Jinx y Vi, sobretodo de esta última, al ver pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cait, que pasa?

\- Es Emily. – su voz estaba entrecortada. –

Ω

_**En la frontera de Piltover…**_

Los voltiocks mayores abrían la marcha, apartando todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino, ya fuera vivo o muerto. Grandes descargas de pura energía caían de sus fauces, como si fuera la saliva de los monstruos de la jungla. Todos ellos componían una larga fila de metal y electricidad, desde el aire se vería como una línea de color azul metalizado.

Y dirigiendo a aquellos engendros estaba la peor asesina que haya podido existir en Runaterra hasta el momento. Kaleb se preguntaba por qué Catrixce había optado por cubrirse el cuerpo entero con una capa con capucha. Lo único que se escapaba a esa tela era unas gafas de soldador bastante dañadas. ¿Qué se había hecho para que tuviera que ir así? Fuera lo que fuera, debía de estar relacionado con las sobrecargas que recibió el laboratorio en los últimos días.

Había mantenido la puerta cerrada, asegurándose de que nadie la molestara a pesar de que sus gritos y maldiciones eran escuchados al otro lado. Sufrían apagones constantemente, y más de una vez se encontró con los restos de algún voltiock, aunque esto último no era una gran tragedia, podían utilizarse sus restos para la construcción de armamento.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan está vez? - interrumpe Kaleb tras un largo camino en completo silencio. - Aparte de encontrar a esas dos.

\- Esta vez quiero que toda la ciudad sea destruida. - responde la voz calmada de Catrixce. - Quiero que Vi vea como mato a su querida sheriff, como esa "Jinx" es destruida por su propio juego. Pero sobretodo, quiero que Piltover sufra el mismo destino que Zaun.

\- Dejame Jinx a mí, tú y los voltiocks podéis encargaros del resto. -

Ω

_**Hospital Valkyria**_

Casi todos nos imaginamos el dolor que siente una madre cuando sus hijos sufren, pero no es hasta que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios hijos cuando lo comprendemos de verdad. Y Caitlyn sabía eso muy bien desde que tuvo a Emily.

A pesar de las ayudas de su madre y de Vi por cuidar a esa niña, ella siempre se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto. Su trabajo como sheriff le limitaba el tiempo con ella, e incluso se decía más de una vez que no se llevaría el trabajo a casa y así podría enseñarla o jugar con la pequeña. Pero muy pocas veces cumplía su palabra, al final Vi acabó siendo más madre para Emily que ella.

Y justo cuando vio a su niña en la cama, con una mascarilla proporcionándole oxígeno, tan pequeña en comparación con el resto de los pacientes, en ese preciso instante, vio los errores que estaba cometiendo hasta ahora.

No tenía un padre con el que crecer a su lado, su capacidad intelectual la separaba del resto de los niños, teniendo como única amiga a Vi. ¿Y qué hacía ella? Le privaba de todos esos inventos que podía hacer, la obligaba a actuar como aquellos que la repudiaban simplemente por ser más inteligente. Era una sheriff, y ni siquiera fue capaz de ver la verdad ante sus ojos.

\- Tranquila sheriff. - el rompió el silencio, saliendo de la habitación donde estaba la pequeña. - Desconocemos como ha recibido una descarga tan grande, pero sea como sea ahora está fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Una descarga? – inquiere Caitlyn. - ¿Cómo que una descarga?

\- Sí. Los médicos que la atendieron en su piso dijeron que había recibido una gran descarga eléctrica, sorprendentemente la dejó inconsciente y en el trayecto en el que la ambulancia llegaba al hospital, se ha estado recuperando. Ni siquiera las leves quemaduras del impacto han dejado marca. Hemos estado haciendo análisis de todo tipo en busca de posibles anomalías, incluso pensamos que podía deberse a magia o hextech, pero nada. Es como si todo este tiempo en el que ha estado "dormida", su cuerpo se hubiera regenerado a una velocidad de vértigo. –

_Una gran descarga eléctrica, en mi propio piso_. Pensó. _Puede ser una niña, pero Emily conoce los riesgos de la electricidad, y en mi despacho no hay nada que provoque tal potencia como para desmayar a una persona._

\- Dr. Auston, me gustaría recibir ese informe cuando esté terminado.

\- Como mande sheriff. –

Al quedar asolas, Caitlyn gira el picaporte y abre la puerta de la habitación. Se sintió de nuevo en la misma situación, alguien importante para ella en una cama de hospital, con un electrocardiograma conectado y una bombona de oxígeno proporcionándole aire al herido. Antes era Vi, ahora era Emily.

Cogió la silla que había en la esquina y la acercó a la cama de su niña. Se sentó y tomó esa pequeña mano entre las suyas. Dormía plácidamente, a pesar de la mascarilla que le proporcionaba aire. Se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, qué estaría haciendo en su despacho como para recibir una gran descarga. Podría tratar de recuperar el historial del disco duro, pero nadie le aseguraba de que el holordenador siguiera intacto después de lo ocurrido.

No obstante, si esto no había sido un accidente, si esto no había sido provocado por cualquier cortocircuito, si alguien hubiera estado detrás de todo esto y la hubiera atacado donde más le duele, Caitlyn tenía claro cuál era su objetivo a partir de ahora.

\- No te preocupes mi niña, buscaré al culpable de todo esto. – se incorpora, dándole un beso en la frente. – Y sé quién es. -

Ω

\- Tranquila Vi, esa niña es como Caitlyn, saldrá de esta.– dice Jinx con tal de tranquilizarla. - Un minicupcake no puede ser comido así como así.

\- Me sorprende la seguridad con la que lo dices. – Vi levanta la mirada. Desde que Caitlyn se marchó corriendo con la mano en el pecho, no ha sido capaz de continuar con su trabajo, al contrario que Jinx, quien continúa soldando esa placa de metal. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Por favor manazas, ¿no le reconoces? – termina de soldar la última pieza y levanta todo el conjunto. Vi rueda los ojos, es una cabeza de tiburón hecha de metal. – Buenos días Vi, veo que tú y Jinx os lleváis bien. Lamento no poder entablar una larga conversación, aún estoy recuperándome de mis heridas. – dice la criminal cambiando la voz y moviendo el mecanismo de la boca.

\- No han pasado ni cinco capítulos y ya volvemos a las andadas. – suspira. - ¿De todas las armas posibles tenías que rehacer ese lanzamisiles?

\- El muy guarro de Kaleb destrozó a mi amigo. – Jinx deja la cabeza de metal. – Le voy a enseñar a no tocar MIS cosas.

\- En fin…Creo que iré a ver cómo está Caitlyn. – se levanta de su silla, en dirección al perchero donde tiene su chaqueta. – No rompas nada, ya es un problema tener que dejarte sola en un laboratorio.

\- Tranquila hermanita, tengo cuidado con estas cosas. – la peliazul se desplaza con la silla de ruedas, quedando al frente de Vi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Oh vamos, no intentes ocultármelo. Está claro que te pone como una burra la sombreritos, desde antes que se casara con Jayce. Es sorprendente, viendo tu forma de ser y que aún no hayas sido capaz de confesarte.

\- No seas imbécil, a Caitlyn le van los tíos, decírselo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Vaya, así que es cierto, te gusta la sheriff.- se ríe

\- Como sigas así juro que te vuelvo a estampar. – suspira pesadamente. – Volveré enseguida, no rompas NADA. –

Jinx espera a verla pasar por el umbral de la puerta, seguido del sonido de ésta al cerrarse. Inmediatamente corre como una loca, más de lo que ya está, hacia los guantes de la agente, llevándose la caja de herramientas con ella. Estaba contenta, pues sería la primera vez que los vería tan de cerca sin tener que recibir un puñetazo por ello.

Empezó con el que estaba abierto, analizando el circuito eléctrico que se comunicaba con los compresores de aire, las baterías que alimentaban los motores de propulsión, incluso el mecanismo para activar el escudo que llevaba en la espalda. Era como tener un conglomerado de cables, chips, metal y magia; lo característico de la tecnología hextech.

El guante recoge el aire del exterior, haciéndolo pasar por una válvula distribuidora, logrando de esta forma que su portador pueda levantar más fácilmente tanto su peso general como el de cada falange metálica. Cada falange de metal cuenta con un rodillo que al moverse activa uno de los tres circuitos, uno para activar el generador central que permite expulsar toda la potencia por los pernos situados en los nudillos.

Otro que se conecta un mini procesador, de tal forma que recoja toda la información, posiblemente de daños y energías. Y un tercero con un sistema de clonado para permitir que todo lo anterior funcione en caso de fallo, una mejora puesta desde que Catrixce le rompió el guantelete.

Jinx profundizó aún más, se fijó en todas las resistencias que impedían que el voltaje mayor pasara a las zonas más sensibles del circuito; en los pequeños transformadores que estaban conectados a cada interruptor del circuito para activar una función u otra., y en los chips integrados que recién estaba soldando Vi a la placa principal del sistema.

\- No está mal diseñado hermanita, pero siento que te falta algo. –

Agarró el destornillador eléctrico, empezó a desmontar las planchas externas que cubrían el recubrimiento. Todo estaba colocado en su sitio para una función en concreto, las planchas de titanio con tal de proteger a toda la estructura, debajo de éstas había aleaciones de plomo, estaño y aluminio, con tal de evitar la corrosión. Una capa de una resina especial para evitar la entrada de agua, y una de fibra de vidrio para evitar la propagación de calor a los circuitos.

\- Durabilidad, anticorrosión, impermeabilidad e ignifugo. Serían un arma perfecta si nuestra enemiga no fuera alguien con dotes electro-arcanas. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Tiene que existir algún material que impida la entrada de cargas eléctricas, pero que a su vez protejan el circuito. – de pronto sonríe. – Y creo que he dado con él. –

Ω

La tormenta había arribado a Piltover, el tremendo chaparrón no tardó en caer, obligando a Vayne y a Tristana a resguardarse bajo el tejadillo de una parada de tranvía. La demaciana estaba apoyada en el cristal, jugando con una de sus flechas de plata mientras la pequeña yordle iba de un lado a cantando su canción favorita.

No había ni una sola alma en toda la calle, y no era algo extraño últimamente. Desde el ataque de Catrixce y la evacuación de todos los civiles, algunas zonas de Piltover se habían vuelto una ciudad fantasma. Sólo el ejército y otras fuerzas del orden permanecían deambulando por sus calles, buscando pruebas sobre la criminal o restos que ayudasen a detenerla.

Vayne no había avanzado nada en su investigación, y aquello le molestaba demasiado. Tanto ella como Caitlyn se habían quedado estancadas en la misma cuestión, ¿cómo detener a alguien que tiene el poder de dos personas? Sabían que una dominaba más el estilo arcano que la electricidad en sí, mientras que la otra era todo lo contrario. No obstante, daba igual que arma utilizaras, era como hacerle cosquillas con una pluma.

La única persona que había logrado debilitarla un poco era Vi, pero Catrixce no era alguien que cayera dos veces en la misma piedra, por lo que la próxima vez se la devolvería a la agente.

Luego estaba el caso de esas criaturas que invocaba, salvajes y monstruosas, atacando a todo ser que veían pasar ante ellos, sin importarles si eran niños o no. Bueno, por algo eran monstruos, si no los atacasen serían otra cosa. Pero además eran inmunes a cualquier arma que no contara con energía, es decir, a aquellas que no llevaran hextech encima. Pero la duda volvía, ¿mejorarían igual que ella? ¿Aprenderían de los errores de sus caídos?

\- _Por aire, por tierra y por mar, cuando Bandle ataca solo queda escapar. Si buscas artilleros, los de Bandle los cañeros. ¿Artilleros a por la victoria?, sí señor, nos espera la gloria_. – cantaba Tristana.

\- Llevas cantando la misma estrofa todo el rato, ¿no te sabes nada más? – inquiere Vayne apartando las ideas relacionadas con Catrixce.

\- La sé silbar. – responde la yordle, comenzando dicha acción. Vayne suspira pesadamente.

\- Debería haberte dejado con Valor.

\- Valor necesitaba descansar, esta mañana lo he llevado a la tumba de Quinn, a pesar de ser un animal la echa de menos. –

\- Llevaba con Quinn prácticamente toda su vida, no debe de ser fácil ni para un animal. Además, creo que-

De pronto, el sonido de una alarma inunda la ciudad, no hay rincón que no pueda oírla. Se oyen voces de soldados, vehículos militares circulando a toda velocidad, pasando como un rayo por el lado de las campeonas. Ambas salen de la protección del tejado y la lluvia no tarda en empaparlas.

Todos los cuerpos del orden de la ciudad se dirigen a la entrada de ésta, o las ruinas de lo que queda de ésta. Un relámpago ciega el horizonte, el ruido de los disparos y de rugidos es inminente. Vayne y Tristana se miran mutuamente unos instantes, la yordle descuelga el cañón de su espalda, la demaciana coloca la flecha de plata sobre la ballesta de su brazo izquierdo. Corren en la misma dirección que los soldados.

No hace falta decir quien ha vuelto.

Ω

**Vale vale, no me matéis por poner a una niña en un hospital. Pero deberíais estar acostumbrados después de todos los capítulos que llevamos. No quiero ni imaginarme cuando mate a Caitlyn {ups, creo que he soltado un spoiler….o.O}**

**En fin, en un principio me había quedado sin ideas de cómo enlazar la historia con el final {sí, tengo el final ya escrito desde hace meses, soy así de rara xD} Dado que no se me ocurría na de na, estaba pensando en borrar la historia porque me sentía un poco mal que esperaseis meses y meses por una actualización.**

**Pero como podéis ver no la he borrado, al final algunos escritores de FF que hablan conmigo me dijeron que no pasaba nada por dejarla congelada un tiempo, ya que la inspiración no viene siempre. Sin embargo, han pasado dos años desde que publiqué el fic. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que este año será cuando termine el fic, lo que significa que intentaré actualizar más de seguido {si el trabajo no me mata antes}**

**Y…nada más que comentar. ¿Sabéis quién puede acabar con esa peligrosa criminal? ¿O quien matará ella en el próximo capítulo? Si amigos, aún queda 1 destino triste para cierto personaje, ir preparando los pañuelos.**

**Dejar vuestras opiniones en las reviews!**

**Omega**

**Alcrews S.A**


	25. Capitulo 24

_**24**_

_**Laboratorio de Vi**_

Jinx colocó la nueva batería de exhalación, de tal forma que prolongara unas cuatro horas más la resistencia a los golpes de los guantes, y a su vez lo liberaba de unos treinta y dos gramos de peso. Estiró las mangueras de vapor hacia las conexiones de los guanteletes, empezó con el derecho y hasta que no sintió en su mano el fondo de la zona de anclaje y el _clink¸_ no pasó al izquierdo. Luego pasó a las esclusas de salida, permitiendo así que usaran el aire externo para no depender únicamente del gas como fuente de alimentación.

La corriente de aire hacia vacío en el generador individual de cada guantelete, comprobó que el barómetro marcaba la presión adecuada en el motor. El material que estaba empleando para la estructura de las armas era muy resistente, y obviamente era pesado, pero en cuanto los motores traseros empezaran a girar, el peso de los guantes de metal pasaba a ser el mismo que unos hechos de lana.

\- Hora de comprobar el funcionamiento. –

Jinx introdujo su mano en uno de los guanteletes, llegó hasta la parte donde sentía los controles que había debajo de las capas y capas de las aleaciones. Notó cómo los pequeños sensores descendían hasta rodear sus dedos, creando una malla semiconductora que recogería todos los movimientos de la mano para llevarlos a la célula central.

Movió paulatinamente cada dedo. El acolchado se aferró a su brazo tatuado, protegiéndolo del vapor ardiente que salía de entre las juntas de las falanges mecanizadas, era la única vía para que el vapor no dañase el nuevo sistema digital.

La joven levantó el puño gigante a la altura de su cara, dio saltos similar a los de un boxeador y golpeó al aire, tal y como le había visto hacer a Vi en la grieta. Comprobó los detectores de altura, permitían un mayor equilibrio que los anteriores guanteletes, logrando así una mayor potencia de los impulsores. Dio otro golpe rápido, el vapor salió a presión potenciando así el directo.

\- Bien, pues con esto ya está todo terminado. ¿Verdad mi querido Espinas? - corrió a recoger la boca de su futuro lanzacohetes.

\- Aun sigo esperando que termines de recuperar mi cuerpo. - mueve las "fauces" de la cabeza.

\- Vamos no seas quejica, no es fácil hacer miles de armas en un sólo día, y después de gastarme todos los materiales buenos en los guantes de Vi.

\- En el fondo quieres a tu hermanita.

\- ¡Cállate! - le da un golpe a la cabeza. - Sólo quiero que acabe con esa maldita Catrixce, ya me duele el culo de comerme todos los problemas que causa. -

Un fuerte estruendo hace temblar la mesa del laboratorio en el que se encuentra. Jinx se queda de piedra, escucha atentamente esperando a lo próximo que pueda pasar. Oye unos gritos en la lejanía, algo que la extraña bastante. Deja la cabeza de metal en la mesa y se dirige a la puerta del laboratorio.

Gira lentamente la cerradura mecanizada de la puerta de seguridad, abre un poco y el aire del exterior entra en la estancia, dejando pequeñas piedras y polvo en la entrada. La peliazul la abre de golpe, su boca se abrió tanto que parecía que fuera a tocar el suelo. Literalmente había una guerra desatándose fuera.

Reconoció a esas criaturas que atacaron Piltover hace años, las bestias humanoides y animales hechas de electricidad arcana y metal, mucho más peligrosas que los robots a los que se había enfrentado. Y haciéndoles frente estaba el ejército y las fuerzas especiales de Piltover, aunque ahora parece ser que habían aprendido de sus errores, pues las atacaban con armas hechas de energía.

Pero eso no evitaba que aquellas criaturas los vencieran y los mataran. Una de ellas cayó justo en la entrada. Su estructura le recordaba a una mezcla de Kha'zix y Cho'gath. Con sus garras lanzó por los aires a un pequeño grupo de soldados, mientras que con sus fauces dejaba escapar un gran rayo eléctrico. Los gritos de dolor y auxilio no sirvieron ante la muerte inminente.

El voltiock se giró hacia ella, la miró fijamente con esos supuestos ojos hechos de carga eléctrica. Jinx tragó saliva y paulatinamente fue retrocediendo. La bestia soltó un bufido, se acercó a la entrada a la misma velocidad en la que ella retrocedía.

Hasta que ella dio el movimiento brusco. Cerró con suma fuerza la puerta del laboratorio y tecleó la clave de seguridad, la criatura comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez mientras rugía furiosa. Escuchó el _clik_ de los cerrojos y se puso de espaldas contra la puerta pegándose a ella, pensando en que su peso podría detener los golpes. Notaba los rebotes en su columna, pero lo que la asustó de verdad fue ver como un pequeño tornillo salía disparado por el corredor.

\- Creo que me lo acabo de hacer encima. –

Dirige su vista al piso de debajo, donde están los guanteletes mejorados y sus demás pertenencias. Otro tornillo sale disparado, la puerta empieza a ceder, salta la alerta de la clave de seguridad.

_\- Alerta intruso, alerta intruso._ – una y otra vez

\- Un intruso sería mil veces mejor que esta cosa. – dice Jinx.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corre hacia el piso inferior, salta los escalones de dos en dos al tiempo que otro tornillo pasa como una bala cerca de ella, rebotando contra la pared. Jinx se cubre la cabeza con las manos mientras sigue bajando los peldaños. Llega a la mesa de trabajo y empieza a recoger todo lo que hay encima y le sirva de utilidad.

De pronto escucha el fuerte estruendo de la puerta de metal chocando contra el suelo, acompañada de un gran gruñido. Escucha los pasos del voltiock en el interior del laboratorio.

Ω

\- Preparados….apunten….¡FUEGO! – Tristana vuelve a darle al resorte de su cañón mejorado.

La bala de cañón imbuida en arcano sale a toda velocidad, llevándose consigo a uno de los voltiocks y estampándolo contra una pared. La criatura chilla, su carga eléctrica se descarga en el aire, desvaneciéndose y quedando únicamente sus restos metálicos por el suelo.

Otra bestia de forma más humana ataca a la pequeña yordle, pero ésta pone el cañón bocabajo y vuelve a disparar, haciendo que su garra golpee el aire mientras ella libremente se escapa del peligro. Cae sobre una gran cantidad de escombros, no pasa ni medio minuto cuando vuelve a volar para esquivar otro voltiock que pretendía partirla por la mitad.

Aterriza y corre hacia la posición de Vayne. La demaciana se desenvuelve sin gran problema con las criaturas eléctricas. Las saetas plateadas se deshacen al tocar la superficie de carga, liberando así la pequeña esfera que contiene la energía suficiente para herir a los monstruos. Una mejora al estilo Heimerdinger.

Hace una pirueta, un voltiock se come literalmente el suelo donde estaba ella previamente. Prepara una saeta de tamaño mayor, apunta y dispara, el engendro es empalado contra una pared, la cazadora no duda en disparar otras tantas para terminar con su vida. Con éste ya son diez los que se había cargado.

\- Con cada uno muerto, salen tres más. – suspira Tristana. – A este paso vamos a quedarnos sin munición.

\- Por eso mismo hay que evitar que llegue ese momento. –

Un voltiock bípedo corre hacia ellas, rugiendo y mostrando cada uno de sus dientes de metal. Ambas campeonas se apartan del camino, Tristana le pega una de sus bombas y Vayne dispara al pequeño proyectil. El estallido le golpea de lleno en la columna, cargándose su núcleo principal y reduciéndolo a simples piezas de metal.

Se levantan, Tristana se sacude el polvo del pantalón. Un gruñido llama su atención y la de Vayne, más y más criaturas avanzan hacia ellas, con los ojos firmemente fijados en sus cuerpos y con las fauces abiertas. Vuelve a cargar su cañón, Vayne desengancha la ballesta de su espalda y se ajusta las gafas al puente de la nariz.

\- Si ni Piltover con su tecnología puede retener a estas cosas, ninguna otra ciudad-estado podrá detenerlas. – se vuelve a Tristana. – Debemos resistir, aunque esto signifique morir en el intento.

\- Bien dicho. Una artillera de Bandle no se echa atrás. – la yordle recarga su cañón.

Ω

Acelera. Mete otra marcha, gira el manillar de la moto, de nuevo acelera. Conocía los límites de la velocidad y los riesgos que podría generar ir tan rápido con la moto, pero desde que vio a los voltiocks atacar de nuevo Piltover, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Caitlyn y su pequeña.

No quería que otra persona inocente muriera a manos de una psicópata que se la tenía jurada, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de Jayce. Nadie más debía de morir por su culpa, eso solo la haría sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba por la muerte de todos aquellos inocentes, no sólo la del Defensor del Mañana, sino también la de aquellas familias que no tenían nada que ver en esto.

A Vi no le importaba que los pequeños escombros o las piedrecillas que levantara arañasen la preciada carrocería de su moto, pues quería llegar al encuentro de esas dos personas cuanto antes. Volvió a girar, la moto casi tocaba el suelo de lo inclinada que se puso, parecía una de esos pilotos de competición.

Salió de la calle, el ruido del motor captó la atención de dos voltiocks que habían acabado con una patrulla de defensa. Vi no se paró a observarlos, pero captó por el rabillo del ojo dos largas y delgadas colas, posiblemente más largas que las de Shyvanna en su forma de dragón.

Las criaturas gruñeron al verla, y no dudaron en salir a su persecución. La agente miró por el retrovisor, eran tan rápidas que la estaban alcanzando. Metió gas y cambió de marcha, el motor aumentó el ruido y con ello la velocidad. Giro bruscamente en cuanto vio la primera esquina, casi se estampaba con la pared. Miró una vez más en el espejo, las colas de esas cosas le servían como timón, de ahí que no les costara demasiado cambiar de dirección.

Vi masculló una maldición, no podía pelear contra ellas sin sus guantes, y menos aún podía llevarlas al hospital donde estaban Caitlyn y Emily. Buscó en su mapa mental una vía donde perder de vista a los engendros eléctricos. La zona más próxima eran las ruinas de la plaza del reloj, y también la más arriesgada, pues no sabía si había más de esas cosas allí.

No obstante era la única opción que se le ocurría en ese momento. Frenó en seco, el neumático se quemó con el asfalto y resonó el ruido de las ruedas. Giró bruscamente el manillar, de tal forma que colocara el vehículo frente a los voltiocks. Éstos pasaron de largo, tan rápido iban que no les dio tiempo de pararse a su lado.

Vi sonrió, aquellas cosas frenaron unos cuantos metros atrás, distancia más que suficiente para poner en marcha su descabellada idea. Giró el acelerador, el motor rugió y la moto salió disparada a toda velocidad. Las bestias no tardaron en reaccionar y volver a seguirla ciegamente a su encerrona.

Izquierda, derecha, recto y derecha. Vi seguía el mapa mental de las calles de Piltover, la más rápida a las ruinas estaba pasando el muro de contención que había levantado el ejército. Se metió en un túnel subterráneo en construcción, la luz eléctrica de los voltiocks le permitió medir la distancia que la separaba de ellos sin necesidad de girarse.

Esquivó las columnas de ladrillo, los restos caídos del techo, los sacos de cemento y las máquinas abandonadas. Lanzó las barras de metal gracias a si velocidad, al igual que los conos de seguridad. Una persecución en un túnel a oscuras, era la misma imagen que la mina en la que estuvo hace años en su intento de robo. Ella abriéndose paso entre oscuridad, escombros y aparatos, la policía persiguiéndole los talones….solo que esta policía eran unos bichos eléctricos que mataban a todo lo que se moviera.

No obstante, a lo lejos vio un ligero destello. Vi frunció el ceño, el túnel era mucho más largo, no podía estar saliendo de el al poco de haber entrado. Frunció el ceño, maldijo entre dientes, aquel destello se iba volviendo más y más grande a medida que se acercaba. Distinguió algo moverse dentro del haz, pero sólo cuando lo separaban unos pocos metros se percató de que otro voltiock iba a su encuentro.

\- ¡Mierda! –

Giro bruscamente el manillar de la moto, los frenos actuaron sobre el mecanismo que iba a toda pastilla. La fuerza empleada para el movimiento hizo un fuerte choque con el frenado, haciendo que Vi perdiera el control de la máquina y diera vueltas de campana. La piloto salió despedida contra la pared, mientras que su vehículo era agarrado por las fauces del tercer monstruo. La electricidad hizo contacto con el depósito, provocando así una tremenda explosión, la cual por suerte no dañó de gravedad a la agente.

Vi se sentó en el suelo, le dolía la espalda a horrores y tenía el brazo izquierdo lleno de raspaduras por el asfalto. Las repentinas chispas no captaron su atención, no le hacía falta levantar la cabeza para saber que los voltiocks abrían sus bocas dispuestos a devorarla.

Desearía tener sus guantes, poder hacerles frente con un arma o algo similar, impedir que siguieran atacando la ciudad. Después de todo lo que había hecho para garantizar mayor seguridad, las numerosas armas en las que había contribuido y las investigaciones en las que había ayudado, ¿se merecía un final así?

Jayce, Quinn, los invocadores…..ellos no eran más que los primeros, los primeros de una larga lista de víctimas que Catrixce firmaba con cada acción que cometía. Y todo por el simple hecho de cobrar venganza por algo de lo que ni ella ni Jinx recuerdan, por querer arrebatarle esa felicidad con la que ellas no lograron vivir.

_\- ¿Así termina esto? _\- Vi levanta la mirada, viendo de cerca aquel rostro hecho de metál y electricidad. - _¿Todo por lo que he luchado ha sido en vano?_

\- ¡Al suelo Vi! – gritó la voz de Lux

Agente y bestia miran hacia el lugar donde provino el sonido. Un punto blanco se acerca a toda velocidad, con cada distancia recorrida aumenta su tamaño así como el calor en el túnel. Vi lo reconoce al instante.

Se pega lo máximo posible al suelo y a la pared, la bestia se vuelve hacia ella, ignorando lo que está por venir. La luz aparta las sombras en un santiamén, y a pesar de que tiene cerrados los ojos, puede sentir esa irradiación lumínica bajo sus párpados. La zona se calienta en cuestión de segundos, siente como el asfalto le quema a través de la piel.

Pero ese dolor es una minucia comparado con el que siente el voltiock, pues sus gritos son ahogados en cuanto la ráfaga pasa como un tren por él, derritiendo hasta sus componentes metálicos. No hay sonido, no hay nada salvo un gran rayo de luz que recorre todo el túnel como si pareciera no tener fin.

Vi había sufrido el mismo destino del voltiock cuando la liga aún existía. Más de una vez sucumbió ante el poder calorífico de la _Chispa Final_ de Lux. Un rayo de luz cargado a toda potencia, un rayo que arrasaba todo a su paso y no dejaba ni cenizas como rastro. Era un visto y no visto, en un parpadeo había acabado con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Una simple línea mortal creado por una simple maga que para nada era mortal.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre el túnel, el olor a quemado inunda las fosas nasales de la agente. Abre lentamente un ojo, el asfalto desprende pequeñas hileras de humo, abre el otro ojo y busca algún rastro de los voltiocks. No hay nada. Se incorpora con cuidado, no quiere quemarse las manos tan a la ligera. Unos pasos resuenan por el otro extremo, gira la cabeza y a pesar de las armaduras reconoce a Ezreal, Lux, Jarvan y Shyvanna.

El primero de ellos lleva esa armadura azulada con aquel robot parlante, la clase pulso de fuego diseñada explícitamente para él, una alta tecnología que aún no ha terminado su período de pruebas. Los demacianos llevan otra clase de armadura tecnológica, una en la que tuvo el honor de trabajar junto con Heimerdinger, la clase de la legión de acero.

Sus armas son la mayor innovación en ese armamento. No son las clásicas espadas, magia o arcano que usaban antes, sino armas hechas de una aleación de hextech con carga electroarcana, de tal forma que se lograra una energía inestable capaz de penetrar la defensa de los voltiocks.

La maga demaciana es la primera en llegar, y no duda ni un instante en ayudarla a incorporarse. Ezreal ordena a su robot hacer un análisis de arriba abajo, no hay nada grave o que requiera de asistencia médica.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. – dice Vi

\- Has tenido suerte. Estábamos peleando contra el último voltiock, de no habérselo seguido no nos habríamos enterado de que estabas en apuros. – responde.

\- Siempre he sido una chica con suerte. Veo que las armaduras funcionan a la perfección.

\- Más de lo que imaginaba. – la voz de Shyvanna suena mecanizada bajo su yelmo. – Estas piezas se adaptan muy bien cuando me transformo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar esa asesina? – inquiere Jarvan

\- Ni idea. Iba de camino al hospital cuando me encontré con esas cosas. Caitlyn y su hija están allí, necesito llevarlas a un lugar seguro cuanto antes. Pero sin un vehículo…

\- ¿Para qué usar un vehículo de tierra, cuando puedes volar? – dice Shyvanna.

Ω

_**Hospital Valkyria**_

Aprieta el gatillo, la bala sale disparada hacia su objetivo. Impacta en el metal, activando el resorte que libera la esfera de energía que había dentro del casquillo. Ésta atraviesa el metal, la carga eléctrica que hay debajo de éste reacciona con la carga negativa de la acumulada, causando una reacción que genera una explosión en la zona central del voltiock.

Caitlyn recarga su arma, otra bestia de esas cae al suelo. Hizo bien en cambiar las balas de su rifle, de lo contrario sería ella quien estuviera muerta en lugar de las criaturas. El pasillo al tercer piso estaba controlado, prácticamente todo el personal sanitario había logrado evacuar el edificio, y los que no se habían convertido en presas fáciles de esas cosas o estaban atrapados con ella en esa planta.

Uno de los voltiock bípedo carga a toda velocidad contra ella, alza sus garras dispuesto a cercenar a la sheriff. Ella apunta rápido a la cabeza, el rifle vuelve a tronar a lo largo del pasillo y otra bala acaba con otro muerto. Los restos de metal resuenan contra el suelo, el casquillo se une a ellos y la recámara vuelve a girar, preparando la siguiente munición.

Oye un leve rugido, después silencio. Caitlyn apunta con su rifle a un lado y al otro del pasillo, su mirada analiza cada parte del mismo, buscando cualquier alteración en el entorno. Nada, todo está en silenco, un completo e inusual silencio.

\- Vamos pequeña, ha llegado la hora de jugar. – escucha la voz de Catrixce a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Mamá!

Caitlyn abre los ojos de golpe y corre hacia la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Su corazón da un vuelco al ver la escena, aun así punta con el arma a la cabeza de la criminal, pero no dispara. Está contra las cuerdas.

Un voltiock retiene a su pequeña recién despertada con una de sus garras, otro está en posición de ataque contra ella, y Catrixce en medio tan tranquila. Pero está diferente. Ya no es una ciborg solo o una humana, sino que muestra ambas partes a la vez sin nada que lo tape. Las tres gemas de serpientes brillando con furor, al igual que el ojo cibernético de su izquierda.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambas estuvimos unidas. – dice con voz calmada

\- ¡Todos estos años por alcanzar la unión completa han servido apara algo! – dice la voz alterada.

Caitlyn sabe a qué se refieren. Las dos entidades trabajando a la vez. Ya no está una dormida y la otra actuando, no, ahora están las dos actuando al mismo tiempo. Si ya costaba hacer frente a una sola de ellas, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que sucederá si hay que hacerlo con ambas a la vez.

\- Suéltala Catrixce. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Caitlyn intenta mantener la compostura.

\- ¡Oh vamos, solo estamos jugando! – la mano robótica sujeta a Emily por la barbilla, quien sigue llorando del miedo. - ¡¿Verdad?!

\- ¡No la toques!

\- No creo que estés en la mejor condición para dar órdenes, sheriff. – vuelve la vista a la campeona. – He de reconocer que ha sido una sorpresa ver que tu pequeña estaba aquí, nosotras simplemente te queríamos a ti, pero mira por donde la suerte nos ha sonreído.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¡Tú la electrocutaste!

\- ¡Por favor, eso sería muy aburrido! ¡Nosotras la habríamos atravesado al igual que hicimos con su padre!

\- Hmmm….tendremos que buscar al responsable de esta pequeña ayuda. Pero, por primera vez, nosotras no somos las culpables de atacar a un inocente, aunque nos habría gustado. – vuelve la vista a la niña. – Mírala, llorando por su mami, esperando que la pueda salvar de ésta. Respóndeme a esto sheriff. ¿De verdad crees que dejaremos a tu niña viva después de acabar contigo? – una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibuja en el rostro de Catrixce. El cañón del arma de Caitlyn tiembla, no sabe qué hacer. – Lo que me imaginaba.

\- ¡Hora de jugar pequeña! –

El voltiock salta sobre la agente, Caitlyn consigue detener el ataque de un rápido disparo, se dispone a recargar el arma, pero la recámara de ésta se atasca en el momento que tiene que pasar la bala.

\- ¡Por dios no, no te atasques ahora!

\- Hay que ser más rápida sheriff. –

Caitlyn levanta la mirada, pero ya es demasiado tarde para reaccionar, recibiendo así de lleno el puñetazo de Catrixce en todo el estómago. Su arma cae al suelo, ella de rodillas llevándose las manos al vientre. Pero la criminal no la deja respirar, propinándole una patada en toda la sien que la termina por tumbar al suelo.

Por suerte aquel golpe no le ha hecho perder el conocimiento, mas ese dolor no es nada comparable a los llantos de Emily por ver a su madre brutalmente golpeada. Caitlyn intenta incorporarse, sin embargo Catrixce la vuelve a golpear, haciendo que bese el suelo una vez más.

Un puñetazo por aquí, una patada por allá, una garra clavada en un músculo, una quemadura en otro. Ni un solo ápice de su cuerpo quedaba libre de ser dañada. Caitlyn resiste los golpes lo mejor que puede, se niega a perder estando su pequeña en peligro, y eso lo sabe muy bien Catrixce.

Finalmente, la criminal la agarra del cuello y la levanta del suelo. Instintivamente se lleva las manos al agarre de Catrixce, clavando las uñas en ese brazo metalizado. Ella la estampa contra la pared, su espalda grita más de dolor que el resto de las partes de su cuerpo. Siente la mirada maniática en su ser, disfrutando de este tormento como quien disfruta de un espectáculo de circo.

Nota algo caliente por encima de su labio, sus dedos no tardan en mancharse de la sangre de la nariz, algo pequeño si contamos los diferentes cardenales que están empezando a salir por las otras partes de su cuerpo. Pero lo peor aún no ha llegado.

Catrixce chasquea los dedos. El voltiock que tiene amarrada a su hija rompe el cristal de la ventana con su garra libre. Emily suelta un fuerte chillido que pone más en alerta a Caitlyn. Niega mentalmente, no quiere que pase, desea que Vi o alguien llegase de inmediato, que detenga a esa cosa de lo que está a punto de hacer.

\- Hora de volar, pequeño cupcake. –

Ambas Catrixce sueltan una risa maligna que helaría hasta la sangre del más valiente. Caitlyn suelta un grito desgarrador, no puede hacer nada más que mirar como su niña es soltada con fuerza por el voltiock, atravesando la ventana rota y cayendo al vacío.

Los lloros de la hija se desvanecen en el aire. Ahora reina el silencio.

Ω

**Por favor, Catrixce es alguien cruel, si no tira a una niña por la ventana no es Catrixce, así que ya podéis ir apagando esas antorchas que ya os estoy viendo las intenciones.**

**Pero mirar el lado bueno, Emily ha aprendido a volar xD {zhizhu apaga esa antorcha que ya te veo con ganas de quemarme ¬_¬} Y nuestra Caitlyn, ay pobrecilla que va a ser la próxima víctima….al menos que nuestra Vi la salve a tiempo.**

**Mientras tanto que Jinx juegue con su nueva mascota.**

**Dejen sus opiniones {y amenazas} en los reviews!**

**Omega**

**Alcrews S.A**


	26. Capitulo 25

_**25**_

La lanzó con suma fuerza, su cuerpo rebotó tres veces contra el suelo, hasta terminar rodando en el último escalón de la entrada del hospital. Su ropa estaba repleta de rasguños y agujeros, ya sea por los impactos de los golpes o del propio terreno ya en ruinas.

Tenía un largo camino de cardenales recorriéndole la espalda y las piernas, cientos de cortes cubrían sus brazos desnudos, pues sus mangas no habían tardado en romperse en el transcurso de la pelea. Notaba el calor de la sangre emanando por sus fosas nasales y el labio superior, el cual lo tenía un poco hinchado debido a la herida. Por el momento sus ojos no le fallaban, a pesar de haber recibido más de una ronda de puñetazos.

Mas no por ello se incorporó. Caitlyn permaneció en el suelo, sin ánimo de seguir luchando contra la criminal. Le dolía incluso el propio aire que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, pero aquello era una minucia comparado con el dolor de la pérdida. Ya no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, no servía de nada llorar por algo que no se puede arreglar.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su asesina, su mente le recordaba los diversos momentos en los que podía haber hecho algo por ella, en lugar de centrarse en el trabajo. Las voces eran como ecos que golpeaban su cabeza, ecos que la hacían sentirse más miserable y más culpable.

"_¿Juegas conmigo mami?"_

Su voz era tan dulce e inocente. Ella no pedía gran cosa, tan sólo pasar unos minutos con ella, algo que quiere cualquier niño de su edad.

"_Lo siento, hoy no puedo Emily. He de terminar una investigación importante, pero te prometo que mañana sí."_

"_¡Vale! Iré a preguntarle a mami Vi. Pero mañana juegas conmigo."_

Las botas entran en su campo visual, Catrixce se pone de cuquillas a su lado, la luz del ojo cibernético le recorre el rostro de arriba abajo, mirándola tan fríamente como su ojo humano. Con su brazo derecho la mueve, hasta dejarla bocarriba.

\- Podrías poner algo de resistencia al menos, ¿no? – inclina la cabeza, mirándola como si estuviera dudando de ella, pero en el fondo sabe la respuesta.

\- ¿De qué sirve luchar, cuando me has arrebatado todo?

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – se incorpora. - ¡Tú le has hecho más daño a esa niña que nosotras! – empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor. - ¡Sólo nos echas la culpa porque somos las malas de la historia!

\- Te hicimos un favor. Esa niña era la hija de un hombre al que en realidad no amabas, simplemente fingías que la querías por miedo a lo que pudieran pensar los demás.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – grita Caitlyn.

En un arrebato de ira, la sheriff intenta incorporarse, pero de una patada la criminal la vuelve a tumbar al suelo. Aprieta los dientes, la suela de su bota le aprieta el cráneo contra el mármol del escalón.

\- Un sheriff no debería de mentir, aunque es cierto eso de que los sentimientos pueden causar más dudas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. –

Las gemas de su brazo comienzan a brillar. En cuestión de segundos una pequeña acumulación de carga electro-arcana se forma en la palma de su mano. La luz de los últimos focos del hospital desaparece, quedando únicamente la blanca azulada de la propia energía. Catrixce sonríe maquiavélicamente, siente el miedo de Caitlyn en sus ojos.

\- Pero tranquila. Yo terminaré con tus dudas.

\- ¡Hermana cuidado! – grita la otra.

Ambas levantan la mirada, a lo lejos ven un objeto acercándose rápidamente a su posición. El ojo robótico hace zoom al objetivo, no es un objeto sino el cuerpo de un enorme voltiock corriendo hacia su posición.

Quedando pocos metros de distancia, Catrixce dispara la cadena de rayos contra el voltiock. El último cae del cielo, impactando de lleno en el núcleo de la criatura, provocándole un gran estallido de dolor que termina con su propia muerte. La explosión se expande por la zona, los restos del cuerpo de metal salen desperdigados por todas partes con la misma potencia que una bala.

Entra en escena la Catrixce mitad máquina. Activa el indicador de su antebrazo, los distintos proyectiles de metal son suspendidos en el aire, inmediatamente les cambia su trayectoria, haciéndolos impactar contra las paredes de otros edificios o en vehículos cercanos.

Caitlyn observa con detenimiento el indicador y el movimiento de la criminal. Puede que no fuera una científica excelente como lo es su madre, pero aquella acción le recordaba a una propiedad que tiene la electricidad con el metal.

\- Electromagnetismo. – murmura Caitlyn, captando la atención de la asesina. – Nunca manipulaste la electricidad de verdad.

\- ¡La electricidad pura es imposible de manipular! ¡Mi propia hermana necesita del arcano para utilizar una pequeña parte, y ni aun así se acerca a la carga de verdad!

\- Deja las charlas para otro momento, hermana. – vuelve la vista al frente. – Creo que tendremos que dejar a la sheriff para más tarde. –

Ω

Los ojos de Jinx parecían que se fueran a salir de sus órbitas de un momento a otro. El vapor salía de los nudillos del guante con intensidad, algo normal debido a la alta temperatura del cuerpo del voltiock que acababa de lanzar por los aires.

Se le había ocurrido en el último momento. Huir por toda Piltover con un monstruo más grande que un elefante, compuesto de metal y electricidad; no era algo precisamente ni sencillo ni agradable. Y menos aun cuando las únicas armas que logró encontrar, aparte de los propios guanteletes; era una recortada y una pistola.

Daba gracias de haber mejorado los guantes, porque de lo contrario no habría podido cargar con ellos desde tan lejos, y habérselos puestos tan rápido para propinar un directo. Un directo que podría haber fallado de no ser por el voltiock, tan obcecado con querer matarla que ni se inmutó en esquivarla cuando la vio parar, girarse y correr hacia él.

Y así fue. Un puñetazo en toda la jeta de la criatura, aplicando una fuerza generada por los motores traseros, combinada con la velocidad y el peso del voltiock, y otras cosas leyes físicas aburridas; lo hicieron lanzar por los aires contra el hospital.

\- Vaya. – Jinx por fin consiguió articular palabra. – Creo que ajusté un poco de más la potencia de impacto. Aunque ha molado pegarle en toda la cara. Empiezo a entender por qué a Vi le gustaba darme de hostias.

\- ¿Y entiendes también por qué eres una traidora? – esa voz…

Jinx se gira de golpe, recibiendo un impacto en la cara que la logra tirar al suelo unos metros más adelante. Le duele la nariz, posiblemente se la haya partido. Saca las manos de los guanteletes y se las lleva a la cabeza, palpándose la zona afectada. Si, se la había partido, la sangre que brota de ella se lo asegura.

Un sonido metálico la pone en alerta. Se incorpora lo más rápido que puede, manteniendo una mano sobre la nariz con tal de evitar la hemorragia. Con su mano libre tantea por la cartuchera en busca del cierre de ésta, logrando abrirla y sacar la pistola. Quita el seguro y apunta con ella a Kaleb, o lo que queda del Kaleb que conocía.

Sus brazos habían sido sustituidos por un par robóticos, sobre la camiseta negra tenía un condensador de energía, algo que le recordaba al horno de Sion. De éste le salían un par de cables que se conectaban con cada extremidad de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo a los rotores de sus piernas. Su piel, antaño morena, ahora era tan blanca como el hielo.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, esos ojos que antes eran negros, ahora azules como el cuerpo de Xerath y con las venas de estos marcadas por todo el blanco de los mismos.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Todo este tiempo criticando a la Bioforja, y ahora te has convertido en algo peor, en el perrito faldero de la criminal que destruyó tu querida ciudad. – le provoca Jinx.

\- Tú no eres quien para darme lecciones de moralidad. – apretó los puños. – Me usaste para conseguir la maldita madamina, sabías perfectamente el mal que causaba entre los nuestros y ni con esas me dijiste la verdad.

\- Espera, espera, espera, para el carro. ¿Todo este lio viene por esa tontuna?

\- ¡¿Tontuna?! – una serie de chispas recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo. - ¡¿Te parece poco el mero hecho de haberme traicionado, no solo a mí, sino a mis amigos?!

\- Prefiero ser una rata traidora que se chuta una droga capaz de parar su corazón cualquier momento, a una rata traidora que ha vendido a sus amigos, ha traicionado su propia ciudad con tal de que una terrorista le ayude a resolver los problemas con su _Ex_-novia. – recalca la última palabra. - ¿De qué me servía contarte la verdad?

\- Tienes razón, ¿de qué me servía? Si al final acabarías aceptando esa personalidad que la propia droga te creó. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, _Jiena_. – sonríe, la misma sonrisa que identifica a Catrixce, lo cual preocupa a Jinx. – Tu querida amiga no me ayudará a resolver los problemas, no, me ayudará a aniquilarte a ti, y a todos aquellos que te rodean. Después de que te mate, iré a por tu hermana y a por esa mocosa que hacía tu estancia en la celda menos aburrida.

\- No si te mato yo antes. – aprieta el gatillo.

Ω

Shyvanna iba tan rápido como le consentían sus alas de acero. Vi se amarraba fuertemente a la coraza de su espalda, justo detrás de los dos generadores que permitían aumentar su velocidad. Desde luego, su armadura de la legión de acero se adaptaba a la perfección a su forma dracónica, aparte de proporcionarle algunas mejoras.

La demaciana tenía con qué defenderse y protegerse, pero ella no. No contaba con sus queridos guanteletes, y si se encontraba con Catrixce en el camino no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle frente.

Observaba el estado de la ciudad. La criminal había dejado su huella por doquier, tanto ahora como en los años anteriores. Los voltiocks atacando a las fuerzas militares, las explosiones de energía se veían en cualquier avenida, no había edificio que no estuviera afectado o derruido por las ondas expansivas, y las ruinas le daban un aspecto más tétrico a lo que una vez fue la Ciudad del Progreso.

Distinguió a Shauna Vayne y a Tristana entre los combatientes. Por el momento se las apañaban bien contra esas criaturas, la yordle les depositaba sus granadas cerca del núcleo principal, de tal forma que la cazadora sólo tuviera que disparar en el lugar acertado para hacerlas estallar.

Por el otro lado, Jarvan encerraba a los voltiocks en su arena metálica. Una vez atrapados, salía y les dejaba actuar a Ezreal y Lux, el primero usando su andada arcana y la segunda con sus bombas de luz. Una estrategia arriesgada, pero por el momento muy efectiva.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿cuánto tiempo lograrían aguantar? Esas cosas no paraban de aparecer, se desconocía cuál era su número total, pero desde luego mucho mayor que la munición y la energía de los aliados. Las granadas de Tristana se terminarían acabando, así como las saetas de plata de Vayne. Jarvan no podría seguir realizando su habilidad definitiva sin salir herido, el traje de Ezreal se quedaría sin energías para lanzar otro ataque arcano, y el maná de Lux se gastaba tan rápido como explotaba sus bombas.

Cuanto más durase esta batalla, más probabilidades tenían de perder. Era como uno de aquellos combates de la liga, donde el equipo rival era más fuerte a medida que se alargaba el combate. Vi recuerda la de veces que parecía tener ganado los enfrentamientos, y como en cuestión de veinte minutos, el equipo enemigo había dado la vuelta a la partida. Precisamente era eso lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Ahí están! - dijo Shyvanna.

Vi se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando donde le había dicho la medio dragón, el hospital adonde se había ido su jefa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el corazón le dio un vuelto al ver a Caitlyn tendida en el suelo y Catrixce a su lado. Estaban en la entrada medio derruida del edificio, había un fuego abierto en una de sus plantas, y parte de la fachada había sido destrozada por unos voltiocks que ahora no eran más que chatarra.

Shyvanna plegó las alas, los rotores de sus motores se apagaron. Caían en picado, la velocidad era tal que Vi tuvo que amarrarse con fuerza al tronco del dragón. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca, la colisión era inminente.

Sólo les separaba unos metros de distancia, Catrixce levantó la mirada al escuchar como el aire era cortado por el cuerpo de la demaciana. Pero ya era tarde para que ella se pudiera echar a un lado. La dragón desplegó sus alas, una gran bocanada de aire levantó a la criminal del suelo. Vi saltó y corrió hacia Caitlyn, la llamarada eléctrica de Shyvanna pasó por su lado y por el de la sheriff, impactando en el voltiock que había en el interior y a su dueña.

La agente cargó entre sus brazos a la francotiradora, reuniéndose con la guerrera y subiendo ambas a su lomo. Ella volvió a alzar el vuelo, aprovechando la gran humareda que se había ocasionado a causa del ataque. Tenían poco tiempo antes de que Catrixce volviera en sí, pues era imposible que esa simple llama hubiera acabado con ella.

\- No te preocupes Cait, ya estás a salvo. - dijo Vi mirando hacia atrás. - Por el momento no nos sigue, hay que reunirse con los demás y preparar el contraataque.

\- Ya no quiero seguir luchando, Vi. - musitó Caitlyn.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Piltover está siendo atacada, hay que defenderla y acabar con Catrixce.

\- ¡No hay forma de vencerla! - gritó ella de golpe. Las lágrimas en su rostro habían pillado desprevenida a la agente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Caitlyn? - preguntó preocupada.

\- La ha matado. - la miró a los ojos, mostrando su rojura a causa de los sollozos. - Uno de sus voltiocks la tenía entre sus garras, rompió el cristal y cuando ella se lo ordenó, la arrojó por la ventana. Pude escuchar como sus llantos desaparecieron al llegar al suelo.- se rodeó con sus brazos, volvió a bajar la mirada. - Si ni siquiera pude salvar a mi hija, ¿cómo esperas que salve una ciudad? -

Vi se quedó de piedra ante estas palabras. ¿Era cierto? ¿Catrixce había sido capaz de matar a una niña inocente? Pegó a Caitlyn contra su pecho, dejando que se desahogase. Su mente cargaba con la culpa y el arrepentimiento. En el funeral de Jayce juró que las protegería a ambas, y la muerte de Emily había hecho algo más que romper su promesa.

"_Mami Vi, ¿crees que algún día podré llegar a la altura de mamá?"_

Quería llorar, quería derramar lágrimas en ese momento hasta quedarse a gusto y aceptar la cruel realidad. Mas no podía, tenía que ser fuerte ahora mismo por Caitlyn, no podía verse derrotada tan pronto.

"_¿Por qué preguntas eso Em? ¿Acaso quieres ser una policía como tu madre?"_

Una agente de policía. Supuestamente ellas tenían que haber protegido la ciudad, impedir que criminales como Catrixce la asediaran y causasen el caos. Pero al final ni eso, era culpa suya todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella había traído a esta psicópata al lugar que la acogió después de lo sucedido en Zaun. Los había sentenciado a todos.

"_No, quiero ser algo más. Quiero ser una de esas valquirias que existían antes en Piltover."_

Las Valquirias de Piltover. El mítico grupo disuelto hace años, un equipo militar que se decía que era la envidia de toda ciudad-estado, pues en su momento contaban con la magia y tecnología más avanzada. Gracias a ese conjunto de valientes héroes, había nacido la tecnología hextech, la misma que hizo que se separaran. Este era el sueño de esa pequeña.

"_Em, ese grupo ya no existe. La difusión de la tecnología hextech acabó con ellos._

"_Lo sé, pero en Freljord dicen que las valquirias renacen como un ave fénix._

"_¿A dónde quieres llegar pequeño cupcake?_

"_El pasado no son más que lecciones para el presente, lecciones que nos ayudan a caminar en el futuro. Mami Vi, yo seré una Valquiria de Piltover. Yo protegeré a esta ciudad, al igual que hacíais papá y tú._

"_Creo que es hora de que dejes de asistir a esas clases de Vayne."_

\- Shyvanna, aterriza por favor. Se me ha olvidado hacer algo. –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Vi? - inquirió la dragón.

\- ¡Tú hazlo! –

La demaciana acató la orden, busco una explanada libre de cualquier peligro y descendió. Caitlyn miraba intrigada a Vi, quien bajó del lomo de Shyvanna. La agente la miró a los ojos, lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza era una locura, _la locura debe ser cosa de familia_, pensó ella al imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En un rápido movimiento, se acercó a Caitlyn, puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y juntó sus labios. La sheriff no la apartó, aquella acción la había pillado totalmente desprevenida y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero en el fondo aquel simple beso la sacaba de este mundo donde parecía que los presagios no fueran a desaparecer nunca. Sin embargo, Vi las separó.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, pero creo que al final las acciones transmiten las cosas mejor que las palabras. - se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda. - Llévatela Shyvanna.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Vi? - preguntó Caitlyn.

\- No voy a seguir huyendo. Voy a enfrentarme cara a cara a Catrixce, y no hay forma de que me convenzas para hacer lo contrario.

\- ¡No seas idiota, no hay forma de matarla!

\- ¡Emily creía en nosotras! - gritó ella. - ¡Ella quería ser una heroína para Piltover, quería ser una protectora como nosotras! Sé que ahora no llegará a serlo, pero yo haré que su sueño se cumpla, aunque para ello tenga que morir intentándolo. -

El silencio volvería a reinar, sino fuera por las explosiones y los rayos de un combate cercano. Las tres campeonas levantaron la mirada, había un duelo entre dos personas a unos metros más a delante. Distinguieron a Jinx, cargando con los guanteletes de Vi en la espalda, no era les extrañaba que a pesar de su apariencia pudiera cargar con algo tan pesado. El otro era un chico medio cyborg, supusieron enseguida que debía ser algún aliado de Catrixce.

\- La parte mecánica de Catrixce usa el electromagnetismo. - Vi se volvió hacia Caitlyn.- En el hospital, cuando destruyó a uno de sus volitocks, pude ver ese dispositivo que usó contra Jayce. Pero no sólo eso, al parecer Catrixce no puede usar la electricidad, dice que es imposible canalizarla, de ahí que use el electromagnetismo o esas piedras arcanas que tiene incrustadas en el tatuaje. Espero que esto te sirva de ayuda.

\- Gracias Caitlyn, creo que me acabas de dar una idea para acabar con ella. - Vi sonrió, ella le respondió con otra cálida sonrisa.

\- No se te ocurra morir, es una orden.

\- Dudo que pueda acatarla, sheriff. - la agente se despidió de ella, corriendo en dirección a Jinx.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que el final de la asesina, o asesinas en este caso; estaba muy cerca. Se aferraba a esa expectativa, era lo que la alentaba a volver con los demás, con sus amigos, con su hermana, con Caitlyn...

Ω

Jinx se echó a un lado nada más recibir el impacto, esquivando por los pelos uno de los brazos mecánicos de Kaleb. Había hecho bien en no dejar atrás los guantes de Vi, quien sabe lo que habría sido de ellos de no haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, rezaba porque los diferentes golpes no la aboyaran.

El zanuita la agarró de la pierna izquierda, y con una fuerza que ni ella misma se creía, la lanzó contra un vehículo abandonado. Se comió de lleno la puerta de metal, el cinturón que mantenía aferrados los guanteletes se soltó debido al impulso, lanzándolos lejos de su posición.

La espalda le gritaba como mil demonios enfurecidos, el dolor era prácticamente insoportable. Sentía el calor en su brazo derecho, fruto de los cardenales que recientemente se habían formado en él. Se levantó como pudo, agarró la pistola que se le había caído al suelo y volvió a darse la vuelta.

Se apartó con su mano libre los cabellos que entorpecían su vista, el pelo desaliñado era una de sus menores preocupaciones ahora mismo. Cargó la pistola, y en cuanto lo tuvo a la distancia adecuada, dejó que el cargador se descargara sobre el cuerpo de Kaleb. Por mala suerte sólo recibió un golpe en uno de los cables, las demás balas habían pasado de largo.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos, ya sólo le quedaban dos cargadores y algunos cartuchos para la recortada. Quitó el descargado y puso el nuevo en la pistola, tiró el resorte y volvió a preparar el arma. En el fondo maldecía la suerte de aquel tipo, si contara al menos con una bomba podría hacerle una trampa y convertirlo en miles de pedacitos.

\- Se acabó Jinx. – dijo Kaleb sonriendo. – No tienes con qué hacerme frente.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! –

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la repentina Vi, quien se había puesto los guanteletes que previamente habían salido desperdigados. Sin poder reaccionar, Kaleb se comió el directo propinado por la agente. La potencia lo lanzó contra un montón de chatarra, posiblemente restos de una antigua máquina, levantando una polvareda al impactar.

Aprovechando la llegada de Vi, Jinx se permitió recuperar un poco el aliento. La agente se acercó hacía ella, y tras mirar brevemente sus guantes mejorados, miró con cara de pocos amigos a la criminal de pelo azul. Ésta rodó los ojos, y sin preocupación alguna se puso de pie, cortando las distancias entre ambas.

\- Sólo han sido un par de mejoras. – intentó excusarse.

\- Aun así, no me gusta que me toquen los guantes.

\- Oh vamos, acabas de lanzar a un tío por los aires, es una potencia cinco veces mayor que los anteriores.

\- Recuérdame que cuando acabemos con esto te de una paliza. – Kaleb se desprende de las piezas metálicas, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

\- Te sorprenderá, pero estoy echando de menos los viejos tiempos en los que me pegabas. – dijo Jinx viendo como su querida amiga Catrixce se acercaba a lo lejos.

\- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. – ambas hermanas se ponen en guardia.

Ω

_Me desprendo de los restos del voltiock, pudiendo así salir a la superficie. El cielo está colmado de polvo y cenizas, no hay rincón en la que no pueda ver y oír el caos desatado. Tengo frío, no recordaba haber salido de casa desnuda. Miro las palmas de mis manos, me alegro al ver ese suave destello recorriendo mi circuito sanguíneo._

_Algo me alerta, desconozco el qué, pero me obliga a esconderme detrás de una pared derruida. Asomo un poco la cabeza, veo salir a una mujer mitad ciborg de lo que parece ser un hospital en muy mal estado. ¿Es esa la usurpadora eléctrica de la que me habéis estado hablando hermanos? Parece muy fuerte._

_Si es esa la usurpadora, he de prepararme para lo peor, empezando por algo de vestir. Miro a mi alrededor, mis hermanos agudizan mi mirada, distingo un pequeño tendal que se resiste a ser demolido, y menos mal que aun cuenta con algo de ropa sin desprender._

_Corro hacia esa dirección. No me gusta sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, no es una buena conductora para nosotros. En el camino veo a más hermanos, todos me chisporrotean lo mismo. Temen acabar corruptos como los anteriores._

_Una explosión me logra empujar, comiéndome toda la tierra del camino. Me duele, no el golpe, sino el mero hecho de sentir ese aislante rozando mis circuitos. Rápidamente me incorporo y salto hacia una farola, aferrándome al poste y recuperando mi carga. Mucho mejor._

_No obstante, todavía oigo esos sollozos. Son muy agudos, se han adentrado hasta lo más profundo de mi mente. Mis hermanos dicen que es de algún cachorro humano, pero no veo ninguno por aquí._

_Sus chisporroteos logran quitarme esos lloros, aunque sea de forma temporal, lo cual me alivia. No me agrada en absoluto tener que escuchar ese sonido. Vuelvo la vista al tendal, suspiro y emprendo la marcha._

_Enserio, como odio la tierra._

Ω

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos un combate muy épico. Hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros, pues uno de los 4 participantes visitará el reino de Yorick muy pronto.**

**Y menos lloros por la niña de Caitlyn, que era un personaje secundario, todo el mundo sabían que la iba a palmar tarde o temprano.**

**Mientras esperáis el próximo capítulo, os dejo con la nueva criatura, un **_**final boss**_** al estilo catrixciano (ya sabeis, catrixce-catrixciano….vale no ha tenido mucha gracia)**

**¡Recuerden dejar sus opiniones en las reviews!**

**Omega Alcrews S.A**


	27. Chapter 27

_**26**_

_**Plaza de la Torre del Reloj. Ahora en ruinas.**_

Los puños chocaron, aquella onda de choque causada por el impacto levantó el polvo de alrededor. Sin embargo, simples motas de suciedad y tierra no les importaban en absoluto, sólo querían acabar con la otra.

Ella quería destrozar la cara de Catrixce, hacerla añicos y estamparla una y otra vez, todo con tal de borrar esa sonrisa de la cara que era mil veces peor que la de Jinx. No sólo por tener una sonrisa que la importunaba, sino que además quería hacerla pagar por todos los crímenes que había cometido a sangre fría.

Ambas contrincantes volvieron a separarse de un salto, la parte arcana de Catrixce comenzó con su andada de rayos. Mas a Vi no le sorprendía, ya conocía sus movimientos, así que no le resultó muy difícil esquivar los tres primeros. Éstos no hacían ningún daño, pero sí la podría retener para lanzar más sencillamente el cuarto, que era el que sí lo hacía.

Uno…dos….tres. A pesar de no poder lanzar el cuarto, el rostro de la psicópata no mostró ningún signo de molestia o inquietud, seguía con aquella falsa felicidad dibujada de oreja a oreja. Cambió la personalidad, ahora era su hermana mitad ciborg la que tomaba cartas en el asunto. Se puso al lado de Vi en cuestión de segundos, pero a la agente de policía no le importaba para nada el hecho de tener era ese indicador cargado.

La patada vino a la misma rapidez con la que Vi levantó su guantelete derecho. El impacto lo absorbió de lleno el metal reforzado que había hecho Jinx. No le gustaba que tocasen a sus _bebés_, pero tenía que reconocer que la peliazul había realizado un trabajo excelente. Sus viejos guantes no habrían soportado tantos golpes como ahora, y menos aún habría logrado aislar los circuitos de las cargas eléctricas de Catrixce.

Sin dudarlo más tiempo, Vi contratacó. Los rotores del motor del guantelete izquierdo comenzaron a girar, la energía empezó a propagarse a lo largo de todo el circuito, el vapor que incordiaba el mecanismo salió a presión por las pequeñas escotillas. Ahora mismo ese guante tenía una potencia equivalente a ser impactado por un cuerpo de quinientas toneladas de peso.

Cualquier ser vivo que recibiera tal golpe no tendría tiempo ni para ponerse en pie, pues sus huesos acabarían convirtiéndose en polvo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una muerte rápida e indolora. Un cuerpo inerte, como por ejemplo una infraestructura, sufriría una gran fisura en todo su esqueleto de sujeción, y posiblemente acabaría derruyéndose debido a la falta de equilibrio.

Eran unos resultados más que potentes contra algo mundano, no contra algo extraño como era Catrixce. En lugar de acabar convirtiéndose en pedacitos, fue lanzada en línea recta, para luego rebotar en el suelo y levantar una nube de polvo. No estaba muerta, eso Vi lo tenía clarísimo, pero dudaba que pudiera estar en buenas condiciones.

Cuando se incorporó lo comprobó. Lo máximo que había logrado hacerle era partirle la ceja izquierda, no obstante era algo positivo en lugar de nada. La criminal se llevó la mano a la herida, palpándola y mojando las yemas de sus dedos con la sangre caliente. Pasó su lengua sobre éstas, degustando el sabor oxidante del líquido carmesí.

A pesar de esa reacción chulesca por parte de Catrixce, Vi pensó que si había logrado dañar, aunque fuera levemente; a esa tía que se creía invencible. Puede que incluso lograra vencerla si calculaba bien sus movimientos.

\- ¡Y ahora es cuando viene mi fiesta de golpes! –

Vi corrió una vez más hacia ella, quien no se había movido de la zona del siniestro. Reanudó su andada de puñetazos. Por arriba, por abajo, unos derechos, otros ganchos, directos…etc. No obstante, Catrixce los esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos con suma facilidad, sin apenas hacer movimientos bruscos.

En una de las acometidas, la asesina le detiene en seco su puñetazo con su brazo robótico. Vi intenta moverlo, pero la gran fuerza que oprime sobre su arma impide cualquier movimiento por su parte. Simplemente ve como se hace más grande esa sonrisa maniática que tiene, antes de que le propine un directo rápido que la lance despedida al otro extremo de la plaza.

La tierra no es precisamente cómoda, pero la prefiere a clavarse algún escombro que pueda peligrar su columna. Su espalda le duele como mil demonios, sabe que tendrá más de un moratón o fisura muscular, pero aquello no debe importarle hasta que apenas le queden fuerzas para levantarse. Escupe la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca. Mantiene la mirada fija en Catrixce, quien avanza con paso tranquilo.

Vuelve su vista a los guanteletes, empieza a tocar los pequeños botones y palancas que hay en la parte trasera de los mismos.

\- ¡Si es que… por qué tienes que tocar mis cosas! – maldice Vi a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡¿Por qué no tocarlas?! – responde Jinx desde el otro lado.

\- ¡Tú a callar! – le gritó Kaleb

Jinx se agachó justo en el momento que ese puñetazo iba a impactarle. Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, extendiendo su pierna derecha y golpeando en los tobillos. No ignoró el tremendo dolor que se llevó en la espinilla debido al impacto, olvidó tener en cuenta el material que lo componía, pero al menos logró hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Su ex cayó de espaldas al suelo, dándole una oportunidad perfecta. Sacó la recortada e inmediatamente se puso sobre él. Lo tenía apuntando al entrecejo, mas Kaleb la agarró de los hombros y tiró de ella a un lado, de tal forma que cayera y el disparo saliera desviado.

No le permitió incorporarse ni para recuperar la escopeta que había soltado al recibir el golpe. Se puso sobre ella y empezó a darle puñetazos, uno tras otro, manchándose los nudillos de la sangre que brotaba tanto de sus labios partidos como de su nariz.

Por el otro lado, Catrixce está a muy poca distancia de Vi, quien está terminando de ajustar el último de sus guanteletes. Las luces de advertencia se encendieron, mas no le preocupan ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su corazón se acelera, la angustia le puede, tiene a su peor enemigo a unos pocos metros de separación y no le garantiza ninguna seguridad.

\- Vi, deja de insistir. Da igual las veces que intentes mejorar esos guantes, no podrás romper ni la parte de metal de mi hermana.

\- ¡Yo no, pero eso sí! – le señala algo en el cielo.

Catrixce se gira hacia donde ella señala, no hay nada más que una gran nube grisácea a lo lejos, posiblemente se esté acercando una tormenta. Suspira y se vuelve hacia la agente, no obstante ve como unos nudillos de metal la impactan de golpe en todo el entrecejo. Mentalmente maldice por caer en esa estúpida distracción.

Aquello logra derribarla y lanzarla hacia un depósito de escombros. En el trayecto Vi la persigue, continuando con su ráfaga de puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. La nueva potencia empieza a dañar las partes metálicas de su lado ciborg, mientras que las humanas comienzan a mostrar los indicios de cardenales y hemorragias internas.

En uno de los golpes, Catrixce es estampada contra una de las paredes de la vieja torre del reloj. Vi apoya una de sus rodillas en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Siente el calor que sale de sus guantes, ahora mismo tiene las manos metidas en un horno lleno de cables, metal y circuitos. Sale tanto humo y vapor, que necesitaría hielo puro para poder bajar la temperatura de los mismos. Pero la repentina risa de Catrixce la vuelve a poner en alerta.

\- Eres igual que Viktor, crees poder hacer lo imposible cuando en realidad eres un fracaso. –

Por otra parte, Kaleb continúa con su labor de darle puñetazos al rostro de Jinx. Pero la sonrisa, esa característica sonrisa de maniática por la que todo el mundo la conoce, sigue sacándole de sus casillas. Da igual el número de golpes que reciba o la sangre que desborde de sus heridas, esa mueca no se borra de su rostro.

\- ¿¡Por qué?! – grita furioso. - ¿¡Por qué no soy capaz de quitarte esa maldita sonrisa de la cara?!

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera! – Jinx alza las palmas de sus manos, Kaleb detiene sus golpes.

…..Silencio….

\- ¡Al menos yo no tengo el culo de Viktor en la cara! – se oye gritar a Vi a lo lejos.

Ambos se miran fijamente. Los ojos de ella parpadean cada vez más rápido, hincha los mofletes y su cara se vuelve poco a poco roja. Él arquea una ceja, incapaz de comprender lo que está pasando.

Hasta que estalla. Una gran cantidad de risas y carcajadas salen de su ser. Se lleva las dos manos al vientre, intentando detener la pequeña molestia ocasionada por las cosquillas. Cierra los ojos con tal de evitar que las lágrimas le salgan de éstos.

Kaleb está desconcertado. Debería de estar sufriendo de dolor, tiene toda la cara llena de golpes y moratones, pero en lugar de eso, se ríe de una respuesta vulgar hecha por su hermana. Aquello no hace más que enfurecerlo.

Entre risas y maldiciones, Catrixce sale despedida, pasando por la pequeña separación que hay entre ambos examantes. Vi la sigue con su puño cargado, también ignorándolos. Mientras la pelirrosa pasa, Kaleb recibe un gesto por parte de Jinx. Con su mano izquierda imita a una pistola, cierra el ojo derecho y le apunta, luego mueve los labios imitando el sonido de un disparo.

Él suelta un grito. Su sangre hierve junto con la sustancia que mantiene las partes robotizadas, poniendo lo poco que le queda de humano de un color rojizo. Agarra a Jinx por el cabello, e imitando a un lanzador de martillo, la suelta en la dirección a la entrada de la torre del reloj.

Ella ahoga un fuerte gemido de dolor, pues éste es tan grande que no le permite ni articular palabra. Su cuerpo se derrumba en el suelo, el aire que entra y sale de su cuerpo le duele como si no existiera un mañana, posiblemente tenga algún pulmón dañado. Le sorprende que no se haya roto un hueso, al menos por el momento, posiblemente se compense con las heridas abiertas, el pus y la sangre más los cardenales que empiezan a decorar su pálida piel.

Un leve destello en la oscuridad capta su atención. En ese momento ignora todo, tanto la pelea de su hermana contra Catrixce, su viejo hogar en ruinas o el avance enfurecido de Kaleb hacia su posición. Simplemente se centra en eso que aquello que se esconde entre dos bloques de hormigón armado. Alarga su mano hacia la pequeña hendidura existente en ambos.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí afuera, pequeñín?

Ω

_**Distrito Challenger. Base de operaciones de la resistencia.**_

Tras dar una vuelta más, el médico cogió las tijeras, cortó lo que sobraba de la venda y acto seguido hizo el nudo para así dar por finalizado el último vendaje. Había pasado media hora desde que hizo el primero de ellos, el cual ya comenzaba a mostrar las motas rojas que intentaba retener.

Sorprendentemente Caitlyn no mostró ningún signo de dolor, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que hacerle puntos sin en el brazo izquierdo sin poder anestesiarla, ya que este químico había llegado a acabarse ante la llegada de heridos por parte de los voltiocks. Para ella, este dolor era una minucia comparado con la pérdida de su hija.

Jarvan corrió la cortina que hacía como puerta para la tienda médica. Detrás de él llegaba Shyvanna, la cual cargaba con los restos que habían podido recuperar de su rifle. El doctor terminó de guardar las cosas en su maletín, asintió con la cabeza al príncipe demaciano y marchó del pequeño puesto.

El guerrero despejó la mesa, permitiendo a Shyvanna dejar las piezas sobre ésta y librarse del peso de las mismas. Caitlyn elevó un poco la cabeza desde la camilla, intentando ver lo que quedaba del arma.

El cañón estaba plano, una de esas criaturas debía de haberlo aplastado con su propio peso. La cámara de la munición no cerraba correctamente, el seguro estaba perdido y dos de las tres miras telescópicas estaban hechas pedazos. Lo único que parecía mantenerse intacto, a pesar de la gran raja que lo recorría de arriba abajo, era la culata de madera.

\- Heimerdinger cree que aún se puede reparar. – dijo Jarvan.

\- Lo roto no se puede reparar.

\- Por favor Caitlyn. – espetó Shyvanna. – No me seas como Riven antes de conocer a Irelia, todo mal se puede solucionar.

\- ¿Ah sí? – se levantó de la camilla. – Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Cuando mataron a tu padre, cuando perdiste al ser que más querías en este mundo, ¿fuiste capaz de arreglarlo? ¿De traerlo entre los muertos? – Se acercó a la dragón. – Porque si es así, ¡dímelo!

\- Entiendo tu dolor, Caitlyn. – respondió ella con tranquilidad. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era alterar aún más a la sheriff. – A día de hoy sigo sintiendo este dolor en mi pecho por su muerte, pero no por ello voy a dejar que eso me arruine la vida. Cada vez que hago algo pienso en él, en cómo se sentiría cada vez que hago lo que considero correcto, en qué me diría cuando ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, en lo que haría cuando yo no supiera qué hacer.

En tu caso fue tu hija, una niña que no pudo vivir una vida como el resto. En lugar de hundirte en la depresión, deberías de hacer lo necesario para evitar que esa situación se repita, impedir que esos niños de hoy no sean apartados de ese futuro que se merecen. Y para ello, hay que detener a Catrixce.

\- ¡Caitlyn! – el repentino grito de Heimerdinger irrumpe en la tienda. - ¡He recibido una video transmisión de Tristana, hay algo destrozando a los voltiocks!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – inquirieron los otros tres.

\- ¡Venir a verlo! –

Siguieron al pequeño yordle hacia el puesto de mando, donde se hallaban también Ezreal, Lux y otros altos cargos de las fuerzas especiales. En el centro de la mesa había un proyector holográfico, el cual mostraba la transmisión que debía estar realizando Tristana.

Debido a las constantes interferencias no se podía ver claramente lo que estaba en el centro de la imagen, pero Caitlyn juraría haber distinguido una figura humana. Heimerdinger estaba en lo cierto, ese algo o alguien estaba acabando con los voltiocks, uno tras otro. Éstos eran atraídos al centro, y tras un destello fugaz, no quedaban más que sus restos metálicos y la figura.

\- ¿Ha atacado a alguno de los nuestros? – preguntó Jarvan.

\- Negativo. – se anticipó Ezreal. – De hecho es lo que nos sorprende a todos, el potencial que tiene es superior al de todas nuestras fuerzas. La rapidez con la que ha acabado con esos voltiocks es inhumana, ni siquiera nuestra mejor arma lo haría tan rápido.

\- Y aun así tiene forma humana. – comentó Caitlyn, captando la atención de los presentes. – Que haya matado a esas cosas no la convierte en un aliado, y si lo que dice Ezreal es cierto, es posible que tengamos ante nosotros a otra Catrixce.

\- Más bien diría una Neo-Catrixce. – Heimerdinger abrió diversas ventanas táctiles, todas ellas con gráficos, imágenes, análisis, etc. Señaló el gráfico de diversos colores, uno de muestras de calor. – Gracias al holograma he podido averiguar lo siguiente. Si es una persona, debe de tener una resistencia sorprendente al calor. Como podéis apreciar, toda esa forma tiene una temperatura alrededor de 3500ºC, pero eso sólo sucede antes del haz. – avanza el gráfico hasta segundos después del destello. – Luego la temperatura desciende a unos 30ºC. Sin embargo, la cosa no termina ahí. –

Minimiza el gráfico y saca diferentes imágenes tomadas en el momento de antes y después del resplandor. Debajo de éstas pone un gráfico de líneas azules junto con otro de barras.

\- Eso son…¿Rayos? – pregunta Lux.

\- ¡En efecto señorita Crownguard! Antes del destello esa figura expulsa pequeñas chispas no apreciables al ojo humano o yordle, pero si para una máquina. El destello no fue más que una gran descarga eléctrica, causada por la absorción de la energía de los voltiocks.

\- ¿Cómo puede absorber esa cosa a los voltiocks?

\- Un ejemplo similar son dos imanes. – responde Ezreal. – El polo positivo es atraído por el negativo, pero no por el de la misma polaridad. Lo mismo sucede con una carga eléctrica, un electrón es positivo y anda en movimiento, mientras que el negativo permanece quieto, por eso los electrones giran alrededor de un núcleo de protones, porque se sienten atraídos.

\- Lo que indica que esa cosa ha logrado cargarse negativamente en cuestión de segundos. – prosigue el yordle. Señala una imagen. – Como veis aquí, hay un segundo en el que no existe carga eléctrica positiva, momento en el que los voltiocks son atraídos súbitamente. Después…- señala otra. - Se genera un choque eléctrico, algo normal debido a la gran cantidad de voltaje entre ambos cuerpos. Tras la absorción, el cuerpo tiene tanto carga eléctrica como negativa.

\- Pero eso no se para ahí. – Caitlyn agranda el gráfico de barras. – A pesar de no contar con carga positiva, el voltaje se mantiene. Y cuando absorbe la energía de las criaturas, se duplica brevemente para volver al valor anterior. Es como un generador andante. Yo no sé vosotros, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados ante esa cosa. Bastante tengo con una Catrixce como para soportar a otra. –

Ω

Se detuvo a un par de metros, observando el desastroso cuerpo. Ahí, en medio de los escombros, con la sangre esparcida por toda la cara y las diversas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Pero ni aun así le logró borrar esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que perduraba aun teniendo un ojo tocado y el labio partido.

Prosiguió su avance, Jinx no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Primero porque sus fuerzas estaban ya en el límite, y segundo porque no sería capaz de dañar ni una parte del metal que lo defendía. Por más que tratase de ocultarlo tras su locura y estupidez, estaba más que claro de que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Una espada que cada vez se aproximaba más y más a ella.

Se acuclilló, pudiendo ya escuchar las complicaciones que tenía para respirar. Antes sentiría lástima por ella, la ayudaría con tal de verla en buen estado; pero detestaba a los mentirosos, y aún más a quienes le usaban. Ella misma se había jugado su propio destino.

\- Podías haberlo evitado, Jinx.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Ekko? – notaba en su voz como le dolía pronunciar cada palabra.

\- ¿A qué viene el nombre de ese imbécil ahora? – espetó. Nunca soportó a ese zanuita, y menos todavía cuando se enteró que era un buen amigo de Jinx.

\- Él la tenía más grande que tú. – extendió a un más su sonrisa. – Tanta envidia te la ha dejado pequeña. –

Lo que pasó después no le sorprendió a Jinx. La agarró de la cabeza y la tiró a un lado como quien tira una bola de papel. Acto seguido la empezó a moler a palos, puñetazos, patadas, de todo. Entretanto gritaba, gritaba de furia. La sangre de la poca parte humana que le quedaba le hervía, le hervía como nunca antes le había pasado.

La pálida piel de Jinx no era más que simples motas en un mar rojo, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a convertirse en un manchón carmesí. No obstante, no pronunciaba ningún grito o gemido de dolor, como si ya hubiera muerto. Pero Kaleb sabía que no era así, estaba dejando que su propia locura le hiciera olvidar el dolor que le propinaba.

El último golpe fue a su mandíbula, volteando su cabeza. Espiro profundamente, cansado por la rabia recientemente desatada. Jinx no se movía, definitivamente debía haberla matado, nadie podría haber aguantado tanto. Se incorporó, la sangre del suelo manchaba las suelas de sus botas, dejando así un rastro rojo con cada pisada.

Antes de dirigirse a la posición de Catrixce, quien intentaba mantener a raya a una Vi enfurecida, volvió brevemente la vista al cuerpo de Jinx. Seguía tumbado en el suelo, sin el más mínimo movimiento.

Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco. El brazo derecho levantándose, su cabeza mirando en su dirección, otra vez la sonrisa. Pero esta vez no de pirada, sino de victoria. Kaleb estaba atónito, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera viva a pesar de las hostias recibidas? Pero no le sorprendía tanto como el detonador que sostenía en su mano. Leyó sus labios.

_\- Bum_. –

Apretó el botón, comenzó a escucharse un sonido agudo muy cerca de él, o mejor dicho, dentro de él. La luz de la pequeña bomba parpadeaba, no se percató del momento en el que Jinx había logrado engancharle el objeto entre los cables de metal, justo debajo del abdomen. Trató de sacarla, pero sólo lograba enredar más y más los cables.

El sonido iba cada vez más rápido, así como la luz del artefacto. Hubo un segundo de silencio entre el fin de la alarma y la tremenda explosión. Piezas de metal, circuitos y cables salieron por los aires, acompañados de una gran nube de polvo.

Sonriendo, Jinx se incorporó. Una de sus manos trataba de evitar la pérdida de sangre de una herida en la cadera, que junto con los cortes y los moratones en sus piernas hacían que le doliera caminar. Recogió la recortada del suelo y se dirigió a los restos de Kaleb.

Tal y como ella pensaba, la bomba no era lo suficientemente potente como para destrozarlo por completo, aparte de que ese armazón de metal estaba muy bien cubierto. Sin embargo, que aquella explosión no le matara no quería decir que no lo destrozara. Tenía toda la parte inferior del cuerpo desintegrado, y un líquido verdoso salía de sus brazos. Parecía que lo único más o menos estable era su cabeza.

Puso la planta de su bota en el cuello de Kaleb, quien ahogó un grito. Abrió la recamara de la recortada, y al ver que aún contaba con un par de cartuchos, la cerró y quitó el seguro. Apuntó con el arma la frente del chico, observando con detenimiento esos ojos impregnados en furia y arrepentimiento.

\- _Get Jinxed._ – apretó el gatillo.

Catrixce se volteó al escuchar el ruido de la escopeta. Vio como Jinx tiraba el arma y se alejaba del cuerpo de Kaleb. Ninguna de las dos hermanas se preocupaba por el estado de su aliado, pues no dejaba de ser un mero peón para ellas. Sonrió.

\- Vi, es hora de que terminemos con esto. – empieza a caminar en dirección a Jinx.

\- ¡Oye, yo soy tu rival, no me des la espalda! –

Ante el ignoro de Catrixce, Vi aprieta un botón de su guantelete derecho. Lo levanta y apunta a la espalda de la criminal, quien no detiene su avance. Un haz rojizo sale despedido del guante hacia ella. Instantes después, los motores de ambos guantes comienzan a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Vi sale disparada hacia Catrixce, su velocidad es tan alta que todo aquello que se interpone entre ella y la asesina es apartado bruscamente. Cada vez está más cerca, la potencia de sus pequeños es muy elevada, si logra impactar podría matar a la persona causante del caos mundial.

Todo pasa en cuestión de segundos. La distancia que separa a Vi, Catrixce y Jinx es mínima. Parecía que nada pudiera salir mal. Pero no es así, pues Catrixce logra apartarse del camino justo en el momento justo. El sensor de los guanteletes no puede cambiar de dirección a tiempo, y el golpe es recibido de lleno por una Jinx moribunda.

Su corazón mecánico falla, la piel de la zona del pecho se torna de un color violáceo, los huesos se rompen y los músculos se desgarran. El cuerpo de Jinx sale despedido, impactando en un cúmulo de escombros.

Vi se queda paralizada, mientras sus guantes desprenden un vapor atroz, fruto del sobrecalentamiento de los motores. La peliazul no se mueve, permanece tumbada sobre una pared de ladrillo. Con el corazón en la mano, Vi se quita los guanteletes y corre a su dirección.

Acuna el frágil cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos. Pequeños hilos de sangre comienzan a salir de sus oídos, su respiración es más lenta. Si antes le hubieran dicho que lloraría por herir a Jinx, le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara. Pero ahora no era así, se sentía culpable, pues la había condenado. Sus lágrimas se precipitaban en el rostro de la peliazul, cuya vista era peor con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba claro, se estaba muriendo.

\- Aguanta. – decía Vi entre gemidos. – Te has llevado peores hostias Jinx, no puedes morir ahora.

\- Lo haría, sino fuera porque es imposible. Una pirada debe saber cuándo acaba el juego. – le sonríe. – Hice bien en traerte aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando huimos de Zaun. – respira profundamente. – Todos nos perseguían, tarde o temprano nos acabarían pillando. La única opción que existía era que una de las dos se sacrificara. – hace una breve pausa. - Así que te llevé hasta el muelle de carga de un zepelín que partía hacia Piltover, como no serías capaz de olvidar todo esto, decidí inyectarte un químico amnésico. Sé que no tardó en hacer efecto, porque antes de quedarte dormida me preguntaste quién era. – inspira profundamente. – Te metí en el almacén del zepelín, y me aseguré de que partías de Zaun sana y salva. Quería que al menos una de las dos tuviera una buena vida. –

Con su mano temblorosa acaricia su mejilla, limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas que no paran de caer.

\- Mírate, la policía más famosa de la ciudad. Estoy segura de que nuestros padres estarían orgullosos.

\- No sabía que fueras tan sensiblera. – Jinx suelta una suave risa ante su broma. – La vida ha sido muy injusta con nosotras.

\- Aun tienes tiempo de darle una paliza. Prométeme una cosa Vi, no dejes que Catrixce gane. Esa asquerosa nunca debió huir del laboratorio.

\- Puedes apostar a que eso haré. –

\- Esa es…mi hermana….-

Su vista se nubló por completo, el brazo cayó como peso muerto y el pecho dejó de ascender y descender a causa de la respiración. Vi guardó silencio, tratando de recordar los buenos momentos que había tenido con la criminal a pesar de que la llegara a odiar. Dejó con cuidado su cuerpo sobre la pared de ladrillo. Ya no volvería a verla sonreír, ni a escuchar sus risas maniáticas ni los insultos con sus pintadas.

No habría más explosiones, más voces en segundo plano o idas de olla. El juego de cazar a Jinx se había terminado de la manera más trágica, y todo por un fallo suyo.

\- Vamos Vi. – interrumpe Catrixce. – Si tanto la echas de menos puedo hacer que vayas con ella. –

Ω

_Creo que me podré acostumbrar a esta ropa. La fricción aumenta la velocidad de mis hermanos, y es mucho mejor que tocar la propia tierra. Lástima que se rompa con tanta facilidad, esos voltiocks no saben tener cuidado._

_Una humana y una yordle nos miran fijamente. La primera nos apunta con su ballesta, mientras que la segunda sostiene un extraño aparato que gira sobre sí mismo. Creo que nos está grabando._

_¿Habéis sentido eso? Proviene de esa plaza en ruinas. Ya sé que la usurpadora está allí, no tenéis que repetírmelo constantemente. Deberíamos ir. ¿Los voltiocks? Creo que estos humanos pueden distraerles mientras tanto. Espero que no se metan en nuestro camino._

_Es hora de ir preparando el terreno. La tormenta eléctrica pronto caerá en esta ciudad._

Ω

**Todo el mundo quería muerto a Kaleb, pero un 2 contra 1 no es justo, ni siquiera para Catrixce.**

**Respecto a la niña de Caitlyn, (usuario neko te habría respondido por privado en lugar de esperar a la actualización xD) no es la criatura del final. De hecho, esa "criatura" no es solo una….**

**La pregunta que deberías haceros es….¿En qué bando está? Que aún no haya atacado a uno de los bandos no quiere decir que no lo haga.**

**Sólo uno puede salir victorioso en esta batalla….**

**¡Dejen sus opiniones en las reviews!**

**Omega Alcrews S.A**


End file.
